Lost and Found
by Sparkle0001
Summary: As strong, fierce, and powerful as she was, she lost the only one she ever cared about. Thrown into a world she has never truly seen before with no idea how to find her brother, what's a girl to do? And what the heck is a Fairy Tail? P.S. I swear Fairy Tail is involved in this story they come in at chapter 3! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! This is just a quick update for my first story ever! I have been told (several times) that if I lower the rating on here it will be easier to find. So that is what I am going to do! Warnings: language, violence, and suggestive adult themes a.k.a rated T for a reason. Thank you again to everyone who has read my story and hugs to all who have reviewed! I hope you enjoy _Lost and Found_. **

**Keep it Sparkly**

**xoxo**

**Sparkles**

* * *

'The ocean is so beautiful,' I thought as I stood on the beach. Gazing out into the endless blue I became aware of just how small I truly am. 'The world is too big for me,' as my thoughts became forlorn I heard my master call out to me. 'Too terribly bad,' I thought, 'here I was thinking I could swim to the bottom and never return.'

As master called out again I turned with an easy grace gained from years of practice. "Coming master." On this private beach with no other soul making a sound you could hear the slight rattle of my chains as I glided swiftly back to my master. And in the private beach house, owned by a very private man, you could not hear the screams from within.

* * *

"Oi!" Nothing answered my frustrated groan. "Hey! Do you want to make him mad again?!" Still nothing, 'fine, but remember you chose the hard way,' I thought bitterly as I climbed the last set of stairs up to my sister's bedroom. "I said get the hell up already!" I grabbed the covers from her bed and proceeded to unceremoniously yank said sister out of the bed.

"Baka! I said five more minutes!" his sister twisted and withered in his arms.

"And I said you're going to make him mad again!" I was just about at my limit with her and it was only six in the morning.

"Well he can suck it! In fact, the whole damn world can suck it!" she hollered and finally managed to roll from my grasp.

"Damn you!"

"Ah shove it Naoki!" she bit back. "I'm up and I'm getting dressed, so you gonna stand there like a pervert?" she glared at me. I groaned loudly and stormed out of the room. As soon as he was out of ear shot she sighed, "Please go, and don't make him angry with you, too." Ten minutes later she was in the dining room waiting to be yelled at or worse.

* * *

"Come on in." a gruff and intimidating voice bellowed from the dining room. I gulped and pushed open the doors. Master sat at the head of the table reading the paper, I saw Naoki bent down on one knee next to him. I silently cursed myself for getting him in trouble, too. "Did you think it was funny?" the Master asked, not even looking up from his reading. I did not answer him, it would only enrage him farther. "Tell me, do you enjoy putting me in pain?" I winced at the icy cold tone he had taken on. Next came the worst part: punishment.

I knelt down like my brother and bowed my head to Master. "No, no Master I do not like to inflict pain on you," I lied through my teeth. 'There is nothing I would love to do more than slit your fat throat.' The bitter thoughts ran wildly through my mind as Master stood up and finally looked at me. "How can I please you, Master?" I wanted to throw up. Not daring to look up I used my sensitive hearing to gage his actions.

Slowly, painfully, he came to stand right behind me. He bent down close to my ear and whispered, "I'm going to make you watch." Then he stood back up and walked away. "Both of you, be in the chamber at seven tonight. Do not dare be late I have a party to attend at eight." Neither I nor my brother dared to stand until the doors echoes died and they no longer heard footsteps. Then as if I wasn't a whole table away, I was next to Naoki.

"I can't do this anymore," my voice barely a strangled whisper over the silence.

Naoki held onto me for a long time, "what happened this time?" he finally managed. He hated this, hated being used to cause so much pain to me, and it was all my fault for what was going to happen later to us. "Please," he begged me, "tell me what happened to you."

"I didn't mean to do it! Naoki, please forgive me! I didn't mean to kill him!" I was hysterical. "He just, he just…" my words cut off from the hysteria rising in my throat. "Oh Naoki how I wish we were dead! Gone from this world and into the next!" I finally sobbed as I threw my arms around his neck. Naoki held tight and inhaled deeply. "He made his own daughter watch! She was so young and he was so disgusting…" I trailed off again, he could feel it he could feel me losing hold on reality.

"Don't, no please don't slip back into that place. It hurts you so much to go there," Naoki could no longer hold back the tears. "It's okay, shh come on now. It's okay I forgive you."

"No!" I shook my head violently against his neck. "No, Naoki do not forgive me! I'm a monster, and absolute monster…I wished us dead!" I gasped at the end. "Oh, no, no, no Naoki! I would never want you dead! This wretched world would lose all color and meaning if you died! Naoki promise me something," I grabbed his shoulders to gaze into his eyes, "promise me you'll live for us." my eyes were begging and I felt my whole body shaking from fear. 'Had I truly wished death upon the only thing I love?'

Silently and without humor Naoki laughed, "Oh, how I love you." And with that he kissed me full on the lips. "You are so stupid," he said after we broke apart. "So very stupid and hot headed, I guess that's why I love you sis," he chuckled and turned away from my piercing gaze. "I promise to live for us. Shall we live forever sister?" he felt me move away from his grasp.

"Just live." With that we got up to go get ready for their day. 'Even if I die, he must live for this world, for me, for himself.'

* * *

All too soon for us seven o'clock rolled around and we were both awaiting Master in the chamber. He sauntered in at five past and gave us both a hard look. "Now, I want Naoki by the wall." And I moved without further instruction to the only wall toy in the chamber. "Naoki arms up." Master strapped me onto the wall and pulled the bindings tightly. "In the chair." She didn't have to be told twice, she just sat down and stared with dead eyes as I was about to receive a punishment. "Now be a good little girl and watch without flinching."

With each crack of Master's whip I did not cry out. We both knew it only encouraged him, so I held my tongue and steeled my will. 'She's probably blaming herself for this.' Naoki's vision was starting to blur. 'She has to know how much I love her. I would take all the beatings for her.' Master let loose a rash of lickings, it was the longest he has ever gone without crying out. 'She can't live with regret, she can't live this life anymore.' Finally the lashings ended, but nobody moved. 'How long has it been? Surely not the hour we were promised?' barely being able to lift his head, Naoki caught his sister's eye. 'She looks murderous and beautiful. Just like them.' He thought bitterly of the ones who left them to this life.

"Now, my little trouble maker come here." I watched as the person I love most stood and strode across the chamber to another horrible contraption in the room. "Assume the position." Master had lust clouding his eyes as she lay face down on the piece of metal. She stretched her arms and legs and Master locked them in place. "Now, Naoki I need you to bear witness to her suffering. Otherwise she will never learn."

Master dropped his pants and climbed on top of her. 'I would take a thousand lashes if he would leave her be!' I struggled in vain against the restraints and she suddenly cried out in pain. I missed it the first time, but Master had brought a knife with him and was slashing her already war torn body! 'Asshole! You gigantic absolute monster!' I howled with rage and the Master laughed.

"Naoki!" She screamed my name and it tore through my heart. "Naoki, don't cry! Remember Master loves us both so very much." With the adrenaline running through my veins I could finally lift my head and look into her dead eyes. "Do not cry little brother, for I am strong. So very strong." I barely heard her whisper, but I knew this story all too well. The Master had placed one of his puppet spells on her, it is easier to control someone with their blood on your hands after all. "Shh, little Naoki do not cry…strong…gah!" she gasped as the knife dug deeper into her kidney.

* * *

That hour had passed so slowly and without a sense of time the siblings lay in their restraints broken, bleeding, and hopeless. "Children I am here for you." A soft melodic voice came from the door. Naoki was the only one in a position to look. "I am to let you down now." The older woman sailed into the room without a sound. "Let me unbind thee," she grasped at Naoki's restraints and he slumped to the floor, exhausted. Just as silently she glided over to the girl. "Let me unbind thee."

"Some beating you two took," a rough voice broke the silence as a man walked through the doors. "Naoki can you stand?"

"Yeah Reggie, I got this," he stood, not without effort, but he stood nonetheless. "I'll get her Kikiyo," Naoki limped to his sister.

"Come on kid let me take her at least. Kiki grab the boys arm." Reggie has an air of authority around him. It's not surprising considering how strong and smart he is. Without complaint from Naoki, Reggie picked up his sister and Kikiyo grabbed Naoki's arm and together they all headed out of the chamber.

"Naoki, there is a letter for you as well," Kikiyo pulled the envelope from her pocket as soon as they entered his room.

"Thank you Kiki. I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you and Reggie." Naoki grimaced as he realized it must have been awful to walk into him and his sister strung up like that.

She only shook her head with sadness shinning clearly in her peach colored eyes. "Kikiyo is sorry she cannot do more for you. Oh how Kikiyo loves the siblings," she grabbed her medical kit and started to work on his wounds. "Kikiyo wishes every night for you two to run far away from here."

"Come on Kiki," Naoki winced as she applied the antiseptic, "You know we would take you and Reggie with us. Someday all of us are going to leave here." Kikiyo only smiled her sad smile and nodded her head. "Kiki do you think he can keep us here forever?"

"Mhm, no only until we are dead. Then we will be here no more." Kikiyo said without a hint of sarcasm. "Then we will be free to live together forever. In peace and happiness." She sighed as she dreamed of our next life together.

"I'm going to get us out of here. No matter what."

* * *

A few months later I find myself standing on another beach with the salty air whipping my hair all around me. I could feel my soft dress gently caress my tattered skin. 'Just think I could swim to the bottom and never return.' I sighed as I thought of all that I would leave behind. I clicked my tongue, 'The only thing I would miss would be Naoki. Would he understand? Would he follow me?' I shuffled slightly and I heard the familiar clatter of my invisible chain rattle around my wrists.

This time the master had wanted both of the siblings in his private beach house. "Oi! You gonna stand there all day like an idiot?" came the playful tone of my favorite thing in the whole world. As I turned to look at him I inhaled sharply. The salty air has been kind to Naoki, his usually straight sandy brown hair has been blown around in just the right way. I could see the sun has tanned his usually fair skin, and his deep blue eyes sparkled in a way that hurt my heart. "Well?" he said once he had caught up to me. "Can you believe he gave us a whole damn day to ourselves? How long we been here again?" Naoki ran his fingers through his hair in such a carefree way considering the situation we are in.

"About a month," my voice was hoarse and I felt gross all of a sudden. I had to turn away from him. There was too much beauty in the creature before me and it hurt my heart to stare. "Master is probably going to call us back soon." Naoki snorted and muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" I turned back to face him.

"Nothing just that I was thinking about running away again."

"Without Kiki and Reggie?" I nudged his arm with my shoulder. 'Has he always been taller than me?' I looked up to meet his gaze. "Come now little brother you would never leave them." I sighed. With that he grabbed my shoulders and gave me a hard look. "Wha-?" he cut me off with a forceful kiss. At first I was stunned but slowly I gave in to him, I always do.

"You're the only one I want to see get out of this." His eyes were glazed over with lust, or love it was hard to tell. "You're the only one." And with that we both gave in and kissed until our lips were swollen.

* * *

I don't know what came over me, but I had to tell her how I felt one way or another. "Oi, you gonna stand there all day like an idiot?" I shouted out to my sister. When she turned to look at me I almost fell face first into the sand. 'My god when did she become so beautiful?' I could feel my emotions go haywire as I stared at her. Hair as dark as a moonless night with golden eyes blazing behind her bangs. I loved it when she swept them to the side and the wind seemed to be thinking the same thing. Her naturally tanned skin glowed with the help of the sunshine and her lean figure looked so strong in this light. 'My god someone save her.'

I finally caught up to her, "Well? Can you believe he gave us a whole damn day to ourselves? How long we been here again?" I know I must have looked like a puppy the way I stared at her, but she didn't notice. 'I just want to stare at her for the rest of our lives.'

"About a month," she turned away from me and I frowned. "Master is probably going to call us back soon." I snorted at the comment.

"We should just leave," I muttered under my breath, or so I thought.

She turned back to face me, "What was that?"

I sighed, "Nothing just that I was thinking about running away again."

She nudged my arm with her shoulder, 'has she always been so small?' if I didn't know better I would think she was someone who needed protection. But I knew better, she never would need me to be a shield. 'If anything she would gladly be mine, though.' I thought bitterly. I realized she had spoken so I tuned back into the conversation.

"Come now little brother you would never leave them."

'That tears it!' I grab her shoulders and force her to look into my eyes and beg her to understand my love.

"Wha-?" I cut her off with a kiss so passionate that I can only pray she understands. Soon she relaxes into me and deepens the kiss.

"You're the only one I want to see get out of this." I know I must have looked crazy. I felt crazy, but I can't help it she makes me this way. "You're the only one." I'm not sure who gave in first, but I am grateful it happened all the same because we made out for the rest of that afternoon right there on the beach.

* * *

Another month goes by without Master calling us back. Naoki has taken to sneaking out late at night. This master does not seem to care so long as he comes back, which he does very early in the morning. I ask him all the time where it is that he goes and if I can go with him, but he usually just kisses my head and walks away. "Ugh he is so frustrating!" I scream as I throw another rock into the ocean. "I am going to go crazy with worry one of these days!"

The master has given us two days off this time because he had to travel for business. 'I wonder where it is he goes for these trips?' I have seen nothing of the world because of my situation and am curious what the rest of the world is like. "Do others live my life as well?" that thought makes me sad and sick to my stomach. "I hope not, for this is not a life I would wish on anyone." I strolled along the beach and watched as the sun set over the horizon. "Naoki where are you?" I mutter as I shuffle along. My chains rattle when I jump over rocks and splash through the waves. They're the only reminder that I am not free.

"OI!" Naoki shouts at me over the waves. I turn around to run to him, but in my haste I trip over my own chains. "Oi! Hey get up! Right now! Get up and run!" I stand up dazed and confused by his words.

"Na-oki…" he grabs my hand as he sprints past me."What's going on?!" I scream as we dart away with the fading light.

"Trust me," was all he managed before he shoved me forward. It wasn't hard and it didn't hurt but I screamed out nonetheless. "I love you…!" that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Owww," I groan as I roll over and grab my throbbing head.

"So you're finally awake I see," I shot up like a bat out of hell. The voice only chuckled, "Calm down I'm a friend, okay?"

I spin around wildly looking for the voice, panic rising in my throat I go to scream. A cool hand comes up to cover my mouth. "_Shh_! You trying to wake the whole damn forest?!" the voice hisses and I realize it is a females. "Now will you scream if I let go?" I shook my head no. "Good, now calm down," and with that I felt as though I could breathe for the first time in years. When I'm ready I turn around to look at the voice.

"Oh my!" I exclaim when I come face to face with a beautiful young girl. "Who are you?"

At that the girl wore a sad smile, "A friend. I know Naoki." At the sound of his name I feel the panic again. "No!" she grabs my arms and looks me straight in the eye, "No more screaming, he did this for you. He wants you to live."

'What is she talking about? That's his promise to me…wait…' I blink a few times and finally look at my surroundings. "A-a forest?!" I couldn't help it I screeched. "How in the actual hell did I get here?!" I flipped my anger onto this girl. "Who are you?" I bellowed. I didn't mean to sound so mean, I'm just so confused and lost.

"My name is Nozomi." Her look changed from one of seriousness to one of kindness, "I am the embodiment of Naoki's hope." I stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, you're what to who now?" I make a face and try to process this bizarre woman's claim. "I don't think I quiet understand." We both stand there in silence and I take the opportunity to really look at her. She is beautiful, short light purple hair and green eyes like a cats. She is about the same height as me, but with much paler skin. It almost looked translucent, it should have been sickening but on her it was perfect. I was going to speak again when-

"Oh, she's awake!" I am startled by a new voice from behind me. I turn to see a man coming through the trees with a bundle of wood in his arms. "I thought she was going to sleep forever!" with that he gave a hardy laugh, something I've never heard before. It sounded like bells and was beautiful to hear. "You guys hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Nozomi-chan yelled while running over to him. "Oliver-kun what did you bring me?" she gave him a coy smile.

"Harumph, go get your own damn food woman!" he bellowed as he started to arrange the wood into a fire pit. "I ain't gotta take care of you, you are a grown ass woman!"

"Oliver-kun why do you have to be so mean to me?" Nozomi-chan sat down without grace and started to draw circles in the dirt.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is happening, or am I going to have to just figure it all out on my own?" I raised an eyebrow at the two on the ground.

"Oh, right sorry Mistress I forgot you don't know what's happening."

"Eh?! _Mistress_? Who me?!" I nearly fell over from the unexpected title. "I think you've got the wrong person!" I start waving my hands in front of my face to cool the blood under my too hot skin. 'There's too much _air_ out here! Coupled with the fact there is too much information to process!'

"I know this is confusing and scary Mistress, but please understand I am here to protect you." The man stands up and leaves Nozomi-chan to look after the fire he has started. With his hands up in a non-threating manner he approaches me. "Please, Mistress, let me explain everything to you in full." When he gets close enough he knees down in front of me.

I grab his shirt and drag him to his feet, "Don't do that. Never lower yourself to anyone, especially not me." I straighten his shirt and finally look into his face. I finally notice the details of his features. He has a strong jaw and sharp cheek bones, very well built from what I can see of his arms in his quarter sleeved shirt. His hair is as blond as the sunshine and his unnaturally grey eyes pierce my golden ones. "Please tell me everything…Oliver."

He smiles a radiant smile at his name. "It is so good to finally hear you say my name, Mistress." I flinch at the title. "Come let's sit by the fire and get you some food and then we can talk." He hesitantly reaches for my hand and when I don't object he grabs it. His hand is so warm and big that it makes my small hand sweat. "I hope you don't mind," he grabbed the rabbit he caught and held it up to me.

"I have no preferences in food," so he sets to work cleaning and roasting the meat. "Can you please tell me, what's going on where is my brother?" I must have looked lost and scared like a small child because they both glanced at each other with pity in their eyes. "I do not require you pity only your knowledge," I gruffed at them.

Nozomi-chan passed around the food and we all began to eat. "You see, well, okay so it's like this," I can tell Nozomi-chan is having a hard time finding the right words. "Like I told ya before I'm the embodiment of Naoki's hope. And Oliver-kun here," she trusts her thumb at him, "is the embodiment of your courage." I nearly choke on my rabbit. "Yeah I know it's hard to take in, but you two have got some pretty powerful magic if you can create us." She looks at me willing me to believe me.

"I believe you Nozomi-chan, but where is my brother?" At this she looks away with anger in her eyes.

"He didn't make it through the gate," she said it so bitterly that I was scared to ask what gate. Regaining some composure she looked at Oliver to continue.

"Your brother had found a way around the cursed chains you used to wear Mistress." At that my eyes shot up and nearly bugged out of my head.

"Used…to…wear," I look down at my wrist and try to make out the faint outline of the invisible chains that held back my magic and strength. When I did not see them I groped my own neck to feel for the collar, but it was no longer there. "How in the-?!" Nozomi-chan cuts me off before I can lose my cool.

"It was all Naoki. He is a clever boy isn't he?" she smiled saddly and continued. "Oliver-kun and I have been trying to get to you two for years now. But we could never get passed the barrier emanating from your chains. And your chains, my dear, were particularly powerful, must be because you are such a strong wizard." Nozomi stops to take a bite from her rabbit. "I'm surprised one of you got through the gate we created." She paused this time to make sure I'm keeping up, I look at her when I've processed this news. "We have been trying to find a way to break you both free from that terrible man's grasp. And finally when he left you alone for so long the magic he casted on the chains grew weak. There was a spot in the barrier that was thinner than the rest. So, Naoki found it around the same time as Oliver-kun did.

"Once Naoki understood who he was he brought me over." Her eyes glazed over, "I was so happy I was able to finally see him and talk to him." I looked away from her face, I just couldn't handle the adoration I saw in her eyes when she spoke of my brother. "So, long story short we all thought the hole was in both of your guy's barriers, but it was only you." She didn't say it in a mean way, in fact she still looked happy and dreamy. "I'm glad you made it through." Oliver sighed and poked at the fire while I racked my brain.

"Why didn't he tell me the plan? Maybe I could have found a way for both of us…" I trailed off because all of a sudden both of them looked at me like I grew a second head. "What?" I ask indignantly.

"Not to be rude Mistress but your brother wanted to make sure it was you who ended up here if only one got through." He said it slowly while staring me straight in the face.

"He knew there was a chance that we both wouldn't make it, didn't he?" I looked up to the stars. "So, as his last act to save me he pushed me through the gate?" Nozomi smiled at this and Oliver sighed in relief that I understood. But then I got mad, no I was _livid_! "How dare he?! He promised me he would live for us! I…He…promised!" I screamed at last and all the energy that has been building suddenly erupts from my body. "That _liar_!" The tears ran hot down my face, I think Oliver and Nozomi-chan were trying to calm me down but I couldn't hear them, I couldn't hear anything. All the magic that has laid dormant inside of me for so long finally surfaces and I cleared out all the trees within ten miles.

"Liar…" when the magic is finally back under my control I cried out, "Liar, he lied to me. To my face, he _never_ wanted to live…" I slumped to the earth and sobbed until I felt like throwing up. Then I blacked out.

I awoke the next day on a warm sunny patch of grass. 'Grass…?' I sit up and look around at my surroundings and gasp. 'Wasn't I on a beach?!' Then the memories of last night come back and I feel the hot tears prick my eyes once more. "_No_!" I roared and wiped them away with the back of my hand. "I must find Naoki and save him and Kikiyo and Reggie!" I stood up and brushed myself off.

"So early…" I looked to my right and found a cat, a light purple cat, curled up in a ball. "Can't we have five more minutes?"

I poked the cat with my foot and I kept poking it with my foot until it rolls right off the hill and lands into a tree. She shoots up and cusses at the tree then at me. 'Well it sounds like Nozomi-chan…but…cat…' my thoughts go haywire starring at the lethal creature climbing back up the hill. "Gah! Get away from me!" I finally hollered as I clambered to my feet and shot off like an out of control wagon down the hill.

"Wait! Please wait! It's me—Nozomi!" the cat was in hot pursuit and gaining ground on me.

'Shit, when was the last time I truly ran? My goodness I'm out of shape!' I mentally chastised myself and kept running straight through the trees. I don't think I was running long before I came face to face with the largest blonde dog I've ever seen in my life. "What the hell is that?" this is just not my day!

"Mistress?" the dog cocked its head to the side and gave me a wolfish grin.

"No!" I screeched and turned so sharply I heard the cat collide with the dog.

"Dammit Oliver-kun, move!" the cat yelled at dog, but I didn't stop to see what happened to them.

'No, no, no, no, no…' my thoughts were scattering with the wind. 'Wasn't I with people yesterday? Since when do animals talk?!' I started to slow down as I regained my composure. 'Did I really know that cat and dog?' Finally I stopped and I heard the soft footfalls of my two companions. "I'm so sorry," I fell to my knees and they came up next to me. "I'm so sorry Nozomi-chan, Oliver…" I was crying. "I can't, I mean I didn't…I didn't know you could," I flicked my hands at them, "turn into animals." I finished lamely.

Oliver the dog placed his large paw on top of my hand. "Mistress, it is okay we forgot to tell you yesterday. This is all my fault, I was just so happy to finally be close to you; I failed as your protector." Oliver and Nozomi-chan both looked at the ground. I grabbed both of their paws and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"You know, it has been so very long since beautiful magic has been a part of my life that I had almost forgotten it exists. This is not either of your guys' fault. It is only my fault, and I do not blame you for anything. Hell, you guys saved me from that awful place I was only in less than a day ago. And then I go and run away in a false panic because I didn't think for one second that you could do something like this." I sighed and scratched behind Oliver's ear, he gave a satisfied sound. "So, what now?" I look between the two of them. "How do we save my brother?"

Nozomi-chan spoke first, "Well you see, um, the problem is this: we don't know where that man's mansion is. We were manifested on the outskirts of his grounds and thus only went where you two went. Yeah sure we saw the area outside the barriers, but it looked an awful lot like where we are now. The only difference is the smell, it smells…cleaner? Yeah I guess that's the word for it, the air is cleaner out here. We're so sorry, we don't know where to start." She finished with a frown.

My brow creased in concentration, "Okay then I guess I'm going to try something I haven't done in years." I crossed my legs and started to meditate. "I'm going to search for Naoki's magic." As I concentrated the air around us became still and all noise fell away from me. "Naoki…" I don't know how long I sat there, but it must have been a really long time because I passed out.

I awoke a few minutes later with a pounding headache. "Ouch," I grumbled as I sat up to come face to face with my companions, back in human form, huddled around me.

"Oi, you done passing out on me yet?" Oliver poked my face and gave me a glare.

'He must have been so worried.' I touched his face, "Sorry Oliver, I guess that barrier is really strong around Naoki," I paused, "or we're too far away from him. Oh, I forgot to ask! How in the hell did we end up in a forest when we were on a beach?" I whipped my head between the two of them, but they only shrugged. "Well, this is a mess," I sighed exasperated, then my stomach made a most unladylike noise. I blushed deeply and held my middle, "Do we have any rabbit left?" I asked embarrassed. They both laughed at me, but karma is a lovely thing because both of their stomachs also grumbled. "Looks like it's time to hunt!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes of wandering the forest with no luck Nozomi-chan started to complain. "Can't we just find a town or something!"

"Nozomi-chan do you _know_ of any towns around here? Oh and do you have money for a vender?" Oliver grumbled at her. Her protests only became louder, causing Oliver to lose his cool and start bickering with her. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Hey I have an idea," I said as I twisted around to glare at the two children, "how about we be productive and not quarrel like school children!?" I fumed at them, "And furthermore—!" I cut myself off by running straight into something. "What the actual hell?!" I turned to punch whatever I ran into when I found myself starring at a sign... for a town! "Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed and quickly read it. "Welcome to Magnolia." That's all it said, 'Magnolia? A town named after a flower?'

"Oh, my god! Let's get food!" Nozomi-chan started to run but I grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back.

"And how do you plan on paying the people we get food from?" I asked sternly. I watched as she deflated at my words. "Ugh, okay hold on. I will figure something out." I let her go and sat down by the sign to think. 'Well, I can't very well just walk into an unknown town with my face. What if I've been here before? I never really know where I have been,' I snorted to myself, 'since I only ever saw the inside of bedrooms.' I mashed my knuckles into my temples. 'Think, how can I fed these two?' I jumped up with excitement as an idea popped into my head. "_I've got it_!" my companions looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay here's the plan, you two have to turn back into your animal forms and I have to change my appearance before we walk down there." They give me quizzical looks. "Okay it's going to be a hell of a lot easier to feed one human, one dog, and one cat, than it will be to feed three humans. Plus…" I looked down in shame, "I don't know if I've ever worked in this town before. Someone might recognize me, we can't have that," I looked at them with water in my eyes, "they might call Master and it would be all over."

Oliver's temper flared at my words, "They could try but I would kill them first!"

"Oh Oliver," I sighed, "it's okay, really we just have to be careful. Until Naoki, Reggie, and Kikiyo are safe next to me, we can't afford for someone to know me." With that I once again called on my magic that used to be so familiar to me. I heard them both gasp as my golden magic danced around me, I decided to change my usually shoulder length dark hair to light pink knee length hair and my golden eyes to the darkest black. I even went so far as to smooth over my scars and lighten my usually olive skin tone. "There all done, now you two," they both were gaping at me as I put on a charm to hide my magic.

Nozomi-chan grabbed my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes. "Oh my _god_ is that really you?" she shook me violently.

"N-n-n-oz-omi….chan! Let…me..g-go!" I managed to strangle out those words while she shook me. She finally stopped and I was so dizzy my head felt like there were rocks rolling around in it. I punched her lightly in the shoulder, "Alright now that you've had your fun, change." On my command they both transformed into the cat and dog. "Alright onward to Magnolia!"

* * *

"Mhm, now what can I do to get food?" a lot of lewd ideas popped into my head, but I shook my head. 'No! I am _not_ that person anymore!' "But, what to do?" as we strolled along the peaceful streets of Magnolia I was taken in by the beauty of the town. "So, this is what it's like to walk as a free human?" I mused, but my face fell into the dark, "No, not free, not until I have everyone back." As my thoughts turned dark Nozomi-chan and Oliver gave me a nervous glance.

Oliver was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth something blue rammed into my face! Before I could grab it and protest, something or I guess someone, slammed into me squishing the blue thing into my face. Next thing I know the blue thing darted away and knocked me over in the process. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" I finally managed to shout as I stood back up to see the retreating figure of a man with a…cat? "A flying…cat…?" my eyes became as big as saucers as I stared at the figures. Before I knew what was happening, they came back! The whole situation happened again! This time all three of us were ready, before the cat thing could knock me over again Oliver grabbed it in his great big jaws and Nozomi-chan swiped at the man's feet while I threw a punch straight into his face. I smirked, "Now are you going to apologize for using me as a spring board, or am I going to _make_ you apologize?" Oliver growled and chopped down on the cats head while Nozomi-chan hissed and arched her back.

"What's your problem?!" the man stood up to his full height, which had to be five inches taller than me. When he saw the cat in Oliver's mouth his face contorted in rage, "Let go of Happy you _mutt_!" he hollowed with rage.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?!" from behind the man a pretty blonde, a little bluenette, and red head came running out of the building in front of me. The blonde took one look at me and my disheveled appearance and scolded this man. "Natsu! Did you get an innocent bystander involved in your stupidity again!?"

This Natsu guy didn't hear her though, "I _said_ let Happy go." His fists caught fire!

"Oliver," I tried to remain calm, but this man was threatening me and my companions with magic! 'How dare he?! Do all men use magic to do harm? He is the cause of this whole situation, how dare he raise a hand to us?!' "Give me that thing." I spat as I held out my hand for the cat. Oliver threw him unceremoniously into my hand. "This what you want? The little fur ball that you jammed into my face and nearly **suffocated** me with?" my voice turned venomous.

He lunged at me and I gracefully dodged his attacks that followed with ease. "Happy is not a thing! Give me my friend back!" He continued his assault of fiery fist attacks until, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he inhaled so deeply and before I knew what to do a tunnel of fire came at me. I couldn't move, I froze in complete fear of the fire. Before the fire could touch me though I was shoved out of the way by something.

"OLIVER!" I held fast to cat so he didn't get hurt in my hard fall. "Oliver!" I cried out as I watched Oliver yelp in pain. That man stopped his assault as quickly as he started and realization flooded his eyes. "No…!" I limped over to Oliver's burnt body. "Oliver, no oh my goodness!" Nozomi-chan screeched and launched herself at the man scratching his face deeply. She drew blood. "Stop," I sobbed, "Why do men always use magic to cause so much suffering?" my voice was strangled and hoarse and I gently set the blue cat down and picked up Oliver's head. I stroked his fur as he whimpered.

"Natsu, how could _you_?!" the little bluenette girl ran over to me. "I am so sorry miss! Let me look at your friend." I was so petrified by my fear that I didn't protest this girl. All of a sudden her hands glowed a green color and I saw Oliver's face relax. "There he will be fine. The wounds were all superficial," the girl smiled at me. Before I could thank her the blue cat woke up. "Oh, no Happy! Hold on I'll heal you too!" her hands glowed again and soon the cat was standing on his own two feet.

'Wait what?' I stared at this cat in utter shock. "Why do you fly?! How can you stand on two feet?!" I kicked Oliver and myself away from the creature. "Get away from us! All of you!" I grabbed for Nozomi-chan and scooted farther away.

"Your dog was munching on my head!" the cat hollered at me. I screamed and finally stood up with Oliver thrown over my shoulders. "Plus your cat scratched Natsu's face pretty bad!" Before I could take off my left leg gave out on me.

"Hey you're hurt!" the little bluenette tried to touch me, but I panicked and thrashed my legs at all of them. "Please let me help you! It's the least we can do! I'm sorry, Natsu-san means well, he's just very energetic." We both look over at the man who was receiving a pretty nasty beating from the red head woman.

"And furthermore Natsu you can't just go running and screaming out of the guild every time we take on a new mission! How many times has this happened before?!" she scolded him.

Oliver whispers in my ear, "Nay, let's get out of here while their distracted." I nod and move to get up again. This time my leg doesn't hurt anymore.

"Nozomi-chan, stay quiet. You too Oliver, I don't want them knowing you use magic." I start to creep away when the red head takes notice and strides over to me. I freeze in fear of what she will do, that Natsu guy was on the ground withering in pain with the cat and two other females hovering over him. "Shit," I mutter.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my idiot friend Natsu," the red head holds out her hand for me to shake. I give her a disbelieving glance before I shoot the others a glare.

"He started it you know." I grumbled and didn't make a move to touch her.

The red head sighs, "Yes, I know. He really didn't mean it, it's just that Happy—the cat—said something to poke fun at his hair color. And Grey had to jump in and comment too. It just sent him over the edge a little. So he went and grabbed a monster fighting mission to prove them wrong," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Again, I'm sorry I know there is no excuse for his behavior, especially since he used his Dragon Slaying magic on you, a nonmagic user." I sighed relieved that I hadn't broken my own magic suppressing charm before I responded. Then I noticed his hair color.

"Pink hair?!" I cried as I finally took a good look at the guy. 'Dragon Slayer magic?' I couldn't believe it.

"It's salmon!" he screamed at me. Then he looked rather sheepishly at me, "Oi, look I'm really sorry about all that. It's just Happy is my friend you know? So, I kinda freaked out when your dog there was eating him." He rubbed the back of his head and slowly those four walked over to me and the red head.

I stare at all of them as I carefully placed Oliver next to Nozomi-chan, "Fine, I forgive you but—" before I could finish Nozomi-chan, Oliver, and my stomach make a loud gargling noise. I blush a deep red and turn to leave when the bluenette grabs my hand.

"Come on into our guild. Let us feed you!" she smiled up at me. "My name is Wendy Marvell and these are my friends! Natsu Dragneel-san," she points to the man, "Lucy Heartifilia-san," she points at the blonde girl, "and this is Ezra Scarlet-san, the strongest lady in Fairy Tail!" the red head smiles at the kind words from Wendy. "So, please won't you come eat with us? It's the least Natsu-san can do to make up for using magic against you." Wendy smiled at Natsu, "Right Nastu-san?"

Ezra gave him a deadly glare, "Right Natsu?" she said.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy both replied with fear in their eyes. "_Oi_, you comin' or what?" they all started to walk back into the building while I stood there dumbfounded. "We ain't got all day ya know? I gotta go slay some monsters to show Grey up!" He grabbed my hand and started to drag me with him!

"Let go of me! I am a capable woman Dragneel-san!" I snapped at him and he only shrugged and walked back. They all assumed I was going to follow them. "Oh, hell no." I was going to turn and leave when Nozomi-chan rubbed up against my leg.

"Nay, nay I'm still really hungry. All that fighting weaken me," she purred and Oliver gruffed in agreement. So, in the end we all end up inside that building, that guild, that…Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I almost forgot to do this! _I do not own anything Fairy Tail_...if I did I wouldn't have student loans! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Wendy pushed open the door and there was an unspoken knowledge that apparently an open door meant duck. "Ow! For the _love_ of everything decent in this world!" I hollered as a beer mug hit me square in the face. "Who throws beer mugs?!" I yelled and Oliver growled viscously. But, we went unheard because the inside of the building looked like a war zone. "Nay, Scarlet-san what's going on here?" I ask dumbfounded to the red head.

She sighed, "This is typical. I leave for two minutes…" she grumbles and storms right into the middle of the fight.

"Scarlet-san!" I went to grab her hand but she was too fast. "Heartfilia-san?" I turned to the blonde hoping for a rational explanation.

"I'm sorry! This really is a typical thing, unfortunately. Everyone here is just so lively! Well just try to dodge the next attack and follow me!" she grabbed my hand and made a mad dash to the bar. "Mira-san! Mira-san! Can we get the house special for three please?" Lucy was waving to a beautiful white haired barmaid. "Oh and can I get a fruity drink, too, please?" Lucy smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh! Lucy, of course! And who are these lovely people?" This Mira lady asked looking at me and my companions.

"This poor girl got attacked by Natsu," Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes towards the pink haired man, "So, he is buying them lunch! _Right Natsu_?!" she yelled the last part to the dragon slayer.

"Hold on Luce! I gotta beat the crap outta Grey! Come back here you ice princess!" Natsu howled and grabbed some poor sucker and chucked them across the room.

"Ha! You missed you fire for brains!" another man shouted as he dodged the poor soul launched by Natsu.

'He isn't wearing any clothing!' I think horrified. "Marvell-san close your eyes!" I ran to Wendy and clamped my hands over her eyes. '_Disgusting_! How can he be so casual like that?! In front of children nonetheless!' I heard Nozomi-chan hiss and swipe at something. "Nozomi-chan what happened…_ehhh_?" I turned to look at her and what I saw I almost couldn't believe. "What the _hell_ are you doing to Nozomi-chan!?" I spun Wendy around to face me. "Marvell-san stay facing the wall don't look at that pervert!" then I sprinted over to Nozomi-chan. 'There's more than one weird flying cat?! What the hell is this guild about?!' I picked up the first item I could find and threw it at the cats. "Get away from her!" I bellowed as I let lose my assault of bar stools.

I managed to scare the other cats a few feet back. "Nozomi-chan!" I held out my hands to her and she leaps into them gratefully. "Marvell-san!" I ran back to the little bluenette. I picked her up and ran up a set of stairs I found. Oliver managed to dodge all the random magic, objects, and bodies that were flying everywhere. "Oliver, come on!" Oliver ran up the stairs behind me knocking over a man smoking a cigar on the way. 'Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit this is bad! What is wrong with these magic wielders?!' I opened the first door I could find and shoved everyone in. Turns out it was a hospital room. "Is anyone hurt?" I turn Oliver's head over in my hands.

"Um, miss, it's really okay. They're not going to really hurt each other. We're one big family!" Wendy smiled at me with glossy eyes. "Besides if anyone gets too hurt I can just fix them up!" she laughed.

Nozomi-chan growled disapprovingly, "Okay, but that man should _not_ have been naked." I replied hesitantly not wanting to insult her family.

"Oh that!" Wendy blushed a light pink, "Yeah that's Grey Fullbuster, he's an ice make magic mage. He means well, it's just…well his training was interesting and this is the result of years of training in the mountains." She looked away sheepishly.

"Marvell-san if this is what you live with everyday I'm slightly worried about your mental health," I cocked my head and listened to the roughhousing going on downstairs.

"Call me Wendy, please!" she smiled at me, "I know it seems like they're not all there, but everyone in Fairy Tail is really strong and nice and we all care about each other. So, it really doesn't matter what our pasts were like. All that matters is that we give every day our best and take care of this guild," she had a dreamy look in her eyes. I looked away, I couldn't take the happiness she was free to feel. "By the way miss, what can we call you?" she asked innocently.

'Shit…' I looked at Oliver, but he only shrugged. 'I should have known better than to come in here.' I took too long to respond because she asked again thinking I didn't hear her. "It doesn't matter. I won't be here long." I stood back up and left before she could ask any more questions. 'My name…' my fist clinched into balls out of fury. 'What's a name anyways!?' I stomped back down the stairs, the fight seemed to be over.

"If any of you do this again I will kill you!" came Ezra's voice from the middle of the room. "Have I made myself clear? Now clean up this mess Gajeel, Elfman!" Two huge men struggle to their feet at the mention of their names. "Well, get started!" Ezra threw brooms at the two men. Nozomi-chan jumped up onto my shoulders and Oliver planted himself next to my leg.

'I never realized how big Oliver was,' I thought as I scratched his ear.

"Foods up!" the barmaid called out to me. I nodded at her and we walked over to eat.

"Wow! This looks amazing, thank you!" I placed Oliver's portion on the floor for him and Nozomi-chan jumped onto the counter to dig into her food.

"I hope you like it!" Mira smiled at me. "Oh, by the way my name is Mirajane Strauss, let me know if I can get you anything else," she says as she places a glass of water and two bowls of water on the counter for us. I place Oliver's on the floor again.

"Thank you Strauss-san," I gave her a weak smile.

"My, aren't you so cute! Please call me Mirajane or Mira, no need to be so formal among friends," she said happily, a pit grew in the bottom of my stomach as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Th-thank you," I muttered back as she walked away. 'Friends?' Nozomi-chan gave her a weary look and I felt Oliver staring at me from my feet. "Well this is a situation isn't it?" I sighed.

"Nay, we don't have to stay long," Nozomi-chan purred quietly from her water dish. "Just finish eating," she hoped off the counter. "I'm going to go steal that map I saw on the upper floor. I'll be right back."

"Nozomi-chan!" I hissed at her to come back but it was too late she was already up the banister and out of sight.

"Finish your food Mistress," Oliver stacked his dishes and handed them back to me with his giant jaws. I placed them with Nozomi-chan's dishes on the counter. "I will go take stock of these so called wizards," and he glided gracefully along the bodies milling about.

I sighed, 'there's no way to keep these two from doing what they want is there?' I finished my food and placed all the dishes together.

* * *

I quietly climbed the stairs, hoping no one was on this floor. 'Now where did that big map get to?' I maneuvered my slender body around the legs of chairs and tables. 'Think Nozomi, where did you see that map?' I mentally chastised myself for not remembering.

"Hello there," a rough voice spoke from behind me causing me to jump and hiss. "What are you doing up here all alone?" it was that stupid black cat from earlier! I blinked my green eyes at him as if I didn't understand his words.

"Meee-aa-ooow," I drawled at him. 'Stupid cat! Go away!' My fur was standing on end and my whiskers twitched at him. 'Dammit it all…' I was about to hiss at him again when he just chuckled at me.

"Aren't you cute?" he smiled at me.

'How dare he demean me in such a way?' I start to back away from him when he did the most extraordinary thing. 'What in the actual hell?' I thought as I stood starring wide eye as he grew five times his original size. Without much effort he picked me up and started to walk back down the stairs. 'Shit!'

* * *

I didn't want to leave her there by herself, but it seemed like she needed space. 'Maybe I can glean information about these people and town from wondering around?' I mused to myself as I wondered through the thick throng of bodies.

"Do you see the way she's dressed?" my head whips around as I spot that pink haired man who attacked us earlier talking to that ice user. "Why is she wearing a sun dress? It's November for crying out loud!" the pink haired boy, Natsu, said throwing his hands in the air.

"I dunno man, maybe she likes the cold?" the ice one said.

"Not everyone is as weird as you Grey," Natsu said.

"Oi, you tryin to start a fight again?" this Grey guy asked. I made a confused face at the notion.

'Didn't that red head girl say she would kill them if they did that?' I crept closer to the boys.

"What and make Ezra angry at me as well? Ha! You wish ice princess," Natsu looked frustrated.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Grey's tone shifted to a tone of seriousness.

"It's this whole thing with Zeref, the Grand Magic Games are in six months, and then there's Lucy…" his face fell into the dark.

"Hey come on flame brain," Grey used his nickname but it didn't gain a reaction from him. "Look, Natsu, don't worry about the games. We're plenty strong right now so in six months it's going to be a piece of cake to win again. As for Zeref…well Mavis is doing everything she can to track down anyone who dare to associate themselves with him. Tch, who would want to pair up with a dark wizard anyways?" Grey spat bitterly.

'Dark wizard? Associates? This is something to work with.' I scooted closer in case he mentioned any names.

"As for Lucy…" Grey scratched the back of his head. "Look man you just gotta apologize, like today. Before we leave for this mission, you know if you suffer through the train ride it might win you brownie points with her."

At the mention of a train Natsu shot up out of his seat. "Dammit! I forget we have to ride in a train!" that Natsu fellow looked really sick all of a sudden. "I can't do it Grey! She is going to hate me forever!"

"Shut up baka, this isn't the first time you ate her out of house and home."

'It doesn't seem I'm going to get any more information from these two idiots. I should move on.'

"What are you doing with Nozomi-chan!?" I heard Mistress scream to someone on the staircase. I shot out from under the table I hid under to see the situation. "Put her down this instant you brute!" I watched as Mistress launched herself at…a cat?

'What the hell is that thing?!' I leapt to Nozomi's aid alongside Mistress. 'Is that one of those weird flying cats from earlier?' I snapped at his arm holding Nozomi. Mistress threw a hard left hook at the cat creature's face. It connected with a sickening snap.

"Let her go!" she roared and snatched Nozomi before the creature could pick her back up. "And stay the hell away from us; Oliver let's go now!" I snapped at the creature one last time and followed Mistress to the doors. "Dammit!" she screamed as the doors were thrown open and connected with her face.

'Again!? This guild is full of inconsiderate bastards!' I was about to leap on the person who hurt Mistress, but what I saw stopped me short. 'A tiny man?' I looked down at the old man, 'and a rather large man?' I looked up to the blonde man.

"Huh? Who do we have here?" the tiny man asked as he stared at my Mistress who was currently on the floor clutching Nozomi. "I'm sorry child, I did not see you there! Are you quite alright?" the man offered his hand out to her and I growled.

"It's fine Oliver," she grumbled and pulled herself up without his help. "Let's just get out of here." She made to move past the two men but the big, blonde one stepped in her way.

"Hey just who are you?" I saw Mistress' back stiffen at the question.

"Yes, child who are you? Is there something we can do for you?" the tiny man smiled at her. Nozomi hissed at them both and wrapped herself around Mistress' neck. "I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you and your friends," the tiny man smiled at me.

'We need to just leave.'

"That cat was up to no good on the second floor." Came a voice I've never heard before. We all turned to come face to face with that cat creature. I looked back at the two men and their faces set into hard lines.

"What's the meaning of this Lily?" the blonde man asked.

The cat creature smirked at us before he spoke, "She was upstairs creeping around our stuff. I don't know what she was looking for though, but I caught her red handed." He finished smugly. I heard Nozomi hiss and Mistress drew in a sharp breath. "Her dog snapped at my arm, he's lucky I didn't draw my sword," he glared at Mistress.

"I'm sure it is you who is lucky in that situation. You would be dead had you drawn your weapon against my companions and myself." There was a hint of a bitter and deadly edge to Mistress' voice.

"Now, now Lily this cat is not like you, Happy, and Carla. I'm sure she was just exploring a new place, right?" the tiny man looked up at Nozomi.

"I do not need to justify myself or my companion's action to a bunch of barbaric magic wielders. We are taking our leave now," Mistress turned to the blonde man, "move." She stared into his eyes without fear. The man didn't even look scared.

'If you knew how powerful she was you would be very scared!' I thought with indignation ringing clearly through my thoughts.

* * *

"Move." I commanded the blonde with steel in my gaze, but he met me gaze for gaze and didn't move. 'Oh how I hate men!' I growled internally. 'How did that cat thing get a drop on Nozomi-chan anyways?'

"Come now child, why don't we try this thing again. My name is Makarov Dreyar, I am the Master of this guild." I felt my heart stop and suddenly I couldn't breathe right.

'Master?! Is that what this place is?!' Before I could bolt this Makarov continued to introduce his party.

"And this is my grandson, Laxus Dreyar. He's in the running to be the strongest mage in Fairy Tail," he whispered the last part to me. I still couldn't breathe, but I remembered all those manners that were pounded into me and bowed to the two of them.

"It is nice to meet you, please excuse me Dreyar-sama, Dreyar-san." I bowed again and made a move to leave.

"Not so fast you." That Laxus character blocked my way with his gigantic arm. "First you're going to tell me what you're doing in our guild."

"That's my bad Laxus," all five of us turned our heads to the pink haired man. The blonde girl, Lucy, was pinching his ear making him confess to his misbehavior from earlier. "I kinda lost my cool a while ago and accidentally attacked her with my magic. So, I bought them lunch as an apology." He looked sheepishly at the floor while the blonde held a satisfied smirk on her lips. "I'm sorry, again." He finished lamely.

"Well as I said before I don't particularly care, but thank you for the meal. Wendy-san thank you for helping Oliver, and thank you Mirajane-san for the food." I turned back to the door hoping this time we could finally leave. 'Ah shit, we still need a map.' I stopped short of walking out of that guild for good.

"Well? Weren't you leaving or something?" the stupid blonde man asked. I blushed and turned my face into the ground.

"Do you have an extra map by chance?" I swallowed my pride.

"A map?" the older man looked at me curiously. "A map of where exactly?"

My blush only deepened as I twisted my fingers behind me, "The world…"

"Mhm, I might have a map." My head snapped up with hope. "But you have to do something for me first." I felt hot tears sting my eyes as the lewd thoughts crossed my mind again.

'It's for Naoki. It's for Naoki. It's for Naoki!' I chanted in my head as I gulped back the hysteria rising in my throat. "What kind of something?" I asked dryly.

"Are you any good with numbers?" the old man's face was one that belonged to a beggar.

"…" I blinked at him a few times, "_Ehhhhhhhhhhh_?!" was all I could manage as I stared, once again, dumbfounded at the members of this guild. 'N-n-numbers?'

"Please I'm begging you! I need a third party to look at our financing! Mira-chan is so sweet, but can't balance a checkbook to save our lives! And I don't know how much we owe to people! Please! If you can help me get our money in order we will help you get all the supplies you need for your journey!" he had thrown himself to his knees and crawled over to me. I felt that panic again as I dragged him to his feet.

"No, please don't…don't lower yourself to anyone. Especially not me." I felt the hot tears threaten to spill over. 'Why do they throw themselves at my feet? I'm not a queen or anything!' I look at the blonde man and he is starring at his grandfather. "Okay," I mumble followed by a moment of silence.

"_Yahooooo_!" the old man exclaims and kisses my hand. "Thank you young lady! You don't know how much I—we—appreciate this!" he then grabbed my hand and started to drag me back up the stairs.

I tried to quell the panic and hysteria, "Where are we going?" I managed to ask.

"To your office. You see there is a lot of paperwork to be done. I am sorry, but it might take a couple of days for you to get through everything. But I swear on my title as Master of Fairy Tail we will help you with anything you need." He pushed open a door and my jaw hit the floor.

'There are stacks of paper to the ceiling! What in the _actual_ _hell_ is this?!' I could feel Oliver and Nozomi-chan thinking the same thing. "Um Dreyar-sama what is all of this?" I point a shaky finger at the monster piles.

"The old man let the paperwork get away from him." We both turn to see the blonde man right behind us. "Now the council is jumping down our throats for the money we owe a lot of people," he folded his arms and started back down the stairs.

"I leave it to you!" and Makarov ran out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"What have I done?" I cry as I slump to the floor. 'It's for Naoki, it's for Naoki, it's all for Naoki…' I repeated my mantra as I tied back my hair and got to work.

* * *

**Hello everyone! If you have made it this far (and I realllllly hope someone has!) then I'm going to jump for joy! Does this mean you like it?! Possibly and that makes me smile :) I would very much appreciate feedback as this is my first time writing for F. plus I also love connecting with new people! Thanks for reading and remember keep it sparkly! **

**xoxo**

**Sparkel0001 **


	5. Chapter 5

"Waaahhh! My fingers hurt!" Nozomi-chan cried out. Her and Oliver had changed back into human form hours ago. "And I'm hungry again!" she threw her pen across the room and pouted.

"Complaining ain't gonna get us fed, so stop reminding us about food. I'm sure Mistress is hungry as well, but you don't hear her complaining!" Oliver threw her pen back at her. "Now finish that stack and we can look for food." Oliver went back to tallying up the damage total for yet another mission Lucy and her team caused. "I've never seen so much recklessness! And I wasn't even there!" Oliver was becoming more and more irritated with that Natsu guy.

"Yeah well, the rest of this guild isn't any better. Someone named Elfman Strauss destroyed like _two_ forests in one month. I can't even fathom destroying one forest!" I sighed exasperated.

"Nay, don't you remember wiping out all the trees in a ten mile radius like yesterday?" Nozomi-chan pointed out.

"Oh, yeah I did do that didn't I? Oops," I scratched the back of my head. "Well that's different anyways! These people seem like they're doing it on purpose!" I said as I finish up the Elfman stack. "Now who's next?" I ask picking up another stack.

"_Foooooooooood_!" Nozomi-chan whines. Oliver glares at her and is about to chide her again, but I beat him to the punch.

"Hey how about you two go out and get some air?" I say without looking up from the Bixlow stack. 'What the hell is this man's problem?!' I think as I read a very detailed report about how he blew up an _entire_ town in ten minutes.

"Um, Mistress?"

"Hmm?" I mused at Oliver, still not looking up.

"Aren't you hungry as well? Why don't you come with us?" Nozomi-chan had already transformed back into a cat waiting by the door. "We've been stuck in this room for seven hours now. Look its dark outside!" Oliver pointed out the window at the moon. I turned to gaze at the moon.

'It always reminds me of Naoki,' I smiled sadly, "Wow, I didn't even realize. You guys go on ahead. Bring me back something if you want. But I'm actually not hungry." I didn't have the heart to tell them me and Naoki went a month without eating anything substantial once. 'You really can live off of bread and water.' "Well hop to it and feed that damn cat Oliver," I smirked and Nozomi-chan hissed at me.

Oliver still held apprehension in his eyes, but in the end he and Nozomi-chan left. "Finally some peace and quiet." I mutter as I continue with my tallying. Of course not even five minutes later there is a knock at the door. 'Good grief don't these people _want_ me out of their hair?' I think as I call out to the person to come in.

"Um excuse me, but Juvia was wondering if you knew your friends have left the guild?" a pretty girl with blue hair and a blue hat entered the room. "And also Mira-san wanted to know if you were hungry and wanted Juvia to bring you food." She looked like she would rather be punched in the face than bring me food.

I sighed and stood up to stretch. "No thank you Lockser-san I am quite alright. Can you thank Mirajane-san for me though?" I asked politely.

"You know my name?!" Juvia looked like I grew a second head.

"Well yeah, I've been reading all of your guilds files, they come with names and pictures or detailed descriptions. Most say that you are a very pretty water magic wielder." I couldn't help being a suck up, it's going to take a while to break that habit.

Juvia's face heated up and she sputtered a thank you and that she wasn't that pretty and mumbled something at the end of her episode. "I'm sorry, what was that last part?" I didn't think her face could get any redder.

"N-n-n-nothing! Juvia is just sad a certain man won't say that Juvia is pretty, too!" she tried to run out the door but ended up tripping over her feet. I think I heard her sob.

'Gesh, _boys_.' I walked up and squatted down next to her. "You know, you don't need a boy to tell you you're beautiful. All that matters is that you believe it yourself." I stood back up and offered her my hand. She wiped away her tears and took my hand.

"But it's nice when they notice." She whispered.

"Well anyone can see you are a lovely lady, so don't stress too much. Boys are dense, stupid, and all around idiots. It takes a lot of time for them to make realizations about love—oomph!" Juvia cut me off by hugging me so tightly I was starting to see dots. "Lock-k-kser-san!?" I barely chocked out her name.

"You are so kind to Juvia!" She cried and held me tighter. I couldn't breathe anymore and I thought this is how I die, but then she let me go. "You and Juvia are going to be _great_ friends!" she grabbed my hands and gave them a squeeze.

'Friends…?' I felt that pit settle in my stomach again. "I'm, um, glad you're feeling better now," I gave her my appeasement smile hoping she would leave soon. Juvia looked me straight in the eyes before giving me one final hug.

"Please call Juvia by her first name! We are friends after all!" with that she waved good-bye and shut the door behind her.

'What just happened?' I thought as I felt my hair slip from its ponytail. "Dammit!" I grab for my hair but it was too late it had all spilled out and pooled around my knees. "Ugh! Forget it!" I sigh and flop onto the floor. 'I'm so tired…' I think as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_"Little one will you come here?" a gentle, yet powerful, voice calls out to me. I turn and grin at the voice. 'That's me, but why am I child?' I tried to control my body, but there was no response. The dream continued as if I wasn't actually there._

_"Okay mommy!" I exclaim as I take off in the direction of the voice. "What's going on mommy?" I ask as I approach the voice. 'I can't make out who it is.' I reached out to the figure and the next moment I'm ten feet off the ground. "Higher mommy! Higher!" I giggle as the mysterious figure lifts me up into the air. "I can touch the clouds!" I cry out in joy. Then slowly the figure lowers me back down._

_"Little one, I have an important question to ask you," the gentle voice starts. "It has to do with your birthright. Although we are not the same, you _are_ my beloved daughter and I wish to see you grow up fine and strong." The voice pauses and I contemplate all it has told me so far._

_"How strong?" I finally ask._

_"Stronger than even myself, my beloved one." The gentle voice came closer to me face and I could start to see an outline._

_'What the hell is this thing?!' I tried to run away but I only moved closer to the figure. "Stronger than _you_ mommy?!" I gasped. "How?"_

_"I shall grant you all the knowledge I have acquired over these long years I have lived. Along with that knowledge will be the ability to wield my magic," the voice purred at me as it finally came into the light. 'What kind of monster is this?!' I wanted to scream but my voice was not my own._

_"Oh, mommy I love your magic! It's golden and beautiful, just like you!" I say as I hug my tiny body to the monsters long snout. "I've always wanted to use your magic! Naoki-kun was already granted Stellaluna's magic! Now Naoki-kun thinks he's better than me!" I pouted and the monster only laughed._

_"Come now little one, do you not like Stellaluna's magic?" the voice laughed out._

_I continued to pout, "I like her magic when _she_ uses it!" I folded my arms over my small chest. "I want to be as good as Naoki-kun!" I finally decided._

_"So, is this a yes to accepting your birthright?" the voice asked seriously._

_I looked the monster square in the eyes, "Yes, I will accept my birthright, Sunglow…"_

* * *

Knock, knock, knock! I was startled awake by someone pounding on the door. I quickly wiped the drool from my face and tried to not look like I just woke up from a terrifying experience. 'What was _that_?!' The pounding continued. "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" I threw open the door and came face to face with that blonde man from earlier. "Oh Dreyar-san, what can I do for you?" I asked as I smoothed out my shirt.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "You sleepin'?" he smirked at me as my face reddened.

"Well as you can see I am very busy fixing _your_ guild so if you have nothing to say I will bid you a good-bye!" I huffed as I jutted out my hip.

He chuckled a little, but then his face became very serious, "Here." He dropped something and I caught it before it hit the floor.

"What's this for?" I held up a key to what looked like a house.

"For you to use while you're finishing up your work." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, yeah okay that's sweet and all, but I have no idea where this goes to and also I don't have money for rent." I spit back sarcastically. "So, what's this for?" I ask again more forcefully.

Laxus sighed loudly, "The old man doesn't want you sleeping on our cold floors or out in the forest since you're helping us. So this is a key to my house for you and your little pets to us."

I stared at him dumbfounded, _again_. "Um I don't want a key to your house." I say plainly.

"It's not like I'm going to be there!" he runs his hand down his face. "I and my team are leaving for a mission tonight that's going to take upwards of a month to sort out. So, I'm guessing you're not as stupid as my old man and can have this room sorted out in the next few days." To make his point he looks directly at the huge stacks of finished papers I have lined up neatly.

I open my mouth to respond, "It's up to you. Just don't steal any of my stuff okay?" I puffed out my cheeks at that remark.

"I am _not_ a thief!" I hollered. I try to regain my composure. "Look Dreyar-san, this is very kind of you. But me and my companions are perfectly capable of sleeping outside."

He gave me a funny look, "Well, look whatever you choose just give the key back to Mira when you're getting ready to head out of Magnolia." With that he left and stalked back downstairs.

"Wait! The…key…dammit." He was gone and I still had the key. "Well, now what?" I rubbed my temples as I shut the door to my office again. 'These people sure are weird.' I set the key on the edge of the desk and got to work on the next stack of papers.

* * *

Around nine-thirty I hear a scratching sound at the door. "Coming." I get up and stretch again as I open the door. Oliver and Nozomi-chan come bounding in. "Oh, hey guys where the hell have you been?" I asked as I shut the door.

"You are not going to believe how cute this town it!" Nozomi-chan exclaims as she transform back into a human. "There was this little café with the best muffins!"

"How did you afford the muffins?" I ask hoping she didn't steal anything.

"Oh, you know I gave the little teenage behind the counter a wink and pouty face. He was putty in my hands!" her lips curled up into a devilish smirk. "So I snagged one for you, too!" she handed me a bag.

I grabbed the bag and opened it to smell the muffin. "Oh, my _goodness_ this smells _awesome_!" I smiled.

Nozomi-chan punches Oliver in the arm, "Ha! I told you she would want one!" Oliver grumbled about women trickery and sat down in a chair. "Nay! You've gotten really far! We could leave here tomorrow at this pace!" Nozomi-chan counted the completed stacks I had lined up nicely along the right wall.

"Yeah maybe," I say in between bites I was starving. "But I am beat! And my butt is sore from sitting for so long. I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my head if I look at one more report about damage this guild has caused. That Bixlow guy _seriously_ has a problem!" I groaned remembering how much of that paperwork was his. 'It's almost as bad as Natsu…almost.' I glared at the three ceiling high stacks dedicated to the dragon slayer. 'Dragons…' my thoughts become distracted as I munch on the muffin.

"Mistress?" Oliver startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Oliver, what is it?"

"I did some research while we were out. A lot of people saw that fight between you and Natsu. There are a lot of people who are angry that he attacked us and are bad mouthing this guild." Oliver says it so indifferently, but for some reason my temper flares at the words.

"Well those people should keep their opinions to themselves!" I state indignantly. 'These people are loud, and a little rough, but…' my thoughts drift to Lucy and Wendy's kindness and Juvia's declaration of friendship and then there was Laxus. My cheeks heat up again at the thought of him.

"Mistress?" both Oliver and Nozomi-chan are looking at me funny. "Are you feeling okay? You look very red," Oliver put his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I say as I swat his hand away. "I'm just tired and I hate people who gossip. It's like they can't think of anything better to do. These people aren't that bad, there were plenty of nice notes wedged in between the damage reports." I grumbled.

"Just stating the facts of the town Mistress," Oliver looked dejected.

"Oh, Oliver I'm not mad at you! I know and thank you for doing research." I say as I throw the bag away. "Speaking of research did you find anything out that could help with our mission?" I asked quietly. Nozomi-chan had her ear to the door listening for footsteps I guessed.

"Actually there was something from earlier before that black cat attacked Nozomi-chan that I heard that Natsu and ice wizard talking about. But…" Oliver trailed off looking at the door. "We might want to go somewhere less crowded." Nozomi-chan moved away from the door and changed back into a cat quickly. Oliver transformed back into a dog while a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" I say and I move to open the door. "Yes? Oh, Dreyar-san?" I give him a funny look. "I thought you were leaving for a mission tonight?"

"I am—we are—I just wanted to make sure your pets got back to you okay." He looked over my shoulder at Oliver and Nozomi-chan. "Also," he turned back to me, "I realized I never told you where my house is." A growl came from Oliver at the statement. I maneuver the door so the two parties can't see each other. "So all you have to do is turn to the left immediately leaving the guild and follow the road all the way to the forests edge. There is a small path that you would miss if you aren't looking for it. Take that path all the way down and then you're there."

"You live in the forest? I thought Dreyar-sama didn't want us to sleep in the forest?" I say jokingly with an eye roll.

"_Tch_ it ain't like I live in a cave. It's a two bedroom house, just don't make a mess." With that he turns to leave. "Oh and one more thing, good luck with whatever you're planning on doing once you leave here." With a wave of his hand he disappears from my sight.

"What?" I closed the door and slumped down to the ground.

"Why is that man telling you directions to his house?!" Oliver roared.

"Calm down Oliver. Dreyar-sama told him to let us use his house while we finish up our work here. Laxus and his team are leaving right now for a month long mission. So he isn't going to be there. But I don't know how I feel about using his house. I mean that's weird right?" I looked between my two companions.

"Who cares, there are two beds he said!" Nozomi-chan practically leapt for the door. "Let's go! We're all tired and it's going to be another long day tomorrow!" I sighed but had to agree with her.

"Fine, but it doesn't make this any less weird to do." I say as I grab the key off the desk and we all head out for Laxus' home. We found the house with relative ease, poor Oliver tripped over Nozomi-chan's feet while walking through the forest and got a face full of dirt. "Well we made it!" I say as I turn the key in the lock.

"Whatever, I'm taking a bath." Oliver stomped through the door and pauses. "Where is the bathroom?" he flicks his head around.

"Um," we all search through the various doors in the house. "Here!" I shout as I pull open the last door on the second floor.

"Thanks." Oliver yawned and walked into the bathroom. "Let's talk about everything tomorrow morning, before we go back." I nodded in agreement and he shut the door.

"He has nice things." I heard Nozomi-chan say from the room two doors down.

"Nozomi-chan! We cannot take his things! That's just wrong!" I say as she walks out in one of Laxus' shirts. It was a basic dark green t-shirt that went down to her knees. "That color looks weird with your hair," I giggled and she scrunched up her nose at me.

"Then you wear it!" she said as she took the shirt off and threw it at my face. Poor Oliver he walked out at the exact moment Nozomi-chan decided to go nude. "You pervert!" she threw a shoe at Oliver's nosebleed.

"Sorry!" Oliver exclaimed as he ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Well it's going to be an interesting night that's for sure." I sighed as Nozomi-chan walks back out in a black t-shirt. 'Oh well, I will just have to do laundry.' I think as I change into the dark green shirt.

Nozomi-chan and I share what we assumed to be Laxus' bed and Oliver decided to sleep on the couch to watch the door. Once we were all settled and I made sure no one broke anything I bid them both a goodnight. 'This is going to be a weird night I can already tell.' With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_'Not this again,' I thought as I watched a tiny version of myself and Naoki battle it out with two monsters watching. 'No, not monsters, mothers. Our mothers.' I sneered. "Here I come Naoki-kun!" I watched as tiny me channeled magic into her fists. "Here goes!" she threw her whole body weight into the punch._

_Tiny Naoki dodged at the last second and landed a solid kick to her back. "Is that all you've got?" he laughed while he picked her up and threw her straight into a tree. "You're never going to beat me with that pitiful amount of magic." He relaxed his fighting stance and folded his arm across his chest. Tiny me got up to her feet albeit she was shaking._

_"Shut up Naoki-kun, I can do this!" I watched as she focused her energy. 'What is she doing?' I thought as I became awestruck by the sight. "I can do this!" she screamed as a surge of magic energy radiated from her tiny body. "Here I come!" before tiny Naoki knew what to do tiny me had flown across the field at such a breakneck speed we all missed her. 'Is that really me?' was all I could think as I watched her fist finally connect with Naoki's chin. "Eat this!" she then let loose a wild and uncontrolled set of moves. 'She's going to kill him!' I tried to scream at the mons—mothers._

_"That's enough my beloved." Came the gentle voice of my mother as she picked tiny me up with a clawed foot. "You still need more control."_

_"Mommy let me finish this!" I watched as she struggled in vain to get to Naoki. 'What's wrong with her eyes?' I squinted my eyes to get a better look. 'Their red!' I gasped to no one in particular. 'Why are my eyes red?'_

_"Tch, I could have handled her Sunglow. She was sloppy," Naoki spat out a mouthful of blood. "She's nothing but a weakling—_ow_! Mom!" the other mother had swatted at Naoki's head._

_"Hush now child. She hasn't had as much training as you yet. You might live to regret your words," came a raspy, yet melodic, voice. Naoki grumbled something and walked over to that voice. "Come let's go home and eat."_

_"Stellaluna!" I was so focused on tiny Naoki that I was startled by tiny me yelling across the field. "Stellaluna! I want to train with you, too!" I watched her as she once again struggled against mothers grasp._

_"You can't train with us—ouch! _Moooooom_!" Naoki rubbed at the back of his head._

_"Only if Sunglow thinks you can handle two kinds of magic. You are already learning a superior kind of dragon magic compared to mine." Stellaluna called back._

_"We shall see." Sunglow chuckled at tiny me and her vain attempts finally subsiding._

_"I can do it! I can do this!" I stared wide eyed as the mothers took flight with their respected child. 'Can I do this?'_

* * *

I bolted upright from the bed. "What—where…huh?" I was short of breath as I looked at my settings. 'What is this place? Who is the master?' I checked my body for the new bruises that always come with being in a new place. My face scrunched up in confusion when there was nothing, only the old scars that I couldn't heal properly. Apparently my appearance reverted back to my original look. Slowly I started to remember everything that has happened to me recently. "Fairy Tail…"

"_Oi_! Mistress you up yet?" Oliver hollered from downstairs. "Nozomi-chan made breakfast. So, come on before she eats it all!"

'Oliver…Nozomi-chan that's right my companions. The gate and Naoki and this Fairy Tail.' My mind was racing with all the memories as I stood up and stretched. 'This is Laxus' house, this is his bed, his shirt…' I looked down at myself. "What the hell am I going to wear?" I sighed and decided to go down in the shirt I didn't care.

"There you are!" Nozomi-chan apparently decided to only wear the shirt to breakfast as well. "Well come on you must be starving. You were, like, working out in your sleep last night. You kicked me so many times that I just went to the other bed!" she rubbed her butt to make her point.

"I did? I'm sorry Nozomi-chan I was having a weird dream." I confessed.

"About what?" she asked while she popped a piece of toast into her mouth. "Come on eat. Explain."

I don't know if I should tell them, 'I mean it is crazy right? To be raised by a…a what? Monster?' I shook my head. 'No. Not just any monster, a dragon…dragon magic? Like Natsu…?'

"Um Mistress?"

"Hey!" Nozomi-chan snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to space cadet can you hear us?!" she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" Oliver and Nozomi-chan shared a worried glance.

"Eat. And explain." Nozomi-chan enunciated each word slowly.

"Um," I didn't know where to start while I grabbed an apple to munch on. "Okay is it crazy to believe in dragons?"

My question was met by silence until Oliver finally cleared his throat, "What do you mean?"

I fidgeted in my seat uncomfortably, "It's just that I've been having these dreams, but they feel more like memories. I see me and Naoki, but we are tiny. And there are these creatures," I chose the word carefully, "that claim to be our mothers. I…I think they're dragons. Last night's dream consisted of me and Naoki fighting while they watched. Naoki was super strong and tiny me was so weak compared to him. But then all of a sudden tiny me got so angry that her body glowed and she let loose a barrage of sloppy attacks and ended up hurting Naoki! I was so scared she was going to kill him, but then my mother stopped the fight and…and…" the words were just rushing from my mouth and I could see that I had lost my two companions.

"Um, what?" Nozomi-chan had stopped eating and was staring at me with wide eyes. "I don't get it at all."

"Mistress you think you and Naoki-san were raised by dragons? So what? Your magic is a dragon magic…" Oliver trailed off and realization hit him, "Like Natsu…" Nozomi-chan almost choked on her water.

"What?! Magic like that maniac? No way! You're magic, from what I've seen, is beautiful. Even when you destroy forests; his magic is wild and terrifying!" Nozomi-chan stood up so fast she knocked over her chair. "There is no way you are the same as him!"

'They must still be bitter from our first encounter with him. I can't blame them.' I watched as my two companions tried to rationalize this discovery.

"You do know that there are two other so-called dragon slayers in this guild right?" I asked while I stood up to clear the table.

"What?" Nozomi-chan gasped.

"Wendy and this Gajeel person. Both of their files say they are wizards that wield dragon slayer magic. I believe it was sky and steel magic, respectively." I sighed, 'this is all so confusing. How do they all have this magic? Do dragons really exist?' I rubbed my temples in frustration. "Well we can figure that out later. It's not super important anyways. Oliver what did you learn yesterday that you couldn't tell me at the guild?" I asked to change the subject.

Oliver picking up on my subject change started to help clean-up. "I overheard Natsu and that Grey character talking yesterday. Apparently there is a dark wizard. I don't know what that means, but it can't be good. They referred to him as Zeref," he paused so we could absorb this information. "They believe he has associates."

"You don't think that man is one of them do you?" Nozomi-chan asked from the sink.

"Mhm, it wouldn't be surprising if that man aligned himself with a self-proclaimed 'dark wizard'," I put quotes around the title. "He sounds egotistical, manipulative, and evil so I believe it Nozomi-chan." I said as I put the leftovers in the fridge. "Well good, now we have a reference point and hopefully can work from there. I'm going to do laundry," I said as I turned around to look at them. "Nozomi-chan how about you go and take a shower. I'll clean our clothes."

"Um Mistress there was something else."

"Mhm? What is it Oliver?"

"Well those two also thought it was weird that you were in a sundress. I can only imagine what they would have thought of Nozomi-chan and her shorts in this weather."

"That's not a concern of mine, for all I care they all can keep wondering." I huffed. 'Men, always scrutinizing my clothing!' I folded my arms in from of my chest, "Well anyway give me all of your clothes. We stink," I tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh, my god I thought I was the only one who noticed!" Nozomi-chan threw off her shirt and sprinted to the bathroom. "Don't peek Oliver-kun!" she purred causing poor Oliver to have another nosebleed.

"Damn that cat!" he cursed he went to change out of his clothes.

A few hours later I started to pull our clothes off the line while Nozomi-chan laid out in the sun to dry off. Completely naked. "You know I think you're going to be the death of Oliver, Nozomi-chan," I chuckled.

"Mhm," she murmured, "you think so?" apparently happy with the reaction she gets from him. I just laughed, "It's not like you're not standing there completely naked either." She had a point I had decided to wash the shirt I borrowed and was left without clothing.

"Well that's about to change, _for both of us_." I emphasized the last part. I grabbed my dress off the line and was about to throw it on when I stopped and stared at it. 'I wonder…'

"Hey what are you doing?" Nozomi-chan sat up quickly when she felt my magic.

'I can do this…' I focused my magic onto the fabric willing it to change. Suddenly there is a bright flash and the next thing either of us realize I'm no longer holding a dress. "I did it." I breathed. I rubbed the fabric of a pair of baggy dark blue pants and a white blouse that would cling to my body. I jumped up and down, "I can do this!"

Nozomi-chan was still stunned and didn't say anything until after I had put the clothes on. They fit great, 'I need a belt.' I looked around and my gaze settled on a piece of rope next to the house. 'This will do, I think,' I picked it up and did the same thing again. Soon I had a nice sturdy white belt that I looped through my pants. "Nozomi-chan! Let me change your clothes, too!" I shouted with glee.

She finally snapped out of her daze, "How in the hell did you do that?!" she jumped on me and ran her hands all over the clothes.

"What is going on back here?!" Oliver comes running out of the door in a towel. "First there's magic going off at an insane level and then I hear shouting. What are you…doing…?" Oliver finally realized that Nozomi-chan was naked on top of me groping at my chest. "Augh!" he grabbed his nose and sprinted back into the house.

"He is so easy!" Nozomi-chan giggled. "Nay can you make my shorts into leggings? I would love my dull grey shirt to be a knee-length bright blue dress! Oh, with sleeves it _is_ in fact cold here!" she shivered to add to her point.

"Sure I think I can do that." I pick up the shirt and shorts and focus on my magic again. "Here goes nothing," I imagined what Nozomi-chan wanted and tried to replicate it. For some reason I couldn't make it work. 'Only the dress? Why?' Nozomi-chan looked just as confused as me. "Why only the dress?" I finally say out loud while she put it on.

"Maybe you didn't have enough material to work with?" she shrugged. With that statement something clicked inside of me.

"You're right Nozomi-chan! I needed more…stuff," I couldn't quite pin down the right term. "But what do I need?" I was pondering this while Nozomi-chan went to get Oliver.

"See Oliver-kun! Her magic changed our original outfits! You should get new pants, your old ones are too damaged." Nozomi-chan explained everything that just happened to Oliver.

"Okay, okay Nozomi-chan I know you hate those pants. But only if Mistress wants to do it, otherwise I am perfectly fine with wearing clean pants." Oliver grumbled at her.

"No I can do it Oliver." I picked up his shirt and pants and focused on them. I had changed his black baggy pants into nicer fitting black jeans and his hole filled yellow shirt into a nice purple button up. "There, these should help keep you warmer." I handed the clothing to him and he smiled.

"Thank you Mistress." He walked back inside to change. Nozomi-chan and I stood outside smiling like dolts at my new found talent. "Well, how do I look?" he asked as he walked back out of the house.

"Oh Oliver-kun you look so handsome! Much better than when I first met you!" Nozomi-chan smiled.

"It looks very nice on you Oliver." I walked back into the house with the rest of the laundry after we all gushed over the new clothes. 'I wonder how this magic works, though. Is it related to the dragon magic?' I shook my head in frustration.

"You ready to go Mistress?"

"Yes, just let me lock up the house." Once I felt that everything was secure enough we headed back out to the guild hall. We were almost to the end of the forest, "I should probably change back now," I had almost forgot that my appearance reverted back to the original. "You guys should change back, too. I don't want anyone getting any hints as to who we really are."

Once we had all changed back into the right look we walked into town. 'One day down and hopefully only one more to go.' I thought as we opened the guild's doors.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane sang from behind the bar. "I'm glad you're here." I waved at her as we ascended the stairs back into my office.

"Wait! _Please_ wait!" we paused on the staircase as I turned to see Juvia running up to me. "Juvia is glad she caught you!" Juiva laughed out as she finally caught up to me.

"Hello Lockser-san how are you today?" I smiled politely at her.

"_Juiva_ call me _Juvia_!" she beamed, "Oh! Juvia wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with Juvia today!" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"I…um, well you see…" I was going to say no but that damn look in her eyes was disarming. I sighed, "Yeah sure Juvia-san when would you like to go?" I looked at the clock it was only ten thirty in the morning.

"How about half past noon?" she asked. I nodded my head yes, "Juvia is so glad her new friend wants to hang out!" she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. "Of course your friends are more than welcomed to come as well!" she gave us a wave and bounded down the steps.

"That woman's got a strong grip that's for sure," I muttered as I rubbed my left arm. "Well come on you two, there are still stacks of paper with my name on them." We trudged up the rest of the stairs and finally made it into the office. "Safe!" I proclaimed. 'Now where did I leave off?'

* * *

A couple hours later I was hunched over the desk with at least two pens and one pencil sticking out of my bun, Oliver was laying on the floor cross-referencing all the towns that had been destroyed various times by different guild members, and poor Nozomi-chan had a fit when she saw how much damage a little boy named Romeo caused all on his own. She was curled up in cat form in the window sill taking a breather. "My hand is cramping from all these numbers! How can you destroy the same town three times!?" Oliver groaned in frustration.

"I think the better question is why did the town keep hiring Fairy Tail?" I replied back. I knock came at the door before Oliver could continue. "Come in," I chirped while he changed back into a dog.

"Juvia was wondering if you still wanted to go to lunch?" I looked at the clock and it did read half past noon.

"I didn't even realize so much time had passed. Yes, of course Juvia-san I said I would go, didn't I?" I smiled pleasantly at her.

"Juvia is so excited!" she clapped her hands together and smiled brightly at me as I stood up.

"Oh no! Wait Juvia-san I just realized something! I don't have any money!" I actually felt disappointment at the realization. Juvia's face however showed no signs of sadness.

"It's okay! Juvia asked you so Juiva will pay for lunch!" I must have looked rather startled because she just laughed and waved away my protests. "It's fine really," she smiled and it was decided that I was going to let her pay for lunch.

"Well Nozomi-chan, Oliver are you coming with us?" Nozomi-chan hissed at Juvia and Oliver just shook his great big head. "Okay you two, stay out of trouble." I left the door opened as we left. 'I wonder what they're up to,' I thought as we descended the stairs.

"Oh Juiva, you two are leaving?" Mirajane asked from the bar.

"Mira-chan I need a refill please!" a rather drunk man, Macao Conbolt from the looks of it, whined.

"Okay, okay hold on. Nay Juvia be careful," Mirajane smiled at me, "you too okay?" with that she waved us out and went to refill drunk men's glasses.

We ran into the other barmaid as we were leaving, "Oh Juvia! I have those ingredients you asked for!" I think her name is Kinana.

"Thank you Kinana! Juvia is going to lunch with her friend right now, but when we come back I will grab them!" Juvia gave her shoulder a squeeze and we continued walking.

"Okay, be careful you two!" Kinana gave us a smile and headed into the guild.

After walking for a few minutes I finally asked Juvia a question burning a hole in my head. "Juvia-san where are we going?"

"To Juvia's favorite café that's a few blocks from here! I hope you like sandwiches," she gave me a curious look.

"Oh, well yes I do in fact like sandwiches." I replied. "What's it called?"

"Peaceful Retreat." She replied simply. "They have the best muffins."

'Muffins! I wonder if this is the same café that Nozomi-chan seduced that waiter,' I pondered this as we finally made it to the café. "Wow Juvia-san this place is so nice and peaceful looking!" I said in awe.

"Juvia hoped you would like it!" she squealed as we were taken to a booth in a quiet corner of the café. "This spot has a nice view of the canal that runs through Magnolia," she pointed out to me.

"That water looks so nice! It's been a long time since I swam for fun," I sighed with discontent.

"Do you want to go swimming someday?" Juvia asked me. I felt a sad smile creep across my face.

"Someday, yes I suppose someday I would like to do that." I must have spaced out because Juvia was waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh, I'm sorry Juvia-san! I didn't mean to space out."

"It's okay! The waiter wants to know your drink order," she pointed at a well dress middle-aged man staring politely at me.

"I'm so sorry sir, a water would be wonderful. With lemon if you have it," I gave him a shy smile and he nodded his head. The rest of the meal went well, Juvia and I talked about nothing in particular. She told me how much she was in love with Grey Fullbuster, or as she called him Grey-sama. She told me about all the members of the guild, things I couldn't get from reading their personnel files. I would ask questions when I was genuinely curious and she was more than willing to answer.

"I am kind of jealous of Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu you know? I bet it was amazing being raised by real dragons!" Juvia said in between bites of her turkey and Swiss sandwich.

"Wait…_what_?!" I snapped my head up from my own sandwich at the word dragons. "What do you mean real dragons?"

"Yes Gajeel was raised by a steel dragon named Metalicana, Wendy had Grandeeney the sky dragon, and Natsu had Igneel the fire dragon, he's actually the king of fire dragons. I actually saw dragons, more than once." She paused with a pained look in her eyes. I was so curious and my questions were burning in my throat, but I knew I couldn't push her. "Yes, it was almost eight years ago now when Juvia saw her first dragon…and her second and third," she shivered. "Juvia was chosen to compete in Fairy Tail's S-class trials all those years ago."

"What's the S-class trial?" I cocked my head to the side. 'I don't think I read that in any file…'

"Oh it's a series of tests to determine who can become an S-class wizard and take on the really hard missions. Nobody won that year though, thanks to Acnologia," she made the name sound so bitter. "He was a truly awful dragon! Not like Gajeel, Wendy, or Natsu's dragons. He wanted nothing to do with humans and tried to kill all of us! If it wasn't for Master Mavis a lot of us would be dead." She looked so sad it made me uncomfortable.

'Master Mavis? Who is she? Didn't Oliver overhear something about a woman with that name?' I looked out the window while Juvia collected her thoughts. Finally I asked, "Who is Mavis-sama?"

At that Juvia smiled, "She was the wonderful first Master that founded Fairy Tail—"

I had to cut her off because something just didn't add up, "Wait, wait, wait Juvia-san! Isn't she supposed to be dead then? I don't mean to sound _rude_, but how could she save you eight years ago?!" I felt so flustered this was too much information for a lunch date.

"Only people with our mark can see her. She is here, not technically alive, it's really hard to explain…but you should know that she is wonderful. Juvia really looks up to her!" I was still confused, but I guess that's all I've been lately so I let it go.

"Okay so this…Acnologia dragon attacks you at the S-class trials so…then what?" Juvia goes on to explain how her and a very big group of members went under a spell done by Mavis for seven years. "Wow." I stared wide eyed at her, "I can't even believe this really happened, I don't even know how you all were able to cope with that!" we had longed moved on to dessert by this point and it was almost two o'clock, but I didn't want to leave.

"It was hard, we came home and found that Fairy Tail had fallen on hard times. But the adventures never stopped, in fact you could say Juvia and friends have been very busy!" she then went on to talk about an epic battle with a dark guild that preceded their encounter with Ancologia a guild called Grimoire Heart, and another huge battle with a group called the Oración Seis, a group that then ran into before. Also the first Grand Magic Games that she and the sleeping group went to. "There was where we met Sabretooth. The strongest guild in all of Fiore at the time." Her eyes held an edge to them as she continued, "They also have two dragon slayers, Sting Eucliffe the White Dragon Slayer and his brother Rouge Cheney the Shadow Dragon Slayer. They called themselves third generation slayers," she scoffed.

"Third? What happened to the first and second?" I was so absolutely terrified by all the things this guild has done and all the people that they know.

"Oh Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy are all 'first generation' because they were raised by dragons. Laxus and a criminal named Cobra are called 'second gen' because they had lacrema's implanted into their bodies that gave them slayer abilities. But Sting and Rogue have both been raised by dragons and the lacrema's implanted into them." She paused when she saw my puzzled looked.

"Okay first: what the hell is a lacrema? And second: Laxus Dreyar-san is a dragon slayer too?!" I hissed the last part. 'I haven't looked at his files yet, I can only imagine the damage he's cause…'

"A lacrema is a magic tool that enhances magic abilities and yes Laxus is a Lighting Dragon Slayer."

My head hurt and I felt like I needed to cry and take a nap. "So, this Sting and Rouge guys, they aren't actually siblings? Their last names are different so…" Juvia nodded her head. "I'm almost afraid to ask, what happened at these games?" Juvia grimaced at the question, 'looks like it brought back a lot of bad memories.'

She launched into another narrative while paying the bill about how Master Makarov's son created a guild, Raven Tail, designed to destroy Fairy Tail and how Laxus got them disqualified for cheating. Then she talked animatedly about Gajeel and Natsu's fight with the dragon brothers and how it was amazing how they won. She talked about the amazing comeback Fairy Tail pulled by the end of games. "But, unfortunately, the victory was short lived. This is when Juvia encountered her second and third dragon."

She told me about the gateway to the past, about future Rouge and Lucy, about how seven dragons got through the gate and terrorized the capital, and all of the intense fighting. "We almost lost everyone," she said sadly, "but we were lucky Yukino-san and Lucy got the gate closed and Natsu smashed it to pieces."

"And Aguria-san and Lucy are both these Celestial magic wielders you say?"

"Mhm, yes between them they hold all the zodiac keys." We had finally got up and left the café, the poor waiter was more than happy to see us go. "Don't worry, Juvia gave him a nice tip!" she said to my apologetic look to the waiter. "Juvia had such a nice time today. It's been a long time since Juvia was able to talk about all of this with anyone. Most members of Fairy Tail want to forget the bad things that happened." We walked on in a comfortable silence until we reached the guild. "Juvia would very much like to do this again before you leave, if you want to." She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice Juvia-san," I smiled and she smiled back. "I should get back to work though," we waved good-bye and went our separate ways in the guild hall. 'Why did I say yes?! I'm trying to get out of here quickly and this cut into my work time majorly!'

"You were gone for an awfully long time, did you get lost?" Nozomi-chan was back in human form doing calculations on the floor.

"No, it was just…nice I guess. Juvia and I we lost track of time. You guys are not going to believe what I've learned." I picked up my work where I left off and began to tell them the epic tale of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**I don't really know if anyone will ever make it this far into the story. I guess I keep writing it for myself mostly. But if anyone does happen to like it I would love to hear from you via review or PM :)**

**Remember keep it sparkly! **

**Sparkle0001**


	7. Chapter 7

I stand up and stretch my arms high over my head. "Man I am beat! I can't believe how much we got done," I smiled at my companions. Nozomi-chan groaned and arched her back. "It's so late though, we should head back to the house." I say as I shut the rest of the files into their proper drawer.

"Thank goodness I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head looking at all these report," Oliver muttered while they transformed back into animal form. "Plus I'm starving and it's almost two in the morning!"

"We can make something at the house, don't worry Oliver I'll take care of you," there was suddenly an unusual amount of warmth in my voice causing them to give me weird looks. I blushed, "W-well come on then!" I opened the door and we walked out into the hall. "What the hell are people still doing here?" I hissed quietly. 'That's Gajeel, Gildarts, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman…' I start putting the names I've been reading to their actual faces. 'I'm glad there were pictures! There's too many people!' I thought as we tiptoed to the door. "Safe!" I throw my arms in the air for emphasis.

"Let's just get back," Nozomi-chan groaned. "My eyes are so droppy," without a second thought I scooped her up and curled her around my neck. "Wha—mhm," she was going to protest but purred in appreciation instead.

By the time we got back to the house it was two thirty in the morning, "I'll make you something Oliver if you want," I said as I placed Nozomi-chan, still in cat form, in the second bedroom.

"No thank you Mistress. I'm really tired, I think I'm just gonna go to bed," with that he flopped down onto the couch and was snoring.

"That was insanely fast," I mumbled. I went and changed into the shirt I wore last night again and sat on the bed. 'I'm not tired.' I thought forlornly. 'Did I really go out on a lunch date that didn't end in a bedroom today?' I felt a smile creep across my face, this thought made me so happy. "Is this what normal people do? Lunch dates with…with—a what?" Suddenly I caught myself thinking of Juvia as a friend. "What no, Juvia is not my friend! Just a means to an end! Mhm…then why do I feel so guilty for using her?" I flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'She was so nice to me. She didn't look at me like something to eat, I can't remember the last person to look at me like that.' I shook my head, 'well besides Naoki, Kiki, and Reggie I guess.'

I groaned and rolled around in the bed becoming entwined in the sheets, I just couldn't sleep! My mind was racing with thoughts of dragons, dark wizards, epic magic battles, and friendships. "I'm going to go crazy if I stay here any longer," I finally forced my eyes closed and I must have drifted off. Next thing I know there is a soft light filtering through the window onto my face. I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock, "Blah, six in the morning…what is _wrong_ with me?" I sighed and got up anyways. I decided a shower was a good idea.

Once I was under the warm water I saw that Laxus had two options, shampoo and body wash. "They both say they smell 'clean' what the hell does that mean?" I opened the shampoo and sniffed it. "Well it's not _bad_…" I muttered and I used a small amount in my hair. As I rubbed it into my hair I had a sudden flashback to when he stood so close to me in the office door. "Ouch!" I poked myself in the eye I had become so flustered. "What was _that_ about?!" I felt my face heat up ten degrees. "This is the most ridiculous thing!" I turned off the water and aggressively tied the towel around my body and I marched back into the bedroom to get my clothes. 'What the actual hell was I just thinking? That Laxus Dreyar smelled nice?' My inner voice sneered at me, 'you gonna go fall in love with another man?' I shook my head as images of pale blue eyes and black hair filled my mind. "_No_!" I rammed the heels of my hands into my temples. "No! He's gone…I can't…there's no loving anyone ever again…" tears streamed down my face.

"Mistress?" I heard Oliver right outside the door. "Is everything okay? May I come in?"

"Oh Oliver, hold on please I need to get dressed," I answered as I shoved my legs into my pants and wiped my eyes dry. 'Get it together, pathetic,' I look at myself in the window and think my eyes look a little puffy. "Come in Oliver," I turned to the door, "what's up?" I try for casual and he gives me a funny look.

"I thought I heard crying, Mistress…" I waved away his concern.

"I got some of that stupid smelling soap in my eye and it stung a lot worse than I thought it would. I'm going!" I couldn't sound anymore fake if I tried. "We should get ready to go soon. Today might be the day we finally finish!" I skirted around Oliver and practically ran to the kitchen to start breakfast. "Nozomi-chan! Are you up? I got food!" I hollered to the other bedroom. A loud thud came from that direction and a long string of cuss words. "That's not very ladylike Nozomi-chan," I laughed.

"I ain't goin' for ladylike," she grumbled as she finally emerged from the room tied up in blankets. "What's with that stupid look Oliver-kun?" someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"It's nothing Nozomi-chan, I'm just starving is all." Oliver was staring intently at my figure while I glided around the kitchen setting up all the dishes. "Do you want help Mistress?"

"Mhm? Oh no I'm okay. I wish you would stop calling me that Oliver," I was trying to make him forget earlier.

Both him and Nozomi-chan gave me startled looks, guess I sounded meaner than I meant to. "Oh, I'm sorry Mis—um…I didn't mean to offend you," Oliver looked super hurt.

'Shit.' I tried to backtrack and fix this. "No it's not like that, well I mean…you see…" dammit I wasn't ready to talk about this yet. I took a big breath, "Look Master used to be married. When Naoki and I first showed up there was a Mistress in the house." I paused and I saw realization flash through their eyes. "It's not that it's offensive, Oliver, it actually kind of makes me sad. Every time you say Mistress all I can think about is my Mistress," I felt a warm smile cross my face. "She was a lovely lady. She retaught Naoki and I how to speak, write, and etiquette. She was a beautiful woman with a big heart," my eyes hardened for the next part. "She was too forgiving."

They both looked at me waiting for me to continue so I took another big gulp of air. "Master would go on a drinking binges all the time. Usually he was harmless he would chase the women in town and she would forgive him every single time. But one binge he turns mean, really truly evil." I felt my heart ice over. "He started to hit her. I was so scared and poor Naoki was crying calling out to him to stop. He wouldn't listen, he called us useless children who took up too much space. That he only saved us from the cave he found us in because of _her_," I stressed the pronoun. "So finally I couldn't take it I jumped in front of him. He started hitting me and eventually I blacked out from the pain. When I woke up Naoki was crying into Kikiyo's lap. I didn't have to ask, I just knew…she was gone." I picked up an orange and started to peel it. "So, I'm not mad at you Oliver, I guess I'm just a really messed up person huh?" I laughed bitterly as I popped an orange piece into my mouth.

Before I could react they were both up and hugging me. "Wha—_eh_?"

"I'm so sorry we couldn't save you and Naoki together!" Nozomi-chan wailed. "We knew it was bad, but we never knew how bad you guys had it!" she was sobbing on my shoulder and I could feel Oliver shaking.

"I'm so sorry, I'm _so_ sorry…" that's all Oliver could say as he choked on tears. I wrapped my arms around them and suddenly all that sadness and anger dissipated.

"It's not your fault guys. We don't blame you! Shh, it's okay now, it's all going to be okay. We are going to save everyone and then we are gonna be happy and free together forever," I patted their backs. 'Well at least he forgot about earlier…'

* * *

It was almost eleven in the morning when we walked into the guild hall. "Hey!" I yelled as I dodged a flying chair. "_Seriously_ guys?! You're already…fighting…?" I almost couldn't believe what I was watching. Some man with a really awful hairstyle had a club pressed up to Cana's neck, another had Levy hauled up by her hair screaming, and then I saw some crazy woman in cat ears holding a flame up to Juvia and I lost it. "What the _actual_ hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed.

Before anyone in the guild could react I jumped over the railing and landed a flying fist into the closest one I could hit. His jaw made a sickening crack on impact, but I didn't stop until he was no longer moving. "Let McGarden-san go!" I roared as I sent another fury of attack at him. The man dropped Levy and tried to hit me with whatever kind of magic he used, but I was too quick. "_Aaugh_!" I was seeing red and I felt my emotions get the better of me. 'I can't stop this…' I whirled around to a couple of the other assailants as they tried to flee. "Nice try," I growled as I managed to jump kick them both in the head. They went down hard all that was left were the two holding Cana and Juvia.

"Let them go." I cracked my knuckles in anticipation. "You know," I start as I circled the man with Cana slowly, "it has been a while since my last fight I must confess. And I'm feeling rusty, why don't you let the card holder go and come play with me," I purred at him.

"Heh, you think you're all that huh?" he did release Cana and she slumped to the floor with blood trickling down her face. "But nobody messes with Twilight Ogre and gets away with it!" he lunged at me with the club but I dodged it with a graceful twirl.

"You're gonna have to try harder to hit me!"

"Get her Thibault! They're mocking our name parading around acting like _they're_ the strongest guild!" the girl holding a now unconscious Juvia screamed at the man. I felt the rage rolling off me in waves.

"Let her go!" I forget about the man and head straight for the girl. She doesn't hesitate to use Juvia as a shield, unfortunately for her I saw that coming. I zigzagged around her maneuvers without breaking a sweat and have my knee connect forcefully with her gut. "I _said_ **let her go**," I emphasized the last words with a quick jab to her rib cage, dislocating her left shoulder, and dropping her with an elbow to her spin. "I _do_ hate to repeat myself." I turned back to the man and he was trying to escape. Oliver and Nozomi-chan had blocked the door forcing him back into the hall.

I picked up each of the intruders and threw them at his feet. "You marked up Alberona-san's pretty face with that ugly thing you call a weapon. I'm not okay with that," I say all of this slowly as I ascend the stairs to the door. Oliver takes a bite at him causing him to move closer to me. "And you have ruined some perfectly good furniture. But I'm sure your _Twilight Ogre_ will be more than willing to buy the replacements," I grab his shirt and pull him close. "If I catch you causing trouble for Fairy Tail again," I bring my lips right to his ear, "I will kill you in such a slow and painful manner you are going to wish you were _never_ born. Have I made myself clear?" he tried to scream but I punched him in his throat.

"Noisy assholes." I mumble as I throw each of them right out the door. For once the guild hall is silent as I turn around to face them. Juvia had come about and Romeo was looking after Cana's head wound. 'Ah, good going you moron now they all think you're a psychopath…' I was suddenly very tired and was just going to leave, but when I turned around I saw Ezra, Lucy, and Wendy with the boys, they had returned. 'They look so confused,' I sighed and started the trek to my office.

I made it to the staircase before anyone said anything. But then it wasn't so much a question as a sudden cacophonous amount of jumbled words speaking over each other. Shouts of 'what the hell?!' and 'who is that girl?!' rang out through the hall. Nozomi-chan hissed at Juvia as she tried to hobble over to me. She tried to reach out to me, she called out for me to wait, and Grey was trying to pull her away from me at the same time saying to stay away.

'I want to cry,' I hid my face behind my hair and continued to the office. Oliver and Nozomi-chan warded off anyone trying to stop me from getting to the final destination. 'Naoki…all for Naoki…' I thought as I shut and locked the door behind us. I pulled the massive amount of pink hair up into a bun and set about my work. 'We're finishing this today.' I think bitterly. 'We are leaving Fairy Tail tomorrow.'

The next time I look at the clock it's eleven at night. "Wasn't it just noon?" I yawned.

"I've finished the cross referencing. This is the list of different cities and towns and the amounts owed to each," Oliver slid the file to me to inspect. I open it and notice it's only about ten pages long.

"Wow, this is so short. They didn't destroy the _whole_ kingdom?" I cocked an eyebrow at him and he sighed, obviously frustrated at the amount of damage. "Well, at any rate I am happy to say we are officially done. This is the last personnel file that has been coded, organized, and now filed!" I say as I slam the filing cabinet door shut.

"Thank everything, can we finally get the _hell_ out of Magnolia?" Nozomi-chan has been in a sour mood all day. "I'm going to kill one of them if we don't leave soon." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Yes, let's leave at first light. I need to leave the key to Dreyar-san's house at the bar with Mirajane-san." I picked up the key from the desk drawer as my companions changed back into animals. "You ready for our first night of roughing it?" I asked to lighten the mood. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"You deserve better than this," Oliver just sounded so defeated and Nozomi-chan's eyes were shining bright from unshed tears. "You both deserved so much better." I open the door before he could make me cry.

* * *

"There she is!"

"Finally! We've been waiting for you all day!"

"Hurry up and come down here!"

I stared dumbfounded at the scene below me, if it was possible more mages were down below and they all were looking up at me. "Well you gonna stand there starin' like a fish or you gonna come and drink?" came the very slurred speech of Cana. "Come have a drink with me!" She held up two shot glasses and I think my eyes turned into saucers. "To my hero!" Cana screamed and the whole hall busted into a round of cheers that could wake the dead.

I looked out at all the faces I had been studying for the past couple of days. Some people I had never seen in person before and yet they were all smiling up at me. "Well aren't you going to join your own party?" came the gruff voice of Makarov from right next to me. He elicited a startled jump from me which in turn caused me to fall down the stairs. I braced for the impact, but none came. I cracked open my eye to see…Laxus!

"Dreyar-san!" I yelped and shoved myself away from him.

"You're welcome?" He said as a question while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Um…" Oliver and Nozomi-chan hustled down the stairs with Makarov. "Dreyar-san I thought you said you were going to be gone for a month?" I suddenly felt so flustered because I realized I hadn't cleaned his house properly yet. 'Shit! And I was going to return the key tonight!' I covered my face with my hands.

"Come party with us!"

"Yeah No Name Gal! Come have a drink to celebrate your win!"

"Let's dance!" whoever shouted that out immediately regretted it as Gajeel took the stage to sing for everyone. "Not you Gajeel!" came the chorus of voices.

"Well come on." I peeked up at the owner of the voice. Laxus had his hand held out for me to grab.

"Um…I thought…month," my goodness what happened to me I sounded like a lost child. 'I am a lost child,' can the snide remark of my inner voice.

"_Tch_ those idiots made the monsters out to be worse than they actually were. We would have been back yesterday if Ever didn't feel the need to shop," he sounded like it was such a pain to spend time with his teammates. "So come on, I hear you kicked Twilight Ogre ass today. That's impressive for someone without magic," I finally took his offered hand and he pulled me up.

"I just don't understand why I was needed, what with all the magic wielders in here at any given time." I finally found my voice.

"One of the guys that you kicked in the head uses a magic suppression magic. It's weird and we've never seen it before, but it was a dirty trick. They knew they couldn't beat us in a fair fight. But it was a good thing you came in when you did," Laxus said the last part with relief. Oliver and Nozomi-chan had been cornered by those flying cats again, but this time they were trying to dance with them. I let out a little laugh as I watched them try desperately to get away. I was going to go get them when Laxus spoke again. "You know you're a strange one."

I whipped my head around to stare at him. "_Me_?!" I cried out, "In _this_ guild?! I'm the weird one? Have you met anyone in here Dreyar-san?!" I threw my hands in the air exasperated. At the same time someone, I think it was Alzack Connell, went flying across the guild to make my point. "Yeah, no I don't think I'm even kind of weird compared to you guys, Dreyar-san." I pouted.

He laughed out loud so hard tears came to his eyes. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm right about you. I mean who just says yes to be a tax person/accountant for people they don't even know?"

"Who just takes someone they don't know in to be a tax person/accountant? And even more who just gives their house key to a perfect stranger?! You don't even know my _name_!" I am so frustrated by these people and this man.

"Well, were we wrong to trust you?" he was completely serious. I hadn't noticed that he had been staring at me the whole time this conversation had been going on.

* * *

I laughed so loudly a couple of my guildmates turned their heads to look at us. Her face turned a bright pink, 'almost matches her hair.' I thought as I responded to her. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm right about you. I mean who just says yes to be a tax person/accountant for people they don't even know?" I watch as some strange emotion crossed her face, but was quickly replaced with her cool mask façade.

"Who just takes someone they don't know in to be a tax person/accountant? And even more who just gives their house key to a perfect stranger?! You don't even know my _name_!" she snipped back at me.

"Well, were we wrong to trust you?" I realize I had turned my whole body towards her. I also realized that I barely heard the party while talking to her. She on the other hand had been staring intensely at the party the whole time. "Well?" I ask again.

"I don't know." She started to fidget with whatever was in her hands. "Here," she shoved my house key into my hand. "Th-thank you for letting me and my companions stay in your home. It was very kind of you," she was bright red!

'That's adorable…wait…what?' the sudden thought rendered me speechless and before I could say anything the water mage had bounced over to us.

"Laxus! You can't keep Juvia from her friend all night!" she swatted my arm lightly and giggled. "I know she's pretty, but Juvia needs girl time!" the poor girl had started shifting from foot to foot and was fidgeting with her fingers she was clearly embarrassed. I can't blame her I felt my face heat up a little at Juvia's comment. "Come on!" she grabbed her hand and dragged her into a group of people.

I looked down at my key, 'Still warm from her hand…'

* * *

Juvia was _so_ drunk! I couldn't even look at Laxus after the comments she made, my face must have looked like a tomato. "Juvia-san I don't dance!" I tried to yell over the thumping bass. 'When did they start playing music? I was so engrossed in that conversation I didn't even hear the party!' Juvia twirled me around and my dance lessons did not fail me as I spun around gracefully.

We all dance and drank and partied until the early morning. When people were finally slowing down or just passing out it was almost four in the morning. The life I had lead before this one had made it possible for me to go days without sleep, but I was relieved when the dancing and drinking finally stopped. 'I've never..._never_ drank for fun before!' I had a pretty high tolerance, but Cana challenged me to a shot contest and my competitive side came out. I drank one more shot than her and apparently that is a huge deal. I felt a smile creep across my face and I leaned on a pillar.

"Guess what?!" Juvia had stumbled her way over to me and grabbed my shoulder for support. We both almost hit the floor and that made us giggle.

"What is it Juuuuiva-sssan?" I slurred her name.

"Grey-sama is going to walk me home!" she squealed and I couldn't help but smile and giggle at her. "Juvia will see you tomorrow!" she pulled me into a tight hug. I don't know what made me hold fast to her, maybe it was the alcohol or all the dancing. But I held tight to her longer than I've ever held anyone, even Naoki.

When we finally let go of each other I looked into her eyes and sobered up a little. "Be careful Juvia." I gave Grey a wary eye.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly at me.

"For what?"

"For finally saying Juvia's name like a friend's name," she squeezed my arm and walked over to Grey. They both waved goodbye to me as they left with Natsu carrying Lucy. Mirajane had picked up Ezra while Elfman cradled their youngest sister, Lisanna, close to his chest. I watched as Macao slung Romeo over his shoulder and Wakaba gently picked up Wendy and Carla. Slowly everyone was filing out of the hall to get some rest.

'Why do I feel like crying?' I thought as I watched Nab, Jet, Droy, and Max head out together. 'Naoki, why do I feel so lost?' I felt a tear fall down my face. Nozomi-chan nuzzled her face into my thigh. 'When did I end up on the floor?'

"Come on, up you go."

"Wha—?!" I hadn't notice Laxus come up to me until he picked me up bridal style. "Come on cat do you wanna get left behind?" Nozomi-chan could only let out a meow strangled by a yawn. "Didn't think so," he chuckled.

* * *

"Let me down Dreyar-san, I can walk dammit," I struggled in vain to get out of his iron grip. "Please?" I whined.

"Mhm as funny as it would be to watch you stumble all the way home I'm going to have to pass." He responded.

'Home…?' I was confused by what he meant until we crossed over into the forest. "Dreyar-san! You can't take me home!" I all of sudden felt panic swell in my chest and I tried to shove my way out of his grip again.

"Calm down woman! You don't got anywhere to go and it's late…er early. Just use my spare bedroom for crying out loud," his speech was garbled because I had tried to smack him in the face, but ended up sticking my fingers in his mouth. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" he glared at me and tried to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. "That's just _weird_! I told you that you're a total weirdo!"

"Who just takes a lady to their house against their will?!" I tried to scream, but my throat was so dry.

"People who don't deserve freedom," his eyes were hard. "I'm not that kind of guy okay? I ain't gonna do anything except stick you into the spare bed I have with your cat and dog." He looked down at me and I sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes held a tight edge to them, but otherwise they were kind. I only nodded, I was once again rendered speechless by these people.

True to his word he placed us all into the spare room, he even came back to throw me the dark green shirt I had been wearing the past couple nights. "Goodnight." He gruffed and shut the door. My heart swelled at the gesture and continued to hurt as memories came flooding back from the party.

'Why had they been so nice to me? Don't they know I'll be gone tomorrow?' the last thought made me sad and sick to my stomach. 'I don't have time for friends; Naoki, everything is for Naoki.' I think as I throw on the shirt. 'Apparently my heart doesn't agree…what am I to do?' my last thought bounced around in my head as I drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

_'What's this?' I think as I watch myself walk along the ocean. 'She looks to be seventeen or eighteen now.' I watched as teenage me picked up a pebble and skipped it in the waves. "Where is he?" she sighed frustrated. 'Who? Naoki?' I whipped my head around looking for someone. We both turned our heads in the direction a noise came from. "There you are!" she breathed out in relief. "I didn't think you were coming."_

_"Why would I leave my princess all alone?" that was not Naoki's voice. "I've missed you these past few days." A boy about the same age appeared from the shadows. He had dark black hair and the palest blue eyes. "Did you miss me?" he asked coyly._

_'I don't know who he is!' I wanted to grab teenage me and tell her to run, this kid gave me a bad feeling. 'Who is he again?' I thought helplessly as she ran to him. "I've missed you so much, Edan!" she threw her arms around his neck. 'Edan?!' my heart started to thump uncomfortably in my chest and my sight became blurry. 'Why does that name instill fear?!' I wanted to scream. "Nay what are we going to do tonight, Edan?" she smiled shyly up at him._

_Edan grabbed her chin and tilted her face to his, "Anything," he breathed as he kissed her. When he pulled back he had a smirk on his face, "So, what shall we do?" he grabbed her hand and they walked along the beach again._

_"Hey Edan have you ever wanted to swim to the bottom of the ocean? Just to say you can," she hid her face under her bangs._

_"Princess?" he egged her on. When she didn't elaborate he asked more questions. "Is something wrong with Naoki?" she shook her head no. "Did you get into an argument with Aquamarine again?" no again. "Mhm," he placed his other hand on his chin, "Well then you and Sunglow must have gone at it again didn't you?"_

_"She is just so overbearing!" she threw her head up in agitation. "I don't get it! Why doesn't she like you Edan? It's not like you wanted to be sucked into the portal! No human wants to come here!" teenage me was visibly shaking with rage. "And baka Naoki-kun has to be such a jerk! He and Stellaluna both can keep their noses in their own business. I just don't understand…" she trailed off. "I'm finally happy here…why, why don't they want me to be happy?" she was crying now. 'Oh for the love of…what is she talking about? Where is here?'_

_"Well you are in the world of the dragons, which people found to be this mythical and awesome place back on Earth Land, and yet you are unhappy. They are probably just confused as to why you don't love it here. As far as I go…well maybe it's my punk look!" he struck a ridiculous pose and she giggled._

_'Edan…the name means something to me, but what? Why the fear earlier? He seems so kind.' I pondered as we continued down the beach._

_All of a sudden time skips and I end up in a different place. Teenage me is there with Sunglow and Stellaluna, arguing. "You cannot bring that boy around anymore!" Sunglow roared and barred her teeth at teenage me._

_"You can't tell me what to do! Why can't you be happy for me?! Goodness is it so terrible that I have another human in my life? Newsflash, Sunglow I am _not_ a dragon!" I screamed the last part and both dragons sucked in a sharp breath._

_"Do you remember your vow?" Stellaluna was trying to speak calmly and as a peacemaker._

_"What you mean my '_birth right'_?" she put air quotes around the words. 'What is this stupid birth right anyways?!' I was becoming more and more frustrated with these dreams. "Once again I am still not a dragon. If you want a human to have that right then give it to Naoki, he's stronger anyways. Besides I know you all like him way more than me! Edan says we can maybe open the portal again, I'll just leave and you'll never have to worry about me again!" Sunglow looked so hurt by the words. Stellaluna looked like she had been slapped._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" all of our heads snapped up to see Naoki. "Don't yell at our mothers like that, you're such a brat!" Naoki ran over to Sunglow to comfort her. "You shouldn't have said yes all those years ago, if you were just going to run away with the first boy to give you attention!" Those words hurt and I felt tears threaten my eyes._

_'Naoki…how can you be so cruel?' I heard her suck in a sharp breath. "Forget you Naoki! In fact forget _all_ of you! This place is no better than Earth Land, but at least Earth Land isn't full of **monsters**!" she screamed as she bolted for the doors._

_Another time skip happens and again I'm thrown into a new place and situation. 'My head hurts so much…' This time teenage me is covered in scales of a glorious gold color, two sharp horns bending back on her head, pointed teeth and claws, and two gigantic golden wings protruding from my back. 'What the hell is this?!' I wanted to reach out and touch the wings that's when I noticed the tail, a fine gold like the scales. "You lied to me!" that sounded like me, but not at the same time. "How could you Edan! I trusted you! I _loved_ you!" she roared._

_I finally noticed the surroundings. If I could have been heard everyone would have heard a heartbreaking wail from me. The land was on fire, dragons were fighting dragons, and the blood. There was so much blood everywhere and on everything. "You really were too easy, Princess." It sounded like Edan, but when I turned to look at him he looked like a monster._

_"You never loved me! Destroying the Dragon Realm and killing Sunglow and myself were always your goals weren't they?" I watched as blood gushed from a shoulder wound. "I'm going to kill you Edan! Where is Naoki!?" I frantically searched the surrounding area, but I couldn't see him. 'Naoki!? My precious Naoki, where are you?!' I tried in vain to scream his name._

_Edan only chuckled an evil laugh, "I don't think we are going to be seeing him anytime soon."_

_"Think again asshole!" Naoki swooped down and punched Edan straight in the face._

_"Naoki!" teenage me shouted out with obvious joy._

_"Tch, you are such a troublesome person." Naoki was also covered in scales but his were a deep black with even deeper blue swirls. They were mixed in with something akin to star dust, his teeth and nails were sharp points, and his wings shone with the light of the stars. While he had no horns he did also have a tail of the same scales and patterns as his body. "I should have killed you months ago," he spat. "But that _idiot_ over there was in love with you." He stuck his thumb in teenage me's direction._

_"Naoki…I'm so sorry, I should have listened. I was wrong, I was always wrong," the tears mixed with the blood on her face. "Now Sunglow and Stellaluna are…" I watched as she chocked on her words._

_"It's okay sis, I know they still love you. That's just what mothers do," he gave her that lazy grin that made my heart hurt. "I still love you too, you know."_

_"Well as touching as this is, I have a kingdom to rule." Edan had finally recovered from the surprise attack and all of a sudden he looked like teenage me and Naoki. Only his scales had a sinister black color and blue patterns adorned his arms, no horns but his teeth and nails grew to points. "This is the power gained from bathing in dragon blood huh?" he laughed as his body kept growing and shifting._

_"Edan…?" my voice was taken away with a great sweep of Edan's newly formed wings. "What the hell is _happening_?!" Edan had changed into a full blown dragon. "How much blood has he bathed in?!" I screamed and Naoki grabbed my wrist and we were flying._

_"We have to get to the portal, we have to stop him and the other dragons from rampaging on Earth Land! Come on!" We flew fast and hard to make it to the portal before Edan could. What happened next I almost couldn't believe. Edan and his army arrived at the same time as us. "Edan! Stop this! This is going to start a war!" Edan only laughed and so began a tedious fight for the Dragon Realm and Earth Land._

_"We can't win like this Naoki!" we were both bloody and exhausted. "We can't close the portal on this side," I could tell there was a plan formulating in her mind. "I'm going to close it, Naoki." She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, for everything," she wasn't crying anymore, this sadness was beyond tears._

_"Wait, what? No! You can't leave me! I just got you! You can't go!" Naoki was begging me to find another way._

_'What are you thinking teenage me?' Next thing I now she crashed her lips to Naoki's and with a harsh push made him move from the portal. Edan had made a break for the portal and I watched in horror as teenage me latched onto Edan and they fell through the portal together. Then the most incredible, or stupidest, thing I've ever seen happened after that. Naoki regained his balance and flew straight into the portal with another one of Edan's dragons. 'What is happening?' now I was in the portal. Too much happened to quickly and before I could actually process any of the events Edan and his dragon pawn had fallen away. Now it was only Naoki and I. "Grab my hand! Come on! Come on...!" Naoki was reaching out to me and I was reaching back._

_"Come on, up you go."_

* * *

I bolted up from the bed covered in sweat and feeling sick to my stomach. 'What the hell was _Laxus_ doing there at the end?!'My mind was reeling from everything I had just witnessed. "My head…" I groaned as I rolled over. I looked at the clock and it was six in the morning. "Shit." I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" came Nozomi-chan's soft voice. "You cried an awful lot in your sleep." She looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Nozomi-chan. I just…it was another nightmare." I said as I rolled to look at Oliver. He was starring intensely at me. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and sat up. "Let's just get the hell out of here, like soon." We all get up and stretch I open the door to head into the kitchen when I hear noises from the other side. "Shit!" I hiss whisper, "I totally forgot about Laxus!" my two companions must have as well because we all froze. "Change back quickly!" I hissed again. We all transformed into the appropriate looks.

We left the room when I was comfortable with our disguises. "Good morning," came the gruff voice of Laxus.

"Good morning Dreyar-san. I hope you slept well," I said politely as I poured us both some orange juice.

"I did thanks. Just make yourself at home then," I could tell he was kidding so I just smirked and put his glass in front of him. "Foods gonna be done soon."

I sniffed the air, "what the hell is that awful smell?" I scrunched up my face. "It smells like something died in here."

"Like you can do any better!" he gave me a sideways glare.

"Well move your butt and watch me!" I take the spoon away from him and hip bump him. I do a taste test of what he had in the bowl. "Oh my goodness! Dreyar-san what are you trying to make?!"

"Pancakes! Come on it's not that bad…is it?" I turned and gave him a leveled glance.

"These are terrible. But lucky you I can fix just about any kitchen disaster. These need…ah there it is!" I pick up the cinnamon and threw in some raisins. "Now for some…" I started to mumble to myself and I didn't even notice all three of them were staring at me crazy like. "_Ta-da_!" I produced my finished product on four plates along with eggs and sausage. "Enjoy everyone."

Oliver and Nozomi-chan start to chow down without any form of manners to be seen. "Well Dreyar-san aren't you going to eat?"

"You haven't even picked up your fork yet." He shot back.

'Shit too many years of a misogynist lifestyle and manners…' I picked up my fork and shoved a huge chunk of egg into my face. I pointed at his plate, "Eat." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he smirked as he picked up his fork and started to eat. "Oh my god. This is great! You _can_ cook, who knew?" he gave me a stupid looking grin which made my face heat up.

"Jeez you really know how to compliment a lady," I roll my eyes and try to hide my blush.

"Thank you." His sudden change in tone took me by surprise. When I looked up he had a sincere smile on his face.

"O-oh, um it's no problem…I mean it's the l-least I can do. You letting us stay here for as long as we did. I wish I had a more p-proper way to thank you," I was stumbling and stuttering my words. 'Goodness what is wrong with me?!'

"No need for thanks," he said as he cleared the table. "The old man told me to help out and this was the only way I could. Besides that's what Fairy Tail mages do, we help our friends." He shrugged as he started on the dishes.

I almost choked on my orange juice. 'Friends…we're friends?' I tried to act like my world tilted and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. "Well, still I want to properly thank you. Someday," I mumbled the last part. We finished cleaning up in silence and left for the guild not to long after.

As we were walking there was a question burning a hole in my mind. "Nay, Dreyar-san why did everyone suddenly change their mind about me? I mean if what you said earlier is true and for some reason you all view me as a…friend, but I mean just, um why the change of heart? I mean you guys threw me a party for crying out loud that's never happened to me before!"

"You've never had a party before?" he looked at me unbelieving.

"You're going off point. Why the change of heart?"

"There wasn't a change of heart," he finally said after a few moments of silence. "You were new and mysterious and didn't tell us—still haven't told us—your name. We've just had some bad run-in's in the past. Everyone was just nervous about trusting you, but it didn't really have to do with you." He paused.

"Juvia told me about a few of the run-in's you've all had. I'm sorry you've had so many difficulties." I said sympathetically.

"But now, it's different, you stood up for us. That makes you an ally and a friend. Especially to Juvia. She has been floating on air ever since you two apparently went on a lunch date." He gave me a quizzical look and I just nodded to confirm it. "Well anyways after you beat up those Twilight assholes everyone decided that they could trust you." He shrugged as he finished and pushed open the doors.

* * *

For once it was a dull roar in the guild, "Looks like Lucy-san and her team left again already." I say. "I have to talk to Dreyar-sama." I wave goodbye to Laxus and pick up Nozomi-chan. "This is it," I whisper to her, "all that's left is to get his map and we are free once again." Oliver trots along next to me as we ascend the stairs to Makarov's office. I knock on the door twice before he calls me in. "Dreyar-sama I just wanted to let you know that I will finish up today. But I have a request," I watch as he puffs on his tobacco.

"And what is the request child?" he looked me in the eye.

"I would like to take you to the bank and set up some accounts so you and Fairy Tail never run out of money again." I didn't beat around the bush. "This guild has next to nothing right now and I managed to come up with several management styles that I think would work well." Makarov gave me a startled look. "I don't mean to pry I know you just wanted me to balance the check book and tally up how much everyone owes to everyone. But I just thought that this is too short term. You guys need something a little more long term." I stared at him willing a response from him.

"When would you like to go?" he finally asked and I smiled. "I have a train to catch tonight at eight, there is a conference I have to attend to."

"Well what about right now?" I asked.

"Mhm, yes that would work. Let me get a few things in order here. Can you wait for me by the bar, please?" I nod my head and close the door behind me. A few minutes later Makarov comes down the stairs and meets me at the bar. "Alright let's go." Oliver and Nozomi-chan lock themselves in the office until I get back.

* * *

We walked back into the guild a few hours later laughing. "You were amazing! I have never seen a bank manager bend so far over for us before!" Makarov laughed heartily and I blushed at the compliment.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane sang out from the stage as she was setting up to perform.

"Dreyar-sama I'm going to get everything put together and bring you a compiled list of all the account numbers, passwords, and totals. I will be back momentarily," I bow and head up the stairs to my office. "Safe," I mutter as I close the door behind me.

"How did it go at the bank?" Oliver asked me.

"Good, they now have three separate accounts with varying levels of compound interest to accumulate and grow their funds. And now they have my report," I say as I pick up my file. "With this we are officially on our way to saving everyone," I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding. "I've just got to finish this cross-reference list of bank accounts and who to pay when…" I trailed off into my own thoughts as I compiled the last list.

Ten minutes later we are all standing at the top of the stairs with my arms full of files. Makarov sees me and waves me down to the bar. As I walk down the stairs Romeo rushes up to me. "Does this mean you're leaving us?!" his eyes looked frantic and his face was etched with worry.

"Oh um Romeo-kun…W-well yes. As soon as I give my report to Dreyar-sama and retrieve the map we shall leave." I was taken aback by his appearance. Then he did the most incredible thing, he wrapped his tiny, strong arms around me and rested his face against my stomach. "R-R-Romeo-kun?!"

"Please don't leave us," he begged, but didn't look up into my eyes.

"Romeo! Let her go, she has to talk to Master!" Macao hollered at his son from across the hall.

"No, please don't go, I wanted to train with you!" his arms wrapped more tightly around me. I handed my files to Evergreen; she was the closest to me. I bent down and wrapped Romeo in my arms, it was then that I realized he had cried. "But…you're our new friend. You just got here, it hasn't even been a week yet!"

'Why do these people always make me feel like crying?' I thought as I wiped his tears away. "Romeo-kun why do you want to train with me? Mhm? I don't even use magic."

"But you're strong! I only want to train with the strongest people I know!" This response surprised me. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eye.

"Romeo-kun," I didn't know what to say. 'How do I tell them to stay away? How do I explain that I feel like I'm going to explode and everyone within a hundred miles with get hurt? What can I tell him that tells them all that I am no good? I can't be their friend, ally, _anything_!' I leveled my gaze at him. "Romeo-kun, you don't need me." I patted his head, stood back up, and grabbed the files from Evergreen. 'This is the best I can do?'

"So, this is it huh?" Makarov asked after inspecting the files. "I suppose there's no stopping you from leaving us?" he gave me a half-lidded glance from the bar top.

"No, but thank you Dreyar-sama. You don't need me here anymore and there is somewhere else I must be," I said with as little emotion as I could muster. "If you follow these instructions I'm sure Fairy Tail will be debt free, assuming this guild stops leveling entire cities." I give a pointed glare at Elfman and Bickslow.

"Well can I ask you one more question?" Makarov gazes at me, I nod my head. "Is there anyway of convincing you to join Fairy Tail? If you wear our mark you'll never be far from family."

I sucked in a sharp breath at the word family. "Just the map would be enough of a parting gift Dreyar-sama," I bowed. "But, again I thank you kindly. You all have been very kind to me and my companions. But I fear there is a very real possibility that I will never be back in Magnolia." There was a collective gasp and a few outraged cries for my acceptance of their mark.

"You can't be tellin' us that you think you have a chance of dyin' on whatever journey you're about to go on and not expect us to help you!" came Laxus' enraged voice. Once again I found myself with Romeo wrapped around my middle and even tinier arms wrapped around my left leg. "There ain't no way in hell you're goin' by yourself now," he folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Don't go!" came the sweet voice of Asuka. I bent down to scoop her up in my arms. I gently sent my hand on Romeo's head. "Please don't go No Name Gal! I never go to play with your pink hair!" Asuka was having a full blown crying fit.

"Shh, my little one it's okay. Calm down for me, please." I cooed at her. 'I swear children…' I sighed as her cried subsided. "Romeo-kun it's going to be okay!" I pat his head again. "Dreyar-san, I was not implying that death is an option in my journey. I am merely saying that I might go very far away and life has a funny way of keeping people apart. I do not wish to make anyone here sad. Please believe me when I say that I will be fine," I smiled my appeasing smile. 'How can I tell them that death _is_ a real possibility? How do I get them to forget? I'm not even worth remembering in the first place.'

"I don't believe you." Laxus was being stubborn.

"Quit being a stubborn man Dreyar-san." I rolled my eyes at him. "Alright you two, up you go!" I set Asuka down by Makarov and I pried Romeo's from around me. "Dreyar-sama?" I turn back to the old man.

"Here you go my child." He handed me a rolled up map and a pouch. "Don't you dare protest me," he silenced my outcry against the money. "If I cannot watch over you, then at least let me try to take care of you to the best of my ability." He sounded so sad.

"This is too much, even for supplies." I tried to reason with him. He only shook his head. "But…" I sighed and gave up. "Oliver, Nozomi-chan let's go." We walk to the door and before I walk out I turn back to these people and admire their family one last time. "Thank you, for everything. Can someone tell Juvia I'm sorry about our second lunch date?" a few heads nodded in my direction. "Farewell, Fairy Tail." With that I close the doors behind me and head out to start my mission.


	9. Chapter 9

We finally made it to the clearing that I made the first day I was freed from my chains. "Okay let's take a look at the map guys." Nozomi-chan and Oliver had transformed back into human form, but I was still sporting pink hair and black eyes. I unrolled the map and groaned, "Why is it blank?!" I screamed as I threw the map.

Oliver caught a piece of paper that fluttered out of the map. "What's this?" he opened the note and began reading. "I hope by the time you finally stop and read this you've unblocked your magic." Oliver's eyes tighten and Nozomi-chan gasped.

"Who wrote this?!" She snatched the paper away from him. "The master of the guild? He _knew_?!" this time I grabbed the paper from her.

"I hope by the time you finally stop and read this you've unblocked your magic. I do not know why you were hiding it from us, but it is okay. We all have a past that we rather not share with people we've just met. If you are reading this it means that you have unrolled the map. Do not be alarmed, this is a special map. A very old and powerful magic tool that helps those who are lost. If you infuse your magic into the map it will show you everywhere you have ever been. Even if you do not remember the place. Please be careful and try to come back to us, you are a dear friend. –Makarov Dreyar," I finish reading.

"He must be very strong to have noticed us," Oliver said.

"No, I think it is that I am very _weak_," I sighed and slumped to the ground. "I've always been so weak."

"I don't think you're weak. Weak people don't comfort others," Nozomi-chan squatted down beside me. "I think you're beautiful and strong and we are going to complete this mission with a total success!" she swatted my shoulder.

"I don't even know what my magic is! All I have to go on are dreams that may or may not be memories! Dragon magic?! I mean come on _seriously_!" I clenched the paper tightly in my hands.

"Well try to do something," Oliver suggested.

"_Brilliant_ Oliver! Like what may I ask?" I say scarcastically.

"Try your magic on the map. Do what you did when you changed our clothes," he handed the map to me. "Focus, you can do this." I take the map and stare at it dumbly.

'I can do this…' I lay the map flat on the ground and uncap my magic. Suddenly I feel the unfamiliar familiar warmth of my magic surge through my veins. 'I can do this!' I lay my hands on the map and focus a golden ray onto the scroll. It took effort and a lot of magic was wasted, but I did it. "I can't believe this works!" I jumped for joy as the map started to glow and little pinpoints of light showed where I have been. "Oh no…" the pinpoints didn't stop, they just kept popping up left and right. "Are you _kidding_ me right now?!" After what felt like an eternity the lights finally stopped popping up.

"I count about forty." Nozomi-chan stated.

"Really I think it's more like sixty," Oliver recounts the dots.

"It doesn't matter! There are too many either way!" I cried out in exasperation. "_Why_ are there so many?!" I tried to count how many masters I've had over the years and I hung my head in shame.

"What's wrong?" Oliver knelt down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Oliver, I'm so disgusting. I let so many people do such _awful_ things…to me and I…" I broke down in tears thinking about everything I've ever done.

"Stop that right now!" Oliver shook my shoulders.

"That was _not_ your fault! You didn't choose that life! You made the best of a terrible situation, you did what you had to do to survive. You kept yourself and Naoki alive all those years by enduring the torture and shameful acts of others! This is not your fault! Don't ever think like that again!" Oliver took the map and studied it. "We can cross of, like eighteen of these because we know his mansion is in the forest. These are coastal towns." Oliver grabbed a pen from one of the bags of supplies I bought in Magnolia before we left. "See now not so many dots," he had crossed out quite a few.

"We can start with the two other towns in this forest." Nozomi-chan said after examining the map again. "That should be easy enough and only take maybe a week. Of course one town is a day's walk from here and the other is three days."

I finally stand up and look over Oliver's other shoulder. "That's a plan. Let's get to it then, shall we?"

* * *

Four weeks later we find ourselves on a train heading to a place called Clover Town. So far the only things we have learned is that Master does not live anywhere near Magnolia and that I have in fact been this way several times. We ran into at least three masters in each city. Thank goodness I had the idea to change my appearance in both towns. 'I'm starting to forget what I look like though…' I sigh as I watch the landscape change drastically. One minute it's all greenery and forest and the next it's mountainous. 'Nice change of pace I guess.'

"We will be arriving in Clover Town in one hour!" came the cheery voice of the stewardess. She was starting to get on all of our nerves.

"If I have to hear her speak one more time I'm going to lose my mind." Oliver muttered under his breath as Nozomi-chan snored on his shoulder. "Mixed with this chainsaw, my head is going to split wide open!" We both settle in and try to catch a few moments of rest before the next leg of this journey.

* * *

Once we have all of our supplies we head out of the train station. "Hey I'm going to change really quick," I dart behind a tree and fix my appearance again. I cropped my hair short and changed it to an electric blue with dull grey eyes. I haven't messed with my skin in a while now. "Nozomi-chan I'm going to dye you black now." I focused on her hair to change its color.

"I think you're being paranoid, My Lady." Oliver grunted as I made his eyes a golden color like my original coloring. "No one knows me and Nozomi-chan."

"Yes, but it's going to look weird if you two always look the same and the third person in your group is never the same. I'm not paranoid, just cautious. Now come on let's get a feel for this town." We walk around pretending to be travelers on an adventure around the world. We take in all the sights, I almost bump shoulders with two old masters, and we get lunch. "I hate my life," I groaned as I shifted in my seat so the wife of an old master doesn't see me.

Nozomi-chan pats my hand, "it's going to get better. As soon as we have everyone you don't have to change your appearance ever again. You can be the beautiful girl you truly are."

"You know Nozomi-chan sometimes I forget you are the embodiment of Naoki's hope and then you say sappy things like that. It's nice to have the reminders," I smile at her and she blushes. "Oliver did you see that huge house earlier?"

"The one on the hill? Yeah I could kind of see it, but there were a lot of tress blocking it from the main road." He said in between bites of his sandwich.

"Does it look familiar at all?" I ask hoping it's the right place.

But Oliver only shook his head, "I'm sorry My Lady, but I would have to be closer to see the coloring and style of the house. I don't want to make a mistake," he looked out the window. "At this point in the game it could be very costly." He was right and I was frustrated.

"Oh my goodness!" I almost hit my head on the table, trying to duck and hide.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Nozomi-chan followed me under the table.

"That's Gildarts Clive and that make magic wielder of wood Laki or something…" I throw my hand over her mouth while they walk by. "This can't get any worse…" I say as I climb back into the booth. "What's Fairy Tail doing out here?" we quickly finish our lunch and leave.

We walk back towards the house on the hill and I stop in my tracks, "you have _got_ to be _kidding_ me?!" I nearly screamed as I watched Gildarts and Laki enter through the gate to the house. "What in the actual hell are they doing here?"

"Must be a job." Oliver and Nozomi-chan shifted into animal form. We ran through the gates before it could close completely and then ducked behind some bushes. "We need to proceed with caution. The owner of this house could be that man," Oliver barred his teeth at the house.

"Yeah and Fairy Tail could be associating themselves with that monster…" my eyes held a tight look as we snuck closer to the house. "I think I can see someone in that window," I signal for Nozomi-chan to jump in the window. 'Nobody thinks it's weird to see a random cat in their yard. It's so strange.'

"Nay I see a lady sitting in a big and fancy chair. She's taking tea with the Fairies." Nozomi-chan acts nonchalantly while sitting in the window. "She is older, maybe fifties, her hair is a silvery grey color and her eyes are blue. She has half-rimmed glasses and a big puffy yellow dress. It is a hideous thing to look at really," Nozomi-chan starts to lick her paw.

"Can you hear anything through the window?" I whispered to her.

"Mhm, kind of give me a minute," she lays down with her ear pressed to the glass. After a few minutes Nozomi-chan jumps down and gives us a glare that says to shut up. Another few minutes go by and we hear Gildarts and Laki leaving, which was closely followed by the unknown lady leaving the house as well. "Okay, let's break in."

"You gonna tell us what you heard?" Oliver asked as he trotted to the back of the house and transformed.

"Yeah once we are inside. I think this lady has something to do with that dark wizard you told us about a while ago," she had picked the lock and quickly opened the door. I shut it behind us. "Apparently the Fairies are here to help her with some dark magic that has been happening in the mountains. Something about her family's farm and how the dark magic is ruining the crops. I hope nothing happens to them—here's the office." Nozomi-chan picked the lock again and we enter.

"How long do we have?" I ask as I rifle through a stack of documents on stock investments.

"Probably a little under an hour. She said she was going to see a friend for a late lunch." Nozomi-chan had opened the desk drawers and was reading a file. "Mhm this is weird." Nozomi-chan hands the file to me.

"What is this…?" I open the file and take in a sharp breath. "Oh dear…for the love of everything good in this world…why does she have…this?" I was mumbling as I quickly read the file.

"Do you know what that's about?" Nozomi-chan questions me.

"What is it?" Oliver looks over the file he is reading.

"I know her…she was—this girl I knew her." I hold open the file to a picture of a pretty little girl.

"She can't be more than five years old in that picture," Nozomi-chan states.

"She never made it past her seventh birthday," I say bitterly. "This is Hillary Whitecliff. She was an orphan that Master found and took in. I met her when she arrived at the house. She was me and Naoki's age. But she didn't stay like us, after a month she was gone and we thought we would never see her again—oh no!" I sprint out of the room. "Please don't be this place…please don't be this place!" I heard my companions come rushing behind me. "Please, oh please, oh please, please don't be this place." I reached a very familiar door and pushed it open.

Nozomi-chan hissed and Oliver let out a low growl at what laid beyond the door. "What the hell is this place?" We all stared at this houses own chamber.

"I can't believe it…" I felt the tears threaten. "Hillary was sold to this lady…she um had a thing for pretty little girls and I remember that I was told to come here and train Hillary. I hadn't seen her in two years at this point. When I found her though she might as well have been dead. Her bright yellow hair had dulled and her vivid green eyes lost all their luster." I clinched my fists in anger. "The mistress and master of this house had wanted her to be the _entertainment_ at their parties," I bit out the words. "When she still couldn't live up to their standards, even after I tried to help her survive, the mistress brought us both into this room and…" the tears came fast and hot.

Oliver clenched his fists and Nozomi-chan rested her hand on my shoulder. "She killed her. Right here, right in front of me. I've _always_ been too weak to defend anyone!" I ran back to the office and started pulling out all of the files. I found five more personnel files of girls I did and didn't know. I memorized all of her investments and vowed to ruin her. "Help me get this back into order, we are going to that farm and investigating this so-called dark magic. I have a bad feeling about this situation…" we quickly put everything back were we found it and left without a trace.

Once over the wall and almost ten blocks away I breathed out my frustration. "Why do people have to do such terrible things?!" the anger was almost too much to contain.

"People who find delight in torture are sick and need to be cut off from civil society," Nozomi-chan said with venom in her voice as she waved down a carriage for us. "Can you take us to Sun Valley Farm please?" she batted her eyelashes at the driver who in turn stuttered and tipped his hat to her. "Come on guys," Nozomi-chan opened the door and we pilled in.

* * *

It took a half hour to reach the farm and my stomach pain got worse and worse until we got there. "I have such a bad feeling about this…" Once off the carriage we walked down the road to the main entrance to the farm. I stopped my companions from going farther. "Do you smell that?" I growled as I sniffed the air again.

"Ew what the hell is that?" Nozomi-chan scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"It smells like some kind of fire magic, but it's…rotting?" Oliver gagged on the smell.

"Come on we have to hurry!" I broke out in a dead sprint to the farm. We can face to face with the ugliest monster I've ever seen. "What in the actual hell…" it looked like a walking swamp.

"Gildarts!" we all snapped our heads in the direction of the voice. We saw Laki laying on the ground covered in the muck of the monster and blood. She was staring at the monsters feet, that's where we found Gildarts. "Nozomi-chan get Laki! Oliver!" I shouted at my companions and we all jumped into action.

"I'm a friend!" Nozomi-chan says as she picked up Laki and moved her several feet back. Oliver took a running jump-kick into the monsters face. Unfortunately this things body just absorbed the impact and Oliver's foot.

"Who the hell are you?" Gildarts yelled at Oliver as he landed next to him.

"An ally, we smelled something foul and came running." Oliver shouted over the monsters terrible roar.

'What the hell can we do to stop this thing?' I was searching for a weapon when I heard a sickening crash and snapping sound. "What the actual hell?!" I turned to see Oliver with Gildarts on top of him on top of a pile of what used to be orange trees. "Oliver!" In an instant I felt my magic swell and take over my body. "Get away from them you beast!" I scream as I rush the monster. My fist connects with its face, but this time it's too much power to absorb and it takes the full blow. "You can go straight back to the hell you crawled out of!" I shout as I continue my onslaught to the thing.

The monster swats me away with its great big hand and follows that up with a fireball. 'Now we know why it smells like rot and fire.' I think as I dodge the fireballs. 'Oh shit!' I think as I trip and watch as a fireball heads straight for me. The fire engulfs me and I scream, but only for a moment. 'What?' the fire bent around me and burned the land. "How…?" I have to shrug it off for now and finish this. I focus my magic into my arms and hope that this is going to be the finishing blow. "Eat this!" I run full force at it. As I finish my attack the monster disappears in a cloud of rot smelling smoke and fire.

"It's over," I whisper as I fall to my knees. "It's over…" I cough up some blood. 'Shit when did I get hit?'

"My Lady!" Oliver ran over to me with Gildarts and Laki and Nozomi-chan right on his heels. "My Lady! Are you okay?" Oliver gently pulled me up by my arm.

"Who are you people?" Gildarts asks and I notice he is cradling his left arm. I look at Laki and Nozomi-chan is supporting her.

"You two are hurt," I say as I wipe away the blood from my lips. 'Let's see if this works.' I walked over to Laki and she gave me a funny look. "I'm not going to hurt you, please?" I hold out my hand to her and she takes it after a few seconds. 'What's wrong with you Laki?' I think as I place her hand to my forehead. 'A broken ankle and cracked femur, oh my.' I think as I kiss her hand to transfer my healing power to her.

"Hey!" Laki's face heats up as I kiss her hand. "Oh…that's better," Laki lets out a sigh of relief.

"May I?" I turn to Gildarts and he gives me his right hand. "The other one please," I reach for his left hand. I place a gentle kiss on his hand to transfer my power to him. "There you go, as good as new." The both rub their previously broken bones and give us disbelieving glances. "What the actual hell was happening here? I thought this was a farm," I was trying to pry information about their mission.

"It seems as though this farm was cursed with dark magic," Laki finally says after a few glances between the mages. "Lady Michaels was desperate to save her family farm."

My nose flared with the sharp intake at the name. "Well she was lucky to have such strong people to help her," I say as I turn to leave. Oliver and Nozomi-chan give them one last look and turn with me.

"Wait! Who are you?" Laki reaches out to Nozomi-chan. "How can we thank you?"

Nozomi-chan looks at me before turning back to the woman. "Be wary of those with money," Laki gives her a strange look but Nozomi-chan only shrugged. "If you want to thank us, be wary of those with money."

"Wait now, just a minute." Gildarts runs to catch up to me. "Why were you guys here? This place was supposed to be off limits until the curse was lifted." Gildarts gives me a leveled glare daring me to lie to him.

'Too bad for this man, he doesn't know the first thing about me.' I give him my sweetest smile, "I heard this place had the nicest oranges and I wanted one. But it seems we found a fight instead." I say innocently.

"What I can't understand is how you took it down so easily. Laki and I have been going at it for almost an hour and you come along and take it down in ten minutes. And another thing, what the hell kind of healing magic was that back there? I've never seen anything like it and I know a Sky Dragon Slayer!" my heart hurts at the mention of Wendy.

"It's not magic meant to be shared per say," I answer truthfully. Oliver and Nozomi-chan both look startled and Gildarts and Laki just give me weird looks. "It's something that is meant to protect me. It was a gift meant for me, but I can't sit by and watch people be in pain. So, I found a way to share it," I shrugged and continued down the road back to the main street. "It's no big deal so don't worry about it. Besides listen to my companion, if you want to thank us be careful whose money you accept." I glance back at the farm. "You never know how they got their money."

* * *

"Well it was a pleasure," I say as we all make it to the road, "but this is where we part ways." I bow politely to them and we head off to find a carriage.

"We have a ride back into town coming for us, if you want to join us."

"Laki!" Gildarts growled at her.

"Oh can it Gildarts! They saved our butts and it's the least we can do." Laki gave him a death glare and he backed down with a sigh. "Please ride with us." My companions and I shared a look.

"Thank you that would be nice." And so we found ourselves seated in a roomy carriage with Fairy Tail for half an hour. "Where are we going?" I ask once we turn onto the street with the house on the hill. I felt the panic rise in my throat.

"We have to go tell the client that the job is done, you don't have to come if you don't want. But I feel bad if we don't split the reward with you," Laki smiled at me and I smiled kindly back.

"Oh no dear, it is alright we really don't need it. Thank you for your kindness though. I think we will go our separate ways once the ride stops." Nozomi-chan squeezes my hand and Oliver shifts next to me. 'What a weird day.' I sigh as a man opens the door for us.

"Excuse me Fairy Tail and company, my Madame would like to see you all in the drawing room." He says as he helps Laki out of the carriage followed by Nozomi-chan and myself.

"What us? We don't even know who she is!" Nozomi-chan was clearly panicking.

"She just asked me to make sure everyone in the carriage makes it into the house. Please follow me," he turned and led the way.

"I get a bad feeling…" Oliver whispered to me. I nodded in agreement and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Fairy Tail and company have returned my Madame." The man opened the drawing room. I felt my pulse quicken as memories flooded my mind.

"Thank you Bert. Everyone please have a seat," Lady Michaels smiled and ushered us to two couches. I sat on the edge of the cushion and felt like running for the mountains. "I heard that there was quite the commotion on my farm." She smiled at us to fill her in.

"Well you see your Ladyship what happened was something hard to explain. Me and Laki tripped a spell that was placed in a curious place," Gildarts starts.

"Oh, curious? How so?" Lady Michaels asked.

"It was inside the barn. You would think it would be on the road leading to the farm. It's almost as if something was being hidden in the barn," Gildarts gave her a hard look. She met his gaze with one made from steel.

'That lady that knows the feeling of spilling innocent blood, be careful Gildarts.' I fidget in my spot. "The monster was an ancient one. It was a swamp monster," who just said that? That couldn't have been me, I didn't know this stuff. 'What is happening?!'

"Oh? You know this monster?" Lady Michaels raised an eyebrow at me causing my temper to flare.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. He was a creation of the industrial era, the pollution caused by humans created him. His sole purpose is to destroy nature," why am I still talking? 'Will you shut up already?!' My inner voice hissed at me. 'This is long forgotten information, so why do I possess it?'

"Well I'm glad you knew what you were up against and could stop it." She gave me a dark look. "What was your name again young lady?" she looked me up and down.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…' Nozomi-chan tightens her grip on my hand. "Kelly. Kelly O'Conner."

"Well Miss O'Conner thank you, I shall like to reward you as well," I can tell we are playing a game of manners now.

"Oh my goodness thank you Lady Michaels! But please it is no bother to us at all! Me and my friends are merely travelling wizards looking to find adventure in all parts of the world," I gave an easy laugh and saw that I threw her off her game. 'Don't mess with the best you beastly woman.' I smirked at her. "We are always glad to lend a helping hand to our fellow wizards, and the adventure was reward enough!" I finish smoothly. By now everyone in the room was staring at me with wonder. "If you don't mind Your Ladyship, my friends and I really have to be going. It was such a lovely honor to meet you," I stood up and extended my hand to her with a smile.

"We need to get going too ma'am." Gildarts stood up next to me and didn't change his hard look at her.

She was clearly angry that she had been outdone, but I know these people, 'she isn't going to do shit other than shake my hand and pay Gildarts.' And as if I was reading her mind she shook my hand and grabbed the bag of payment.

"If you are ever in Clover again, please look me up! I would love to hear about your adventures," she gave me a look that said I can see right through you as she handed over the money.

"Thank you I will keep that in mind. Okay guys let's get going we've taken up too much of Her Ladyships time." All five of us filed out of her drawing room and house. No one spoke until we reached the gates, and even then we all walked in silence to the diner that I first saw the Fairy Tail mages in.

"That was amazing!" Nozomi-chan jumped on me laughing. "You really stuck it to that rude ass lady!"

"Woman can you keep it down?!" Oliver clamped his hand over her mouth. "That was an awkward situation My Lady, are you okay?" I glance at the Fairy Tail mages a few paces behind us.

"Let's just get out of here. I don't think Clover has what we are looking for." We separate from the mages before they can stop us again. 'I need to stop talking so much,' I think as I realize all that I've revealed about myself today. 'It's going to get me killed sooner rather than later.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Still do not own any part of Fairy Tail! My life would probably be cooler if I did though :) **

**xoxo**

**Sparkles**

* * *

Two weeks after Clover Town we were heading south down to the city that houses a guild called Lamia Scale. We learned from our time in Fairy Tail that they housed a magic wielder similar to the ice mage Grey Fullbuster, a saint wizard on par with Makarov Dreyar, and something called a God Slayer who's powers mirror that of Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayer. I was pouring over the map when I felt a nudge on my leg. "Yes My Lady?" I looked up from the map to meet the golden gaze of my owner.

"Oliver," she sighed my name. "Do you think they're there?" She looked so worried and that worries me. "I don't know how much more I can handle. How many masters have I ran into now?" she gave a bitter laugh as she counted out the number. "Twenty. Wow aren't I a little _slut_."

"Hey." I grab her hand in comfort. "I already told you to stop talking like that. What happened to you was not your fault and it kills me to see you like this. We are going to get them back." I gave her hand a squeeze and kept marking a route.

"You are not going to believe who I just saw on the train car in front of us." Nozomi sounded flustered.

"Who?" my owner asks without much enthusiasm.

"Those two gunslingers from Fairy Tail. They also had that boy—Romeo was it?—with them," she slumped down in the seat next to me. "What the hell are they doing encroaching on another guilds territory?" I shrugged in response.

My owner on the other hand shot up out of her seat and headed for their train car without so much as a glance back at us. "Do you think she liked Fairy Tail more than she originally let on?" Nozomi glanced after her.

I only shook my head, "I do not know Nozomi-chan, she's just lost and confused and scared about the future. I don't blame her for admiring their connectedness and family mentality. Plus they might have people who are like her and Naoki, if only we knew more about this dragon magic business." I huffed as I rolled the map back up.

"She says she hasn't had any more of those flashbacks recently. I wonder what's stopping them, they really seemed to help. How else would we have known about her healing ability?" Nozomi said as she stretched her legs out onto the chair across from her.

"It was a good thing too considering someone doesn't know how to climb a hill," I tried for joking but it sounded sad even to me.

"It's _not_ my fault! I didn't see that rock and it's not like it matters anymore anyways." Nozomi paused and darted her eyes around the aisle. "She's getting stronger Oliver-kun, she's getting stronger and more out of control. You did see her back in Clover didn't you? She looked murderous when we fought that swamp thing."

I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. "I know, but what do we tell her? 'Hey you need to stop trying to rediscover your powers because you're freaking us out?' Yeah I hardly think that's fair." She swatted my arm in anger.

"No! I mean we need to train. It might mean we take a few hits that are gonna hurt, but she needs us. I know she won't just come out and ask, so we have to tell her it's okay." I consider this as we watch her walk back to the seats. "Was it them?"

"Oh, um yeah it was Alzach, Bisca, and Romeo." She sat down with a sigh.

"I wonder what they are doing here," Nozomi mused.

"Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are on good terms I suppose, so maybe they're collaborating on a mission," she shrugged and gave no indication of talking about it further.

* * *

I didn't mean to bolt of my seat, but I couldn't help it Nozomi-chan said Fairy Tail was here and I wanted to sprint to them. 'Why do they make me feel so…so _weird_?' I mused as I quickly shifted into the look of an old nun. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I say as I approach them. "I've been walking the length of the train to keep my blood pumping but it seems to have tuckered me out!" I finish with a laugh.

"No of course Sister, please take a seat! My name is Bisca Connell and this is my husband Alzach and our friend Romeo Conbolt!" Bisca introduced everyone to me and I felt so at peace.

"Well aren't you a cute little thing!" I say to Romeo as I pat his head. "What's this?" I point to their guild mark on his arm.

"It's the mark of our guild, Fairy Tail." He smirked and looked so proud to show it off.

"Oh my! I have heard of Fairy Tail, my Sister's and I watched you at the last Magical Games! What a show indeed!" I clapped my hands together in enthusiasm.

"You did?! Yeah it was pretty cool wasn't it! Ezra and them are super strong, I hope to one day be in the games with Big Bro Natsu!" Romeo pumped his fist in the air.

I smile and laugh, "Oh you will get there someday. I believe in you," Romeo looked at me with warmth in his eyes. 'There's something that I miss dearly.' I sighed and stood back up, "Well I believe I have taken up enough of your time, thank you for letting me rest here for a while." I make a move to leave and Bisca stands up to block my way. "O-oh my, yes dear is there something I can do for you?" I felt the panic start to rise.

Bisca pulls me into a hug, "No Sister it's just I thought you needed a friendly gesture today." She let me go and gave me a smile. "Thank you for sitting with us it made us feel better about this whole trip!"

At this I gave her an odd look, "Why on earth would you feel uneasy my dear? Aren't you going to visit your friends in Lamia Scale? I had heard such nice things about a friendship between the two guilds!" I rushed to add the last part.

"Oh yes Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail are friends alright! It's that friendship that's called us out here. Apparently there has been some signs of dark magic close to the city. Our friend Jura asked if we could help investigate the matter." Bisca looked worried and I grabbed her hand in support.

"Don't you worry about a thing dear, I'm sure it's all going to be okay."

"Thank you Sister, but it would make me feel a lot better if I knew you weren't going to be in the forest around the city for a while, please?" she asked me.

I waved off her concern, "Don't you worry about me, but if it helps then yes I will avoid unnecessary danger." With that I bid them farewell and headed back the way I came. I transformed back into my original form as I approached my two companions.

I was distracted with thoughts of dark magic and Zeref again as I approached. "What it them?" Nozomi-chan startled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um yeah it was Alzach, Bisca, and Romeo." I sat down with a sigh and turned to the window.

"I wonder what they're doing here," Nozomi-chan mused.

"Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are on good terms I suppose, so maybe they're collaborating on a mission." I gave it the sound of finality because I didn't want to talk about it anymore. 'Thinking about Fairy Tail hurts my heart, thinking about Naoki and the others hurts my heart, and thinking about the Master mixed with this dark magic stuff hurts my head!' I crossed my eyes in frustration and tried to get a few hours of sleep before we reached the city.

* * *

Upon entering the city we immediately head for the city hall building. "We just need to find some kind of clue of who is powerful in this town." I push the doors open as I say this. "Good thing I changed back into my nun disguise," I mumbled to myself as we pasted a master of mine. 'This is starting to get ridiculous!'

"Nay do you see that room over there?" Nozomi-chan pointed to a room labeled records. "What kind do you think they are?"

"Probably basic building and case file stuff," I reply. "I don't think it will help. We need basically a roaster of all the people who live or have lived in this town. But it's worth a shot," we manage to get let in because they're public records. After a few minutes Oliver speaks up.

"Look at this," he held open a blueprint of a rather large building.

"What is it?" Nozomi-chan asked over his shoulder.

"It looks like plans for…a…brothel…" horror struck across his face. "But it looks like it was never completed. So, now there is a husk of a building on the outskirts of town."

"Sounds like a good place to hide things." I mused as I read the building specks. "What a strange thing to want to build in this day and age. Who would ever willingly work there?" I made a disgusted face. "Oh…I guess most wouldn't be willing would they?" Before the conversation could turn dark Nozomi-chan grabbed the blueprint and shoved it back in the drawer.

"Okay so now we know that drawer is useless!" she clapped her hands together. "Now we find something useful! Like who here owns the biggest houses!" she pumped her fist in the air and started to rifle through a different drawer.

"You're right Nozomi-chan," Oliver grabbed a stack of files from a desk and started to shuffle them around. "No need to worry about things that didn't come to fruition." With that we set about looking for anything related to wealth and the people who owned it.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaim almost a half hour later. "I know this house," I point to a two winged mansion the size of a small island. "I know this house and the _tastes_ of the people inside," I fold the blueprint up and shoved it in my bag. "This is where we start. Maybe we can find information about Master's whereabouts from them."

"Yeah maybe they write each other letters about how nasty they are," Nozomi-chan makes a disgusted face.

"That would help," Oliver replied to her sarcasm. I snapped my fingers in between them and made them focus.

"Come on guys, this is no time to fight we have to move," we left and made a start in the direction of the house. The walk was about twenty minutes. "Man this city is huge!" I cry as I rub my sore feet on a park bench. "How do these people do it all day?"

"You'll get used to it! It's all a part of having freedom," Nozomi-chan said as she sits down next to me. "Although I could go for a foot rub right about now," I laughed at her and she laughed back.

"I'm glad I'm not in this alone," I say as I grab her hand. Oliver rests his on my shoulder and I reach up to give it a squeeze. "I hope we are almost at the end of this mission."

"It has been a month and a half since we left Fairy Tail." Oliver points out.

"Yeah we have to finish this and hurry back! They said that they would miss you too much if we were gone for long," Nozomi-chan stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and stood up among my companions.

'No, my friends these two are definitely friends.' I think as we start walking again. It took five more minutes to actually reach the house. "You have got to be kidding me…" I groan as I stare wide eye at Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale standing on the front steps talking to an all too familiar face. "That's master Rosenburg he is so rich it's ridiculous. Once he bought me this hideous dress that was all the rage in the capital. He made me wear it to a party…" I shuddered at the memory. We darted around the corner as they approached the gates.

"Don't you think this Rosenburg guy is a little weird?" we hear an unfamiliar voice say.

"Sherry that isn't a nice thing to say about a client!" yet another unfamiliar voice chided.

"No I agree with Sherry-san, that dude is defiantly hiding something. Why is there an abandoned building on the eastern outskirts of this city anyways Lyon-san?" it was Romeo talking now.

I took this chance to peek around the corner and saw a dark look pass over this Lyon's face. "It was a bad idea that came from the wealthy men in this town. A _brothel_," he made the word sound like acid coating his tongue. "It was our old lady and Jura here that finally put an end to the plans," I saw him point to a mountain of a man behind him.

"A brothel!? In this day and age?! There's no way they would even have staff!" Bisca was livid. "How disrespectful of women everywhere!" I watched as Alzach placed his arm around her shoulders in comfort or containment I couldn't tell. "And now someone is using it as a hiding spot for the accumulation of dark magic?! I don't think so! Let's get a move on!" she grabbed Alzach by the collar and started off for the abandoned building.

I heard Oliver sigh, "Why do we always get dragged into Fairy Tail messes?" he sighed again and rubbed his head. I stuck my tongue out at him. "That's very _mature_ My Lady," he growled.

"Look I need to check out this dark magic business okay? It has just as much to do with Master as far as we know. Plus I know this is one of my previous masters, so that means Master is connected to him. And if this man is claiming there is dark magic I can only fear that Master has his hand in this whole mess," I finish by putting my hands on my hips. "Now this is the plan. I want you two to sneak in and find a link between this dark magic and the one in Clover Town, hopefully that can lead us to where Master is located, got it?"

"Roger," Nozomi-chan saluted me and transformed into a cat. "Oliver-kun I'm going to find a lose rock somewhere in the gate wall for you to crawl through." She darted off as Oliver transformed into a dog.

"Are you sure about this My Lady?" he gave me a weary look.

"Yes, Oliver I need to know. This whole thing is getting out of hand and I have a bad gut feeling we are going to find Naoki in the middle of all of this," I sighed and Oliver rested his massive dog head against my leg.

"We're going to save him, no matter what My Lady." With that he trotted off in the direction of Nozomi-chan. I started to follow the group of mages to the abandoned brothel.

* * *

The group had been walking for a while now and I made sure to keep a safe distance from them so they didn't notice me."Lyon-sama what is the meaning of this?" the woman named Sherry said with a shocked expression. I can't blame her though, all of a sudden that Lyon just grabbed her chest. "Lyon-sama!?" her eyes could not possibly get any bigger. And here I was under the impression this was going to be a quiet affair.

"It's not me Sherry!" we all watched as he struggled to pull away. "What magic is this?!" Alzach had grabbed him around the waist to pull him off.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Bisca screamed and we saw Jura grope her butt. "Jura get off me!"

"Let go of my wife!" Alzach was already pointing a gun at him. But before he could pull the trigger Romeo had latched onto his leg. "Romeo?!"

"Alzach! Help me! I don't know what's going on!" Romeo was in a panic. The whole scene was just sad actually. I was about to intervene when I smelled something that made me freeze in place.

'What is that?' I sniffed again and almost gagged. 'What kind of magic is this?!' I wanted to throw up.

"Do you feel that?" Sherry suddenly became very serious.

"I swear Sherry I am not meaning to!" Lyon looked terrified of the woman.

"Not that you perv, this smells like a weird burning of something toxic." She covered her nose and turned slightly green. "It's making me sick, I think I'm going to lose my lunch!"

'Where is this coming from? The brothel is supposed to be another mile.' I shift my eyes all around as the group tries to unbind themseleves. 'Can I do this?' I think as I search for the source of the smell. I turned around for one second, but that's all it took. Bisca and Jura were both sent flying, Romeo and Alzach were smashed into the ground, and Lyon and Sherry were being crushed into a tree. 'I smell it! It's here, but where?!' I darted from behind my tree to another one closer to the group.

"_Faaairrryy Taailll_…" a very creepy voice drawled out. "No more…_Faaiirrryyy Taaail_!" with that Bisca was dislodged from Jura and face planted onto Lyon.

"What is this!?" Lyon screamed as him and Bisca rubbed butts. "This _isn't_ funny!"

"Where is it?!" Jura was up and swinging around rocks, but to no avail. "Show yourself you coward!" still nothing happened and it became eerily quiet. Everyone was still trying to detach themselves when an ear shattering roar came from a few feet behind me.

"What?!" I turned around in time to come face to face with a gigantic monster. It was a blood-red, scaly thing with eyes like two black pits. I managed to dodge its frontal attack and skirt around behind its massive back leg. 'It walks on all four? What kind of monster is this?' I felt my magic surge through my body. "There has got to be a weak spot." I dart around barely missing its back foot coming down to crush me. "There!" I make it to the underbelly and trust my fist straight into the soft flesh.

The monster let out its terrible roar again and picks me up with its mighty front paw. "Nooo moorreee F_aaaairrryy Taaiiillll_!" It screeched and chucked me at the group.

"_Sister_?!" Bisca lets out an exasperated moan. She was hurt pretty badly in the last attack.

"Well hello there dear! Fancy running into you here!" I try for nonchalance but given the circumstances I failed.

"Bisca you know her?" Sherry finally managed to stand again and she was alone.

"Yeah she was someone we met on the train, but Sister I told you to stay away from the forest. You promised remember?" she gave me a stern look.

"Yes but—" I was cut off due to the monster taking a swing at Jura and Alzach. "Hold on dear!" I managed as I launched into my next bout with the creature. Jura managed to trap it with his rock magic and Alzach shot it in the eye. The monster screamed and thrashed around but there was no way to break free. I moved closer to the beast.

"Wait! Get back!" Romeo ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "It could hurt you!" he tried pulling me away, but I just pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for your concern Romeo-kun. But do not worry, look," I pulled the top from my head and revealed that there was no damage. "I am fine. We need to find a way to seal this creature." I walked hand in hand with Romeo up to it. "I think I know him," I mused as we circled it.

"Really?" Romeo gave me a disbelieving look. I chuckled and placed my hand on my chin.

"Yes this is defiantly old magic emanating from this creature. Some kind of attraction magic at that," I gave him a pointed look and he looked away blushing. "What is in these rocks of yours young man?" I point the question at Jura.

"Oh, um they're just regular rocks and earth infused with my magic, ma'am," he gave me a quizzical look. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to understand why it hasn't attached us to each other," I reach out and pluck a hair from its front side. It howled in rage.

"_Nooo mooree Faaairry Taaailll_!" It screamed.

"And another thing, why does it seem so driven to destroy Fairy Tail dear?" I look to Bisca who is being supported by Alzach. "Oh my," I rush over to her. "Let me, that's it just your hand." I place her hand to my forehead and then give it a light kiss. "Okay dear you should be as good as new!" with that Bisca stands up and gives a shocked response.

"How did you do that?"

I just smiled at her, "I told you dear, there is no need to worry about me." I turn back to the beast and am struck by a memory.

_'Remember my Beloved One, demons come in many forms and with many powers. Do not let them into your mind, for if you do they can create chaos and pandemonium within you.'_ I was struck dumb by the sudden image of the golden dragon lecturing a young version of myself. _'There weakness is usually the opposite of their power…'_

"Opposite of attraction is…repulsion?" I look down at Romeo and me holding hands. 'We're keeping it here with our obvious affection.' I quickly released Romeo's hand. "Everyone quickly do not show any signs of affection! In fact show the opposite—repulsion!" I picked up Romeo and threw him to the ground.

"Hey!" Romeo cried out at the same time that the monster screamed in protest. "That worked?!" He stood up and sent a fury of attacks at me, I managed to dodge most of them. He got me with the last punch and I went flying into a tree.

"Romeo!" Bisca yelled at him. It worked though, the monster started to thrash around again.

"No Bisca-san it's okay! You have to do it too!" Romeo and I continue fighting while Jura holds the monster in place.

"Lyon-sama you pervert!" Sherry suddenly screamed and punched him in the face. "Take this!" she sent a tree flying at him and the monster was in agony.

"Okay…but only because it seems to work…" Bisca hid her face under her bangs as she turned to Alzach.

"Huh? Bis…ca?" Alzach was suddenly terrified as his wife drew her arm back and punched him square in the nose. "_Biiiissssccaaa_!" Alzach was sent arching over two trees. Soon the monster was withering in pain and screaming for us to stop fighting.

"Time to end you!" I focus my magic into my fist again and jump to hit it in between the eyes. With that final blow the monster disappeared in a cloud of smoke and fire. "And that ends that nonsense." I turn to everyone and they look pretty beat up. "Come here," I point to Romeo and he limps over to me. "Give me your hand…yeah just like that, there we go." I gave him a light kiss and transferred my healing to him.

"Hey how come you don't got any bruises?" Romeo pouted.

"Healing magic," I winked at him and proceeded to heal everyone. "There now everyone should be as good as new!" I was feeling exhausted.

"You mind telling us what you're doing so far from town Sister?" Jura suddenly cast he massive shadow over me.

'Why do men think that's intimidating?' I could feel a vein throbbing in my forehead. 'I should knock him down a few pegs!' before I could knock him into next week I come up with a quick lie. "The head priest in the city called on me to come investigate some strange dark feelings the city seemed to wrapped up in," I pulled my hood back up and fixed my grey hair. "It just so happened that I was looking for an abandoned brothel in this direction. I am very surprised to find you all out here! Bisca-san I thought you said there was some dark magic you were supposed to be investigating?"

"We are…we were, it was coming from that brothel you probably were heading to Sister," Bisca looked at me wearily.

"Shall we proceed together?" I ask with a smile. "Company is far superior to solitude don't you think?" They all look at me with apprehension. When no one response I start to move on ahead. "Well it was nice to see you all again. Please be careful!" I give them a backwards wave as I head to the brothel.

"Wait Sister!" Romeo runs up behind me. "I'm coming with you!" he slows when he catches up with me. "I don't want to leave you alone. There could be more monsters!" I smile and nod down at him. Eventually they all decide to go with me.

Once we are at the brothel I was the only one not surprised to find it smoldering. "What happened?!" Sherry tries to put out the last remaining flames.

"I believe this building was used as a summoning point for that demon." I pick up a charred piece of wood and sniff it. 'Dark magic was definitely used here.' I turn to walk back to the city. "There is nothing we can do here now."

"Sister…why do you know so much about demons and dark magic?" comes Alzach's voice. I stop and stare out at the fading sun.

"That is my specialty. I am one who studies the ways of old. Dark magic used to run rampant throughout these lands and demons once walked among humans," I cross my arms in front of me. "Come, it is going to be dark before we reach the city." I did not enjoy lying, in fact it made my tongue feel heavy and my throat dry. We walked in relative silence back into the city only the occasional twig snapping or chirp of a bird broke it. Finally we make it to the edge of the city. "This is where I leave you. Thank you for your help," I bow to the group and head to meet back up with Oliver and Nozomi-chan.

"Wait, please Sister!" Bisca comes up to me and wraps me in a hug.

'Well this is not something I was expecting.' I think as I hug her back. "What on Earth is this for dear?" I pat her back and she releases me.

"Thank you for being there today, I'm not sure what would have happened had you not been there," she scratched the back of her head. "I'm sorry that it seems that we don't trust you. It's just strange you know…how you know so much about dark magic." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Do not fret dear, you are not the first and you will not be the last." I grab her hand and squeeze it. "You all, please be careful on your journey," I look directly into the eyes of each of the mages. With that parting message I make my way back to the original house. It took me almost an hour even after I transformed out of an old lady body.

I saw Nozomi-chan and Oliver sitting in animal form by the gate of the house. "What a lovely pair!" I cooed at them and kept walking. Soon they were following me around the corner and we break into a dead sprint. "Over here!" I sided into an alleyway and they followed. "You are not going to believe what I saw!" I say as they transformed back.

"You aren't goin' to believe what we found in that mansion," Nozomi-chan hands me an envelope and I pull the contents out. I had to read it twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Guys this is the break we've been looking for!" I nearly scream as I pull them into a bone crushing hug.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two and a half months now since we left Fairy Tail. And it's only been about a month since Oliver-kun and I found the break in our mission in that gross Rosenburg guy's house. We've been traveling by foot for the past two days and it's starting to take its toll on her. We are heading to the Northern most point of Bosco, a country that is known for its slave trade. 'Just thinking about how many more people like her are out there makes me nauseous.' We had finally stopped for a break.

"I'm going to practice again," she set down her backpack and climbed the nearby oak tree. "Let me know if I need to collect firewood!" she hollered down at us.

I sighed loudly, "Oliver-kun why won't she let us help her?" I huffed as I set to working making a fire.

Oliver-kun dragged his hand down his face in defeat. I watched as he pushed his golden hair back, 'this mission has taken its toll on him too. He looks as tired as her…Naoki I wish you were here.' I thought not for the first time. "Why don't you catch a few moments of rest Oliver-kun?" I offered. "I know that train ride nearly killed both of you." We took the first train away from Lamia Scale and ended up back in Clover Town. Unfortunately there was no train from Clover to anywhere in Bosco.

"I'm fine Nozomi-chan, it's…it's nothing," he sighed and headed off to find food. I was working on the fire in quiet contemplation when she suddenly jumped down from the tree.

"Done practicing already?" I asked startled.

"No." she looked around and grabbed the letter from Rosenburg's house. "Nozomi-chan I was thinking, what if this is a trap?" she folded and unfolded the note nervously in her hands.

"_What_?" I ask exasperated. "How could this be a trap?" She gave me a dubious look like I was the one talking like a crazy person. "Look," I sighed and rub my temple, "I think you're tired. I think you need to rest, so how about I hold onto the note for now and you continue practicing later?" I hold my hand out for the note.

"No! I'm serious Nozomi-chan! Listen: New Bora has found a new shipping port. Bring crates to N. Bosco. Await further instruction. N.S." I look at her waiting for this to explain the trap. "Ugh Nozomi-chan! What if he wanted me to find this! Master knows I will come for Naoki! What if this is diverting me from him?!" she was hysterical.

"Okay, just calm down first. Second we are going to Bosco you know the country that's basically one big forest? Remember how we all remember clearly that the house was surrounded by woods? This is probably the right track—" she didn't let me finish.

"I'm sorry Nozomi-chan," she whispered and ran off into the woods.

"No wait! Come…back…ah man Oliver-kun is going to kill me." I rub the back of my head and return to the fire. "She'll come back."

* * *

I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was that I needed to run. So, I ran fast and hard in a straight line for what felt like forever. 'What if I'm already too late?' I try to shake the negative thoughts away, but they seem to invade my thoughts more and more. 'Poor Oliver is suffering because of me, too.' I think with despair. After a while I finally stop running and I find myself by a small lake. "How cliché of me," I roll my eyes and plop down on the grassy shore. I lean back on my hands and look up through the foliage. "I've missed the feeling of quiet alone time." I whisper to myself as I close my eyes and drink in the sunshine.

"_The sunshine has always looked lovely on you my Beloved One_." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice. "_I did not mean to startle you_." I bring my eyes upon the lake and almost faint.

"Sunglow?!" I scream and hop up to my feet. "How—what…ummm wait _what_?!" I reached out to touch her and my hand slipped right through.

"_I am merely a projection of your memories my dear. It seems you have given me a lot of thought_." She curled her lips into a smile. "_What has happened to you since you left the Dragon Realm_?"

I let out a humorless laugh and feel the tears threaten my eyes. "You're supposed to be dead…"

"_Am I not_?" she lifts up one of her see-through paws and wiggles her talons. I laugh because she looked so ridiculous and my head and heart both hurt. "_I am not sure I know what is so amusing my Beloved_," she cocked her head to one side and gazed at me with a love and warmth that only a parent can give a child.

"Why are you here Sunglow? It's all my fault…you and Stellaluna died because I made such bad decisions. And now I don't even have the decency to remember what it is that I did wrong. At least not fully remember…" she gave a slight chuckle which made my head snap up. "I don't see what's _so_ funny with you being dead and all!" I snapped.

"_I am sorry my Beloved I did not mean to laugh. It's just that we do not blame you. In fact our deaths were unavoidable, I would have rather died in a more peaceful way…_" she trailed off remembering things that I couldn't. "_Well it is all a matter of history now. What's important is what you need from me now_," she gazed at me again with her deep golden eyes.

I looked off behind her trying to collect my thoughts. "You know this is _really_ weird." I finally state, but she doesn't say anything. I sigh and cross my arms, "But I guess it's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me…" I reminisce about my short freedom and my long enslavement.

"_Do you wish to talk about it my Beloved_?" Sunglow has sat her massive body down over the lake and brought her face down to me. "I have a lot of time now. Being dead and all," she chuckled with obvious humor.

"You find humor in the strangest things mother, that's something I remember about you," I huff and roll my eyes as I sit back down on the grassy shore.

"_I've missed that_."

"What?" I questioned her.

"_Hearing you call me mother. I've missed that dearly over these long years without you and Naoki_." For the first time she looked sad and upset about something.

"Mother can I ask you something?" I look back up through the foliage.

"_Mhm? What is it my Beloved_?"

"Why is it I remember the vague details about myself and Naoki's life before we came to Earthland? I mean I know now that we were raised by you and Sunglow, but where did we come from before that? Why the portal closed between Earthland and the Dragon Realm?" I look back at her.

"_Unfortunately my Beloved I can only tell you what you already know. As I said I am a projection of your memories, if you don't remember then neither do I_." I sighed and flopped down on my back. "_Something else is bothering you_?" she questioned.

"It's this thing about my 'birth right' and what the hell that is," I say.

"_I can tell you that it is you following in my footsteps. You have all my powers after all_."

"Yeah I know that already!" I throw my hands up in frustration. "What I don't know is what it is exactly and why do I feel like my powers are only partially…free?" I couldn't find the right word to describe the feeling. "Like when I used my magic I feel like more is trying to push through but it can't and I don't know…why," I prop myself up with my elbows to look at her. "And another thing what in the actual hell is my name?!" I finally hit on the question that has been bugging me for years.

Sunglow frowned and gave a sad sigh. "_You do not remember your name_?" I shook my head no. "_That is very troubling indeed, since I can remember the importance of your name it seems as though you realized the power in it as well_?" she gave me a leveled look. I gulped back the hysteria and lump in my throat.

"I mean…there was a feeling because no one has ever said my name before. And whenever anyone asks for my name I feel panic raise and this thought that I can't share my name with just anyone. It's like the strongest kind of fear grips my heart when I think about it, but at the same time it makes me so sad, mother, so sad that I can't even remember something as simple as my name. I know it can't be Master's magic anymore; that had worn off a long time ago, I think I'm stopping myself from remembering," it felt so good to finally get that off my chest. "But why?"

"_You know the answer to that, your name holds great value and power. It is a name that fits your birth right and your rightful place in this world and all others_." Sunglow brings her snout down to me.

"I just want to remember," I sob. I hadn't even realized that the tears had started to fall.

"_You will, at the right time something will happen and you will remember. For now work on re-mastering your current magic. You are already so strong and once everything is in its proper place again you will become stronger still_," she lightly set her see-through snout against me.

"I just want to save everyone…" I cry.

"_In due time my Beloved, in due time_." Sunglow had started to fade away.

"No wait! Please wait mother! Don't leave me!" I reach out for her but only grab at air. "No…please I…I need you I—" I was choking on my sobs. "I love you." I whisper at last, but it was too late she was gone again. I sat on that shore for a little while longer, the sun had started to set in the sky. I sighed and stood up, "I need to get back, and they're probably worried sick." I start my long jog back to the fire.

* * *

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?!" Oliver screamed at me. "I've been worried sick! My stomach is in knots!" he punched a tree and nearly split it in two.

"Nay Oliver-kun why don't we calm down? She's back there's no need for this. I told you she needed time," Nozomi-chan placed her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"You were gone for _hours_! I thought you had taken off without us," Oliver sank to his knees. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot I didn't know what to do. "I thought you left us…" his eyes were shining brightly in the fire. I crouched down next to him and reached for his hand. "I thought you went after this whole mess yourself." I was still at a loss for words and only squeezed his hand in a feeble attempt at comfort.

"Come on, let's eat." Nozomi-chan breaks the silence by passing along the fish Oliver caught earlier. We were just finishing up our second round when we heard a twig snap, a bush being stumbled through, and a long string of cuss words.

"Are you _serious_ right now?!" came the shrill voice of a woman.

"Well I didn't mean it!" came the response from a man who was clearly a tenor.

"Watch your step next time you clumsy ogre!" the woman screamed again. As they approached us I looked down at myself and my friends. I realized that I was in my original state minus my scars, Nozomi-chan had a dark orange hair color with jade green eyes, and Oliver looked like Oliver. We hadn't changed our appearances in days.

"Come on you three! How in the hell did we get lost like this anyways?!" another deeper male voice said.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…" I mumble as a group of four very familiar faces enter our circle of light. 'Fairy Tail?!' Nozomi-chan and Oliver shoot up and ready themselves to defend our position. I look up in time to meet the dark gaze of a man I never thought I would see again. 'Laxus…' my heart did that weird skipping thing again when I thought his name. His gaze was gone just as quickly as it came and all four of them were standing in offensive positions. "Nay why don't you all can it huh? Wake the whole damn forest the way you're stomping around screaming at each other," I hide my true emotions behind a face of boredom. "Sit _down_ you two!" I bark at my friends.

Nozomi-chan immediately drops from her stance and comes to sit on my left side. Oliver doesn't lower his guard, "what are you doin' out here anyways?" he asked Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"What's it to you?" Evergreen spat out. Oliver growled and I howled with laughter. I felt tears in my eyes and Nozomi-chan gave me a worried glance. "And what is so funny?" Evergreen sneered.

I wiped my eyes and gave her a very serious look, one that made her fidget under it. "Oh it's nothing, four strangers stumble upon our private party and don't have enough decency to introduce themselves. How do we know you're not going to attack and kill us?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We are Fairy Tail mages and the strongest team in our guild! We do _not_ _kill_ people!" Freed shouted at me. Bickslow and Evergreen nod in agreement, but I was looking at Laxus. "We just got lost on our way to the border between Fiore and Bosco." Freed finished lamely and everyone, but Laxus, blushed at it.

"Oh?" I give them a coy smile. "Well what a strange thing, that's where we are heading too," I start to play with my fingernails.

"You want to help us?" Laxus finally spoke up. I gave him a blank look as I turned my head towards Nozomi-chan, she brought her ear to my lips.

"This isn't good we need to be careful in what we say around them." She nodded in understanding, stood up, and stretched her arms high above her head. I return my gaze to the Fairies. "No." I state flatly. "Now if you don't mind…" I made a shooing motion with my hands. "We have important things to discuss and do not require a bigger party," I replace my bored look with one of annoyance.

"And if we don't leave?" Laxus challenged me. I felt a delicious shiver run up my spine when I looked straight into his eyes. I was going to retort, but Oliver decided to stand in between us.

"I can _help_ you leave." Oliver bit back with a deadly look in his eyes. "We're very busy and have important things to do, so if you Fairies don't mind—remove yourselves from our area."

I was going to jump in again when all of a sudden we hear a loud grumbling sound and Evergreen turns a bright shade of red. I fall back with laughter and I could hear Oliver and Nozomi-chan trying not to laugh. "H-hey! This isn't funny! We haven't had anything to eat in almost _three_ days!" Evergreen places her hands over her empty stomach. I abruptly stop laughing and my friends know this just became serious.

I stand up and brush the dirt off my butt and I walk closer to the fire. So far I've always been the furthest one away from them. I pick up another fish and twirl the stick in my hand. "Three days, huh?" I look at them but they're all watching the fish. Laxus is the only one staring me in the eye as I speak. "Well that is just not healthy," I try not to stumble under his gaze as I make my way slowly towards their group. "Here." I trust the fish into Evergreen's hands.

"Wha—?" she tries to protest but I am already walking away from her with my back turned from that penetrating gaze.

'Does he know who I am?' I felt slightly panicked at the thought. 'No there's no way I really don't look anything like the girl they all met.' I sit back down and Nozomi-chan sits with me. Oliver moved to my right and leaned up against a tree. "Well come on then," I wave for them to sit. "It's okay, the night is cold and our fire is big enough." I muster as much indifference as I can into my voice.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Bickslow shouts as he plants himself on the other side of the fire. "Is it okay?" he picked up another one of our fish and I laughed.

"I wouldn't invite you to sit and not eat." I rolled my eyes, "that would be bad manners." Bickslow was half way through the fish when Freed and Evergreen sat down next to him. "By the way," he says in between mouthfuls of food, "my name is Bickslow."

"I am Freed Justine." Freed gave a slight bow and picked up a fish.

"My name is Evergreen, I am the prettiest of all the Fairy ladies," she gave us a bright smile. Oliver finally sits down by me and stares at Laxus. He stood standing slightly off to the right of his guildmates, leaning against a tree.

Finally he says, "I'm Laxus Dreyar." He didn't move to grab any food and this annoyed me. "What about you?" By now we were all used to this question and just made up names on the spot.

"Herold Newman." Oliver grunted.

"Sato, Miya." Nozomi-chan said with a bored expression.

"Clara Newman," I hated doing last names.

"You two are siblings?" Bickslow gave us an analytical stare.

"Not by blood," Oliver shrugged and dropped the subject. "Miya-chan is our close family friend." Nozomi-chan shot him an appreciative glance. With that we all lapsed into an awkward silence. "You gonna eat Laxus?" I glared at Oliver's obvious disrespectful tone, but he brushed me off.

"I'm not hungry…Herold." I groaned internally as him and Laxus started to bicker again.

"Dreyar-san I think you should eat." I pick up a fish and walk over to him. "_Here_," I trust it at him willing him to take it and shut up.

"I'm really not hungry Newman-san," he looked down at me with the hint of a smile.

"What are you sick? You haven't eaten in three days?!" I cry as I reach up to touch his forehead. "You don't seem sick…eat this anyways!" I shove the fish in his mouth.

"Woman!? What is your problem?!" I struggle to make him eat the fish as he pushes me away. "Get away from me!" Laxus trips over a tree root and we tumble head first into the dirt.

"No! Now _eat_!" With that I finally shove the fish completely into his face. I straddle his hips with mine and cross my arms. "I will not move until you eat."

"What is your _problem_?!" Laxus tries in vain to shove me off, by this point the rest of the party is in tears from laughing too hard.

"Newman-chan one, Laxus zero!" Bickslow barks out with laughter.

"Laxus-san how could you be defeated by a woman without magic?!" Freed was apparently crying for other reasons.

"Who cares?! She won and it's hilarious!" Evergreen was doubled over clutching her side. "You have to eat now Laxus. Besides I know you must be hungry," she says after regaining some composure. "You haven't eaten in almost a week."

"_What_?!" me, Nozomi-chan, and Oliver shout at the same time.

"Wow, dude you gotta eat," Oliver scolded him.

"How have you functioned this entire time?!" Nozomi-chan slapped her hand to her forehead.

I looked down at Laxus and he looked up at me, "please eat it…for me." I whispered the last part so only he could hear it. I watched as he blushed and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" I leaned closer to his face.

"I said I will eat it, but only if you get off of me!" I smiled at him and rolled off to the side. Laxus sat up and began eating, grumbling the whole time.

"Ah quit being such a baby. You just got a free meal!" I slapped his shoulder and laughed. We all settled back down into silence again. The forest was alive with the sounds of nature and I rolled my head back to listen.

* * *

"So being in Fairy Tail must mean you guys can use magic, huh?" Nozomi-chan broke the silence by talking to Bickslow.

"Yeah we do," Bickslow had turned his body to face her completely.

"What kinds?" Nozomi-chan knew very well what kinds they used and I felt my eye twitch in irritation at remembering all the destruction these four have created.

"I use Seith magic, it's _pretty_ amazing," he snorts with pride. "I control these dolls with souls." At the mention of them the little figures pop out of his outfit and float around. "If I want I can control human souls, too," he shrugged and continued eating.

"I use a type of letter magic called Dark Écriture." Freed said and pulled out his sword and drew runes in the air. "With it I can create anything," the runes turned into a butterfly.

"Wow! That's beautiful!" Nozomi-chan lets the butterfly land on her hand before it disappeared.

"I can turn humans to stone just by looking at them," Evergreen smirked.

"Who are you Medusa?" Oliver jokes.

"Want to find out?" Evergreen shot back. "Besides that I use Fairy magic," with that she creates a sparkling golden dust and throws it on the fire. The fire in turn shoots up in reaction to the magic.

"What about you Laxus-kun?" I blush at Nozomi-chan's familiarity with the Dragon Slayer. "Any super cool magical abilities?"

"What about you?" Laxus challenged her back. He sounded displeased with her familiarity, too. "Any magic?"

"Me?" Nozomi-chan pointed to herself. "Oh no! But I am great at battling if that's what you want to know. Give me a couple short blades and I'm game for a good fight!" she throws a few punches in the air. "Herold here is great with a broad sword," she jutted her thumb at Oliver.

"What about you?" Laxus turns his gaze to me once more.

I felt a lump rise in my throat and goose bumps form on my flesh. 'Why can he do this to me? No man does this to me!' I avert my eyes from his gaze and instead opt to stare at the fire. "Nothing special…some weak healer's magic I guess." I push some dirt around with my hand. 'Why would you say that?! Don't tell these people anything else!' my inner voice shouts at me.

"I use Dragon Slayer magic, my specialty is with lightning." He folds his arms across his chest and rests his head against a tree. "So what are you three doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply. When I look up at him he is giving me an annoyed look. "A mission," I finally admit. "What about you?"

"A mission," was all he said and looked back at the fire. Everyone had no idea where to lead the conversation from there. So, we fell back into the silence and listened as the fire crackled and swayed in the early winter breeze.

* * *

When I couldn't stand it anymore I stood up startling everyone. "Herold, Miya-chan I'm going to do a perimeter scan and bring back firewood. I'll be back in a while," with that I make to leave the circle. I stop to grab my sweater when I hear another body stand up. When I turn around Laxus is moving towards me. "Dreyar-san?"

"I'm going to join you if that okay," Oliver starts to protest, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, that's fine," I shrug on my sweater and we head off. "Can you keep up in the dark?" I tease as I move gracefully around fallen trees and roots.

"How do you do that?" Laxus asks after he bumped his face into a tree…again.

"How do I do what?" I asked innocently.

"Ha ha you're enjoying this aren't you?" Laxus grumbled. I glided back to where he was struggling with a root and grab his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Showing you how I do it," I reply as I gently place his hand on my hip. 'What are you a psychotic!? You don't know what he is capable of! What if he treats this as an invitation to treat you like all those other men?' my inner voice started to throw a hissy fit. I looked up at Laxus' face in the moonlight, he had a blush sprinkled across his face. 'No, I don't think he would do that.' I smiled at him knowing he couldn't see me in the darkness. "Come on then."

"Wait…I—" I laughed lightly at his embarrassment.

"No need to be _shy_ Dreyar-san!" I say playfully. 'I haven't felt this at ease with a man since Naoki…it's nice.' I sighed and continued on with my sweep. "Look a lake," we come across the lake where I talked with Sunglow earlier. "Let's dive in!" I grab his hand and drag him into the open. The moonlight was bright here through the foliage. I grab my sweater and throw it on a nearby stump, then I move on to take off my shirt when he grabs my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he wasn't angry, but rather super embarrassed. "You don't even know me."

"Do I have reason to not trust you?" I asked quietly.

"It's cold out here."

"That's not what I asked." A long period of silence followed that.

"I just don't _understand_…" Laxus trailed his hand down his face in frustration. "We don't even know each other."

"Only one way to fix that," with that I pull off my shirt and to his utter dismay I am not wearing a bra. "What do you have to be afraid of?" I smirk at him as he stares over my head. I shimmy out of my pants and underwear and walk to the edge of the water. 'Warmth?' I question as I stick my toes in. "_The waters_ _warm_!" I exclaim and dive in head first. I hear him shout to not jump in but he was too late. I resurface and come up to float on my back I heard Laxus let out a string of cuss words.

"What the hell are you actually thinking? I thought you said you wanted to check the perimeter! Why are you swimming in weather like this? Why are you swimming **naked**?!" he finally asked the question burning in his mind. I laugh and the still water ripples in response.

"I didn't want to get my clothes wet." I state simply. "Besides you act like you've never seen a naked girl before!" I move to the shore. As I approach the grass I notice Laxus was very quiet. 'Oh my goodness!' I jump out of the water and the cold night air hits my skin causing goose bumps to form. "You _haven't_ seen a naked woman before?" I breathed as I walked up to him. Laxus is still strategically looking over my head. "Oh my…" suddenly I felt embarrassed to be in this state. 'So I _am_ a slut…_great_,' I sigh as I command him to close his eyes. He gratefully obliges me as I move to put my clothes back on.

I walk over to the edge of the water again and stick my toes in. "It's okay you can open your eyes again," I say quietly. I hear his footfalls as he moves closer to me.

"You're gonna get sick with wet hair like that." He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Nah," I reply, "I don't get sick. It's impossible." I swirl the water around with my big toe. My inner voice is screaming at me, 'such an absolute slut! What about Naoki, huh?! What about the man you know loves you?! He risked everything for you to get away from that life and this is how you thank him?!' my shoulders shook from my rage and anger with myself. 'You don't deserve good men like Naoki or Laxus!' I felt the hot tears prick my eyes.

"Hey," Laxus' voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I sniffed. Hiding my face behind my hair I slowly begin to sink in on myself.

"It's not like I don't know, you know?" at that I was so startled I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What?! You know _what exactly_?!" I felt panic and hysteria claw their way up my throat.

"I can see you're very beautiful…it's just—man you're gonna think it's so lame…but my old man—who is a pervert by the way—taught me to treat women with the most respect. He says that women are the reason strong men like us even exist and we should always show our appreciation and admiration respectfully…so…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled and I laughed so hard the tears did fall.

"I'm the one acting in such a disgraceful manner and you're apologizing to me?!" I double over and clutch my side. "Oh my _goodness_ it hurts!" I laugh. "Laxus Dreyar-san you are one interesting man!" when my hysterical laughing subsides and a silence falls between us once again my nagging thoughts resurface.

"Don't do that," Laxus reaches out and wipes away tears. "That's pretty interesting," he mused.

"What is? My adulterous behavior or my inability to act appropriately in front of someone I just met?"

"It's pretty interesting how okay you are with your own body. Most women I know, even the strongest ones, are so concerned with how they look. Especially in front of men."

"Well I don't much care what men think of me. Or _anyone_ for that matter," I give the lake a sideways glance as I start for the forest again.

"You know I feel like we've met before." Laxus says after five minutes of walking through the forest collecting firewood.

My heart skips a beat in my chest, "oh really? That's odd…I don't think we have," I lied. "I'm pretty sure I would remember you," I say as I flip around to watch him stumble through the roots.

"Damn it all to hell! How _do_ you _do_ that?!" he curses at the ground as he trips again.

"Years of practice," I reply smoothly. Another few minutes go by and I realize that Laxus is, like, twenty paces behind me. "You really _are_ useless in the dark you know that?" I walk back to him and offer my hand.

He takes my hand without a moment of hesitation and we walk on. It took another good ten minutes before we saw the fire again. "Looks like we made it," Laxus says and give my hand a squeeze before he let's go.

"Yeah, safe and sound." I mutter as we walk back into the circle of light and hear laughter ringing throughout the trees.

"Laxus, Clara-san there you are!" Evergreen stands up and scolds us. "We were about to send out a search party for you two!" she noticed my wet hair and commented on it.

"Oh it's nothing! We stumbled across a lake and I got _super_ excited. I bent over the edge to see if there was anything cool and Dreyar-san thought it would be funny to shove my face into the water! Unfortunately he got my whole head instead!" I sighed with fake exasperation.

"It's not my fault you acted like a little kid on Christmas when you saw it," he huffed and threw the wood into the flames. He actually played along with it!

"Laxus that was rude! And after they let us use their fire and eat their food!" Evergreen chided at him.

"Oh no it's fine Evergreen-san!" I wave away the concern.

"Let me at least dry your hair for you," Freed walks over to me and draws his sword. I watch as he writes out runes around my feet. In a moment I am surrounded by warm air and I can feel the cold recede. "There you go."

"Thank you Justine-san! That was very kind of you," we all settle back down around the fire. I made sure to sit as far from Laxus as possible without warranting notice and questions. "Well its late, why don't we get some sleep? I can take first watch," I nestle myself against a tree and Nozomi-chan wraps herself around me. I roll my eyes as she nuzzles her face into my breasts, Oliver is used to this but the other men seem to find it distracting.

Evergreen hits Bickslow and Freed in the head. "Knock it off and go to sleep!" she hisses at them and they mumble their protests. "I will turn you into stone!" at that the two men lay down close to the fire and shut their eyes. Evergreen looks at me and shrugs as she rests her head on Freed's shoulder. I laugh without sound and look up to see Laxus gazing at me. I felt that same delicious shiver run up my spine and have to hold back from wanting to move closer to him.

"Good night Dreyar-san." I nod at him.

"Good night Newman-chan," he smirks at me and I blush. Oliver grunts and rests his head on my shoulder. Laxus' eyes narrow at him and I try not to giggle. Soon there is soft breathing mixed with Bickslow's snoring, the fire is softly crackling, and the forest seems to have settled in for the night. "You can sleep you know."

I was startled out my thoughts at the sound of his voice. "What?" I say dumbly.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "I said you can sleep. I'm not tired yet. I'll wake up one of the idiots to take second watch." We both look at the pile of intertwined limbs and bodies, I try to hide my giggles again. "You look exhausted."

"You do too Dreyar-san," I shot back.

"Too much on my mind for sleep." He admitted. I wanted to ask what he meant, but Nozomi-chan let out a small whine when I shifted. So, I resigned myself to stay where I was and gaze out at him over the fire.

'Why does he get to make me feel like this?' I pondered. "Anything you need to talk about?" I ask. His look tightened a little and I could see he was actually considering letting me in. "I mean you don't have to tell me. I know what it's like to have things you don't want to share with a stranger." I pet Nozomi-chan's head and place my hand over Oliver's.

"Have you ever heard of dark magic?" I blink up at him in shock.

"The term isn't new to me, yes. To what aspect are you referring?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of a dark wizard before?" I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"I have actually," I gulped back the lump in my throat. 'Is their mission about Zeref? Is he in Bosco?!' I looked back at his questioning gaze seriously. "I've heard terrible rumors about a man named Zeref, he is a man who has committed many trespasses against this world." I have heard a lot of rumors because my friends and I always stopped in at local wizard guilds to catch gossip on him and the dark magic. We always hoped it would help lead us to Master.

"Well it seems he is trying to build an army. There have been numerous sites found that have dark magic casted on the land. That's where we are going now," he paused and gave me a hard look. "Apparently there are always monsters the show up at the sites. Two teams from my guild had fought them. The second team said a nun with magical ability said these monsters are demons." I gulped and willed myself not to panic.

"_Demons_? Aren't they supposed to have been eradicated a long time ago?" I shift again.

"These monsters are from a personal playbook of Zeref's," Laxus leans back against the tree. "Be careful wherever it is you are going." I don't get the chance to respond because Oliver and Freed stir in their sleep. When I look over Laxus has closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply.

"We can take the next watch Newman-chan," Freed stands up and stretches his arms over his head.

"It's fine My Lady, get some sleep." Oliver moves over to Freed and they sit together and speak in low voices. I throw one last look at Laxus and see he is peaking at me through a half lidded eye. I nod to him and he nods back, with that I settle down to catch some sleep.

'Why does Fairy Tail do this to me?' was my last thought as I drift off.

* * *

**Well look at this I broke the double digits in chapter counts :) woot!**

**I am rather curious what people think, review if you feel like it, please!**

**Keep it sparkly! xoxo**

**Sparkles**


	12. Chapter 12

We all awoke the next morning starving. "I'll set out for food." I gruffed as I grabbed my makeshift spear from yesterday.

"Do you want company Herold-san?" I turned to the green haired mage.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug and Freed follows me to the stream I found yesterday. I watched as My Lady stretched out her arms and conversed quietly with the other two women.

"Ladies sure are chatty creatures aren't they?" Freed chuckled when he saw what I was looking at.

"I think it's good for them. Evergreen-san has been stuck with three men for…" I probed.

"It's been two weeks now." Freed sighed. "I know, I feel bad she was just getting back into the swing of things in the guild hall…ah sorry! You probably do not care at all!" Freed tried to laugh it off.

"Nah, that isn't it I was just thinking how I wish…Clara could have something like what you guys have." I almost forgot her name! 'What name?' I scoffed to myself.

"Well she said she uses magic right?" Freed pulled me back to the present. "She could join if she wanted. Master Makarov is always thrilled to add new people. Especially nice people like you guys," Freed patted my shoulder. I could only reply with a small sad smile, he has no idea how much she wants to join Fairy Tail.

'Of course she's never said that for us to hear…but it's there.' We plop down by the waters edge. "Un…Justine-san? What are you doing?" I barely managed to say before Freed was wading through the stream.

"Catching fish? Isn't that our job?" He drew his sword and started to draw ruins. "All fish inside this area is to swim to the shore for Herold-san to capture!" it took all of two seconds for me to be covered in fish.

"_Gah_!" I barely managed to grab the fish as they jumped out of the water and slapped me in the face. "Enough! Justine-san! S-stop!" I ended up falling into the water and the fish were on shore. "Dammit!"

"Herold-san!? My apologies!" Freed used his ruin magic to dry me out and carry all the fish. "I couldn't stop them! They just kept on jumping, I didn't think there would be so many fish in such a small body of water!" I couldn't help it I started to laugh, loudly.

'This has been such a messed up couple of months!' I think as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Nah it's fine Justine-san…ha ha…oh man I needed that." I help carry some of the fish back.

"Stressful journey?" Freed asked and was relieved.

"You have no idea, man." I crack my neck as we approach the fire again. "Huh?! Where are the women?!" I hollered.

"Went to take a bath I guess," Bickslow shrugged and poked the fire.

"What…where?" I couldn't believe this.

"That lake we found last night," Laxus stated and picked up a fish. He began gutting it and stuck it on a stick by the fire. "Said they'd be back soon." He shrugged and groaned, "So probably in an hour knowing Ever."

"We were gone for maybe ten minutes!" Freed shouted. "What did they think? It would take all morning to catch breakfast?" He placed his hands on his hips and pouted before getting to work cleaning the fish. "Women…" he muttered.

"Whatever more for us!" Bickslow says as he finished his fifth fish.

* * *

"This is so nice!" Evergreen and Nozomi-chan scream as we glide into the warm water.

"I thought so too," I mumbled under my breath remembering last night. "I have soap by the way Evergreen-san." I reach behind me on the rock I sent the towels on.

"Oh please drop the titles! You make me feel so old when you use them!" she giggled. "Besides who needs them among friends!" She splashed Nozomi-chan.

'Friends…' I couldn't help but feel my face heat up at her kind words and Nozomi-chan squealed and retaliated. "Mhm…" I hummed to myself as I began to lather my hair. I was perfectly at peace when the two decided to dunk me. "Gah!" I came back up sputtering with soap flying everywhere. "What the actual hell?!" I blindly throw a punch and hit air. The other two are on the other side of the lake howling with laughter.

"You seemed peaceful," Nozomi-chan giggled.

"Yeah?! And?" I shot back at her.

"That is _soooooooooo_ boring…Clara," she purred out my fake name.

"Come on Clara! Let's have fun before we have to go back to those smelly men anyways!" Evergreen used her magic to create a wave that came crashing over me again.

'They want fun?' I think devilishly, 'Okay, fun it is!' I think as I pop up behind those two and dunk them under. I was laughing when they finally burst back up through the surface.

"How did you do that?!" Nozomi-chan yelled as she attempted to dunk me again. I dove under the surface and swam back towards the towels.

"Years of underwater practice, Miya-chan!" I say as I climb up onto the towel rock.

"What is she doing…?" Evergreen's eyes went wide as I jumped off the rock into the middle of the lake.

"Yahoo!" I screamed as I cannonballed into the water. When I surfaced I saw that the two women had climbed up to the rock as well. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I swam to move out of the way.

"In coming!" They shouted together as they splash land next to me. When they resurfaced we all were laughing. "This is nice," Nozomi-chan sighs as she floats on the top of the water.

"I miss girl time to be honest," Evergreen admits sheepishly. She swam over to me and grabbed my hands. "I hope you guys come to Fairy Tail! It would be so much more fun with you there!" she cocked her head to the side and gave off a bright smile. My heart clinched tightly in my chest at her words.

"Yeah we'd like that, too." Nozomi-chan responded before I could.

* * *

"I hope you guys come to Fairy Tail! It would be so much more fun with you there!" Evergreen smiled at her and I could see she was going to cry. 'I know how much she wants to go back...it's written all over her face,' I think sadly.

"Yeah we'd like that, too." I step in before she loses her cool. 'After this whole mess maybe we can send them back to Fairy Tail.' I think as Evergreen squeals with joy and begins to describe the other members, Magnolia, and the guild hall. We finish up a few minutes later and get out to dry off. She flopped down on the grassy shore and smiled. "What are you doing Clara?" I ask.

"Enjoying the sun while I can," she murmurs.

"This is a nice idea," Evergreen says as she stretches out next to her.

"Oh what the hell! They boys will be fine without us!" I give in and lay on her other side. "Mhm sunshine…" I could have napped there. All too soon we are all dried off and dressed again. "I could have done that all day!" I sigh.

"Knowing those perverted men we only had a few more moments before they decided to come here anyways," Evergreen sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Besides I'm starving!" she laughed.

"Me too!" she agreed as she packed up our bag again. "Let's go crash their party!"

* * *

After what felt like forever the women finally were spotted heading back towards the fire. "Bout damn time woman!" Bickslow shouted at Ever. "We were about to come drag you back!"

"Told you," Ever and the other two giggled as they moved to sit down.

"Mind if I sit here?" Clara came up to me and asked. I grunted out a yes and she smiled at me as she sat down. The women started to eat while Herold checked over their things. "I told you the water was nice," I almost missed her talking.

"Wha—?" I felt my face heat up at the memory of last night.

_Let's dive in!" she grabs my hand and drags me into the clearing. The area was actually lit pretty well. Before I knew what she was doing I watched as she grabbed her sweater and threw it on a nearby stump, then moved on to take off her shirt when I finally regain my sense I grab her wrist. _

_ "__What do you think you're doing?" I didn't mean to shout but I was really thrown off by this moment. "You don't even know me."_

_ "__Do I have reason to not trust you?" she asked quietly._

_ "__It's cold out here." I mumbled lamely._

_ "__That's not what I asked." A long period of silence followed that._

_ "__I just don't understand…" I raked my hand down my face in frustration. "We don't even know each other."_

_ "__Only one way to fix that," with that she pull off her shirt and to my utter dismay she was not wearing a bra. "What do you have to be afraid of?" she smirk at me as I stared over her head. She shimmed out of her pants and underwear and walk to the edge of the water._

I stared into the fire trying to tame the very impolite thoughts I was having about her. 'Did she have to do that?!' I mentally scold both her and me.

"Nay…" she starts, "I'm sorry about last night. It's just…"

"Hey Clara!" before she could finish Ever called out to her. "Do you mind if we travel with you to the boarder? Miya-chan was telling me about the route you guys had…and well quite frankly we need help!" Ever laughed sheepishly and I saw a small smile play across Clara's lips. I couldn't help but think about the rest of last night.

_"__Don't do that," I reached out and wiped away her tears. "That's pretty interesting," I mused._

_ "__What is? My adulterous behavior or my inability to act appropriately in front of someone I just met?" her voice held a tight edge._

_ "__It's pretty interesting how okay you are with your own body. Most women I know, even the strongest ones, are so concerned with how they look. Especially in front of men." I shrugged. _

_ "__Well I don't much care what men think of me. Or anyone for that matter," she gives the lake a sideways glance and starts for the forest again._

I groaned internally as she stood up and moved to the other women, 'and of course I couldn't play it cool after because I don't have night vision!' I felt the blush creep up my neck again when I remembered how her tiny hand felt in mine. 'Stop it!' I grab another fish to distract my mind.

"We should get going," Herold stood up and offered his hand to that Miya woman.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get this cleaned up," Clara stood up and helped Ever to her feet. "Evergreen you mind placing that…yeah there thanks!" she smiled as Evergreen zipped up her bag. "Let's get out of here." Freed offered to put out the fire and we make our way through the forest.

* * *

"Do you know where you're going Herold-san?" Freed asked after a few hours of walking.

"Yes," Herold said as he jumped over a large tree root.

"Hang on I'm going up," Clara dropped her bag at the foot of a very large oak tree. "Give me a boost?" she asked Herold.

"I got it," I don't know what came over me but I walked up to her and hoisted her up to the lowest branch.

"Thank you," I couldn't tell but it looked like she blushed. We all watched in amazement as she nimbly and swiftly climbed up higher and higher until we couldn't see her anymore. "Yup! It's going to be another two hours, but I see smoke from the village that's supposed to be at the board!" She shouted down to us. "In coming!" next thing we know she had leapt out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet.

"That was amazing Clara!" Ever gushed and ran over to her with her backpack.

"Ahhh well…" she did blush and scratch the back of her head, "it wasn't a big deal!" she waved off the compliment. "Let's keep moving. We're making great time. By the way where is it exactly that you guys are trying to get to?" she turned her bright golden eyes on me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, 'why does this women have this power over me? I don't even know her!' My thoughts trail off. "That small village actually, we are expecting a ride to be picking us up and taking us the rest of the way to the clients house," I manage after an awkward pause. "It's in the North of Bosco."

Something flickered across her face before she replaced it with a smile. "Okay well let's get going then!" she started off again and the party followed her and Herold. I fell back as my mind drifted to last night again.

_"__What the hell are you actually thinking? I thought you said you wanted to check the perimeter! Why are you swimming in weather like this? Why are you swimming naked?!" I felt my face heat up as I tried desperately to not look at her. She laughs and it sounds like a million tiny bells chiming._

_ "__I didn't want to get my clothes wet." She said it so simply. "Besides you act like you've never seen a naked girl before!" I heard her moving to the shore. I wasn't sure what to do or say and I think that made me look bad. Next thing I hear is her jumping out of the water and the sharp intake of breath as the cold air touches her. "You _haven't_ seen a naked woman before?" she breathed as she walked up to me. I was still strategically looking over her head. "Oh my…" she trailed off and I felt like an ass for not saying anything this entire time. I heard her sigh frustrated and commanded me to shut my eyes. I gratefully complied and closed them tight. I would be lying if I said I didn't peak, though. I felt my face heat up even more when I looked. Her back was to me and I was staring at her soft curves. _

_ '__I just want to touch everywhere…' I felt the drool and mentally slapped myself for being such a perv. I snapped my eyes shut when she made a move to the shore._

_ "__It's okay you can open your eyes again," she said quietly. When I reopened my eyes she was standing by the shore with her shoes in hand and toes in the water. Her face held so much shame and I kicked myself again for not saying anything._

_ '__It's not like I haven't been with a woman before! What the hell is wrong with me?! She literally did this herself! Why do I feel like an ass?' I rack my brain trying to figure out why this whole situation felt weirder than it should as I walked over to her._

_ "__You're gonna get sick with wet hair like that." That was brilliant of me. I wanted to crawl in hole._

_ "__Nah," she replied, "I don't get sick. It's impossible." I watched as she played with the water before dragging her foot out and sticking her shoes back on. Her face looked so pained and for the love of Mavis I could not figure this woman out. While I was busy contemplating my awkward situation I heard a noise I hate, crying._

_ "__Hey," I pulled her out of her thoughts._

_ "__Yeah?" she tried to hide her face from me and was slowing slouching her shoulders._

_ "__It's not like I don't know, you know?" at my response she was so startled she nearly jumped out of her skin._

_ "__What?! You know what exactly?!" she nearly screamed at me hysterically. I was thrown again and could barely stutter out a response._

_ "__I can see you're very beautiful…it's just—man you're gonna think it's so lame" I rub my face with my hand in frustration, "…but my old man—who is a pervert by the way—taught me to treat women with the most respect. He says that women are the reason strong men like us even exist and we should always show our appreciation and admiration respectfully…so…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry." I mumbled lamely and she laughed so hard the tears fell. _

_ "__I'm the one acting in such a disgraceful manner and you're apologizing to me?!" I watch as she doubles over and clutched her side. "Oh my goodness it hurts!" she laughs out. "Laxus Dreyar-san you are one interesting man!" my heart twisted in a funny manner when she said my first name._

_ '__What is wrong with her? What is wrong with me?!' I think as I follow her into the forest again._

I am soon dragged out of my thoughts by Freed shouting my name. "Come on Laxus! We can see the village!" he and the others become hidden from my sight after turning by a large tree.

"You okay?" came a voice becoming increasingly familiar to my sensitive ears.

"Yeah I'm fine Newman-san." I replied as we turned next to the tree together.

"You don't have to call me that you know," her hands were clasped behind her back as she glided gracefully next to me.

'I look like a fool next to her.'

"I mean it's not like we're super formal or anything…" she continued. "What I mean is…Clara is fine," she turned her face to mine. In the light her eyes glittered like actual gold and it was mesmerizing.

"Only if you stop being so formal with me. You make me feel like an old man! Aren't we like the same age?" I fold my arms over my chest. She giggled and gave me a quizzical look.

"What you're like 24?" she finally asked. I was startled by her accuracy.

"Y-yeah how did you guess that?" I asked.

"Well if we are around the same age…I'm 22 by the way." She hoped over a root whereas I almost fell on my face. "Nay Laxus-kun," she said my first name again and my heart did that weird twisting thing again.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered out.

"Be careful who you take your money from in this country." She gave me a serious look before sprinting off towards her friends. "This is where we leave you Fairy Tail! I was very nice to run into you." Her and her friends bowed to us and left us at the entrance of the village.

"Wait they aren't coming into the village with us?" I asked trying not to give away my panic. 'What did she mean by that last line?'

"Weren't you even listening these past six hours Laxus?" Ever sighed exasperated at me. "They have to keep going it's a long ways away where they are heading," she gave me one of her famous 'are you a moron?' face.

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying attention…" I resist the urge to run after them and bring her back. "Let's get going." I tear my eyes away from her retreating figure and instead look to my friends.

"The carriage is going to be here in ten minutes. The client is apparently very anxious for our arrival," Freed says as he walks back to us from the pickup area.

"Who is this person again?" I ask.

"A Lord Noel Shellington, apparently he is really rich in these parts," Freed shrugs and I get a bad feeling about this whole situation.

'What have I gotten into?' I think not for the first time this trip.

* * *

**Thank you BringOnTheChaos95 for your lovely review! I honestly thought no one was reading this lol like I know people are looking at it...but actually reading it!? Oh man :) just thank you very much! **

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm trying to set up the next fight scene and I want to get better at writing them! **

**So please review if you would like!**

**Keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo Sparkles**


	13. Chapter 13

After we dropped the Fairies off in the village we hightail it out of there. It felt like a pair of eyes were burning into the back of my head. We had been walking for at least another three hours when, "Can we stop yet?" Nozomi-chan whined. "My feet are killing me and I'm starving!"

"Maybe it would be a good idea to sit down for a moment, My Lady?" Oliver questioned. I nodded my head in agreement, I was tired and had too much on my mind. We set up camp and had a firing raging before anyone spoke.

"Can I confess something?" I couldn't hold back my thoughts anymore. "I just really—really need a…a friend," I say shyly. Both Nozomi-chan and Oliver looked surprised by my word choice.

Nozomi-chan rushed over to me and embraced me in a hug. "Of course you can! We've been waiting for you to ask for our help!"

"I will do anything for you My Lady," Oliver nodded to me. We sit down and Nozomi-chan is still clutching my hands in hers. "What is troubling you?"

I took in a deep breath, 'tell them everything.' I mentally prepare myself for this. "I didn't get to tell you about something important that happened yesterday…before Fairy Tail showed up," I gulped and squeezed Nozomi-chan's hands. "I'm just so…so afraid! I don't feel powerful, I don't feel like I can save everyone, hell I can't remember the most basic shit about myself! And then here comes Sunglow as a fucking 'memory projection'," I put air quotes around the words because they still sounded stupid to me. "And she starts talking about all this power and crap that apparently I have and…and ugh! I just don't know! My head hurts thinking about the missing puzzle pieces that are clearly locked away in my memory. And my heart hurts…all the time," I hadn't realized that I started to cry. "And I don't know when I became such a crybaby! Have I always been prone to emotional outbursts like this?! I don't _fucking_ know! That's probably locked away right next to where ever the hell my name is being kept!" I hadn't realized just how much anger I was feeling.

I looked to my friends and neither of them interrupted me. "And I feel like the worst person in the whole entire realm…Nozomi-chan," I turned to her with my tear stained face. "I-I don't think I love Naoki the way he loves me!" I wailed.

She pulled me close to her in a warm embrace and I know she felt the sobs that wracked my body. "I l-lo-ove him you know? But I don't _love_ him and he did all of this for me! And I feel so useless because I don't even know where he is…I'm so awful! I catch myself thinking about Fairy Tail all the time and how much I want what they have. What does it mean to have a family?" I shifted through the only memories I could recall. They all involve Kikiyo and Reggie fixing me and Naoki up after a brutal round in the chamber, of Mistress teaching me about numbers and books, of all the masters that have caused me and Naoki pain and heart ache. "I didn't even know dragons existed until Fairy Tail…let alone that I was raised by one." I wiped my nose on my sleeve. I think about Naoki and all the time we've spent together, here and in the Dragon Realm.

"Now there is this whole dark magic shit and this weird Zeref character that may or may not be working with some dragon with a funny name… Acnologia I think…and further more I can't seem to really understand my magic! Let what kind do I use?" I turned to Oliver pleading. "Not to mention the fact that I dated and probably fell in love with Acnologia! Or…er Edan I guess was his human name." My friends share a look before anyone decided to speak.

"Well," Nozomi-chan is the one to talk. "I don't know about the dragons, dark magic and wizards, and I defiantly don't know what your magic is, but what I do know is this. You are here, you are alive and there is nothing more that Naoki could ask for." She brushed the tears away. "Naoki has known for a very long time that your love is not like his," she sighed, "and he is okay with that. All he wants is for you to live." She gave my hand a small squeeze again. "And we are going to figure everything else out! This dragon nonsense, the dark magic, your magic…all of it will be sorted out in due time." I laughed a little at that.

"Sunglow said the same thing kind of. She told me everything would fall in place all in due time," I laughed without humor at the memory. A few moments of silence pass and the only thing heard is the crackling of the fire. The late January air whips around us and we all scoot closer together.

"My Lady what would you like to do now?" Oliver asked after a while. I stared at the fire intensely for a moment, deliberating.

"I want to train."

* * *

February was almost over by the time we reached the town we had been hearing so much about in Bosco. The town of Greenwood, sounds like a pleasant place but it's supposed to be the main artery for the slave trade routes. All the time we had been walking and hitchhiking through the backwoods of Bosco Oliver and Nozomi-chan had worked with me on training. I've finally gained a sense of control over my currently limited magic abilities, and my body has never felt this strong to my recollection. We even got a few short blades for Nozomi-chan and a broad sword for Oliver.

"Guys I really have to change my appearance before we get into this town." I slung my backpack at the base of a tree. The transformations have become so easy I don't even have to think about it. I lighten my skin again, cover the scars, change my golden eyes to green ones like Nozomi-chan's original color, and make my hair a light orange color that brushed my shoulder blades. "Come here Nozomi-chan," I hold out my hand to her.

She takes my hand without complaint and I change her short orange hair into shoulder length dark blue hair with eyes the same color. "Oliver?" I offer him my hand. When he complies I cut his naturally long hair short and turn him a steely grey color like his original eyes and I turned his eyes a dark blood red color. "Okay here we go." We walk the short distance into Greenwood and head for the bar. 'Only place to get gossip in a one-horse town.' No one even gives us a second glance when we walk in and sat down. Oliver orders a round of beer and what the house has for food for all of us.

I hear an all too familiar rattle of chains as the barmaid approaches us. It took all my strength to not burn the owner of this establishment and then burn this establishment. "Hello!" she smiled brightly at us. "Here is the beer and the food will follow!" she was going to turn and leave when I called out to her. "Yes ma'am how may I please you?" I winced at her termology.

"I require a shipment date…" I slip a few jewels into her pocket. "As a fellow member of the chain gang…" I give her a piercing look. I could tell by her sharp intake of breath she understood the code name.

"Oh, of course _ma'am _we aim to please," when she gave the correct code back I knew she was on our side. "Please come back tomorrow at noon." She glanced out the window to the only tree inside town limits. "The flowers on the apple tree will be in full bloom then." With that she bowed and turn to return to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Nozomi-chan hissed at me when the barmaid was out of ear shot.

"A long time ago…a few girls and boys like me and Naoki wanted to stage a coup…they um well they made up a code. It's supposed to be used when you need to know if someone is in on the plans. But it fell through…" I hid my face from view. "Now the same code is used to signify that we aren't alone. If you know the code you know the pain. It's a stupid…it's just—well…" I wasn't sure how to explain the sense of ease this dumb failed code brought to so many people.

"It's okay My Lady," Oliver patted my shoulder. "You don't have to explain and it's not stupid." The barmaid returned with our food and before she left she gave me a curious glance. I gave her a small smile and she nodded and smiled back. "So what's the plan?" Oliver asked in between bites.

"We are going to stop that shipment."

* * *

Later that night we had checked in at the only hotel in the small town to wait for the shipment to arrive and make our plan of attack.

"I still think we need to get our own ride," Nozomi-chan huffed at Oliver.

"Oh yeah that won't look curious at all! One wagon following another wagon for miles!" Oliver threw his hands up in frustration. I had been quietly sitting on the bed upside down reading the magical map while my friends bickered.

"You know the Grand Magical Games are next month…" I mused to no one in particular.

"So?" Nozomi-chan came to lay down next to my head on the floor. "Why do we care about the games?"

"I don't know…they seem fun," I shrug nonchalantly. Nozomi-chan's lips curled into her cat grin.

"You just want to see Laxus don't you?" she teased and my cheeks flared up in heat.

"_W-what_?" I stammered. Nozomi-chan was rolling on the floor in laughter. "Stop that!" I smack her with the map.

"It's just _soooooo_ obvious you like him!" she continued to laugh but me and Oliver went ridged. Nozomi-chan seemed to sense the tension in the room and she stopped laughing to look me in the eye. "He wouldn't care you know."

"What?" I slant my eyes away from hers. "Who wouldn't care about what?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing?!" I scream as she flings me onto the carpet next to her. "Nozomi-chan!" she flips over so she is on top of my straddling my hips with hers. I could feel my face drain of color as a rush of awful memories come flooding back while in this position. "Nozomi-chan…" I manage to pant out while holding back my hysteria.

"Nozomi!" Oliver yelled at her and tried to shove her off me. Poor Oliver just ended up with his face embedded into the carpet because Nozomi-chan grabbed his ankle and chucked him over her should like he didn't outweigh her by one hundred pounds. "Dammit woman!"

"He wouldn't care," Nozomi-chan folded her arms across her chest and her legs across my stomach. I tore my eyes from Oliver and looked at Nozomi-chan. She had unshed tears in her eyes. "He loves you every much. But he's known for a very long time that you don't love him as anything more than a brother. How many times do I have to say that?"

"Nozomi-chan…" my hysteria was replaced with a lump in my throat. "I…" I didn't know what to say. 'Say you don't deserve him! You don't deserve any man that is going to treat you properly because you're a slut! You proved that back at the lake with Laxus!' my inner voice was berating me with insults. "I don't—I don't deserve—" Nozomi-chan cuts me off before I can finish my thought.

"You deserve someone who will treat you like a proper lady. Someone who will love you properly, even if it isn't Naoki," she finally rolled off of my and laid down next to me. Oliver scooted over to my other side and all three of us just laid there for a while staring at the ceiling.

"Why is life so complicated?" I mutter.

"Because it comes with terms and conditions we didn't even get to read," Nozomi-chan replied. And just like that the tension in the room evaporates into the night air.

"Do you think he'll still be my brother?" I turn my face to hers.

"Yup. No doubt about that. I'm sure he would even help plan yours and Laxus' wedding!" she turned to look at my beet red face and laughed. "But seriously, it's fine. That Laxus doesn't seem to be a bad guy." She paused and made a face. "Well actually, except for Natsu, none of the Fairy Tail men seemed like bad people. A little perverted, but like not super nasty perverted…not like _him_." She spat ice into that last pronoun. She reached for my hand and I clasped mine with Oliver's as well. "Let's get some shut eye, we have a big day tomorrow!" we all hop up and finish getting ready for bed.

* * *

The next day was sluggish and cold. "Isn't it March?" my teeth clatter together as I say this. "Why is it still so cold?!"

"Um it's February 28th actually!" Nozomi-chan points to a calendar behind the bar. We had ordered a couple of drinks while we waited for noon to roll around.

"One more hour," Oliver rubs his temples as a couple of guys behind us start fighting. "It's only eleven in the morning! What is wrong with people!?" he growled at the two men.

I shrug my shoulders and stare out the window towards the tree. "_What_?!" I jumped up so fast I knocked over the bar stool. "For the love of all that is good in this world!" I groaned as I watched Laxus and his friends climb out of a carriage and started to walk to the bar. 'I thought they had another one of those dark magic missions!' I knock on the countertop, "Sweetie," I call out to the barmaid and she rushes over. I grab her hand and pull her close to me, "these guys are allies," I whisper to her as they walk through the door. "I'm going to take care of the shipment, don't start rumors," I murmured and she nodded in understanding.

She pattered away to greet them, "Hello! Welcome to The Bar! How may I please you?" I heard her chains rattle as she bowed. I could feel my skin crawl and I wanted to throw up.

"We're here for a shipment?" Laxus said. I turned around to peek at him. "But we don't know where the…_master_ is?" he was reading from a piece of paper and seemed confused. "I didn't know there was a guild in this town."

The barmaid gave a professional laugh, "Oh there's no guild here! Master is the owner of The Bar!" she waves her hands around to indicate the establishment. "I shall seek him out for you." She snuck a look at me, "the shipment should be here at noon. Please make yourselves at home! My name is Veronica if you need me," she gave them a smile and turned to go back behind the bar. A few minutes later she comes back out from the back of the house with a tray full of drinks. She walked swiftly over to the table Laxus and them were at. "Master shall be with you in moments."

I watched as she placed the glasses down and slipped the piece of paper Laxus was holding earlier into her apron pocket. I had to stifle a giggle because that was a trademark maneuver of our trade that she obviously mastered. "Let me know if I can get you anything!" she bounced back to the bar and managed to slip me the paper with a nod of her head. I reach out for the paper and open it.

"Shipment in Greenwood," I mummer, "arrive by eleven and meet the Master for instruction." I fold the paper back up and push it into my jacket pocket. "I'm going to get some air, Nozomi-chan would you follow me?" we leave Oliver alone at the bar to watch the group. Once outside Nozomi-chan turns to me with wide eyes.

"What now?" she whispered harshly, eyes darting around looking for anyone shifty.

"You're going to eavesdrop on their conversation," I state simply. Her face morphs from one of worry to one of sly playfulness. "Get going I see the master of the bar now."

Nozomi-chan darted into the ally between The Bar and the building next to it. I know she transformed into a cat and I heard her climbing up the water pipe to the top window. I walked back into the building and sat by Oliver. "Nozomi-chan went to listen in," I sip my water. Oliver nodded in understanding and we sat there in silence for a while. Nozomi-chan finally came back after twenty minutes. She waltzed back into The Bar as a human and plopped down next to me. "So?"

"They are to watch over a shipment of _very_ important women," she hissed out the words. "They need to make it to the capital of Fiore by the Magical Games…you were right the Games are important." Nozomi-chan drained her water.

"What else?" I asked.

"Can't look at the women. Aren't allowed to talk to them, you know basic hiding the truth of their condition kind of stuff." We watched as the group descended the stairs and went out to stand by the tree. "Show time," we stand up and wander out of The Bar to stand on the porch. We watch as the wagon pulls up and the driver hops out of the seat to greet the mages.

"Hello there! You must be the Fairy Tail wizards I've been hearing so much about!" the man was short and reminded me of a troll the way his hair stuck up in odd ways. His face was covered in sweat despite the cold, and he wouldn't stop moving. "Here is the map, good luck!" he waddled off towards The Bar. "Good day!" he tipped his hat to Oliver and gave me and Nozomi-chan lewd glances. Nozomi-chan hissed at him and flipped him the bird.

He scuttled quickly into the building and I couldn't help but laugh. 'To think men like him used to have power over me!' I looked out to the wagon and caught Laxus staring at me. I gulped, but didn't break the contact. 'I'm going to have to make them fail this mission,' I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I leaned my head towards Nozomi-chan's without breaking eye contact with Laxus. "Nay, you grab the barmaid okay?"

"When?" she didn't have to ask me why, we all know why we have to save Veronica.

"Oliver and I are going to follow the wagon say about an hour. Get all of our stuff together and as soon as she goes into the back of the house grab her. There's a door to the ally over there right?" I nod my head to the ally from earlier.

"Yup," she popped the 'p' and flipped over on the railing to face the building. "How will I find you?"

"I'm going to leave Oliver at a decent halfway point in dog form. He will be able to smell you better." I looked to make sure he was listening too. "I'm going to tell the Fairies the truth."

"_What_?" they both hiss at me.

"Not _my_ truth! But make sure they understand what those women are going to be doing in the capital of their beloved country if they continue with this mission." Laxus finally looked away and I breathed out in relief. "I'm sure it won't be hard. Look their leaving let's get moving." Nozomi-chan wandered back inside and Oliver left me standing there alone as he moved to the building behind the wagon. 'God I hope someone on that wagon remembers me…' I think as I push away from the railing and follow the retreating wagon back out of the town.

* * *

A half hour into our quiet pursuit I leave Oliver in dog form by the largest tree in the area. "Be careful My Lady," He murmured as I took off as swiftly as I could. My body had become much stronger thanks to all the training we had done and I was able to move at a faster pace.

As I continued on I started to think about all the weird dreams I've had since leaving Master's service. 'I once had power, I once was so strong…what happened to me?' I return to the dreams of me and Naoki sparing and of the terrible memory of Edan. 'Edan…what happened to you?' I come to a quick trot as I don't hear the wagon wheels turning anymore. 'I used to have wings! I could fly…' I was so lost in thought I almost missed the simultaneous attacks pointed right at me. "Oh my goodness!" I scream as I duck and dodge lighting and a gold dust being quickly followed by a lot of green lasers.

"Reveal yourself!" I heard Freed shout and the next thing I know I'm standing in the clearing with the mages and the wagon. "What do you want?" Freed pointed a sword at my throat.

I didn't hesitate, I grabbed his blade and pulled him to me. I punched him in the face and he went flying backwards into Bicklow. "I don't want to fight you Fairy Tail!" I shout and drop the sword. "I've only come to tell you the truth about this mission. And hopefully have us parting on good terms." Evergreen shot her Leprechaun at me and I had to cartwheel to dodge it. I didn't twist quick enough and Laxus' fist came pounding into my side. I was sent tumbling back, I righted myself before crashing into a tree. I picked up the sword again to deflect the green lasers again. "Please!" I shouted at them. "Please listen to me! I only want to help those poor women!" I had run around the entire clearing and climbed a tree to the highest branch.

"Where did she go?!" Laxus roared.

"How did she climb up there so fast?!" Evergreen screamed.

"Please…" I whispered.

"What is it that you think you're helping these women with?" Laxus yelled out to me in the tree after a few minutes of silence. My head snapped up in hope.

"They're slaves!" I hollered back down. "Those women are being transported to be sold on the slave market!"

"_What_?!" Evergreen screeched and I heard her dash back to the wagon.

"Wait! Ever we can't look at them remember?!" Freed shouted, "it was a rule!"

"Shut up Freed!"

"What if she's lying to us, huh?!" He shouted back. "How do we know we can trust her!?"

"I was once one of them…" I didn't say it loudly, but they all heard me. I could feel all of them freeze at my words. "Please," I begged them, "let me help my people." I jump down from the tree and I survey the state they're in. Evergreen is about to tear open the wagon, Laxus and Bicklow are standing the nearest to me, and Freed is holding Evergreen back. All of them have their eyes trained on me and all of them are on the defense. I take in a deep breath and walk to Freed. I hold out his sword to him, "I believe this is yours."

"Th-thank you?" it came out as a question as he reached for the sword. I moved to where Evergreen was standing and waited for her to step aside.

"Thank you," I bow slightly to her as I pull the flaps back to reveal seven females of varying ages sitting in the wagon with blindfolds and gags. I made a nasty hissing noise as I took in the sight. "I'm going to unbind thee," I whisper to the first girl and she squirmed under my touch. One by one I took off their blind folds and gags and lead them out into the clearing. I actually recognized some of them.

"_Oi_! We got her!" came Nozomi-chan voice as they broke through the clearing revealing my friends with Veronica in their grasp.

"Veronica," I smiled relief washed over me. "I'm so glad you're okay now. I'm going to break the chains," I look each girl in the eye as I say this. "I won't hurt you," I say to the first girl.

"She can't talk," it was a woman my age. "Her chains…they constrict her vocal chords," she looked angry. "Hurry up and free us if you're gonna do it!" she growled. I nodded my head and was about to channel my magic into my fist when Evergreen made a weird noise.

"I just don't get it!" she cried. "_What chains_?!" I could see all of the Fairies were very confused.

"Just watch, you'll understand soon." With that my fist catches into a golden fire and I brought it down to the girl's outstretched arms. Next thing we hear is the sound of magic on mental and the mental gives in and crumbles around her wrists, ankles, and throat. "Better?" I ask.

"Thank you!" the girl threw her arms around my neck and started to sob. "Thank you!" she couldn't have been older than ten and her voice held a beautiful musical quality to it. I quickly went around and freed the other seven girls and they all cried and cheered out in joy. They all hugged each other, me, Nozomi-chan, and Oliver. "Who are you?" the first girl inquires.

"I'd like to know that, too." The girl hid behind me as Laxus approached us. I only smirked at him.

"Do you trust me?" I ask with a sly smile. I could see his face falter as he tried to process the question. "Please…Laxus-kun trust me." I beg him once more.

"Do I—we—know you?" he corrected himself as his guildmates come to stand by him.

"You deserve to know," I look at all of them, "but not yet. There are things I must do first, please go home. Prepare for the Games, be safe, and please remember I am not the enemy. I will not hurt you." I tighten my grip on the girl. Laxus and I have another long staring contest, it felt like an eternity later, but he conceded.

"Let's go," he started off down the road. "Come on!" he barked at his shell-shocked guildmates.

"But…Laxus the mission…" Freed was trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Didn't you hear? We were transportin' slaves and that ain't the Fairy Tail way. We would be tarnishing our name by completing this mission, I think the old man is gonna understand," Laxus gave me the ghost of a smile and my heart fluttered in my chest. "Let's move out." With one final glance from all of the mages they headed off down the road back to Fiore.

We all stood there waiting, watching, listening for any sign of approaching footfalls that could lead us all back into chains. "What the blood hell was that all about?!" came the voice of a girl familiar to me. "We gotta get the hell outta here before any masters come for us!"

"I agree," Veronica was visibly shaking and glancing over her shoulders. "Let's get off the road!" she darted behind Oliver.

"And who the hell are you?" I turned to the woman I knew and took in her appearance. Her long yellow hair, pale blue eyes, and slight muscular figure were all familiar.

"Marry?" I realized, but was still questioning if it was her. By the way her back stiffened I could tell I was right. "Mary Valkyrie…I can't believe it…you're still alive!" I run up to her and offer my arm. She gives me a funny and confused look.

"It's okay Mary-chan, she is one of us." Squeaked Veronica. That was all it took for Mary to grab my forearm and smile at me.

"So what's our move?" Mary asked. I moved to grab the little girl and she gratefully clung to me in my arms.

"Get off the road, find shelter, and I'll tell you everything. And hopefully you can tell me a few things too," with that we grab the horse and wagon and move swiftly through the trees to a darker part.

We finally stop by a stream so the horse can get a drink. "So you know my name," Mary states as she splashes water on her face, "but what about you? I don't think I've ever seen you before." I shift uncomfortably on my feet and Nozomi-chan comes to my side.

"Just be honest, show them everything." She gives my hand a squeeze and it comforts me greatly. With a deep breath I release my altered appearance and completely release the cap from my magic. I hear all the women gasp as my body is engulfed in golden flames and my orange hair turns back to the deep black that it has always been and my eyes shine golden at them.

"It's you!" Mary cries out and rushes to me to embrace me in a warm hug. "I thought you were dead! You've been gone for so long! Oh my god!" she gasped and turned to a women our age with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Oribella! Do you remember her?"

Oribella had tears in her eyes as she approached me, "I do." She grasped my forearm and then hugged me. "You taught me how to bow properly. You saved my life with that knowledge."

"Oribella Olsen," I finally remembered her name. "How I've missed our time together at those awful parties!"

"Do you remember Waynoka?" a very tanned women with dark brown eyes and black hair comes forward at the mention of her name.

"Hello again," she was trying to hold back tears. "It's been so long, I didn't think…I didn't think I would ever see you again! No one had heard from you in months!" I rushed to her to comfort her.

"Oh Waynoka its okay, I'm here now!" I hugged her. "As for the rest of you I do not think I've had the pleasure of meeting you prior to this day. I would tell you my name…if I had one," I looked down and Mary threw her arm over my shoulders.

"Don't cha remember girl? We all called you Lydia-sensei!" she gave us a goofy grin and I couldn't help but laugh. "By the way who do these marvelous embodiment's belong too?" she let me go and danced over to Oliver and Nozomi-chan.

"Me and Naoki…" Oliver slaps Mary's wandering hands away.

"No way!" she squished Nozomi-chan's face in between her hands. "They are perfect! I knew ya'll were strong but damn!" she slapped Oliver's back with a hearty laugh.

"M-mary you know about magic?!" I questioned.

"Well duh," she gave me a funny look, "don't you remember? We used to talk about magic all the time."

"I'm sorry Mary I've seem to have scrambled my memory. It is apparently a side effect of my escape." I looked down at the little girl who was clasped around my leg.

"We all use magic you know…" Mary all of a sudden had a very dangerous look in her eyes.

"You—you _all_ do?!" the little girl nods her head. "What?"

"Yeah that's Nikki Williams wrapped around your leg, the reason they locked her voice away? Yeah if she sings no matter how strong the person is, they have to do whatever she says in her song. It only works if she knows the person's name though."

"I can control the wind," Waynoka stepped forward. "I also dabble a little bit in animal magic. I can talk to them and they seem to be willing to help me," she shrugged like that wasn't impressive.

"I can see the future," Mary says smugly. "I'm pretty handy with a katana, too."

"I can read minds," a girl who looked about sixteen says. "My name is Lenore Summers," she bows deeply to me. "I can also implant suggestions into people's minds; it's nice to meet you Lydia-sensei." She had an orangeish-red color to her hair and pale green eyes.

"Well you know I'm Veronica Justice. My magic isn't very good…" she sighed. "I use take over magic. I have an alternate form called Mercy Bringer," she transforms for us and it was magnificent. Her alternate form is a skin tight powder blue suit that comes equipped with not only an awesome blade the same color as the suit, but also a gigantic gun strapped to her back. "The gun is really the Mercy Bringer…it's a sonic cannon blaster," she looked so embarrassed.

"That is the coolest thing! Can I try you blaster?!" a girl who also looked sixteen with short cropped light brown hair and silver eyes came bounding forward. "My name is Syllis Martinez and I'm a gun slinger!" she smiled brightly. "Course it'd be easier to prove if I had my guns back…" her eyes flashed with anger.

"It's okay Syllis-san we are going to fix that. What about the rest of you?" I look to Oribella.

"O-ooh…me? Um well I don't exactly use magic…I um I'm good at martial arts I guess," she fidgeted.

Mary snorted in annoyance, "If by good you mean you could kill a man with your thumb then yeah, you're just really _good,_" she folded her arms across her chest. "What about all those weapons you were so fond of before our enslavement?"

"I mean…um well yeah," she knotted her fingers together.

"That's super awesome Oribella! Nozomi-chan and Oliver both don't use magic per say. They can transform into a cat and dog, but their specialties are with weapons, too." I move towards my friends again. "How about you?" I look to a woman who appeared older than me with slate grey eyes and straight black hair that would reach her butt if she didn't have it in such a high ponytail.

"My name is Hanako, Bai I can use healing magic. I can even tell when someone is going to be gravely ill. It's like clairvoyance." She kept her hands folded in front of her and gave me a small smile.

"That's amazing! I apparently have some really awful healing skills," I laughed. "But they're kept us alive this whole time. Maybe you can help me with that?" I ask and her smile widens.

"Of course Lydia-san!" she _was_ older than me.

Now that everyone seemed more at ease with each other and introductions had been made we go about setting up camp. Oliver, Syllis, and Waynoka go looking for food for dinner. Nozomi-chan and Mary are setting up shelters as Nikki and I build fires. The other girls are just sitting around listening for anything threatening. "We're back!" Waynoka steps into the right of light with an arm full of berries, roots, and plants basically.

"We got the meat!" Syllis exclaimed as she began skinning a rabbit and Oliver gutted some fish. I saw Waynoka stick her tongue out at Syllis and Syllis in turn threw one of Waynoka's roots at her face. Mary egged them on and Nikki curled up next to me, burying her face in my jacket. "Well don't turn your nose up to food!" Syllis shouted.

"Shhhhh! You trying to wake the whole forest?!" I scold the three women.

"Sorry Lydis-sensei…" they all mumbled.

"Food is food and I don't care where it comes from. We have a lot more mouths to feed, and more bodied to keep alive. So, we will all take what we can get, got it?" there was a chorus of yes ma'am and muttered responses. "Good, now let's eat." We all distribute the food evenly between all eleven of us. No one spoke for a while and we all let the whole day sink in.

"I can't believe you saved us." Came the musical voice of Nikki. "How did you find us?" she looked up at me from her fish. I sighed and I saw Nozomi-chan and Oliver squirm in their seats. The other ladies all looked at me expectantly.

"Okay so here's the deal…" I tell them everything from Naoki shoving me through the portal on the beach and landing in a forest in Fiore, to becoming a temporary accountant for Fairy Tail, all the masters I've run into since I started this mission to save Naoki and the others, how everything might be connected to a dark wizard and I told them all about my dreams, the dragons, the magic—everything. It took almost two hours of just me talking with Nozomi-chan and Oliver throwing in commentary every now and then. When I finally finished talking Oribella had brought me a leaf full of water. "Thank you Ori-chan." I could see the faint blush that crept over her face at the old nickname.

"Whoa…that's a pretty heavy story." Syllis said after a moment of digestion. "And dragon magic? I've never heard of that before. You say there are like what…six others like you?"

"Poor Naoki! I wish he could have made it through that portal too!" Waynoka said with sadness. "Of course I shall assist you on this mission. I will follow you anywhere Lydia-sensei."

"M-me too," Veronica was crying.

"Count me in! I'm ready to bash a few of those old bastard's heads together anyways!" Mary snapped a branch in half. "If they think they can get away with this abuse they are sorely mistaken!"

"I've got your back girl." Ori-chan smiled at me.

Bai, Nikki, and Lenore also agree to help as well. "So what's our plan?" Lenore asked. "We know that there is something big happening in the capital of Fiore. I'm pretty sure I overheard someone mention to the driver that Lord Shellington himself is going to be there."

"Lord Shellington?" I questioned.

"Don't tell me you forgot him too?!" Mary seemed truly shocked by that.

"Well…" I tilt my head awkwardly. "Yeah I kind of did…"

"Girl, Lord Noel Shellington—he was your Master," Ori-chan looked me straight in the eye and I felt my skin ice over.

'Master…Shellington…Ma—ster…' the words bounced around my head until I felt dizzy. Suddenly my whole body catches in golden flames and my temper flares. I was enraged and wanted blood. "Shellington!" I screamed and just as quickly as it started my flames died off. "Ladies prepare yourselves," I give each member of the group a hard stare. "Tomorrow we set out for Crocus. We're going to the Grand Magical Games!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Is this the right place Laxus?" Freed asked. I looked at the slip of paper in my hand again.

"Is this place Greenwood?" I asked back.

"Y-yeah?"

"Then yes," I shot back annoyed. 'First we're told it's a mission concerning the black magic and that bastard Zeref and now we have to babysit some fancy ladies…' my face must have been contorted in rage.

"Laxus, are you okay?" Evergreen comes up to me with concern.

I run my hand down my face and sigh loudly, "no, what the hell kind of a mess have we gotten ourselves into?"

"What do you mean by a mess?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

All I could think about was the last thing Clara said to me back at the border. _'Be careful who you take your money from in this country.'_

"Laxus?" contrary to popular belief Ever was a very kind and compassionate woman. "Seriously what's eating at you?"

"_Yo_ we are almost there!" Bickslow called out from ahead of us.

"Thanks!" I turn back to Ever. "It's nothing…"

"Does it have to do with Clara?" I was startled back the accusation, even though it was dead on.

"_Wh-what_?!" I almost tripped over my own feet. "Why would you say that?"

Ever gave me her well perfected 'you're a moron' face, again. "Really Laxus? It's woman's intuition."

"We're here!" Bickslow hollered and I couldn't have been more relieved by his obnoxious voice level.

"Let's go Ever," I walk briskly into the town. 'Mavis this is a one-horse town isn't it?' I see a building labeled The Bar and head for there. My team follows me without question. When I opened the door I was not expecting to be hit in the face with the smell of Clara. 'What the hell?!' my eyes dart around but I don't see her anywhere. I sniff the air and notice the smell is closer to the bar where I see a girl with long orange hair talking to the barmaid. I was going to walk over to her but Freed pulls me back to the present.

"What are we going to do Laxus?" before I could respond the barmaid is on us inquiring on how she can help us.

"We're here for a shipment?" I said looking down at the note that Lord Shellington guy gave me. "But we don't know where the…_master_ is?" what strange terminology for a town this size. "I didn't know there was a guild in this town." The barmaid gave a little laugh and informed me that there is no guild here.

"I shall seek him out for you." She snuck a look at me, "the shipment should be here at noon. Please make yourselves at home! My name is Veronica if you need me," she gave us a smile and turned to go back behind the bar. A few minutes later she came back with drinks for all of us. While sitting there I watched at the orange haired girl and her friend get up and walk out the door. A few minutes later that barmaid summoned us and the orange hair girl walked back in.

The meeting wasn't anything spectacular apparently these women are too good for us and we can't interact with them in anyway. 'That's suspicious.' I think as we finish up and head back downstairs. We were told to wait by the big tree outside and that our ride would be here momentarily.

A few minutes later a big wagon comes lumbering up the street to stop right next to us. A rather tiny man jumps out of the driver's seat to greet us. "Hello there! You must be the Fairy Tail wizards I've been hearing so much about!" he has some weird ass hair. Not to mention his inability to stand still, probably why he was sweating so much. "Here is the map, good luck!" he passed the map to Freed and headed for The Bar. I watched as he approached the entrance and I saw the orange haired girl again with her friends. 'When did they come outside?' I thought as I watched there interaction with the tiny man. "Good day!" he tipped his hat to the man and gave the two women a disrespectful look. The other girl flipped the tiny man the bird! I tried not to laugh as he hurried into the building.

I watched as the women giggled at his reaction and I was struck by the similarities between Clara and the orangenette. I must have been hardcore staring at her because when she looked at me she didn't break the eye contact. 'Just who are you?' I was struck by the notion of walking up to her again when Bickslow started to talk.

"We need to get going, like, now. It's gonna take forever to get to Crocus." He sighed and plucked the map from Freed. As we finished checking our equipment and the wagon the male companion of the orangenette walked over to the shops behind us and the other woman wandered back into the bar. I finally ended the staring contest and jumped on the wagon. About a half hour or so into our trip Freed started to grumble.

"Oi, what's your problem Freed?" I bump his shoulder with mine.

"Don't you sense them?" he threw an angry glance behind him.

"So? They haven't done anything." I shrug and lean back in the seat. "Besides Ever is watching them."

"It's those people from The Bar!" he was clearly frustrated.

"They're not the problem here are they Freed?" I glance at him from half lidded eyes.

"No…" he ran a hand down his face. "Let's stop at the clearing up ahead."

"Why? Freed talk to me, man," I tried to get my longtime friend to open up. 'This guy is so secretive I swear.'

"To confront those people! Why else?" he replied angrily.

"Come on Freed," I prompt him.

"This mission sucks," he stares straight ahead. "A lot. What happened to the dark magic and Zeref? Who the hell are these women? And why are we even in Bosco anyways?" he apparently had a lot on his mind.

"I agree." I fold my arms across my chest. "This mission is not going at all like I thought it would. Can I be frank with you?"

"I wish you would."

"Clara-san gave me a warning before leaving us."

"Oh?" he gave me a curious look.

"To be honest man I think something is fishy about this whole business, and it's not just those people following us…I have a weird feeling they aren't the enemy." I sighed and Freed waited for me to continue. "You're right let's stop and see what they want," I finally decide as we cross the clearing.

Once we stopped we only had a moment to rely the plan to the other two before we all sensed a presence. We all put in minimal effort into the fight that broke out between us and the orangenette. 'Where did her friends go?' I wonder as we watch her dart up a rather large tree. 'Clara?' I couldn't help but be reminded of the dark haired woman from a few days ago. "What is it that you think you're helping these women with?" I finally yelled to the woman in the tree after a few minutes of silence. We all heard the rustling of leaves as she weighed her options.

"They're slaves! Those women are being transported to be sold on the slave market!" it became very quiet as those words settled around us.

"_What_?!" Ever would've torn the cover off the wagon if it wasn't for Freed.

"Wait! Ever we can't look at them remember?!" Freed shouted, "it was a rule!"

"Shut up Freed!" she was livid.

"What if she's lying to us, huh?!" He shouted back. "How do we know we can trust her!?"

"I was once one of them…" the words were soft and I don't know how my friends heard her. But they did and for a second time we all freeze in place. "Please, let me help my people." With that she jumps down from the tree. We all stay on edge as she gazes over us, once she seems satisfied with her survey she walks towards the wagon. I stiffen as she walks past me and it took all my strength not to reach out and touch her, the smell of Clara was all over her. "I believe this is yours." She hands the sword back to Freed.

"Th-thank you?" it came out as a question as he reached for the sword. Ever moved out of her way and she reached out for the cover.

"Thank you," she bowed slightly to Ever then pulled the flaps back. What we saw next was sickening. A handful of women of different ages were sitting there bound and gagged and unmoving. We all watched in wonder as she reached out to pull them from the wagon. "I'm going to unbind thee." The smallest girl flinched from her touch, but made no sound.

"_Oi_! We got her!" came the voice of the female friend. She wasn't alone the male was also with her as well as the barmaid.

"Veronica, I'm so glad you're okay now." The orangenette seemed genuinely relieved to see them. "I'm going to break the chains. I won't hurt you," I watch as she started to concentrate on the little girls arms.

"She can't talk," it was a woman with yellow hair that spoke up. "Her chains…they constrict her vocal chords," she looked angry. "Hurry up and free us if you're gonna do it!" she growled. The orangenette wasn't fazed by the tone and merely gathered her concentration again.

"I just don't get it!" Ever screamed. "_What chains_?!" it dawned on me that I had no clue what was happening either. Before any of us could ask questions the woman cut us off.

"Just watch, you'll understand soon." With that her fist catches into a golden fire and brought it down to the girl's outstretched arms. Next thing we hear is the sound of magic on metal and the metal gives in and crumbles around the little girl's wrists, ankles, and throat. "Better?" she asked.

"Thank you!" the little girl threw her arms around her neck and started to sob. "Thank you!" she couldn't have been older than ten and I could feel my own anger rise when I actually saw the chains. I could feel the anger of my friends as well, we had all be duped by that Shellington guy. We watched as the women hugged each other and cried with joy at their newfound freedom. The first little girl finally asked the question that's been burning a hole in my brain since I first saw her. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to know that, too." I spoke as I walked up to the orangenette. The little girl looked terrified and I immediately regretted it. 'Damn my intimidating nature…'

"Do you trust me?" my face must have been one of utter shock. I didn't know how to respond to that. "Please…Laxus-kun trust me." She said it so quietly and I hope to Mavis my friends didn't hear her as they walked up to us.

"Do I—_we_—know you?" I stumbled over my words and was trying not to blush.

"You deserve to know, but not yet. There are things I must do first, please go home. Prepare for the Games, be safe, and please remember I am not the enemy. I will not hurt you." I couldn't help it I started to stare at her again and she did not flinch from my gaze. I don't know what made me believe her but I did, maybe it was her smell.

"Let's go," I started off down the road. "Come on!" I snapped at my friends they still seemed shocked by the whole thing. 'Bosco is known for its slave trade after all. Lucy told us that before we left.'

"But…Laxus the mission…" I couldn't tell if Freed forgot that we weren't really going to stop these people or if he was just a really good actor, but I was in no mood for this.

"Didn't you hear? We were transportin' slaves and that ain't the Fairy Tail way. We would be tarnishing our name by completing this mission, I think the old man is gonna understand," I let my eyes briefly touch hers and I watched as a small blush creeped across her cheeks. "Let's move out." No more arguments came after that and once again my team followed me without question.

* * *

'We had walked for at least half the night by this point…' it was getting colder and everyone was silent this whole time.

"Isn't it March?" Ever finally tries to break the tension.

"Yeah like the first. Doesn't guarantee it's gonna be warm." Bickslow was obviously shivering. They all were once I finally looked at them. I sighed and wrapped my jacket around Ever.

She looked up at me shocked, "thanks Laxus." I grunted in response and kept walking. "So are we not going to talk about this?"

"Laxus what are we going to do?" Freed finally spoke up. "How do we ever begin to deal with this? That Lord Shellington guy is back in that town that is at least another days walk."

"Let's just find somewhere to stay, isn't there a town coming up? That one with the weird name."

"You mean Birchwood? Like the type of tree?" Freed gives me a mocking grin and I punch him on the top of his head.

"No need to be a smart ass."

"No need for violence!"

"Boys!" Ever snapped at us before we could start an all-out brawl in true Fairy Tail fashion. "We need to hurry and find someone with a communication lacrima. We need to contact Master and tell him about Shellington, the slaves, and ask for advice on how to proceed. Come on!" she trudged on ahead of all of us.

"Man is she a bossy woman or what?" Bickslow said with a whistle.

"Makes you wonder how she got Elfman to fall for her," Freed laughed and was hit in the head with a shoe.

"What did you say?!" she had heard the two idiots and was currently glaring at them. I laughed so hard my side actually hurt as I picked up her shoe to hand back to her.

"Nice aim," I say as I wipe a tear away. "I needed that."

"It's nice to hear you laugh again Laxus," she smiled up at me. I give her a closed lip smiled back as we continued on.

Once we finally make it to Birchwood and secure a couple of rooms for the night I contacted the old man.

"_Huuuh_?! Laxus what is the meaning of this?!" Makarov choked on the alcohol he was drinking.

"Didn't ya listen, you old man? I said we have to abort this mission." I sighed deeply and wished I had some alcohol right now, too.

"Why?" he bellowed and almost woke the whole town.

"We were transportin' sex slaves."

Silence. We stared at each other for a few moments before either of us dared to breathe.

"How do you know for sure?" his faced morphed from anger to rage in less than a second. "We cannot make these kinds of accusations against someone with as much influence as Lord Shellington, Laxus."

"That's hard to explain…"

"Where are these people now?"

"That is also hard to explain…"

"Laxus!" he roared. "This is not a game, boy! If these people truly are what you say they are, then we have to go to the Magic Council immediately, we cannot be caught up in such a scandal! You must find those people again and bring them to Fairy Tail at once!"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, deep in thought. "Look Master," he finally looked at me. "There was this woman and she had two friends, another woman and a man. They were there to stop the shipment, I don't know how they knew what it was and we didn't, but they did. Do you remember that other woman I wrote to you about a few days ago? The one in the forest that let us use her fire?" he nods in acknowledgment. "I think they were the same person, but the problem is they looked totally different. Her smell…" I drifted off in remembrance. 'Like a beach mixed with honeysuckle.'

"Laxus?" he was impatient as ever.

"Right, anyways I didn't know how to say anything because she did prove they were not ladies of a higher society. They were ladies that accompanied higher society," I shutter remembering how they were bound and gagged. "Long story short, she has those women and I don't know where they went but I have a feeling that they're fine without us." I cross my arms and wait for his response.

"Hmm, this is very troubling indeed. To think this man thought he could disgrace the Fairy Tail name with his dirty business. Well get home, we have a month until the Grand Magical Games and we are going to need you to participate again. I'm going to alert the Magic Council to this recent development. Hopefully it helps them with their crusade against the recent rash of mages being snatched. And Laxus," he give me a hard look. "Be careful."

With that he disappeared and I was left standing in the dark. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I think not for the first time as I turn my thoughts back to beaches and honeysuckles.

* * *

The next day we make the half day journey back to the border town to catch the next carriage back to Fiore. "What does Master mean by mages being snatched?" Ever was horrified after I recalled the conversation for all of them.

"I don't know to be honest. But I have a bad feeling this is going to become an even bigger mess and it's going to involve the Council, so you know things are going to get complicated." I replied.

"Well let's focus on the Games now," Bickslow said. "No point in racking our brains to find a solution when we don't even have the whole problem."

"Bickslow is right Laxus, we have to win the title again." Freed agreed. "Besides…if we don't get that reward money we are all going to pay for it," his face dropped in angst just thinking about the debt we owe. "And all that work that nice girl did for us too, wasted! It hasn't even been a year since she left!" he threw his hands up exasperated.

"You're surprised by that?" Ever snorted. And the bickering continued until we made it to the town. "I'll go find out when the next carriage is."

"I'll come too, Ever," Bickslow followed her over to the station and it was just me and Freed.

"So about that forest woman…" Freed started.

"What about her?" trying to keep the obvious interest in where he was going with this out of my voice.

"She was very cute."

"_What_?" I almost shouted and Freed just laughed. "What?" I grumbled after his laughing fit subsided.

"Ever had a hunch that you might have liked her." I gave him an incredulous look and he only raised an eyebrow at me. "Plus there was this feeling something happened between you two when you went to patrol the area." He gazed at me expectantly.

"Nothin' happened and you and Ever need to mind your own damn business." I gruffed as I felt a heat creep across my cheeks. When I looked back at him he only gave me a skeptical look. "Fine. Something happened."

"I knew it," he smirked a smug little smile and his eyes glowed with wicked glee.

"But I'm tellin' you it was nothing and I ain't telling you any of it!" now it was my turn to smirk as his face fell. He whined and complained the whole time and he even told Ever and Bickslow on me. But for all of their pestering there was no way I was going to share what happened in the forest by that lake. "Come on our ride is here," we get on the carriage and settle in for the long ride.

Of course they pester me the entire ride and I just try to concentrate on not throwing up on Ever. I sighed and closed my eyes, 'family…'.


	15. Chapter 15

We had headed in a southwestern direction to avoid Birchwood, where everyone assumed the Fairies were heading. "My feet _huuuurt_…" Syllis complained as she leaned up against a tree. "Can we break really quick?"

"That's not a terrible idea, Lydia-sensei," Lenore interjected.

"Here, here!" Mary had slowed her pace and was hunched over, breathing heavily. I turn took look at my new troupe and smiled.

'We have been walking for two days straight.' I slow the horse and a couple of the women jump in the wagon. Oliver is walking next to the horse and Nozomi-chan is sitting next to me. "Okay let's find a stream or something for the horse." It took another ten minutes but we came across a stream and finally stopped. "Who wants to soak their feet?"

"Girl do you even have to ask?" Ori-chan was already kicking off her shoes and wading into the water. Syllis and Nikki were close behind her.

"I'm going to start a fire with Oliver-san," Lenore stated and followed Oliver into the woods.

"Me and Nozomi-chan will nab some fish!" Veronica was latched onto Nozomi-chan arms. Poor Nozomi-chan her face was distressed, ever since we told them everything about ourselves Veronica has been attached to her arm. Apparently she really loves cats. They walked downstream a little to go fishing. Bai-san and Waynoka walk up next to me.

"Is this a good idea Lydia-chan?" Bai didn't turn to look at me, she merely stared straight ahead at the others already in the water.

"I have to agree with Bai-san. We don't know what we will find there," Waynoka has been stressed since I made up my mind to go to Shellington's house. "What if we don't like the outcome?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "that's a chance I have to take. What if _he's_ there?" I shuffle my feet to kick off my shoes. "I need to know, but I have a feeling we aren't going to find anything. So the job is to rob Shellington blind."

"Is that what you really want?" Bai-san finally looked at me. "Is that what is going to bring you happiness, Lydia-chan?" I felt my shoulders slump and my chin dip to my chest.

"We all want to bring Naoki back, Lydia-sensei. But what are we going to do when we get to the capitol? What's the game plan after we rob his house? Hell, how are we even going to make it to Fiore in time?" Waynoka had a point.

"We'll make it, we have the horse and wagon and can run him pretty hard if we have to. You said as much yourself Waynoka," I give her a pointed look as we all walk to the water's edge. "As far as a game plan, it would be really helpful if you guys inputted some ideas." By this time all the other women have heard our conversation, Oliver and Syllis were just getting back to start the fire.

"Why don't we _join_ the Games?" we all turned to Syllis with startled eyes. She merely shrugged, "I mean what better way to go around the capitol city, with a group as large as ours, and not look suspicious."

"We can't enter the games dummy!" Mary shot back at her. "We aren't a guild and there's no way to pretend we are now! The Games are less than a month away!"

"Well…" Lenore started and we all turned to her. She seemed uncomfortable by the sudden attention. Nozomi-chan and Veronica came back with a large catch. Lenore fiddled with her fingers and fidgeted. I walked over to her and threw my arm over her shoulders.

"_Well_?" I prompt her.

"Okay is it crazy to think I can implant the idea into the minds of the capital?"

This question was followed by a long silence, only the stream and fire made sounds. "Nah it's not crazy," I was startled to hear Nozomi-chan speak up.

"What?" me, Mary, and Bai-can said at the same time.

"This is crazy!" Bai-san scolded Nozomi-chan. "That's a lot of people! Plus how are we going to convince the rest of the country that we are a guild? Where would our guild be from, mhm? And how do we get those people to go along with the idea of a fake guild using their towns name as a cover story?" Bai-san finally cracked. This whole trip has been super hard on her. "What could we possibly do?" she finished quietly.

Lenore darted from beneath my arm and trotted up to Bai-san. "I can do this, Bai-san."

Bai-san looked at her with her wise eyes, she looked so much older than she really is, our lifestyle really took its toll on her. Lenore wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "We need to find Naoki…Lydia-sensei—she's hurting. She's hurting more than any of us Bai-san. She needs us, she needs Naoki and we can't do this without you." I froze at her words.

"Lenore I'm fi—" Bai-san cut me off before I could finish.

"No need to lie Lydia-chan." Bai-san wiped her eyes. "It must have been so hard for you, losing your memory at such a young age and being brought up in a world not meant for children." Nikki walked over to me and clung to my leg. "We've all had it hard, but it was always made easier because of you. You have to admit to that. I remember you always taking beatings meant for others." At the mention of the beatings I checked to make sure my scars were covered. "You do not have to hide your scars from us, you know. We all have scars, no one here is going to judge," Nikki clutched at my thigh tighter.

"I love you Onee-san." She looked up at me with big eyes.

"So…what are you saying Bai-san?" I tear my eyes away from Nikki's and look back at the group as a whole. Nozomi-chan and Veronica have been quietly cleaning the fish while Oliver carved a stick into a point with Syllis manning the fire. Mary and Ori-chan were gazing at me expectantly while Lenore stared at Bai-san. Waynoka just looked really tense.

"Let's try." Lenore jumped with joy and Mary and Ori-chan high fived. Waynoka let out a breath she was holding and turned to look at me. Oliver gruffed about training a large group of stubborn woman and I saw Nozomi-chan gaze into the fire with a far-away look in her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Veronica asks as she cleans the last of the fish.

"Well I guess we should first get to Shellington's house and try to manipulate the town that it's in. That can be our 'guild town' plus I think it would be a nice slap in the face." I say while everyone else listens carefully.

"My Lady come sit by the fire and discuss our battle plans, please," I nod and we all get out of the water and head over to the fire. Once everyone is sitting and munching on fish I continue.

"Once we have the town secured all we have to do is show up in Crocus and sign ourselves up. I remember reading the rules when I was at Fairy Tail…" I trail off trying to recall the details.

"Well for starters who is gonna be in the Games? Isn't there a limit on number of people allowed in?" Mary asked. I snapped my fingers together at the mention of limits.

"Yeah only five people can participate…oh shit!" I exclaim. "It's not a worldwide thing! It's only for guilds in the country of Fiore!" all of a sudden the excited energy is replaced by one of weariness.

"Aren't we heading for a town close to the border?" Lenore asked.

"Well yeah, if I remember correctly from the last time I was at mast—Shellington's house it was attached to a town that is about three miles from the border. Why?" Syllis asked.

"I can make it so everyone believes it's a Fiore town and not from Bosco," she gave smug smile.

"Well aren't we little miss confident over there?" Mary teased. Lenore stuck her tongue out at Mary and the excitement was back.

"I can do this you know," Lenore said quietly.

"I know you can," I replied from across the fire. She smiled at me as Nikki cuddled closer into my side. "So now that that is taken care of, we need to figure out who is going to be our participants." Before we could get further into the conversation something weird happens.

"Mary? Hello?" Ori-chan was waving her hand in front of Mary's face, but it was no use her eyes were blank and her mouth was slightly open. "What's going on?" Ori-chan was slightly panicked.

"She's having a vision," Waynoka said. We all waited while Mary was seeing the unseen. When she finally blinked she stared straight at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"You have to be in the Games."

"_What_?" I say a little too loudly. "Why?"

Mary only shrugged, "something about sending a message, the future was fuzzy around you."

"What does that mean?"

"That there are a lot of different possibilities for your future and it seems there are still decisions that need to be made in order for one of them to be solidified as _your_ future. But even then the future is not set in stone, time is a funny thing." We all sit in silence as this information is digested.

"My Lady, you powers…they aren't fully—"

"Oh don't worry so much Oliver! We trained her ourselves, she'll be fine!" Nozomi-chan bumped her shoulder into his arm, but there was a pained look in her eyes. "Besides did you think you weren't going to participate?" she asked me.

"Oh, um well…"

"There you go! So now that our fortune teller has predicated the future let's figure out everyone else!" Nozomi-chan said.

"I want to do it," we all turned shocked to Nikki. She was still cuddled in closely to me. "I want to participant."

"Nikki I don't think that's a good idea…" Bai-san said.

"Why baby girl?" I asked.

"I don't want to be a burden. I can do this, too."

"I'm in if Veronica does it!" Mary slapped Veronica's back and she almost choked on her fish.

"Wh-wh-what?! N-n-n-no there's no way I can do this! I don't have impressive magical abilities!" she was floundering and waving her hands around like a mad woman. "No, no way!"

"I wish to assist as well," Waynoka said. "I can't let Mary and Veronica out do me!" she actually seemed pumped.

"Weren't you listen Waynoka! I said there is no way I'm doing this!"

"Ahh I wanted to do it!" Syllis complained.

"Isn't anyone listening to me!?" Veronica was hysterical, but no one was really paying attention to her.

"Syllis I would feel better if you were our backup with Ori-chan. Both of you don't really use magic per say. And I feel better if you two are there to watch over Bai-san and Lenore. They're our only medical person and our cover story, they need the most protection." I continued to talk over Veronica's hysterical wailing.

Syllis sighed loudly, "_fiiiiiine_, but I want to get some guns then. I feel so weird without my weapons."

"Me too actually," Ori-chan agreed. "I need at least two swords, and a pistol or two, and a few throwing stars, and kunai knives lots and lots of kunai knives."

"Well I need a katana again! That stupid bastard master Kling snapped my original one in half!" Mary spat out his name. "_Bastard_!" she growled.

"Nikki I want to get you weapons like Nozomi-chan has okay?" I look down at the little girl while everyone else talks about their old weapons. "I need you to be prepared in the arena."

"Okay," she said quietly. Eventually we all pack up and start out for our destination once again. The moon was high in the sky and brightly lit our path. As we walked on Nikki grabbed my hand and we walked in a relative peace as we listened to the night.

"Let's camp here." Oliver pulled the wagon over and tied the horse to a tree. "It's covered enough."

"I agree," we all pile into the wagon and huddle together. "I'll take first watch."

"No way, you've done that the past two nights. I got this, go to sleep." Waynoka climbed out into the driver seat to keep watch.

"At least take this," I grab one of two blankets in the wagon and transform it into a coat.

"Thanks," she says as she wrapped it around herself.

I ended up sleeping through the whole night, no one woke me up to take watch.

* * *

"Don't be such a grump about it!" Mary retorted as I bitterly scolded the group again for not waking me up. "Besides," she said with a bored expression, "it's too early in the morning for this!"

"Um…Onee-san?" Nikki walked up to me while the others were stretching and getting ready for the next leg of our journey. "I'm so sorry! Can you fix it?" she thrusts her shoe that I made for her at the beginning of the trip in my face. The strap had broken.

"Oh, yeah of course. Give it to me," I hold out my hand and she placed it gently into my hand. It was a simple black strappy sandal, I had asked if she wanted something well _more_ but she insisted this was perfect. 'This is the girl that wanted a pale yellow dress with a black peter pan collar after all. Makes sense her shoes would be as simple and elegant.' I mused to myself as I mended the shoe. "All done!" I beam as I hand it back to her.

"Thank you!" she squealed and strapped it back on.

"Hey, I was thinkin'," Mary started as she wandered over to us. "If you can somehow transform our old clothes into these new travel clothes why can't you transform…say a tree branch into a sword?" Mary grabbed a branch from the ground and thrusts it at Ori-chan who in turn grabs two smaller sticks and I sighed deeply as they started hitting each other with sticks.

After about five minutes of their banter they finally stop. I must have been deep in thought because Mary snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Oh! Sorry Mary, I just was thinking about what you said."

"Well?" she responded.

I cocked my head to one side, "_well_?"

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes at me, "_well_ can you do it?" She pushed her branch into my arms and placed her hands on her hips. By this point everyone was watching us, even Oliver and Nozomi-chan. "At least try so maybe we don't have to spend any money."

"I told you before Mary money isn't a problem! I invested the money Fairy Tail gave me wisely so we should be fi—"

Mary cuts me off, "blah blah Fairy Tail and their riches I know already! But this way maybe we can be penny pinchers?" she pinches her fingers together for emphasis. "Besides don't you want to know if you can?" at that my head snapped up and she smirked. "That's the determination I like to see!" she pumped her fist in the air. "Go for it! Do your best!"

"Do your best!" everyone chorused behind her.

"Okay fine, I shall try." I hold the branch in both of my hands and try to do the same channeling of my magic that has worked for fabric. 'Can you do this?' my inner voice sneered. I could feel my magic start to manifest itself around the branch, but by this point I have closed my eyes. 'Can I do this?' I feel the branch begin to tremble in my hand. 'Can I…_no_, I _can_ do this!' with one last push I manage to make the branch shutter and morph into a katana. It felt like time itself had stopped as everyone held their breath in awe. I finally opened my eyes and was shocked to see the long slender blade in my hands.

"Sh-Shōri?!" Mary cried out and lunged for the blade. "How…why?! Wait what?!" Mary almost had tears in her eyes. "Lydia-sensei! How did you bring back my blade?" everyone, including me, stared wide eyed at the katana. Its long black blade had its named etched into both sides and the tsuka was of the same black color with delicate maroon designs swirling about it. Mary spun the katana around and practiced a few thrusts with it. She cried out with absolute joy. "Thank you! Thank you Lydia-sensei! I never thought I would get to see my katana again!"

"Eh? Lydia-sensei how did you do that?" Syllis came up to me and gave me a quizzical look. "Can you make my pistols The Twin Sisters and sniper rifle Silent Wing?"

"Eh?!"

"Oh come on Lydia-sensei! Are you saying it only works with blades?" Syllis pushed.

"I-I-I…I don't know Syllis," I admitted.

"Can you try? Did you remember Shōri because of Mary constantly complaining about how she missed its 'dark beauty'?" she put air quotes around Mary's words and stuck her tongue out at her at the same time. "If that's the case don't you remember me telling you about my weapons?"

"A-a-ahh well, yes I remember…but—"

"Ah! The Twins are nine caliber that are the same silver color as my eyes! But they have the word Twins etched into their sides in a metallic navy color. And Silent Wing, my pride and joy as a sharpshooter, is a shimmery black color with a kind of geometric pattern decorating her sides in the shimmery part." She was scrounging the ground for fallen branches. "Here, look these are about the right size!" she places two smaller branches in my hand. Up until this point I have been silent struck by the fact that it had worked at all for Mary.

"Um Syllis, I'm not really sure how I did…" I trailed off when she gave me a sad look. "I can try," I sighed as I started the whole process over again. Luckily I have seen my fair share of guns of all sorts, but it was the coloring that was hard to pin down. I steadied my breathing as I pushed more magic through my veins into the branches. 'I can do this, just…focus!' the branches started to twitch in my palms, but I didn't let up I poured more magic into them. After what felt like forever, which was only about ten minutes in reality, I felt the branches gain weight in my hands.

"Oh my, oh my…" Syllis breathed. "You did it Lydia-sensei." She hesitantly reached for the guns in my hands. "Oh my…" her voice was barely audible as she caressed them and turned them in the sunlight. "I've missed this sparkle."

"Give me a bigger branch," I hold out my hand. Syllis didn't need any more encouragement than that. By now everyone had become so engrossed and fascinated by my magic they all were looking for the right kind of branch. "This will work," I state as I pull a few twigs off a long slender branch. 'Focus…' it didn't take nearly as long this time. I managed to understand the weight of the weapon and pulled it off, scope and all. "Whoa," I admire my handiwork.

"Lydia-sensei…" Syllis lunged at me and wrapped me in a hug, crying. "I thought I would never see these again," she hiccuped. "My—my sister gave me these pistols after one of those nasty gangs went on a rampage through our village back in Seven." She had buried her face in my neck and was sobbing. "These are the only things left I have that remind me of Jasmine!"

I wrapped her in a warm embrace, "it's okay Syllis. I understand." I patted her back to soothe her and felt content in my ability to help them, but when she went to let go of me I almost collapsed on the ground.

"Lydia-sensei!" was mixed in with a bunch of "what happened?!" and "are you alright?" I couldn't really see straight the world had gone fuzzy. The last thing I saw was Bai-san's face.

"She's used too much magic. She needs rest. Come let's get her in the wagon and start moving," that was the last thing I heard before the world went black.

* * *

I watched on in horror as Nee-chan slumped to the ground with a loud thud. I think I screamed, but Bai-san was quick to react and Mary and Oliver-san had Nee-chan up and in the wagon before there was really enough time to react. "Oi, Nikki," I looked over at Mary. "Come on we gotta keep movin'." I nodded my head and went to grab her hand as we all started to move. "She's gonna be okay kiddo, Bai-san is fixing her up right now!" Mary was always so optimistic and sunny that it made me feel guilty for being so depressed.

"Y-yes, Mary-san you're right," I barely whispered. I felt her give me a worried glance but I pointedly kept my eyes to the front. 'If only I hadn't made her fix my shoe…' I felt the tears forming in my eyes. 'Nee-chan would be fine if it wasn't for me!'

"Hey!" Mary scooped me up into her arms and wiped my face. I hadn't realized the tears were falling. "It's okay kiddo, honest. Lydia-sensei is going to wake up in a few hours and everything is going to go back to the way it was," she hugged me close and I cried harder. "It's not your fault," suddenly I breathed in too quickly and choked on air.

"Wh-what do you mean Mary-san?" I tried to feign ignorance, but the look Mary gave back was of utter disbelief. "I…" my bottom lip trembled as I sunk back into her neck and wept.

"It's not your fault Nik. She just needs more practice—we all do." Mary said as Lenore hoped out of the back of the wagon and walked over to us. "How is she Lenore?"

"Fine, I implanted the suggestion to sleep for a few hours like Bai-san asked. So, she's fine," Lenore looked at me for a second before patting my head. "Short stuff believe this is her fault?" she asked Mary-san.

"You got it."

"Nay, Nikki it's gonna be fine! Lydia-sensei is a little too stubborn if you ask me." She gave a small laugh and I could feel the rumble in Mary's chest as she laughed, too. "So there's nothing to worry about. You wanna go sit in the wagon with her? Bai-san said someone needs to watch her anyways," she opened up her arms to me. I wiped my eyes and shook my head.

"I can do it," I say as I push away from Mary and head to the wagon by my own volition. 'Always a burden to others,' I sighed to myself as I hoisted my lithe body over the wagons edge.

"Hello Nicole," Bai-san always liked to use my full name. It was weird, but I didn't question it.

"Hi Bai-san, Lenore-san said you needed someone to watch Onee-san?"

"Yes, thank you. She should be out of it until well after nightfall. I wanted to make sure her magic had enough time to reenergize. I have a feeling she is going to be doing that stunt again," Bai-san shook her head in exasperation, but wore a small smile. "She really is something else isn't she?"

"Yeah," I smoothed a strand of hair from her face. "She is."

* * *

Every once in a while I glanced back into the wagon to check on My Lady. Nikki was still there, sitting silently next to her. I watched as her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pace and how Nikki seemed to fret over her like a mother hen. "Oliver-kun?" I looked to my right where Nozomi was walking next to me. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, sleeping like a rock." I shake the reigns a little because Charlie—the horses name according to Waynoka—tried to deviate from the road again. "_Oi_ long face, you keep this up and I'll make soup out of you!" I grumbled at the massive creature. He whinnied in response and Waynoka laughed. "What did he say this time?"

"Oh nothing, just that he thinks you're a grumpy old man that works him to death," she wiped a tear from her face. "And also that he would beat you in a fist fight," she laughed again.

"He doesn't even have hands—_you_ don't even have hands!" I shout indignantly. All the women laughed at this and I just grumbled as I stared back out at the road. 'Women…_stubborn_ women!' I seek a peek behind me again and relax when I see My Lady's face smooth and untroubled. 'Please let everything end up okay.' I don't know who I was pleading too, but I hope they heard me.

* * *

_'__Ow my head hurts…' I sit up and look out around me. 'What?' I think dumbly as I take in the large field full of soft green grass swaying in the gentle breeze. I jerk my head around when I hear a metallic sound followed by a series of grunts. 'What…?' I see me again and Naoki, only we look like we are ten or so._

_ "__You have to keep your hands up or else I'm going to keep cutting your face like that!" Naoki scolded little me. I saw her wipe a trickle of blood from her forehead. "Come on."_

_ "__Naoki…I'm tired," she whimpered as she brought her hands to her face and twisted her kunai. "We've been at this for hours, can't we just at least eat? Or something?" she huffed out her annoyance when he didn't answer her back. He only threw another punch and kick combo and didn't manage to connect with her face this time. "Naoki I'm being serious…"_

_ "__Me too!" Naoki finally responded. "Do you think I like this anymore than you? Why do I have to be the no good princess's trainer, huh? Answer me that!" I could tell the words stun by the way little me wrinkled her nose and by the tight edge that came into her eyes._

_ "__Well I didn't ask for this!" she screamed back. "In fact, I'm pretty angry about all of this!" she lowered her guard as she shook with rage. "You know what?! I'm not just angry I'm _pretty fucking pissed_! Do you think I want this? Do you think I asked for this?! You weren't even there when Sunglow sprung this whole mess on me!" her slim body burst into those brilliant golden flames and her eyes start to glow red. "So instead of trying to work me to death, _brother dearest_," she spat out those two word. "Why don't you just try to kill me!" with that she launched herself at Naoki._

_Once again we are both unable to keep up with her speed and she lands a solid kick to Naoki's chest. 'No! Stop this!' I wish I had my voice in these horrific dreams. 'Stop it, please! Don't kill him! Oh goodness no, please…' I tried in vain to scream at her. She continued to assault Naoki until he was nothing more than a bloody mess at the base of a tree. Her rage was palpable, but the sudden sadness I felt radiating from her way overwhelming. 'She has no right to be sad!' I watch as the flames die off and the red is replaced with gold in her eyes. "Naoki…" her voice was shaking and broken. She sunk to her knees next to him and cradled his head in her lap. "No, Naoki…please don't—hic—don't leave me. I'm so sorry," she stroked his hair from his face. "Naoki," her voice broke over his name as the tears fell freely. _

_Slowly she bent her head down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. 'Transfer your magic!' I could fell the tears, but they would not fall. She held her lips there for only a moment, but it was enough. Soon Naoki's body shuddered and he coughed up some blood. "Naoki…" all I could feel was this brokenness that consumed her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…I couldn't—the rage it just…" she was hysterical and talking in broken sentences._

_ "__I know," he patted her hand. "I know, this is my fault I shouldn't have said such awful things."_

_ "__No this isn't your fault. I just can't control my emotions. I make a pretty crappy princess don't I?" she gave a weak smile, but it didn't touch her eyes. 'Was everyone being serious about that princess stuff?!' I could feel my eyes try to pop out of my head. 'Who's a princess? _Me_?!' I felt like throwing up I am so confused. "Can you move yet?" I look back at them as they wobble to their feet._

_ "__Yeah it's fine. Let's go home huh? I'm starving," Naoki gave her a goofy grin and she rolled her eyes at him._

_ "__You are such a jerk Naoki," she laughed as they walked out of my field of vision. My head was throbbing._

* * *

I groaned and rolled over and managed to bump my nose against something soft. "Mhm?" I mumble groggily. I cracked my eye open to see Oliver in dog form lying next to my head. "Oliver?" he didn't stir, turns out he was fast asleep. I tried to move around without disturbing him as I flipped over I saw Nikki curled up on my other side. "What?" when I looked up I realized that it was dark outside. "What time is it?" I grumble as I make my way to the exit.

"Lydia-sensei? You're up?" it was Ori-chan. "You hungry?"

"Yeah starving, what's for dinner?"

"We have rabbit," she handed me a stick with meat on it and I didn't hesitate to bite into it. "Good right? Veronica found some herb or something and rubbed it all over it," Ori-chan beamed at me. "Do you feel okay?" she finally asked.

"Ahh well yeah I guess. But why was I asleep again?" I asked her sheepishly.

"You don't remember?" she gave me an incredulous look. "You passed out from using too much magic. You remade Mary and Syllis' weapons, it took a lot out of you according to Bai-san."

I think I stared at her for a good five minutes processing this new information. Ori-chan was giving me a weird look. "Um I did what now?"

"You made weapons from tree branches. Honestly girl it was the coolest thing to watch! I can't wait to see what you do next. By the way how _do_ you do this?" I kind of stared at her again with wide eyes and a blank look. "What?"

"Ori-chan I literally just told you I don't remember why I was asleep. Why would I know how I did anything?" there was no infliction in my voice as I watched her process my logical train of thought.

"Oh," she breathed out after a while. "Well I guess it doesn't matter! We can figure that out later! We gotta get going soon though, we're about ten hours from Shellington's place according to Syllis."

"Is she sure?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I mean I guess so. She was reading the map and that's what she said after about five minutes of just staring at it." Ori-chan shrugged. "You should probably lay back down though. Bai-san doesn't want you pushing yourself too much."

"I'm fine Ori-chan. I've been sleeping for hours and I have a strange feeling Lenore has something to do with that," I gave her a pointed look and she only shrugs. "So, I can walk... Where is everyone else?" I finally realize it's been incredibly quiet the past twenty minutes. When I look back at Ori-chan she just smirks at me with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Ori-chan…" I start.

"Oh, don't worry Lydia-sensei!" she laughed as she took another bite out of the rabbit. "They're only training."

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner! Life and all the fun things that go with it takes time away from writing you know? lol anyways I hope anyone who reads this far likes it! Feel free to review or chat with me whateva! :) keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo Sparkles**


	16. Chapter 16

Around six o'clock the next night we finally reached the small border town that Shellington resides in. "Come on ladies, up into the wagon!" I shout over the mock battles that have been breaking out sense they all decided to start training last night. "Wagon! Now!" I finally had to scream.

A mumbled chorus of "okay Lydia-sensei" and "stop shouting" were my answers. Once everyone was inside I changed Nozomi-chan and Oliver back into their original forms. As for myself I reverted back to the very first look I adopted after my release. "Are you sure you want to use that disguise My Lady?" Oliver gives me a wary look as he runs his hand through his hair. "You don't have to do this," Nozomi-chan put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Is this what you want?" she asked quietly. I let out a deep sigh, ran my fingers through the long pink strands, and nodded. "Then we will follow you for as long as we're allowed." Nozomi-chan climbed into the wagon with the others while Oliver moved closer to Charlie.

"Oliver?" my nerves finally caught up with me and my voice shook. "Is this the end?" his face was grim and he didn't respond right away. "Oliver?" my eyes must have been watering because he became blurry.

"We have a lot to do before it's the end My Lady," he finally responds. "Let's just get through the first step to this elaborate plan, huh?" I wiped my eyes and nodded in agreement. "Okay, into the wagon with you My Lady," he smiled kindly at me as he held open the flap. I climbed in and Oliver secured the flaps shut behind me.

'All we have to do now is get to Shellington's place.' I think as Oliver takes off towards the town.

"Do you think this plan will work?" Nozomi-chan whispered quietly into my ear as she scrunched up closer to me.

"Yeah," I whisper back, turning my face fully towards hers. "I do, a wagon full of women going to his house isn't that strange. I remember that much at least," I turned back to looking at the others. I had managed to make everyone the weapons that they lost or needed and they were all sharpening their blades or rechecking their bullets. "I hope he's there Nozomi-chan."

When my friend didn't respond to me with an agreement I shot her a sideways glance. "Nozomi-chan…?" her eyes were shinning bright with unshed tears. I gently tugged on her short light purple hair and she finally looked at me. "What's this for?"

"I'm so sorry," she tried to hide the hitch in her voice. "He isn't here, he hasn't even been close to us this whole time." She clamped her teeth over her fist to hold back the tears. "He…he just isn't there." Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the fact that I have been straining my magic to the limits these past couple of weeks, or maybe it was just this whole messed up situation we were in, whatever it was it mixed just right with Nozomi-chan's words and I snapped. "What are you—?!"

I didn't give her time to actually cry out as I drove one of her blades into my left hand. Everyone had fallen into a stunned silent confusion. I pulled the blade out and wiped the blood off of it before placing it back in her hip holder. I held up my hand as we all watched the wound slowly close up. I clinched my fingers into a fist once the wound was gone. "Nozomi-chan it's okay." I say slowly so everyone can process the whole situation. I couldn't help it I laughed out loud at the faces that surrounded me. "It's all going to be fine. We'll get him back and save Kikiyo and Reggie while we're at it. Everything is going to be fine," I wiped my hand on my pant leg.

"Lydia-sensei!" Mary snapped out of her trance and pounced on me. "What are you crazy?!" she flipped my hand over and over to inspect it. "You could have—" I don't know what she was going to say because her eyes took on a dreamy quality.

'A vision,' I think as I wave my hand in front of her eyes. We all wait in silence as the wagon bounced along the unpaved road and Mary saw the future. "Mary?" I grab her shoulders to steady her as her eyes flutter. "Hey you okay? I thought you got a hold over these visons."

"W-what?" she grabbed her head and massaged her temples. "Oh man that was strange."

"Why?" Waynoka and Veronica scooted closer to us. Mary shook her head and leaned on Veronica's shoulder.

"It was just a mess…there was fire, but it was golden. Like yours Lydia-sensei," everyone's eyes landed on me and made me uncomfortable. "But I don't understand, I don't know where we were. I don't know why everything was ablaze, and I don't know why that blonde from Fairy Tail was there," my eyes go wide at the mention of Laxus.

"Laxus Dreyar was in your vision, Mary?" I grasp her hand in mine to bring her eyes back into focus. "How?"

She just shook her head again, "don't really know. He was kinda just standing there staring at the sky…we all…were," her face crumpled in confusion. "Yeah we all were there, too. Everyone was starin' at the sky, except you Lydia-sensei. I couldn't see you," she looked at me like I was supposed to fill in the blank.

"Well I don't know where I was Mary," I retort. "It's the future remember? I haven't exactly been there yet." Oliver lets out a low whistle to warn us that we were close to the house before anyone could comment further. "We'll deal with this when the time comes," I whisper for everyone to hear. Slowly, painfully so, we rolled up to the house and waited for someone to open the flaps to check us. We all had weapons at the ready to tackle whoever was unfortunate enough to be at the wrong end of our rage. But when no one came we all felt uneasy, so Bai-san peeked out.

"There is no one here Lydia-san," she stated after closing the flap again. I give her a disbelieving look.

"Oliver?" I whisper through the front flap. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, it doesn't even look like anyone is in the house."

"What?" I say incredulously. I move to the back of the wagon and throw open the flaps—nothing. There isn't a person in sight and the house looks empty all right. "Come on," I command as I jump out of the wagon. "Syllis is this the house?" I turn to look at the sharpshooter. Syllis looked at me before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah it sure it, smells exactly the same," she holstered her Twins and placed her hands over her eyes. She walked up a couple of the steps, stopped close to the top, and placed her hands on her hips. "These are the stairs. I remember the pattern on the front edge of each step," she tapped the pattern with the toe of her boot. "I'm going in," before I could stop her she had drawn the Twins back out and was through the front doors.

"Syllis!" I shout as everyone rushed the stairs. Lenore and Veronica were the next in, behind them was Nozomi-chan, Bai-san, Waynoka, Mary, Oliver, and Nikki stayed by my side as we ran in last. I was suddenly overwhelmed by quick bursts of flashbacks of the front hall. 'Reggie used to scold me for getting to close to the door. Said Master would beat us both if I got too close.' My head started to spin. 'Mistress would twirl me in the sunlight that streamed through the big window above the door.' I felt sick and at some point fell to my knees. I think people were calling my name, but it didn't stop the flashbacks. 'Naoki would always rush us past the door, he always thought I would make a break for it and end up dead…' tears streamed freely down my face as I was assaulted by memories of me and Kikiyo trotting back and forth in front of the door with various chores. I remembered how Reggie and I would dust the paintings that lined the halls. I saw Mistress reading to me while we walked through the different wings. 'Naoki…always Naoki….' I thought as I remembered us laughing, talking, running, holding hands, and dancing through these halls in front of this door.

"Lydia-sensei!" Mary slapped me hard across the face. "_Lydia-sensei_!" she shook my shoulders before she finally drove her blade through my right hand.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out at the sudden pain. I snap my head wildly around taking in the sight before me. I held my shaking hand and watched as the blood oozed out. The wound closed up soon enough and the pain ended as quickly as it begun, but the blood remained. "Thank you Mary."

"I didn't k-know what else to d-do to calm you down," she tripped over her words and that's when I realized that she had been crying. "You just—you just crumbled to the ground Lydia-sensei…I couldn't…we didn't understand what you were saying. I know you stabbed yourself earlier to bring your sense back…I didn't want to Lydia-sen-sensei you just—you just," Mary broke down. I wiped my hand on my other pant leg and rubbed at my own tear stained face.

"It's okay Mary, everything is going to be okay now," I collect her in my arms. Veronica crouches down and rubs her back. Ori-chan places her hand on my shoulder as Lenore tries to implant a calming suggesting into Mary. "I've asked so much from you guys," I admit with guilt heavy in my heart. "It's okay if this is where we go separate ways, you all have been through so much and I can't ask you to place yourselves into danger again. Not for me, I'm not worth your lives," I squeeze Nikki's hand as she placed hers in mine.

"Onee-san," Nikki looks up at me through her lashes. "I don't want to go."

"Come on Lydia-sensei you can't be serious?" Lenore snorts. "You and Mary just had a moment. Bai-san had hers at the last stream and eventually the rest of us are going to lose our shit because this life has done everything to try to kick our asses and we kept gettin' back up. So yeah it's understandable that we are gonna be a little emotionally unstable. But we're gonna get through this together. We are gonna stick together because that's what friends do, right?"

"I agree with Lenore-chan," Bai-san pipes in.

"Me too," Veronica seconds.

"Y-yeah we stick together Lydia-sensei." Mary smiles at me while wiping her face.

"Guys," I smile and feel more tears threaten to spill over. I smack my face and stand up, pulling Mary with me. "Sorry don't know when I became such a cry baby," I laugh as Nikki wraps her tiny arms around my leg.

Ori-chan slaps my back, "nah too many emotions not enough time in the day!" she laughs as she pulls out her flamberge, Nemesis. "Let's explore and plunder shall we?" she grins evilly while starting down one of the hallways. Syllis whoops in response and keeps the Twins by her side. Waynoka shrugs her shoulders at me and grabs her daggers. Nozomi-chan and Nikki pull out their own short blades while Veronica manifested her sword. Bai-san and Lenore stick close to Oliver who is wielding his broadsword. As for me I catch up to Ori-chan at the front of the pack.

"I think if we split up we'll cover more ground." Ori-chan suggests after wandering the halls for the past half hour. "You keep having flashbacks, but all they're doing is scaring you," she accused. I was going to retort, but Bai-san cut me off.

"I think we should split up, too. But how? What if we run into someone?" she was talking about herself and Lenore.

I was in full on pout mode, but responded anyways. "Lenore you go with Syllis and Waynoka. Bai-san will stay with Ori-chan and Mary, Veronica take Nikki and Nozomi-chan and head down that way." I point out directions for everyone to follow while splitting the group. "Oliver and I will take the upstairs."

"Wait no! Onee-san I want to stay with you!" Nikki cried as she flung herself at me. I sigh and pat the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay Nikki, there isn't a living soul in this house," I reassure her. "Besides I think I need to do some exploring on my own." She finally released me and walked over to Veronica. "Okay let's meet back at the front door in an hour."

* * *

We walked quietly down the long hallway that presumably leads to the library, according to Lydia-sensei at least. Waynoka twirls her daggers in her hands to keep herself busy while Syllis casually holds her pistols at her sides. 'Now that I think about it I've never met these women before the first wagon ride…' my mind trails off into painful memories of all the others just like us whom I've met over the years. 'I'm only sixteen years old and I've known more dead people than living one. How awful…'

"Hey do you think this is the library?" Waynoka stopped at a huge double set of doors.

"Might as well open it," Syllis says as she readies her guns. Waynoka pushed open the doors as I hid behind a tapestry on the opposite wall. "Yup just a bunch of books," Syllis calls out to me. I emerge from behind the art and take hesitant steps into the room.

"Whoa," I breathe as I take in the sheer massiveness that is master Shellington's library. "This is amazing."

Syllis snorts, "unless you are being pelleted with the books." She mutters under her breath. I don't think she meant for me to hear her, but I did and I must have shown it on my face. "Hey Lenore I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be mean. It's just…I _was_ pelleted with some of these books." Syllis scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's okay Syllis," I reply. "We all have memories of different places with different…situations." I walk around her and head towards a display case sitting on top of a desk in the middle of the room. "How much do you think a signed first edition of _The Great Gatsby_ would go for?" I hold the book up gingerly and smirk.

Waynoka laughed as she rifled through the desk drawers. "Enough to buy a house or two I hope!" her smile falters as she reads over a file. "Well this is disturbing…a list of all the 'servants' that have been present in this house." We all shuddered at the sheer number of poor souls that have been trapped in these walls.

'There just aren't too many of us who survive. Thank goodness Lydia-sensei found us when she did…'

* * *

I straggle a few paces behind Bai-san and Mary as they talk pleasantries. 'I wish Lydia-sensei let me stay with her.' I go on whining in my head as we make our way down to the dining hall. "_Oi_ you two, isn't this it?" I point to a large set of cedar panel doors. Mary and Bai-san turn around and have embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Sorry Oribella…" Mary laughs. "I guess we were busy playing catch up, huh Bai-san?" Bai-san nods her head in agreement.

"My apologize Olsen-san," Bai-san bows and I blush.

"Bai-san how many times do I gotta tell you? Please call me Oribella or Bella or just about anything else besides Olsen-san," I laugh embarrassed by her formality. "It's really not a big deal. After all aren't we all supposed to be friends now?" Mary and Bai-san exchange a quick glance causing me to narrow my eyes. "What?" I demand.

"Do you think Lydia-sensei considers us friends?" Bai-san asks.

"Why are you the only one with a nickname from Lydia-san? No one else calls you Ori-chan and you never give permission to anyone else to use it," Mary folded her arms across her chest.

"What!?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You don't think Lydia-sensei _likes_ us?" I wanted to scream. 'You have no idea what we went through together! She's the reason I'm still here!' I glare at the two women. "I trust Lydia-sensei with my life! For god's sake Mary you're the one that gave her her name!" I point an accusatory finger at her. "It's just that we…went through a lot together she helped me after—after master Rosenburg killed my twin brother." I felt the tears threaten to spill just thinking about Johnathan. I watched as they went from a rigid stance to one that oozed unease. "H-he used to call me…Ori-chan," my voice caught in my throat. "All the time—and…and he th-thought it was cute." I was crying now. 'Great I'm so useless when it comes to controlling my own emotions!'

Mary sheathed her weapon and walked over to me. "I'm sorry Oribella…I—I didn't even know you had a brother." She tenderly places her hand on my shoulder.

"It was before I met you Mary," I say. My whole body was shaking causing my voice to sound wobbly. "We were just kids when I met Lydia-sensei for the first time," I smile at the memory. "We were at master Rosenburg's place at a garden party. It's where she taught me how to bow…" we stood there in silence while I tried to collect myself. "She just wanted me to not feel like Johnathan was really gone you know?" I say finally.

Bai-san approaches us carefully with an outstretched hand. I grab it and give it a squeeze and she smiles at me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply we don't trust her. It's just so hard you know? Readjusting to not having chains around me anymore and now we all dived in head first into a search and rescue mission." Bai-san shakes her head and lets out a small laugh. "Maybe it's because I'm old…"

"Bai-san!" Mary and I scold her at the same time. "You are _so_ not old!" she only laughed again before we all broke apart.

"Shall we go in?" Bai-san points to the doors as I wipe away the remaining tears.

"Yup," Mary replies as she pushes open one door.

* * *

I try not to glance down at Nikki, but I can't help it. 'She's so tiny for a ten year old. I wonder if her growth was stunted because of our past life.' I shake my head vigorously and try not to think about the past. I throw a sideways glance at Nozomi-chan as she seems distracted looking for master Shellington's kitchen or something. I watch as she opens and closes various doors down the hall. I glance at Nikki again and watch as she clutches and unclutches her fingers around the hilt of her blades.

We all walk in an uncomfortable silence, only the sounds of our footfalls are heard. Eventually I find myself blatantly staring at Nikki. 'I don't think I've met too many others like me with her skin color before…' I mused as I admired the way her skin seemed to glow with its own dark beauty. 'She is way too young for this much suffering.' I think sadly as I watch her lovely purple eyes dart around us. I wanted to reach out and hold her hand to let her know that everything was going to be okay. 'My thoughts are super sporadic today…'

"Hey Veronica-san?" she said my name and startled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I smile lamely at her. 'Did she see me staring at her?!'

"Do you think Onee-san is going to be okay by herself?" she turned her worried eyes towards mine.

"She isn't by herself silly goose! She has Oliver-kun with her!" I tried for upbeat, but I don't think I made it. I sigh, "I think Lydia-sensei just needs time. It can't be easy losing the only family you've got. Not knowing where they are or what's happening to them," I steal another glance at Nozomi-chan. Her posture has become more straight, the only indication she was listening to us.

"Yeah I guess it is easier when they're dead…"

"Nikki!" Nozomi-chan snapped at her. The little girl flinched and her eyes became bright with unshed tears.

"Now, now everyone let's just calm down okay?" I say nervously. 'This situation is becoming more and more uncomfortable…'

"It's true…I found the torture in not knowing what was happening to my family. For weeks I didn't know and when the news came that they had been dead the whole time it brought me a sick sense of relief," her eyes were blazing from the memories. "You don't know Nozomi-san! You know Naoki-san is fine because you're still here! If you disappeared we'd all know what happened!" she stormed off down the hall.

"Nikki! Wait!" I call after her. "Oh dear…Lydia-sensei is not going to like this…" I turned to Nozomi-chan, but she was blocking her face with her hair. "Nozomi-chan…?"

"She's right you know. If I disappear it's because Naoki's magic isn't keeping me here anymore. Same goes for Oliver-kun and her…" her shoulders were shaking. "I just want this nightmare to be over."

"Nay Nozomi-chan," I whisper quietly forcing her to look at me. "Do you think we can all live together as a big family after it is over?" she must have been expecting a different question by the startled look on her face.

"What do you—?"

"Do you think Lydia-sensei is still going to want us around after she has Naoki back?" I ask the question not really wanting to hear the answer so I continued on after Nikki. "Let's go find her okay?" I don't wait for any of the answers as I stalk off down the hallway. 'This whole situation is so stressful!'

* * *

"What's upstairs that you wanted to find?" Oliver asked me as we mounted the last set of steps. "What didn't you want the others to see My Lady?" I snapped my head around at him and glared.

"There are aspects of the deeds performed in this house that I would rather _not_ share with everyone okay?" my words were harsh and I really didn't mean to sound so rude. 'Walking through this house is like a form of torture,' I think bitterly as I open the familiar door. "This is Naoki's room." Oliver sticks his head around the corner. I watch as he takes in the light blue walls with the giant bay window that looks out over the forest to the east. His eyes roam over the simple full bed with its covers pulled tight and pillows fluffy. "He's really not here then…"

"I'm sorry My Lady," Oliver places his hand on my shoulder. "Nozomi-chan said that was the probability." I shut the door quietly and proceed down the hallway. We open various doors and take anything from the rooms that we considered worth something. Before long we came to the end of the hallway with a red wood door. "My Lady?" Oliver asks nervously. I can't blame him my breathing became erratic just looking at the door.

My thoughts start to run in circles around my mind. All of my senses are on high alert and suddenly the world is too bright, every creak that the house makes I hear, and I can smell everything. 'Why does it smell like copper?' Tremors shake my body as I move to open the door. 'The chamber…'

Oliver lets out a long string of curse words as he grabs me by my arm and clamps his other hand over my mouth to prevent the hysterical screams that were forming in the back of my throat. "Shh My Lady! You have to calm down!" Oliver doesn't loosen his grip, but he rocks us back and forth while my heartbeat races wildly in my chest.

'Reggie…Kikiyo…there's so much bl-blood—why is there blood?' I must have still been making muffled screeches because Oliver starts to shake me.

"You have to calm down! Please—please calm down My Lady!" there were tears in his eyes. He looked so concerned and it made me want to smack myself for making him worry. Slowly, but surly, I even out my breathing and the trembling is contained to my hands. "Can I let your mouth go now?" I nod my head and he releases my face. He kept his other hand on my arm to steady me, I hadn't realized that I was still swaying. I try to hold back another round of sobs that threaten to break free as I wipe my tears.

"Okay—I'm okay…let's just g-get them ou-out of th-there Oliver…" I stumble over my words as the image flashes through my mind and tears pour over the edge of my puffy eyes. I push past his protests as I stride back into the chamber. I take a sharp intake of air and feel it hitch in my throat as I gaze at the scene before me. "Why them Oliver?" my voice was no longer shaking and my trembling turned into rage. "What did they ever _do_?!" my fists burst into golden flames as my emotions take me on another roller coaster ride. There is too many stimuli and the smell of copper—_of blood_—was overwhelming. "Kiki _never_ did anything wrong! Reggie is _so_ strong—so…so…" my rage dissipates into sorrow. "Why?" there are no more tears, this is a grief beyond tears.

"Let me get them down My Lady," Oliver moves to undo the binding around their limbs. "Why won't this budge?!"

"Move Oliver, I got it." I walk over to Kiki and see that her once beautiful peach colored eyes are clouded over, unseeing. I take a ragged breath in, "let me unbind thee." I reach up and undo the straps around her. Her body falls stiffly into my arms. 'She's so cold,' I cling to her lifeless body with all my might. 'Kikiyo…' my mind finally wraps around the situation. "I'm going to kill him."

"My Lady?" Oliver asks confused as he lifts Kikiyo up gingerly.

"I _will_ have Shellington's head on my wall. That is the thing I most value," I hiss through clinched teeth. Some emotion flashes through his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. I brush it off for now, it's not what's important. "Let me unbind thee," I say as I undo the restraints on Reggie. "I'm so sorry Reggie, I should have been quicker. I'm so sorry that I'm so useless…I was always so useless to you." His body falls into my arms as I free him from the contraption. 'Just so cold…'

We wrapped them in blankets from the nearest bedroom and head back to the front door. Oliver carrier Reggie while I hold Kikiyo. 'Look how terrible you are!' my inner voice sneered at me. 'You couldn't even save the two people who loved you! You didn't deserve them and they didn't deserve you!' she continued to abuse me all the way to the front door.

"My Lady?" Oliver catches my attention once we round the last set of stairs. "Looks like everyone else is here." I gaze over the faces in the crowd in the front lazily.

"So it would seem Oliver." I watch as all the women below us slowly realize what it is we are carrying back.

"Lydia-sensei!" Veronica and Mary scream.

"Who are they?" Bai-san and Lenore gasp, shocked.

"Onee-san…?" Nikki turns her big eyes towards me with worry clearly evident. Nozomi-chan stands next to Syllis and Waynoka all of whom seem too stunned to speak. Ori-chan is the only one to approach us. She moves to take Kiki away from me but I snatch her back before Ori-chan can really have her.

"Lydia-sensei, let me take care of them." Ori-chan was probably the only other one who knew them. Shellington never had Kiki and Reggie interact with others that much, like Syllis for example, I don't think she ever met them. "You know I'll take good care of her." She holds out her arms to me. I shake my head and clutch Kiki closer to me.

"They—they needed me Ori-chan. They needed me and I let them down," I feel the hysteria rise again. "You can't stay with me anymore!" I whip my head around frantically looking at each one hoping they would understand I can't protect them. "I can't protect any of you! You have to get as far away from me as possible! This is the fate of those who get too close to me!" I fall to my knees clutching Kikiyo like a life support line. "Please…just go away…"

Ori-chan kneels down beside me and pats my back. Nikki rushes over and starts to smooth my hair back. Mary and Veronica open the front doors and check for any signs of enemies. Nozomi-chan helps Oliver with Reggie's body while Bai-san and Waynoka preform a purification ritual. Lenore and Syllis stand around me to offer moral support. "This isn't your fault Lydia-sensei. No matter what you tell yourself _this is not_ your fault." Ori-chan stresses the words.

"His soul should pass on peacefully now," Bai-san offers as she walks over to me. "May I?" I numbly let her and Waynoka preform the ritual again for Kikiyo this time. Mary and Veronica come back in to help move the bodies. They have Reggie on the lawn when Bai-san and Waynoka finish up. "Let us take her Lydia-san. Lenore watch her," Bai-san leaves no room for argument. Waynoka and Syllis pick Kiki up and head down the stairs to Reggie.

"I was—I couldn't protect…" my whole being was numb and I felt so tired all of a sudden. Lenore wrapped her arm around my shoulders as Nikki snuggled up under my arm. Veronica sat down next to me and held my hand and Ori-chan continued to pat my back. I looked up at Nozomi-chan, she hadn't left Oliver's side. "He's never going to forgive me now," I sniffle and find my mouth to be dry. Speaking was becoming harder for me.

"Oh no, that's not true," everyone moved so Nozomi-chan could sit by me. "This really wasn't your fault…Kikyo and Reggie they've been—" there are tears in her eyes as she gazed sadly at me. "They've been gone for a while now. There was no way we could have done anything."

"Yes there was…if we hadn't spent so much time at Fairy Tail we could have been here so much sooner. Maybe they'd be alive and Naoki would be right here! But he's not and they're not and everything is so messed up! I just want this to be over," I sobbed. Nozomi-chan rocked me back and forth for a little while. "Shellington is going to pay for this," I say after a while. "They're all going to pay for the pain they've put us, and who knows how many others."

"I'm in." Mary says as she walks up to the group.

"Count me in," Waynoka has a murderous look in her eyes.

"Guys you don't have to—"

"And let you have all the fun kicking the shit outta those assholes? No way Lydia-sensei! I said I would help you get your brother back and I meant it. You can count me in, too," Ori-chan folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to leave you Onee-san," Nikki wraps her arms around my neck.

"Leaving you now would be cowardly and I'm proud to help end this disgusting practice." Bai-san chimes in.

"Me too," came Lenore.

"I ain't gonna nowhere." Syllis declared. "So stop tellin' us we gotta leave you. You're startin' to make me wonder if you even like us!" she harrumphed and then pouted.

"You saved my life, the least I can do is help you." Veronica looked deeply into my eyes. "So now what?"

* * *

After an hour of searching through the houses in the town we all came to the conclusion that not only were we alone in Shellington's house, but the entire town as well. "What the actual hell?" I snarled again as we walked through another empty house. "Oliver!" I snapped over my shoulder and out the door. "Anything?"

"I'm sorry My Lady!" he hollered back. "Not a single soul in sight."

"There's no one here Lydia-sensei!" Ori-chan whined. Many similar statements were shouted throughout the town. "Well shit, what now?" Ori-chan squatted down and drew circles in the dirt. She always does that when she was thinking hard about something.

"I don't know," Mary moaned and thumped her head against a post.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing," Lenore surmised.

"How so?" Veronica questioned.

"Well," Lenore drawled. "If there's no one here then there's no one that I have to implant suggestions into. We can focus on the bigwigs in charge of the Games and the capitol instead. It's going to be easier for me I think."

"But what about a cover story? If there's no one here to say that we are in fact a guild from this town then what? How do we convince _anyone_ that we are in fact a real guild? Especially since the town is _not_ in Fiore." Bai-san said gently.

"Do they check with the towns to make sure that the guilds are from there?" Lenore looked at me as she spoke.

"I—I don't know. It wasn't in the rules, but I don't know. Since we would be a new guild I wonder if they do check that?" I pondered. I fell back ungracefully in the dirt next to Ori-chan.

"One of us has to stay behind," Ori-chan murmured.

"What?" Veronica hissed. "There's no way we're leaving someone behind!"

"I can stay," every head turned towards the voice.

"Oliver…?" suddenly my throat became dry again it was hard to breathe. "But…but I just—we just buried two of my oldest friends…Oliver you ca-can't leave me, too." I bolted upright and ran to him. I clutched at the sleeves of his shirt and forced him to look at me. "Oliver you…you can't I need you."

He wrapped his arms gently around me in an embrace. "I know and that's why I'm going to stay here and make sure you can complete your mission. Don't worry about me My Lady." He smiled down at me. "I'll always be here, for as long as you want me to be." I wanted to cry I could feel the tears, but it had been such a long and strenuous day that they did not fall. "It's alright My Lady."

He released his hold and I turned around to look at my troupe. "Let's get down to the details," I say while holding back a sniff.

* * *

We all had returned to Shellington's house and decided to take showers and eat before we talked details. Mary and Waynoka were the last to walk into the dining hall and join us. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started." I say as I place a pen and piece of paper down on the table. "So we know that I, Nikki, Waynoka, Veronica, and Mary are the contestants. We have our guild town taken care of, so the next step on that will be to move out tomorrow to spread our name throughout at least the northern part of Fiore and into the capitol to implant the suggestion there. So we need a name." I look around the table at blank faces. "Oh come on guys! I know you have to have been thinking about a guild name."

"Well what do you think Lydia-san?" Bai-san asked.

"_Me_?" I say incredulously. "Come on ladies you have to help me out here! I can't do everything…I would go insane!"

"What if we went with chain gang?" Mary suggests.

"That's way too obvious! One of the many masters is going to recognize it and totally break free of the suggestion!" Ori-chan retorts.

"Well what do _you_ think?" Mary bit back.

"I don't know! Maybe we can use the word gang…"

"No way that makes us sound like thugs and we're supposed to be the good ones," Veronica declared.

"Free Bird." Came a small voice at my side.

"Nikki?" I questioned as I looked down at the girl. "What was that?"

"The Free Bird guild," she said with little confidence. There was a moment of silence as the idea sunk in.

"That's not half bad squirt," Syllis voiced.

"I like it," Mary nods her head in approval. "I think we can work with that, plus it's easy to remember."

"That makes my job easier," Lenore agreed. "Nice one Nik." Once the vote went around the room it was decided, we are now the Free Bird guild.

"Can anyone draw?" I asked next.

"Why?" Veronica questioned.

"We need a guild mark, only people with a guild mark are allowed to participate." I lightly sketch out the Fairy Tail mark. "This is the Fairies mark. We need something that conveys our guilds pride."

"What pride? We don't even exist," Waynoka huffed.

"Waynoka," I sighed tiredly and I walked over to her. "I'm so sorry, I know this is a rough journey. But I swear it's almost over, less than a month now actually. And I promise you right after everything is said and done you don't have to have anything to do with me ever again." I gazed at her and she twisted her fingers together. "But please, I'm asking—no begging you, help me get my brother back. I can't do this without you."

She let out a tired groan, "it's not like I wasn't going to help! I'm just angry we have to lie is all. I mean we _are_ strong and we have only been getting stronger thanks to Oliver-kun and Nozomi-chan. We could totally be a guild if we wanted." She walked over to the piece of paper and picked up the pen. "Okay well if its birds you want," she looked at Nikki, "then it is birds you shall have." She started to sketch out a circle with the middle not filled in. We all watched in awe as the picture became clear beneath her hands. "There," she sets down the pen and pushes the paper into the middle of the table.

"I like it," Mary breathes as she runs her fingers over the image.

"Me too," Lenore agrees.

'A bird sitting on the circle and a bird flying away from the circle. I wonder which one we are supposed to be,' I muse to myself as everyone else murmurs their approval. "Okay everyone pick a color."

I didn't mean to but I laughed at their confused faces. "Why?" Mary ventured to ask.

"I'm going to mark you, duh." I lift up my shirt and focus on my right hip just above my thigh. It didn't take much to make the replica image appear in black on my skin. "Just like that and pick a place you want it." Oliver walks up to me and removes his shirt.

"Here, please, My Lady." He points to his left peck. I place my hand over his heart and look up at him. "Black is fine." I nod and focus my magic once again, the image appears without flaw and everyone is lined up and waiting.

"Can I get purple? Like my original eye color?" Nikki asks as she points to her right shoulder.

"Yeah you can," I reply as I place my hands on her shoulder and transfer the image. "There you go, purple."

"I want yellow, like my hair." Mary states as she lifts up the hem of her shorts for me to place the image on her upper right thigh. "Thank you Lydia-sensei."

"I would like blue, dark if possible, just on my arm like Nicole." Bai-san turns so I can place the image on her left shoulder.

"Can I get silver?" Syllis asks as she lifts up her shirt to have to image next to one of the Twins' holsters on her left hip. One by one I got everyone done. Nozomi-chan wanted a light purple on the upper right-hand side of her chest, Veronica wanted white on the left side of her chest, Ori-chan wanted a peach color on her left shoulder, and Lenore got red on her upper left thigh.

"Okay great so we have a name, a guild mark, participants, a town, and a plan for the suggestion implanting that starts tomorrow. I say we call it a night, tomorrow we start the last leg of this journey." With that we all headed off to bed, two or three to a room. Oliver and Nikki slept with me, while Nozomi-chan and Veronica shared the room next door. I listened intently as everyone shut and locked their doors. I waited in silence while one by one everyone dropped off into a peaceful sounding sleep. I listen for a little while longer for any sign of Master coming home. Once I was satisfied nothing was going to happen I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. 'Naoki…just a little longer…' and I was gone.

* * *

**Oh my goodness that took me a while didn't it? *sigh* I swear professors try to make homework harder at the end of semesters! I do apologize for the delay...my mind went in like a million different directions for how I wanted this chapter to play out. I tried to connect background stories and set up for the next couple of chapters! Anyways if anyone gets this far I hope it's because you don't absolutely hate my story and as usual reviews or messages are always appreciated :) I like hearing from you guys!**

**Keep it sparkly! xoxo Sparkles **


	17. Chapter 17

The next day we all woke up feeling more refreshed than we had in weeks. "Man oh man I slept like a rock!" Mary said in between yawns and stretches. "After this is all over I say we commandeer this house and live in it for the rest of our lives," she laughed. Waynoka lightly punched her arm.

"Yeah right! The only thing I would do with this house is burn it down! Right Lydia-sensei?" they both looked at me. I am not a morning person and I will be the first to admit it, so when I threw them death glares they both shrink away. "Sorry to disturb you Lady of the Undead." This elicited a round of giggles from everyone who heard.

"My god how are any of you awake right now?!" Veronica was also very obviously not a morning person as she stumbled up next to me with a cup of coffee in each hand. "Here," she trusts a mug at me.

"Thanks," I mutter back as I gulp the thing down in one go.

"Damn morning people with their smiling and laughing…" she hissed at Waynoka who tried to mess with her. "I will shoot you with my blaster," she warned. I mean it was only six in the morning I couldn't blame her.

"Some people just weren't meant to be up before the sun Waynoka," Mary chirped once again causing a round of giggling.

"I warned you!" Veronica manifests her weapon and proceeds to point it at the rest of them.

"Ugh," I moan as I walk over to where Nozomi-chan was quietly sitting eating her breakfast. "How angry would they be if we left them behind and you, me, and Oliver run off?" I sigh as I sit down next to her.

"You would never leave them." It was a simple statement, but it felt like it carried more weight.

"What makes you think that?" I hum as I swipe her toast.

"You would never give up on them. That's something Naoki told me about you," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked shifting to look at her. The bickering and death threats becoming background noise.

"Naoki told me and Oliver once that he admires your ability to never give up on people. I'm pretty sure that's why we helped the Fairies as many times as we did." We sat in a relative silence after that for a few moments.

"I'm really not good enough for them you know. I could leave them…if it meant they would be safe." I didn't speak above a whisper, but I know she heard me.

"Exactly like Naoki."

"But he broke his promise to me," I pointed out. "He said he would live forever and now…now he's gone and but himself in a situation where he could be killed at any moment." I turned at really looked at her. 'She seems so tired. Those are some heavy bags under her eye…' I grasp her hand in mine. "I'm glad you're still here Nozomi-chan for selfish reasons of course. I don't know what I would do if you disappeared."

"It's okay," she uttered with a tired sigh. "I wish I could sense him better you know? Have you tried to sense his magic again by the way?"

"Yeah, I've been keeping my magic on alert for him. But the problem is I don't really remember what it is that I'm supposed to be sensing you know?" I groaned, frustrated. "I wish I'd never lost my memory. Stupid Shellington."

"You should get going," Oliver reported loud enough to silence the room. "The sun will be up soon and you need to start spreading the suggestion Lenore-san."

"You're right Oliver," I stand up and Nozomi-chan stands next to me, still hand in hand. "Ladies grab your gear. Let's move out." They all cheered and went to clear the table. Once they had all trickled out of the door Oliver shuffles over to us. "Oliver I—" he holds up his hand to stop me.

"Don't, it's okay My Lady. I will be by your side in a moment if you need me. The great thing about being made from magic is that I can move more freely than humans." He smiled down at me and Nozomi-chan tightened her grip on my hand. "So, I'll see you soon?" He held out his hand for me to shake.

I ran into him and wrapped my arms around his torso, "thank you, for everything." He chuckled and wrapped me in a hug. "Will you watch over them for me?" I don't say their names, but he knows. 'Oliver has always known what I was thinking.'

"You know I will," he pats my head as I let go. We all wait in a comfortable silence while the others gather their things.

Too soon everything and everyone is packed away in the wagon and we are waving goodbye to Oliver. There were a few tears shed from Mary, Nikki, and Syllis but they quickly wiped at their faces as we headed towards Fiore and the Grand Magic Games.

We traveled in relative silence, the only sounds were from nature. Waynoka could be heard humming to herself every once in a while as she drove us on into Fiore. I look around and see that most of the others have fallen asleep. Veronica and Syllis are curled up together while Bai-san is sleeping sitting up straight next to them. I shift Shōri to my left shoulder as I continue my observation. 'Nikki is tucked tightly under Lenore wonder why?' I shift my gaze lazily over to Lydia-sensei and Nozomi-chan. They weren't speaking only holding onto one another and staring out the back of the wagon. 'Oh, that's why…'

I tilted my head to the side to really look at Lydia-sensei. She had changed her appearance again, like when we first saw her. 'Why pink hair of all things?' I muse as I take in the rest of her. 'Why does she always cover her scars? I can understand changing your skin color, but the scars? Are they that recognizable?' I look down at my own arm. 'Would master Kling recognize the scar he gave me?' I lazily trace the jagged skin.

"Mary?" her voice came softly almost like a lullaby. I hummed back a response to signal I was listening. "Is something wrong?" I shift my gaze back towards her.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" I whisper back, so I don't wake Ori-chan next to me.

"You seemed to be thinking awfully deep over there I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a vision," Lydia-sensei seemed to be distressed, well more distressed than usual. She tried to hide her tired eyes behind a small smile, which I returned.

"Nah, just thinkin' is all. Wonderin' bout your hair choice actually," I venture to look her in the eye. "Any reason?" Nozomi-chan seemed to tense next to her. But as for Lydia-sensei herself she fell into a quiet contemplation. I was just about to take the question back when she spoke.

"It's the message."

"Come again…?" I felt myself blink slowly in confusion.

"It's the message. The one from your vision a few days ago. Remember? I have to give someone an important message or something like that," she had leaned onto her knee. "Hopefully with this look we'll gain a few allies who we can rely on if things become complicated when rescuing my brother."

"Who?" I couldn't help the curiosity in my voice as I asked.

"Very strong people," she said no more as she shifted back to looking out the wagon. Once again a quiet settled over us as we rode on.

"There's a town coming up!" Waynoka informed us over her shoulder. "Do we stop?"

"Yes let me out," Lenore had awoken at the statement and was stretching. This caused Nikki to yawn and stretch as well. "We need to move our legs anyways."

* * *

A minute or two later Waynoka had pulled Charlie over and we all filed out of the wagon one by one. Lenore headed straight into town with Nee-chan, Bai-san, and Nozomi-san. Mary, Veronica, and Syllis all started walking to an area off the path. "You comin' short stuff?" Mary hollered at me.

"Okay Mary-san," I ran to catch up with them as they ducked behind a tree. "What are you doing?" I ask in horror as the three women pull out their weapons.

"Practicing. Why don't you join us Nik?" Mary unsheathed her katana and squared off with Syllis, who has drawn her pistols.

"Begin." Veronica said. We watched as the two women circled each other until Syllis finally lunged. The fight was quick and I couldn't keep up with it half the time. "Mary is the winner," Veronica declares as she helps Syllis to her feet.

"You didn't even shoot Syllis-san," I give her a questioning glance.

"Well I'm trying to be prepared to fight when I don't have any bullets left," she claims as she dusts herself off. "Here how about you and Mary go at it? Mary help her with the footwork," Syllis pushed me into the middle of the area as she spoke. "You need to be prepared to take a hit anyway."

"Wait I…" I felt panic set in as Mary pointed her weapon at me.

"Nik you can't go into that ring without some practice. I know you and Nozomi-chan did some together, but you're more than likely not going to end up facing off with someone who uses the same weapons as you. Besides help me out will ya? I need to practice controlling my visions better. I want to see if I can see my opponent's next move. What do you say?"

I gulp down a big breath of air as I nod my head. "Okay," I breathe out.

"Begin." Veronica says again. This time it's me and Mary circling each other. I have drawn my short blades.

'Why did I have to have two?' I groan to myself as I squeeze the handles tightly. I never break my gaze away from Mary, so I notice when her eyes glaze over slightly. That was my cue to strike. I trust my right blade at her and she dodged without effort. I grunt as I stumble, I turned around just in time to block her foot. Her heel grazes my crossed blades as she twists around and her other foot connects with my right side. "Augh!" I cry out in pain and half crumple to the ground.

"Not good enough, get up." There was no room for argument in Mary's words. I stand back up with difficulty. Once I've grounded myself I hold my blades up in a defensive manner. "Again." Mary charges at me with her blade behind her. We play tag for a few moments before I finally turn around and with my blades held down next to my arms I throw a few punches. Too bad for me Mary's vision gave her forewarning about my plan to try and cut up her arms. She dodged each attack and knocked my left blade from my hand.

Once I was distracted by the loss of my blade Mary brings her blade down on my shoulder. "_Gahh_!" I cry out in pain as blood trickles out of the wound. Mary hasn't cut me deep, just enough to draw blood. I had fallen to my knees as she stood over me with her blade in my shoulder.

"Nikki!" Veronica cries out. "Mary!" she scolds in the same breath.

"It's fine," I spit out through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

"Good," Mary smirks. I bring my bladeless hand up to grip her blade and throw if off me. "Again."

* * *

"How do you want to do this Lenore-chan?" Bai-san questioned once we walked into the town.

"Well I think I'm just going to try running into people," I state.

"What?" Nozomi-chan asked dumbfounded.

"Well…yeah so it's like this—umm well…" I rub the back of my neck nervously.

"You have to touch the person in order to plant the suggestion, right?" Lydia-sensei asked.

"Yes! That's exactly it!" I clap my hands together in appreciation. 'Thank god for Lydia-sensei,' I think not for the first time. "So if I 'accidently' run into some people then hopefully the suggestion will stick."

"How will we know it stuck?" Bai-san asked skeptically.

"Once I've bumped into enough people and the suggestion has a fair chance of being spread around by word of mouth there's this weird tugging feeling that happens in my gut. I—I don't really know how to explain it, but whenever a master made me lie for them it was this strange feeling I got that let me know everyone in a close proximity of me knew the suggestion." I shuffled my feet as I spoke to the dirt.

"Well that's convenient," Lydia-sensei laughed. "Alright, get going Lenore. Find people from all the social circles in this town." We all looked around at the people walking by us. "Shouldn't be too hard considering how small this place is. Where are we again?"

"Lily, it's the town of Lily." Nozomi-chan said after reading a sign.

"I've never even heard of this place before," Lydia-sensei shook her head.

"Probably because there's like two hundred people living here," Nozomi-chan responded. They went back and forth for a while as I broke away to wonder around.

'Focus, focus, focus…' I repeat over and over in my head as I conjure up the suggestion. 'Gotta be perfect. No mistakes…focus.' I rub at my temples for a moment before I bump into my first person. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I did _not_ see you there!" I put on my most innocent shocked face. The person in question was a twenty something male, who admittedly is very handsome. "Are you okay?" I ask sweetly. The man looks me up and down and it takes all my strength to not punch him in the nose.

"Yeah, no I'm great," he throws me a million watt smile. "You okay?"

I smile just as brilliantly back, "yeah I'm good. Again sorry." I was about to walk away when he lightly grabbed my arm. "Yes?"

He gave me a puzzled look before releasing me. "Sorry, it's just you look familiar. Have we met before?"

I gave him a breezy laugh before responding. "No I think I would remember a face as handsome as yours." A small blush crept across his cheeks at the compliment. I stuck my hand out in a handshake gesture and he took the bait. I pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear, "remember Free Bird." With that I walked away leaving him dazed. 'I hope this works!' I think as I pick out my next target.

* * *

I opted to stay by the wagon while everyone else went in different directions. I decided to work on my magic as I waited. 'I can hear Mary and Veronica going at it from this distance anyways. I might as well practice, too.' I warm up by the biggest tree while Oribella pulls out a book and sits down by Charlie. "Wanna spar with me?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked over the cover at me. "You want to fight?"

"Sure why not? I have to practice for the games anyways. You're a strong fighter and it would be a good way to kill time don't you think?" I insisted. She shut her book at that and stood up.

"Okay, let's do it," she pats Charlie before walking over to warm up by the tree with me. "Do you want me to use my weapons?"

"Yeah, who knows what kind of person I'll go against you know?" she nodded in agreement and went to fetch a scary array of weaponry.

"Just try not to kill me before we even get to the games okay?" I joke and she rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha very funny Waynoka." As we warm up I try to get a firm grasp on the air in this part of the forest. Oribella turns her face up to the sky as my magic rustles the tops of the trees. "Is that you?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, the air here is very nice. It's mostly pure not too many pollutants to cloud us," I weave my arms in the air forming intricate designs that the wind follows. "Just like breathing," I breathed out with a smile.

"Let me try!" Oribella had drawn her scary looking sword that she calls Nemesis out and stood perfectly still. The wind died down as my focus shifted her watching her. I watched as she evened her breathing so far that it didn't look like she _was_ breathing anymore. In the blink of an eye she had moved through a series of steps that would have chopped off someone's head if they couldn't keep up. "Just like breathing," she grinned at me.

"But are you as fast as the wind?" I taunt as she shifts into an offensive position. She cocked her eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Let's find out shall we?" with that our battle commenced. Oribella charged at me with her full speed and I had to move quickly. She is a fast little thing I'll give her that. "Runnin' away Waynoka?" she snickered. "Come on and play!" she lunged at me with Nemesis and I was barely able to change its trajectory in time. What I wasn't expecting was her to throw the damn thing and pull out a kunai knife. She took a couple of swipes at me and even managed to cut my leg.

"Wind from my left and wind from my right come forth and give me flight!" I manage to chant out a speed spell. I take off at a breakneck speed and manage to catch her by surprise. "Got you!" I laugh out as Oribella screams during my assault. I was throwing punches and kicks left and right without relenting. Oribella was holding up nicely once she got over the initial shock, she used the kunai blade as a shield so I had to play defense in between my offensive moves. "Not bad Oribella, not bad," I pant after we break apart.

"You too Waynoka," she wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled. "But this dance isn't over yet!" this time she pulls out a weird collapsed pole thing.

"What are we doing a striptease now?" I mocked. She only gave me a smug smile as the three previously separate pieces attached together to form a single unit. At the end of the pole was a spear attached to a chain. I watched with wide eyes as Oribella pulled the chain at the opposite end and with a snap the spear attached to the top of the pole. Her hand was winding the excess chain around itself. "Oh shit," I mutter causing mirth to dance in her eyes.

"I feel the climax of this dance peaking don't you Waynoka?" she purred out as she started to circle around me.

"You are the scariest wackadoo I've ever seen in my life!" I grab her previously thrown sword and prepare for a blade battle. "Also can I use that during the games?" She laughed out loud and said it was fine.

"Good," I let an evil smile creep across my face. Oribella's eyes shifted to a calculating and skeptical look. "Wind vortex," I use her blade to exaggerate the hand motion. Before she could react Oribella was caught up in a wall of wind. "Dance of the Falling Leaves!" I skated forward and allowed myself to be picked up in the wind tunnel. I used to wind to propel me forward and managed to land a few solid blows on her all while floating around on the wind like a leaf.

Once my feet were safely back on the ground and I created a wide berth between me and her I dropped the vortex. Oribella fell to the ground in a graceless heap, I know her injuries weren't sever only deep enough to draw blood. "So what do you think?" I ask triumphantly. She sat up coughing and using the pole to lean on.

"That was amazing, I never realized how strong you were," she smiled up at me with bleary eyes. "Can I read my book now?" we both laugh as I help her up and back into the wagon.

* * *

"That was amazing! I can't believe it actually worked!" Lenore shouted with excitement. Nozomi-chan and Bai-san laughed and joined in the laughter. "Let's do it again!"

"I take it our plan is working?" Waynoka said as she limped over to us.

"How'd it go?" Ori-chan poked her head out of the wagon. "Did we do it?"

"Yeah we did!" Lenore pumped her fist. "We are so gonna get Naoki back and win the games!"

"Well I would be happy with just the first one," I laughed as I looked over Waynoka's leg. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"We're here! We're here!" Veronica huffed as she, Mary, Syllis, and Nikki come limping out of the woods.

"What in the actual hell happened here?!" I rush over to Nikki and scoop her up. "Nikki you're covered in bruises!" I glare at Mary to explain.

"We were just training," Mary huffed indignantly. "She's fine," Mary waved off my protest.

"Hold still Nikki I'm going to patch you up," I plant a light kiss on her forehead.

"Let me see your leg Waynoka-chan," I hear Bai-san demand sternly behind me. "Does it still hurt?"

I turned to Veronica next, "come here." She walks over to me with a sheepish smile on her face. "Hold still."

"We really didn't mean to upset you Lydia-sensei," she offered in a small voice. I sighed as I finished working on her and Mary.

"I know I just don't like seeing you guys hurt," Ori-chan had jumped out of the wagon and walked over to us.

"We just want to be strong like you Lydia-sensei. We owe you so much and winning these games and getting Naoki back are both gonna require us to not fuck shit up. So we gotta practice," she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder while she spoke.

"You don't owe me anything you all would have done the same thing had you been in my position. As for Naoki, it's okay really, I would rather know all of you were safe than have you guys get hurt because I was selfish," I patted her head and I could feel her rolling her eyes.

"_Please_ we're doin' this because we want to help, you boob," she laughed. Mary and Veronica agreed wholeheartedly with her. "So don't worry bout us so much, we can handle this."

"I'm _staaaarrvinnnnnng_!" Lenore sang out before I could respond. We all turned to look at her and Waynoka was already hunched over laughing when we all joined in. "Stop making fun of _meeeee_!" she whined. Waynoka swatted the back of her head playfully before moving to check on Charlie.

"Let's get something to eat," I decide as we all start to pack up the wagon again and move on to the next town.

* * *

It took us two hours to hunt and eat, but once we got back on the road we just tore through Fiore. I'm not sure how we did it, but we managed to make it to the city at the base of Mt. Hakobe. At this rate we only had six more days until we were in the capitol and we would be just in time to sign up for the games. Along the way we managed to implant our suggestion into four other small villages or towns. "Lenore you're not lookin' too good girl." I turn to see Ori-chan struggling to hold up Lenore.

"Lydia-chan she cannot keep going today," Bai-san said. "She will deplete her magic just like you did."

"I-I-I'm _fiiine_ Bai-_sssan_," Lenore's speech was slurred and sluggish. To make her point Bai-san just gave us a pointed look. "I can do _thi-i-i-is_ nooo problem!" she hiccupped.

"Okay time to find shelter," I say as I clap my hands together. "Ori-chan do you need help with our champ over there?" Ori-chan just waved us off and told me to find a hotel fast. "Alright, Bai-san and Waynoka with me. Everyone else stay with them," I point at our resident drunk at the moment. A chorus of "yes ma'am" followed my command along with a few eye rolls from Mary and Ori-chan. "We'll be right back," I whisper to Nikki as everyone starts to move towards a few trees for shade.

"Be careful Nee-chan," she whispered back with a quick hug.

We waved as we started to walk into the heart of the city. "So can we do a hotel with a spa please?" Waynoka begged as we passed by various shop windows.

"Waynoka-chan! I believe we need to be careful with our money," Bai-san interjected.

"It's okay Bai-san," I laugh out, "we can treat ourselves every now and then." Waynoka started to whoop and holler. "Maybe at a quieter level?" I tilt my head to give her a look.

"Oops?" she giggled. "Sorry," she apologized as she slung her arm over my shoulders. We walked on for another ten minutes before we found one we liked. "I think this is the place. Look at this painting! Classy," Waynoka smiled smugly.

"Girl you know you don't know anything about art!" I call her out on her bluff. Her only response is to puff out her cheeks causing me and Bai-san to giggle.

"Can I help you ladies?" a stuffy shirted, pointy nosed, and rather large man asked.

"We would like to book rooms, please." He glances down at me over his nose. He makes a weird humming noise as he checks the clipboard in his hand. He then looked back at me and my friends, inspecting our travel clothes. I will admit they were a little worse for wear because of the constant moving and training, but still.

"Five rooms, by the way," I say out of irritation. I wanted to remain polite, but this man went back to that stupid humming noise. "You know what? Forget it our money is better spent somewhere where the staff aren't self-righteous, over stuffed, pointy nosed jerks!" I yank Bai-san and Waynoka behind me. "Baka!" I yell over my shoulder without looking at him.

"Well that went well," Waynoka huffed. "What the hell was wrong with his face anyways?"

"His nose holds all his secretes that why it didn't fit on his face," Bai-san stated. I was still fuming from the horrendous treatment, but that made me laugh. "It's true!" Bai-san stuck her nose up in the air and puffed out her cheeks. "Let me inspect your worth by the clothes on your back!" she barked out in a gruff voice.

"Oh my lord you sound just like him!" Waynoka was crying from laughing too hard.

"What a terrible rating system you have my good sir!" I cry in outrage in an extremely high voice in mock offense.

"My good lady! Don't you know appearances are everything?!" Bai-san threw back at me in her fake voice. Waynoka was hunched over from laughter all in the middle of the street where people stopped to stare. We didn't care it was funny and made us feel better about the rude treatment.

"You…have to…stop!" Waynoka panted out between giggles. "I'm going…to bu-bust wide open…if you…don't stop!" we all dissolved into giggles for a few more minutes before we finally composed ourselves. "Damn Bai-san I did not think you have a funny bone. But there you go," Waynoka said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Hey now! I am hilarious!" Bai-san retorts. "But we should probably find a place to stay now." She and Waynoka go to move on, but I pull them into an ally. "What the—?"

"Shh! I'm going to change your clothes!" I hold onto their hands and let my magic flow through my veins into them. All three of us light up momentarily and when the light fades those two gasp.

"Oh Lydia-sensei this is beautiful!" Waynoka exclaims while admiring her blood red strapless cocktail dress.

"It looks so nice with your darker complexion Waynoka-chan," Bai-san admired.

"I like the short look on you too Bai-san. Rock those legs!" Waynoka laughs as she smooth's the fabric under her hands. "Oh Lydia-sensei I love it," they both turn and admire my simple white pencil skirt with a black top.

"Oh it's nothing, there's not much you can do with pink hair after all!" I brush off the compliments, never really being one whose validation came from my fashion choice. "Let's get going!" We finally get five rooms at an even nicer hotel and I want to believe that the price was better than the last place, too. Bai-san went back with Waynoka to gather the others while I inspected the rooms.

"Is there anything else I can do for you lovely ladies?" the manager himself came down when he heard the total on our bill.

"No thank you sir, you've been oh so kind to us! We're just tired, a hot bath and a warm bed is all the more we need," I throw him my most brilliant smile and watch him falter a little.

"Of course madam. Breakfast is at eight am, but please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you at all. Here is my number in case," he hands me a nice card with the name Richard White printed boldly across the middle with a personal number underneath.

"Thank you Richard," I shake his hand warmly. He was leaving the room just as the others were making their way in.

"Wow Lydia-sensei this place is great!" Veronica gleefully exclaims as she jumps on the bed.

"Thank god!" Ori-chan huffed as she not so gently threw Lenore onto the other bed. "My back hurts!"

"_Weeeeeeeeee_!" Lenore giggled as she wormed her way under the covers.

"I got it," Bai-san moved to her side and started working on getting Lenore to sleep.

"I'm taking a bath!" Ori-chan declares as she swiped a card and headed off to her room.

"I'm right behind you!" Mary chirped as she followed Ori-chan to the room next door.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," Syllis yawned as she grabbed another key.

"I think that is a good idea," Bai-san says as she stands up to stretch.

"I'll stay with Lenore tonight. But I need a shower!" Veronica makes a show of throwing off her shoes and socks.

"Care to share a room?" I ask Nikki who in response nods violently. "Okay," I chuckle, "let's go. Good night guys," I wave as we walk out of the room and down the hall. "Do you want to shower tonight?"

"Yeah, my hair feels gross," Nikki pulled on a couple of her curls and made a face.

"Okay," I smile down at her. "Here we are!" I open the door and we both grin. Nikki walked straight into the bathroom as I pulled off my new skirt and blouse and changed them into shorts and a shirt to sleep in. As soon as the water started I heard a knock on the door. "Hey what's up Ori-chan? I thought you were going to bed?" I questioned confused.

"Um right, well you see…"

"You want something to sleep in?" I ask and raise my eyebrow.

"Y-yes…" I laugh and tell her to hold out her hand. It took no effort at all to change her dirty travel clothes into a night dress. "Thank you!" she beamed and trotted off to her room.

"Heeeeey Lydia-sensei mind helping out?" I turned around to see everyone else, except poor Lenore, standing there in the hallway.

"Yeah come here," I laugh and change everyone into pajamas. "Good night ladies," I smile. A round of "good night" and "see you in the morning" followed in between yawns and rubbing of tired eyes. I chuckled again as I shut the door.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked stepping out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Everyone," I admit. "Here give me your clothes so I can change them, too." She hands me her yellow dress and I change it into a simple powder pink night dress.

"Thank you!" she chirped as she went to slip it on. "Will you brush my hair?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah of course, but brush your teeth first. I had the manager get us a bunch—for free!" I throw my hands into the air to emphasis the point.

She laughed and went back into the bathroom. When she came back out we sat down on the closest bed and I began to brush her hair. "Do you think we could win?" Nikki asked into the silence.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sure we could," I replied while gently yanking the brush through her thick hair.

"I really want to sing for everyone," she sighed as I managed to untangle a particularly stubborn knot.

"And everyone would love to hear you sing," I reply. "There!" I smile triumphantly as I have managed to brush her hair out into soft waves. "Your hair is so long! I never even realized because it is also so curly!" I laugh as I run my fingers through my own hair.

"I don't like my curls," she grumbled with a blush.

"What? Why? I think they're adorable, just like you!" I poke her nose.

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know."

She grins up at me, "can I brush your hair?" I really wanted to go to sleep, but how do you say no to a face like that?

"Yeah of course, baby girl." I turn around and she started to run the brush through my hair. We sat there in silence for a while, only being broken by the occasional yawn. Once she had made it halfway through my hair she started to hum. It was a light melody with a dreamlike quality to it. "I hope you get to sing for everyone," I say breaking her concentration.

"Oh!" she exclaimed clearly not realizing she had been humming. "It would be nice," she agreed. Once she finished with my hair I tucked her in and turned off the lights. "I love you Nee-chan," she whispered in the darkness.

I was just about to shut the bathroom down when she said it. "I love you, too Nikki. I love you, too."

* * *

I was one of the first people awake in the whole hotel. I rolled over to make sure Nikki was still snoring, for a little thing she was really loud. I crept out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. 'Why can't I sleep?' it's been ongoing for weeks now, even as far back as running into Gildarts and Laki in whatever town that was again. I pushed and pulled at the bags under my eyes before changing my appearance to look more fresh and awake. 'Then there's my stupid mother…' I grumble to myself internally as I recall my dream from last night.

_ "__You're thinking of me again," came the smug voice of Sunglow._

_ "__Shut up!" I snapped in irritation. "And where the actual hell are we?!" I growl as I take a good look around. It was a room inside a very large building, but what building I could not tell._

_ "__I thought you wanted me to be silenced?" she had a quizzical look that only slightly masked the amusement dancing in her eyes._

_ "__I swear mother!" I sighed exasperated. "I'm tired," I finally admit, defeated._

_ "__You don't have to do this my Beloved," came her soft reply. Gone was the mirth and amusement, instead I looked up into her deep black eyes and saw only my own sadness and grief reflected back._

_ "__What do you mean?" I ask with caution._

_ "__Naoki wanted to save you. Why do you run back?" her head tilted to one side in obvious curiosity._

_ "__He wasn't supposed to do that! He was the one that was supposed to live…there is so much more he could do for this world—he is the light in my otherwise dark life," I cry out in despair. "This wretched and cruel world doesn't need more wretched and cruel people like me."_

_ "__Why do you think you are so beneath others? Are you not the savior of those eight women?" her voice sounded so strained and tired. When I look at her face I see the same emotions written there as they are written on mine. The small lines and wrinkles that prove we have lived a long life. The bags under our worn eyes show the world that we have been beaten down. The permanent tiny downward turn of our lips that prove our own dissatisfaction with the beatings and long life. "Do not do that."_

_ "__What?" I ask startled out of my thoughts._

_ "__That." She pointed a talon at my face._

_ "__My face…?" I scrunch up my nose in confusion. "What about my face?"_

_ "__I wish I could tell you everything…I wish you could know _why_ this life is a blessing. If you must go after Naoki then so be it, but please," her face was earnest and her word pleading. "Please go on and live. Do not waste your life, you have so many who love you and want to be with you. Remember what is important in this world." She sighed a tired sigh._

_ "__I just want to remember," I pleaded back._

_ "__What for…?"_

I woke up with those two words bouncing around in my head. And they continued to rattle around in my brain as I walked down to the dining area. "Good morning madam!" came a rather chipper greeting from an overbearing manager.

"Good morning Richard," I smile politely at him as he shows me to a table.

"It would seem you are the morning bird in your group!" he laughed with ease and I wanted to punch him in the face. I am _not_ a morning person.

"So it would seem," was my reply.

"What can I get you this morning madam?" he asks as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"Coffee, black and news about the Grand Magic Games if there is any," I was brisk, but hopefully polite.

"Of course madam. Anything to eat?" he questioned as he wrote out my order.

"Ah, um toast and eggs with some form of meat. Surprise me," I add on the last part before he can question me about the eggs. With a nod and a snap of his fingers to an actual waiter my coffee and a newspaper were on the table in no time. "Thank you," I smile to the waiter and laugh to myself as a bright blush radiates from his face.

"No problem m-madam. My name i-is Brock if you need anything before the food," with a quick bow he hurries back to the kitchen. I roll my eyes as I watch the other wait staff peek out at me. I sip my coffee for a moment before picking up the paper.

**'POWERHOUSES ARE EXPECTED TO PUT ON A GOOD SHOW'** came the front page headline. 'Hmm, who are the powerhouses?' I think as I idly sip my drink. "Fairy Tail…duh, Sabretooth…duh, Lamina Scale and Mermaid Heel are in it again, interesting. Quatro Cerberus are looking like strong contender…" I snort from laughing so hard. "Yeah right maybe in a past life. Mhm what's this?" I read towards the bottom of the article. "While two teams are allowed to enter from each guild no acceptance of dark guilds will be tolerated. Nor will anyone with known connections to…" I pause as I reread the sentence over, "Zeref."

"Your food madam," Brock's voice brought me out of my stupor. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"What can you tell me of this Zeref fellow? He seems to be becoming more and more popular these days," I try to sound as unattached as possible.

"Don't you know madam?" he gave me a perplexed look. "They say he's back."

"Yes, but why does that matter?" once again he gave me a confused look.

"Madam…" he stated slowly, "Zeref is the most powerful dark wizard in our known history. He singlehandedly killed thousands of people." He brought his face closer to mine and whispered the last part. "Some say he even helped to create the dragon king himself."

"Who is that?" I whispered back forgetting to hide my curiosity.

"Acnologia." I felt my blood run cold and my eyes grow wide with distress. "Madam?" Brock waved his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? It's okay to be scared of the story!" he tried to make the situation lighter. "I don't really believe it myself, but the Magic Council seems to think it's real," he shifted his eyes around to make sure no one was looking at us. "But between you and me, madam, I think the Council is full of old men with superiority complexes."

"Oh, yes you are quite right!" I laugh a little too loudly. "Thank you Brock you've been more than informative," I say as I shove a handful of jewels into his hand.

"Thank you madam!" he beamed. "I am only a call away if you need anything else!" with that he took his leave and I was left alone to stew in my new information.

I picked at my food and reread the name over and over again. When I looked up at the clock it was seven in the morning. 'Waynoka will be up soon.' I think numbly as I clear my plate and move to get up. 'Dragon king huh?' I think as I toss the newspaper into the fire. 'That doesn't sit right with me…'

A half hour later the whole troupe come stumbling down the stairs with loud yawns and tired groans. "Good morning ladies," I smile brightly at them over the book I had been reading in the lounge area.

"Lydia-sensei? When did _you_ get up?" Mary narrowed her eyes at me with suspicion.

"Yeah," yawned Veronica. "You're not a morning person. And when Nikki said you weren't there we worried," she pouted. I only laugh and shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Good get something to eat," I urge them. It didn't take much Syllis and Bai-san were already moving that direction. I managed to change their clothes as they walked by me and I got mumbled 'thanks' in response.

"Aren't you coming?" Nikki asked.

"No sweetie I already ate. I kind of want to read this book. It's so good," I lied to be honest I was kind of just flipping pages. My thoughts were too distracting. "Go on and eat, I'll be right here when you finish." With that she bounced after Mary and Lenore.

"You okay girl?" Ori-chan asked with a skeptical look.

"Yup, just woke up for some reason and couldn't go back to sleep is all. Thought I would get a head start on our day," I lie smoothly.

"Okay," she responded, but her face still held skepticism. She and Veronica left to join the others and then it was just me and Nozomi-chan.

"Another dream?" she asked as she plopped down next to me.

"Kind of," I admit. "But it was more a conversation with Sunglow, like that time in the woods when we ran into Laxus and them. But it just left me more confused and angry than anything," I sigh.

"You didn't learn anything new?" she asked obviously disappointed as well.

"Nope," I didn't have the heart to tell her that Sunglow told me to stop looking for Naoki. It would break her heart. "But I did learn something interesting from Brock."

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "who the hell is Brock?" I laughed and explained my morning conversation to her. "Dragon kings and dark wizards oh my!" she exclaimed with sarcasm. "Why did that sound strange to you?"

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "I'm not sure…only that Acnologia being the dragon king didn't sound right. It actually made me kind of angry for some reason, like 'how dare he call himself king?' kind of a feeling," I frown as I contemplate this new revelation. "I'll think on it and get back to you."

"Okay, just don't shut me out alright?" she frowns and I smile back at her.

"Alright," I agree as I grasp her hand. We sit in a comfortable silence hand in hand until the others come back from breakfast. When we hear approaching footsteps we stand up and greet the others. "Time for work," my command is met with smirks and nods all around.

"I'm tired Lydia-sensei," Lenore whines as we finally manage to spread the suggestion throughout the town.

"I know Lenore. Let's get moving," I wrap my arm around her middle as she slings her arm over my shoulders. "Waynoka the wagon," I say as I'm practically dragging Lenore.

Waynoka and Nozomi-chan drive up in the wagon and Mary helps me place Lenore inside. "We have a day until the next stop right Lydia-chan?" Bai-san asks.

"Should be," I confirm.

"She'll need to rest the whole way," Bai-san concluded from her examination. Lenore didn't even protest as she dropped off into sleep. It was almost eight at night by the time we finished with the town and we had been going since nine in the morning. "I can't say it's surprising that she feels so weak. It's been a long time since any of us have used our magic and now she is using hers at a ridiculous rate." I stare down at Lenore's sleeping form as an idea forms in my head.

"Move over real quick Ori-chan," I give her a light shove and she scoots to make room for me. "I don't know if this will work…" I say before I lightly kiss Lenore's forehead. 'Focus, focus, focus…' I concentrate on my idea until I can feel my magic slowly flow into Lenore.

"Ohh..mhmmm," Lenore hums happily in her sleep and a small smile forms on her lips. I pull away and smile lazily down at her. Bai-san quickly looks over her again and gives me an incredulous looks.

"What did you _do_?" she breathed out in awe. "Her vitals…she's fine."

"Just…shared my healing magic is all." I shrug.

"But I've never seen you do anything like this before," her gaze turns to one of undiluted curiosity. "_Who are you_?"

"Bai-san!" Mary and Veronica snap at her. I wave off their concern with a laugh.

"Wouldn't life be nicer if we had the answer to that?" I smiled and everyone visibly relaxed. Conversations picked up after that and I ended up tuning everything out. When I looked out the front of the wagon Nozomi-chan was staring at me, hard. I gave her a weak smile and shrug my shoulders. Her eyes narrowed and I was too tired to deal with it so I moved to the back of the wagon and watched the mountains turn into plains. It was a quiet ride considering we were traveling along a trade route. Every once in a while we would hear lewd comments from passing salesmen or whispers from carriages holding high-class ladies, but other than that, quiet. We all took turns driving and dozing off throughout the day it took us to get to the next town.

"Nay Lydia-sensei?"

"Mhm?" I hum back as I turn around to look at Veronica.

"Um…I was wondering if—um—if it wouldn't be too much trouble for you…" she was fidgeting nervously.

"What's up Veronica? What's wrong?" I asked puzzled by her demeanor.

"It's just that—well you see this town that we are coming up to it's a place that I'm familiar with…" everyone else is still staring at her strangely, but I think I understand.

"And you don't want to be recognized?" I smile at her. "I can't blame you with wild red locks like yours." She blushed as she ran a hand through her long red hair. "It's not a problem, what do you want?"

"Maybe…maybe not _shorter_ hair," she grimaced at the thought. "But like something crazy? Like yours!"

"Hey my hair isn't _that_ crazy!" everyone laughed at my expense. "Well one time I had electric blue hair, how about that?" I smirk.

"Oh…um—sure?" she squeaks out as I lunge for her hand.

"Great! Hold still!" this kind of magic has become as easy as breathing and in no time her naturally straight red hair is shifted to a neon dark blue with curls and her black eyes become the color of lava. "There no one will even think you are well…you," I say as Mary hands her a small mirror.

"Oh my!" her mouth drops open as she examines her new face.

"Me too Nee-chan!" Nikki giggles as she springs one of Veronica's curls. "I want super curly hair, too!"

"Your hair is already curly squirt!" Lenore laughs as I run my hand through her black hair.

"Okay baby girl," I coo at her in understanding from our conversation last night. "What color?"

She stops and thinks about the question for a while. "Can I have long hair like you?"

"Yes," she placed her little hand under her chin in continued contemplation.

"What about us?" Mary interrupts.

"You want to change, too?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, I don't really want someone to remember me," Mary admits and everyone else agrees.

"I want blonde hair and emerald green eyes!" Nikki declares as she jumps into my lap.

"Okay!" I laugh. "Think about what you want," I respond to the rest. I focus my attention and magic back on Nikki as I create her new look. "There all done," Veronica passed her the mirror so she could look at herself. "What do you think?"

"Can my hair be a darker blonde?"

"You are so picky!" I joke as I darken her hair. "All done, who's next? Veronica will you take over for Syllis in case she wants a new look, too?"

"Yup! Move it Syllis!" Veronica bumps her out of the driver's seat and she moves next to me.

"Well as much as I like my eye color it's not exactly normal. Can I get just plain brown eyes? And I'm kinda digging the blue hair, but maybe not so bright?"

"Blue hair and brown eyes? Are you sure girl?" Ori-chan asks while making a face. "How about dark navy blue hair with a lighter orange color for your eyes? I mean why not pop?" she asks with a shrug.

"Syllis?" I ask for a yay or nay.

"Let's do it!" she fist pumps the air and we all dissolve into laughter again. Once I finish she looks into the mirror and smirks. "Thanks Lydia-sensei you're the best!"

"No problem. Mary?" I ask as I turn to my left with my hand out stretched.

"Thought you'd never ask. Okay I want chocolate brown hair with dark green eyes." We had fun disguising ourselves and in the end everyone was super excited. Bai-san wanted me to shorten her hair and make it a dark green, but kept her slate grey eyes. Ori-chan wanted a bright purple hair color with hazel eyes, she even wanted bangs which I happily gave her. Waynoka asked for amber colored hair and for me to shorten it and pale green eyes. And Lenore wanted to be able to slip away unnoticed so she went with a bob cut and changed her light red color to a deep black color and toped it off with dull blue eyes.

"We've made it!" Veronica yells over her should to us as we cross the town line.

"Ready?" I ask Lenore. She twirled a strand of her new hair and nodded in confirmation. With that we move out to implant our suggestion into another town.

* * *

**I am so excited I finally got this chapter done! I hope the length makes up for the amount of time it took me to finish this! I kept finding spelling mistakes...and there are probably others that I just didn't catch. My apologizes! So yeah! New chapter! Woot :) so the next few chapters I am SUPER excited about because it's about to be the climax and a lot of stuff is going to happen in only a few short chapters! (Well they won't be short, but you get the picture!)**

**Anyways I hope that if you have made it this far into the story that it means you at least enjoy the story! And a great big, huge, fat thank you to XxsalariaxX your review made my day and made me smile for like two hours. So to anyone reading this please feel free to R&amp;R I love hearing from you!**

**Remember keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo**

**Sparkles**


	18. Chapter 18

"Lydia-sensei…" Lenore was spinning in circles waving her arms aimlessly. "I'm dizzy," she hiccupped.

"Oh Lenore," I sigh as I stop her movement and gently set her down on the ground. "Hold still dear," I place a long kiss on her forehead and the effect is immediate. "Better?"

"Mhmmm," she sighed as she slumped in my arms.

"Do you think she was able to spread it all around the town? It was a pretty big town," Veronica asked nervously.

"Yeah I mean she had no trouble with the last town and this one was about the same size. Where to next Syllis?" I looked over at the gunslinger who was examining the map.

"Well it looks like we will be in the capitol in about four days if we go through the mountains. Plus there are two smaller towns in those mountains that supply the capitol." She looked up at us with a sigh. "Waynoka do you think Charlie is gonna be okay with more mountain climbing?"

"Don't know, let me ask him," Waynoka wondered off to check on our horse.

"Including the two mountain towns we can hit three more towns and one city. Without the mountains it's one more town and a city. Plus it's technically quicker," Syllis rolls up the map and shoves it back into her bag. "What'd he say?" she asked as Waynoka approached.

"Said it should be fine, but we owe him big time," Waynoka grumbled.

"What? We give him all the apples he wants for the rest of his life?" Mary jokes, but by the look on Waynoka's face she wasn't too far from the truth.

"It doesn't matter, that horse can have his own house if he helps us see this mission through until the end," I declared. "Let's get going it's a day and half to get to the forest and its citizens." We pack up the wagon and hike Lenore up and try to make her comfortable. "She really is a champ," I smile down at her while Veronica throws a blanket over her. "I'll drive."

"I'll ride with you," Veronica states as she stands up and moves to the front seat.

* * *

"Fight me ice princess!" Natsu screamed at Grey.

"Bring it on flame brain!" Grey screamed back at Natsu.

"Can't you two just be friendly?!" Lucy yells as she gets caught up in their roughhousing. I sighed and ran my hand down my face as I watched my overly rambunctious guildmates try to kill each other.

"Do you want another Laxus?" I lazily turn my head to look at Mirajane. "I'll buy," she smiled.

I smirked back at her in a halfhearted attempt at being friendly. "Well if you're buying then by all means," I chug the rest of my current beer and wince at its lukewarm temperature. "And make it ice cold."

She giggled as she poured me another tall one. "Something on your mind?" I keep my face blank as she asks.

"Nah," I shrug.

"Are you angry at master making you participate in the Games?" she tilted her head quizzically.

'She's persistent I'll give her that.' I just shake my head no and sip my beer.

"That's enough from you two!" we both turn towards Ezra as she stands menacingly over the two knuckleheads. "Clean up our home now!" she booms as she throws two brooms at them.

"Aye!" they both whimper as they snatch the brooms and scurry away.

"Thank you Ezra!" Lucy chirps as she stands up and cracks her back. "I thought for sure they were going to kill me this time!"

"They seem to be having fun," Mirajane sighs happily. I throw her a glance before I down the beer. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" she gives me a sad look.

"Nothin' to talk about Mira," I throw a few jewels on the counter and give her a wink. "See you later." I stand up and head for the door. I almost made it out before someone stopped me.

"So I guess we're on a team this year again," I turned to see Gajeel leaning up against a pillar.

"Yeah the old man made the teams this year," I reply.

"All Dragon Slayers?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"And one monster," we both knew I was referring to Ezra. We turned to see her practically breathing fire behind Elfman and Wakaba for breaking another table in an arm wrestling match.

"Mhm," Gajeel mused. "Well at least it's going to be a strong team. We'll totally crush everyone."

"I don't know the Fairy Tail B team is pretty strong," I argue.

"What with bunny girl, ice for brains, muscle for brains, the resident drunk, and our youngest fire mage? I hardly think so," he snorts. I just shrug my shoulders and wave goodbye.

A little while later I find myself standing in my kitchen looking out the window. I had been replaying my encounter with Clara in my head for days now along with that orange haired girl we ran into after leaving Clara. 'I swear they both smelled the same…of the beach and honey…' my mind drifts off into a different direction. Images of Clara by the lake flash through my mind, usually I try to shake them away but what was the point? I grumbled as I thumped my head against the sink. 'Then there was that women with the long pink hair…what did she smell like again?' my memory was cloudy because the last time I was close to her she reeked of alcohol.

"I wonder…" I walk out of my kitchen into the second bedroom. As soon as I open the door I'm overwhelmed with the smell of Clara. "This doesn't make any sense!" I yell frustrated as I slam the door shut. I hadn't gone into that room since she left because she had cleaned it and there was no reason to go into my guest room. I clomp up the stairs to my own room and hastily get ready for bed. 'No point in dwelling on it. I'm never to going to see any of those women again,' I reason with myself as I drift off to sleep, not missing the pang of sadness that thought gave me.

* * *

"Way to go Lenore!" everyone was crowded around our hero. She has gotten a lot stronger since we started this journey. I watched as everyone was laughing and smiling with her at our recent success.

"I just can't believe we made it into the papers!" Mary screamed, hugging the paper to her chest.

"I hope Oliver-san is okay!" Veronica and Nozomi-chan say worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine!" Waynoka says reassuringly. "Can you believe our luck Lydia-sensei?" she throws her arms around Nee-chan with a laugh.

"I know he'll be okay. And it looks like going through the mountains was a great idea. Thanks Syllis," Nee-chan smiled gratefully to her.

"Oh it was nothing!" Syllis blushed and giggled. I was standing in between Charlie's legs as the rest continued to celebrate.

"Hey short stuff," Mary walked over to me and bent down to my level. "What's up?"

"Nothing Mary-san, I'm glad our plan is working," I smile weakly at her. When Mary didn't respond right away I looked nervously at her, "Mary-san?" I saw she had a faraway look in her eyes. I placed my hand gently on her shoulder to make sure she didn't fall.

"Oh," she breathed out after a few minutes. "That was interesting," she beamed at me.

"What was interesting?" I ask curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked with a mischievous grin. I gulped back my fear and unease and nodded my head yes. "We are totally getting into the Games!" she squealed quietly.

"What how do you know that?!" I ask exasperated.

"Because," she wagged her eyebrows for emphasis. "You are going to be super important."

"What does _that_ mean?! And how does that prove we're for sure getting into the Games?" I cry indignantly.

"_Because_," she drawled out. "You are going to win us our first couple of points!" she quietly exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh," I breathed out not expecting that answer. "How?"

"Not sure, but I know you'll be great at whatever it is," she smiled at me. "Cheer up short stuff. No need to be so down everything is going to be fine." I smile at her, but that didn't stop the knot in my stomach from growing tighter. "Let's go get something to eat!" she holds out her hand to me and I take it.

* * *

I cast a worried glance towards Nikki, she had curled herself up under Charlie. I was going to untangle myself from the throng of giggling women when I saw Mary approach her. I was too far away and there were too many voices screeching in my ears for me to hear their conversation. Once Nikki took Mary's hand I let out my breath, 'I hope she's okay…'

"Right Lydia-sensei?" Syllis beamed at me. I snapped back into attention and looked at the group.

"Um…yeah?" I answer unknowingly. Syllis let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I said we should have a day to spare at the rate we're moving…_right Lydia-sensei_?" It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yes, goodness Syllis you don't have to be so sarcastic," I retort.

"That's the pot callin' the kettle black right there," Ori-chan declared. "At any rate we had six days to make it to the capitol from Shellington's and it's been…three days now?" She looked around the group for confirmation and received nods of agreement. "And we're already up the mountain now we just gotta get down and the capitol is right there ain't it?"

"Ummm…" I scratched the back of my head while trying to count out the days. "At this point I can't even remember now. What day is it?" They all looked around at each other and came to the conclusion none of us knew what day it was anymore. "Well that's great. Yup okay that settles it!" I clap my hands and grab everyone's attention, even Charlie's. "One hour to eat and rest and we are on the move again. Since it is obvious we are all just making stuff up at this point we need to be in the capitol, like tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning," I look at Charlie as I say the last part. I swear that horse rolled his eyes at me too! "Charlie?" I asked in a warning tone.

He whines and paws at the ground with a head nod. "He says we are going to owe him for the rest of our lives," Waynoka interprets.

"Well Charlie if you get us to Crocus without delay you can eat until you get so fat we have to buy another horse just to cart you around," I say with mirth. He responded by shaking his head to and fro with glee. "Wonderful," I look at Mary. "Food?"

"Yeah, me and short stuff here were just wondering about that. What sounds good?" Mary asked while scanning the group.

"Fish?" Bai-san suggested.

"No way! We had that yesterday! I say we hunt!" Ori-chan said with malice as she pulled out her bow and arrows.

"You're crazy! In the mountains?! Do you know what's out there?!" Veronica panicked. Nozomi-chan slipped away from the crowd as they continued to bicker about food. She eased herself into a comfortable position next to me and we both watched on in amusement. "Bears Oribella! There are bears in mountains!" Veronica screeched in protest to Ori-chan's continued stubbornness. Nozomi-chan rests her head on my shoulder and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask barely containing my own laughter.

"This is just so nice," she smiled.

"Mhm," I hum in response.

"I wish Naoki was here," she sighed. "And Oliver-kun, too."

"I wish a lot of things were different right now," I agreed. I rested my head on top of hers as we continued to observe in silence.

"Lydia-sensei can you help start the fire?" Ori-chan asks as she was dragging Veronica behind her, in what looked like an attempt to make her hunt.

"Yes I'll be right over," I holler back as she waves her response and disappears into the rocks and trees. "Bai-san do we have enough wood?"

"Yes Lydia-chan, do you need help building it?" she offered.

"No it's okay, why don't you and Syllis go get some water? Mary and Nikki can you watch Lenore and wake her when the food is ready?" everyone murmurs their agreement. "Waynoka…"

"Yeah, yeah I got the horse," she sighed in mock exasperation. I chuckled lightly and set to work making the fire. Mary starts to drag out our blankets to sit on while Nikki softly sings to Lenore in the wagon. We all stop for a moment and listen to her sweet voice.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty girl, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby." She hummed for a few moments before continuing. "Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby," she finished on such a soft note we all strained our ears to hear it.

For a moment my heart didn't hurt, for a moment my mind finally found the peace I've been craving. We all could hear a contented sigh come from Lenore, and Mary was practically asleep on a blanket. I looked over at Nozomi-chan and her eyes were shining from unshed tears. I myself sank to my knees as I held fast to the peace and contentment for as long as I could. 'When was the last time I felt so…light?' All too soon the feelings were gone because someone stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?!" Nozomi-chan bellows as she throws one of her blades in the direction of the sound. Mary had snapped out of her stupor and was at attention quickly. I merely sighed quietly and stood back up to stretch my arms.

"Are you guys okay?" came the terrified voice of Syllis.

"What happened?!" came the panicked voice of Veronica.

"Nee-chan?" Nikki whispered quietly as she popped her head out of the wagon.

"It's fine," I walk over and dig Nozomi-chan's blade out of the tree she imbedded it into. "We're fine." Everyone visibly relaxed at my words and settled down around the fire. Mary was pulling Lenore out of the wagon and yelling at her to wake up now. Ori-chan and Veronica had managed to capture two rabbits and a quail in the twenty minutes they were gone. "I'm impressed, this is quite the haul for such a short period of time," I praise them.

"Thank you Lydia-sensei," Ori-chan blushed as she gutted a rabbit.

"I still could have been eaten by a bear…" Veronica mutters as she violently tears into the other rabbit. I pick up the quail without bothering to respond. She seemed on edge, no need to push her.

"I found these around our campsite," Waynoka offers as she throws some green things into our pot of boiling water. "They make a good broth."

"Thanks Waynoka, let's throw the bird in there," I suggest.

"Okay sounds good," she replies distracted. She was starring very intently into the pot. Once the bird is cleaned I cut it with my magic and throw the pieces into the broth. "Shouldn't take too long," she observes. Veronica and Ori-chan have stuck the rabbits onto sticks and are roasting them. After about fifteen minutes we had food and everyone dug in, I tried to eat as little as possible for everyone else to have a bigger portion.

'Once we're in the capitol I'll eat,' I bargain with myself. I watch in contentment as my troupe devours their dinner. "Time to clean up and move on," I say after our hour is up. Reluctantly everyone starts moving as I put out the fire. Mary helps Lenore back up into the wagon followed by Nikki. She then throws the blankets to Nikki to put them back neatly. Ori-chan and Nozomi-chan get rid of all things that smell like food so wild animals won't follow us. Bai-san and Syllis go to fill the water contains once more and Veronica moves to take the driving position. "You don't have to drive again Veronica," I offer.

"No it's okay I want to," she smiles down at me. "Charlie and I got this, go get some sleep it's late."

"You sure?"

"I'll wake you if I need you," she decided and I agreed. Once everyone was accounted for we took off into the night with nothing but the sounds of nature and Charlie's hooves to lull us to sleep.

* * *

"_Oi_ are we there yet?" Natsu whined for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Will you shut up flame brain?!" Grey said as he punched Natsu in the head.

"What was that for ice princess?!" Natsu hollered as he round-housed kicked Grey across the road. It didn't take long for those two to start a full on fight.

"Natsu-san! Grey-san!" Wendy screamed as she ducked out of the way.

"Knock it off you two!" I shout as I enlarge my fist and bring it down on their heads. They were both out in seconds and Ezra picked them up for me. "Let's move on shall we? It's your fault we're walking Natsu," I say sternly.

"Master?" I turn around to see Lucy walking up next to me with a newspaper she picked up at the last town hall.

"Mhm? What is it child?" I asked.

"Who are these Free Bird's?" she asked puzzled. She handed me the newspaper and pointed to an article about a supposedly new guild. "They're taking over the Fiore with vengeance. But I've never heard of them before," she shakes her head in confusion.

"Mhm," I muse as I stroke my mustache. "Well there are a lot of other guilds out there that we have never heard of before. This just must be another one of those that decided to shed light on their abilities…What are their abilities?" I question.

"Umm…" Lucy picks the paper up again and rereads the article. "It doesn't say actually, just that the Free Bird guild has acquired mages with amazing abilities," Lucy's eyes continue to skim the paper.

"What is this about birds?" Ezra says and she and Gajeel and Romeo walk over to us. Natsu and Grey had woken up a while ago and continue to bicker at the front of the pack, albeit in quieter tones.

"Free Bird, Ezra," Lucy answers. "They're a new guild that's located in a town up by Bosco." Ezra grabs the paper from Lucy and reads the article while Gajeel reads over her shoulder.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about these people unless they get into the Games," Ezra rolls up the paper and hands it back to Lucy.

"Careful you might jinx us," Cana slurred while looking at her cards.

"What do you mean Cana?" Ezra asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm…" Cana bobbed her head up and down as she read over the cards. "We might have a problem master."

"What do you mean child?" I asked astonished. 'We haven't even made it to Crocus yet!'

"I'm not entirely sure…all I know is that the cards aren't aligning with these Free Bird people," she replies as she shuffles her deck and packs it away. "So all I can say is that I don't think they're an enemy per say—but they aren't our allies either." Everyone listened as Cana struggled for the right words. When she finished we all lapsed into a contemplative silence, even Grey and Natsu.

'Six more hours until we find out,' I think wearily.

* * *

We had finally made it out of the mountains and were only a half hour away from Crocus. "You hanging in here buddy?" I call out to Charlie. His only response is a whinny with a snort. "I thought so," I smirk as the sun started to climb over the horizon. I looked behind me to check on the troupe and found them all to be fast asleep. 'No sense in waking them up yet.' I was startled from my thoughts when a pair of bright green eyes looked back at me. "Nozomi-chan?!" I whisper harshly.

She crawled over Veronica and sidestepped Bai-san before joining me up in the front seat. "Yo."

"Yo yourself," I huff as we fall back into the silence of the dawn. "What are you doing up?"

"Naoki's up," she said simply with a shrug.

"Oh…I didn't know…" horror struck me as I realized that Oliver must have been awake too then. "Oh Nozomi-chan why didn't you tell me?" I whine.

"Doesn't matter," she was speaking in clipped sentences.

"What's wrong?" I ask with rising panic. She merely shrugged her shoulders and blew out a long breath. "This doesn't seem like it doesn't matter."

"Why are we doing this?" it was a quiet question, one that didn't intrude on the peace that surrounded us. "He wanted you safe you know?"

"And I wanted him to live," I replied with venom. She merely shrugs her shoulders and wraps the jacket I made her tighter around herself. "Besides who was wishing he was here with us just yesterday?" I question with ice in my tone.

"Awfully cold isn't it?" she asks.

"It's early morning in April," I replied. "Not really." We carry on in silence until we can see the top of the castle. "I'll wake everyone up," I say as I hand her the reigns. I crawl back into the wagon and start to shake a few of them awake. "Come on ladies we're here," I nudge Ori-chan with my foot. "Get up!" I flick Veronica on the nose causing her to yelp in pain.

"Dammit Lydia-sensei! That's not the way to wake a lady up!" she hollers causing everyone to stir. "And I'm hungry," she grumbles as Syllis stretched out next to her and almost flicked her on the face again.

"How much longer?" Mary questioned.

"Five minutes," Nozomi-chan replied after calculating the distance.

"Okay come on get up and let's get ready for this," I command and everyone starts throwing on shoes and jackets as we make the final leg of our long journey. "I'm coming for you Naoki…" I whisper as we pull up to the gates.

* * *

**Hi! First I would like to apologize for taking a while to update and as a side note I would like to apologize in advance for not updating again for about...three weeks. School is winding down and I am in crunch mode (I'm sure you can relate)! Be that as it may I am also sorry for the fact that I have indeed lost track of how long they're been traveling, how far they were from Crocus...yada yada yada my bad *nervous laughter***

**As always please feel free to R&amp;R I would appreciate it, I love feedback!**

**Remember keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo**

**Sparkles **


	19. Chapter 19

"Lucy I'm starving," Happy whines as we finally cross into Crocus.

"Too bad we have to find everyone else," Lucy rolls her eyes as the cat plops himself down on her head.

"Useless creature," Carle mutters as she walks next to Wendy.

"Carla!" Wendy scolded, but the little white cat only stuck her nose in the air and continued on.

"Now, now everyone we have almost reached the end of this journey. We will eat tonight," Ezra decided and everyone reluctantly agreed. "Master where is the meeting point?"

"The town center, by the fountain. It should be where the most flowers are placed," the old man says through a cloud of smoke. He and Gray were sharing a moment over cigarettes versus cigars. I was walking towards the back of the pack next to Romeo and Cana.

"Nay Laxus what do you think this entrance round will be like this year?" Cana questioned through lazy gulps of her alcohol.

"Don't know," I gruffed in response.

"I hope it's difficult!" Romeo interjected with a wide grin. Cana smacked his head. "What was that for?!" he roared.

"Don't go jinxin' us," her voice and stance became very sober suddenly. Romeo stiffened at her words and apologized, even I was slightly put off by the sudden change in her personality.

"Calm down Cana," I try to sound relaxed, but the truth is her words from the other day still have me worried. "Nothing is going to go wrong…at least not more than it usually does with us." I offer. 'Who is Free Bird?' I think as we find everyone else and start for the check-in area.

"Okay master Makarov your two teams are signed in. Here are their respective hotel assignments." A pretty lady with fierce, short red hair hands out two packets one to Lucy and the other to Ezra. "Please be in your rooms by midnight," she gave us a dazzling smile before moving us along to attend to the people behind us.

"Let's find our hotels, it's okay…four o'clock," the old man states looking at the big clock in a storefront. "We have time to enjoy the festivities, but Wendy," he turned his gaze to the smallest in our group. "Please stay with someone this time." The small Dragon Slayer blushed a deep scarlet color and nodded her head in response. Romeo moved to stand next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Wendy!" he smiled at her. "I'll protect you," his declaration was followed by all the women in the guild cooing at them causing the two teens to blush furiously. I sighed as I lazily people watched through the crowd of potential challengers, this is how I catch sight of something incredible.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim and everyone is startled to attention.

"What's wrong Laxus?" Mirajane comes up next to me to see what I'm looking at. "Oh my goodness!" her hand flies to her mouth at the exclamation. "It can't be!"

"What's going on?!" the old man roared as he scanned the crowd. Everyone was now looking in the original direction I was looking it.

"NO NAME GAL!" Asuka exclaimed with vigor. We were too far away for her to hear us and before any of us could move we watched in dumbfounded curiosity as she and a group of women walk up to the check-in lady. "Mommy what's No Name Gal doing? She doesn't have magic!" Asuka giggled. Alzach and Bisca were both struck dumb and didn't know what to say.

"Mhm," the old man grunted with a sly smile before turning away. "Let's go."

"_What_?!" the whole guild screamed in protest. Juvia became hysterical and tried to make a break for the pinknette.

"Juvia!" that booming tone and menacing glare stopped her in her tracks. "Allies," he mused as he turned to Cana. "Definitely allies my dear," he stroked his mustache with thoughtful contemplation.

I grit my teeth together as I start to move away from the crowd, everyone follows knowing that what the old man said was final. 'I gotta talk to her…'

* * *

"And who is your master?" the lady with the red hair and too bright smile asked me. We were all struck dumb for a second before I managed an answer.

"M-master Botan!" I said shoving Bai-san forward with protest.

"Wha—ahhh yes…Master," she drugged out the word to where it sounded bitter and resentful. I couldn't blame her, none of us wanted the title and I totally forgot that the Master of the guild can't participate.

"I see," the redhead marks that down on our signup sheet and asks the follow up questions. "And who is participating?" she eyes us with a slightly menacing glance.

"That would be us," I indicate to the women standing behind me. She looks us over and gives Nikki a disapproving glare before asking our names. Through clenched teeth I utter, "Clara."

"Last name?"

"Don't have one. Is that a problem?" I challenge her with a raised eyebrow. Her lips form a tight line and a hard edge slices through her glare.

"No. Next?"

Waynoka spoke up, "I'm Winema."

"Molly Marks," Mary smirks at the lady and she glares back.

"I-I'm Nova…Nova Little," Nikki squeaks out under the lady's fierce stare.

"Violet Vanderwall," Veronica says as she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. Once the hateful redhead has our information down she hands us a packet with our hotel information.

"Be in your hotel by midnight," her voice and words are clipped as she pushes us aside to help the next group.

"What crawled up her ass?" Mary hissed. We turned as watched as she flirted with a male member of the guild behind us. "Oh." We all laughed at her terrible attempt to sway the opinion of a man clearly not interested in her. "What now?"

"Let's find this hotel," I say as I check out the map and hotel name. "Hotel Flores that's a pretty simple name." we all shrug as we take off in the direction of our residence for the next few days. As we headed in an easterly direction I caught a scent that made my head reel. 'They're here…' I continue on as if nothing happened, but I felt my heartrate increase and all of my senses were tuned to all things Fairy Tail. 'Think of Naoki!' my nasty inner voice hissed at me. I shake my head and try to remember Naoki's sent. My inner voice continued to beret me for my forgetfulness and I could feel myself sinking slowly back into that bad place.

"Nee-chan?" comes the quiet voice of Nikki as she reached out for my hand. "Nee-chan? What's wrong?" she tilted her head to the side and her cuteness was too much. I scooped her up and nuzzled my face into her hair. "N-ne-nee-chan?!" she stutters out in embarrassment. By now the rest of the troupe has turned to look at us curiously.

"Nothing baby girl," I sigh in response finally. "Nothing is wrong." I hold her closer and she wraps her arms around my neck. "Let's find our hotel."

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in our too small hotel room. Ezra and them were all staring at me in wonderment. None of them seemed to be bothered by these confinements. 'Aren't they cramped in here?!' my thoughts scream. "_What_?" I finally snap at Gajeel. He only snorts and bites down hard on the nail in his mouth.

"Laxus-san are you okay?" came the quiet voice of Wendy. She had Carla in her lap, gently stroking her ears. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," I didn't mean to sound cross, but my mind wouldn't stop spinning.

"Laxus." Came the stern voice of Ezra. I shot her a dirty look and she merely gazed back placidly from her bed. "Master said he would be back after he did some research," she finally stood up and walked towards me. She placed her hand on my shoulder in support, "why don't you tell us what you know?" even though Ezra is by far the strongest woman in Fairy Tail it did not mean she didn't have a sympathetic side.

"Come on Laxus," Natsu snorts with an exaggerated eye roll. "You can tell us anything. We're family remember?" My mouth sets into a grim line as I contemplate telling them about Clara and the girl with orange hair and the possible connection with the pinkette.

"Do you remember that mission I took in Bosco?" from there I told them everything. Okay, not _everything_. The memories from the lake will always be just my memories.

* * *

"Lydia-sensei?" Waynoka's eyes turn into slits as she peeks out of our window for the umpteenth time. "He's _still_ there." Makarov-sama has been sitting quietly on a bench in the park across from our hotel for the past two hours, smoking a pipe. I opened the window a crack and took a deep breath. I could smell the flowers in the city, but I could detect the undeniable smell of Makarov-sama's tobacco.

'A sweet citrusy musk mixed with a deep woody smell.' I breathe deeply once more. "I'm going."

"_What_?" Mary cries in disbelief. "I'm coming then," she crossed her arms and set her face into one of no nonsense.

"No." I state simply as I change my travel clothes to a dark blue sundress with delicate lace trimming the bodice and a bow tied in the back. I change the boots I've been wearing into a pair of comfortable white sandals that reached right up under my knees. Veronica and Mary blocked the door as I finished lacing up my shoes. "Move." I command plainly.

"No," Mary smirks smugly as she copied my tone.

"Mary Valkyrie…" I warn in a harsh tone.

"How can we trust him?" Veronica interjects to tone down the threats.

"I trust him," I reply without hesitation. "I found you because of him." At this all the women lowered their eyes to the floor. "I'm going." This time they move out of my way and I head for the park. Before shutting the door completely I call out over my shoulder, "I'll be back long before midnight. We have a few hours I believe. Go have fun." With that the door clicks quietly behind me and I descend the steps.

I sat in quiet contemplation as I finished off my tobacco for the fourth time since I came to the park. I watched as the woman with long pink hair looked both ways before crossing the street and entering the park. She has changed her clothes and was wearing her hair in that high bun she had mastered while at Fairy Tail. A few shorter pink strands fell out of their hold and framed her face and swayed in the light breeze as she walked. I added another round of tobacco to my pipe and lit it as she daintily placed herself next to me.

"It's beautiful," she wore a small serene smile as she admired the flowers. "I wish life could always be seen through rose colored glasses." We both continued to stare straight ahead and enjoyed the sounds around us.

"So did the map help?" I asked between puffs of smoke.

"In a sense, yes."

"Have you found what you were looking for?"

"Almost."

"Anything Fairy Tail can do to help?" her face fell at that question. I watched as her carefully placed mask started to crumble, but before she could fall apart it was back in place. She turned to me, all traces of that serene smile have long since faded away. I watched her internal struggle with curiosity. 'What does she want to say?'

"Will you take care of them for me?" she finally settled the battle within and replaced the small smile back on.

"Take care of who, child?" I asked bewildered.

"My…guild," she said the word slowly with much hesitation. I raise my eyebrow as a gesture to continue. "If—if something is to happen to me. If…I don't…" she trailed off and wore a pained expression.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"I can't," she replied quietly while lowering her eyes to the ground.

"Why?" I implored.

"There's this—this web. If we start to pull the strings…everything—everything thing will unravel and I can't, no I won't be able to stop the bad things." My eyes almost popped out of my head at this vague and ominous confession.

_ "__We might have a problem master…I'm not entirely sure…all I know is that the cards aren't aligning with these Free Bird people. So all I can say is that I don't think they're an enemy per say—but they aren't our allies either."_ Cana's words from before come flooding through my mind. I stared with a hard glance at the girl in front of me. Her dark eyes gave nothing away and her posture was still rigid and formal. 'What does she want?' I puff out a few more smoke rings as she stares ahead in silence.

"What game are you playing at girl?" I ask with a hard edge in my words. She visibly winces at the harshness and I immediately regret it, but I will not back down. "Well?" I ask again impatiently.

"There is no game…this isn't a game!" her voice rose with each word. "Can't you see?! There's something wrong with me!" At that she jumped up and turned to me with fire in her eyes. "I'm…I'm different! And I don't know why! You knew I had magic all along even when I pretended to be just an ordinary person, yet you trusted me! Why did you trust me?" her voice fell as she uttered the last question.

"Did I have reason to not trust you?"

"Do you have reason to not trust me _now_?" she shot back at me with venom. There was truth to her words, it's all because Cana couldn't predict anything about them and that frightened me.

"If I trust you," I start and she sits back down next to me. "If I trust you will my children be safe?" I set my face into a hard look, she didn't wince this time.

"Yes." She breathed out with relief.

"I will take care of them. But it is you who I am most concerned for," I finished off my tobacco and didn't move to go at another round.

"No reason for concern," she said with ease and a wave of her hand. "Once I have what I need there is no need for concern. Not anymore," she sighed and paused. "Thank you," her voice was small and breathy as she turned to me as she stood up. "Thank you for everything… Makarov-sama." With a bow and a wave she walked slowly back to her hotel.

'I'm most definitely concerned for you my dear.' With a heaviness in my heart that I knew wouldn't go away until this whole situation was resolved, I started my long walk back to my family.

* * *

Laxus practically jumped master as he walked through our door. "Calm down boy!" he hollered while dodging his outstretched arm.

"Well?!" Laxus boomed.

"_Well_?!" master shot back.

"Come on grandpa what's going on with that weird girl?" Natsu asked bored while sitting in the window.

"Natsu! Speak kindly of people who have help you!" master snapped back. A dark shadow fell over master's face as he turned to look at the rest of us.

"Master…" I start sitting up on my bed, but he silenced me with the raise of his hand.

"I know Ezra," his voice was low and filled with pain. My heart clenched at his words. "I don't…exactly know what you want to hear Laxus," he turned to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"What did she have to say?" Laxus was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"She asked me to take care of her guildmates in the event of…something bad."

"Something…bad?" I asked, we were all curious at this statement. Even Natsu and Happy came away from the window and sat on the floor next to the master. Laxus tightened his jaw, but didn't say anything.

"She didn't specify any details, she seemed put out actually. I can only tell you that she doesn't want anyone to be hurt. Cana was right," his features turned hard.

"About what?" Wendy asked.

"We have a problem, but I don't think Free Bird is it." A dense silence fell upon us as we all contemplated what these Games had in store for us.

* * *

We all awoke to a loud banging sound right outside our hotel. "What the actual hell?!" I scream as I fall out of bed taking Nikki with me.

"Oh my god!" Mary jumped out of bed and drew her sword. "What's happening?!"

"Who dare wake me in such an unkind manner?!" Veronica screams as she materialized her sword and ran through the door. "_Who are you_?!"

"I'm the referee of the Grand Magic Games, kabo!" it was a very short man with a pumpkin on his head. "And starting now you're in the Games, kabo!" by now all of us have made our way into the doorframe dressed to the nines in our pajamas.

"_What_?!" Veronica shrieked as she pointed her blade at the pumpkin. It was at that moment that I remembered the pumpkin head was actually the king of Fiore.

"Umm….Violet," I drawl out her name almost forgetting we changed it. "Let's get ready for the Game."

"No time, kabo!" and without hesitation he pulls out a chain of hand and ankle manacles that were built to hold five people together in a line. All of a sudden we all stopped breathing as we stared in horror at the contraptions that the king was holding out to us. "Arms please!" it was almost robotic how we all numbly placed out our hands and then our feet. Once we were all chained pumpkin head finally told us what to do. "It's a foot race that's going to start when you hear the drums again, kabo!"

"But where are we going?" Veronica growled trying not to strangle the little man.

"All guilds will start from their hotel front door and end at the castle garden kabo!"

"That's not fair!" Waynoka cries out in anger. "There are guilds that are stationed closer to the castle compared to others! Like us!"

He only laughed in response and quickly ran away. "What the actual fuck just happened?" Mary hissed as she rattled our chains at the guard that was left to watch us.

"Waynoka," I whisper as I lean closer to the woman next to me.

"What's up?" she asked confused, we all were, but now wasn't the time to panic we needed a plan.

"We're going to need speed." I give her a loaded look and she responses with a wicked grin. "Pass it on." We both turn to our other side and tell the others the plan. "Nikki tell Mary." Once everyone was aware of the plan there was a sudden calm that quieted us down. The guard threw us a weird glance before settling back in. We watched as the clock in the shop across the street slowly ticked by.

At exactly five minutes until ten the world started to shift. "What's happening?!" Nikki screams. I look to the guard and he seemed unfazed by the vibrations.

"It's okay everyone! It's okay! Look at him, he's not afraid and neither should we!" I yell over the loud metallic sound flooding the streets. Nikki grasped my hand tightly in hers as Mary held onto the railing for support. The shifting, we soon realized, was throughout the entire city. We watching in amazement as the castle started to lift higher and higher into the sky and the streets started to wind and twist and turn into a complex maze.

As the rumbling died down the voice of pumpkin head could be heard coming from a very loud speaker. "This is a five-man—or lady—foot race! First eight teams to make it to the castle gardens first are qualified for the next round, kabo! Good luck, kabo!" and with that the clock struck ten and we heard the same loud drums from earlier. Without hesitation Waynoka called on her wind magic to take us up and over.

"From the Heavens above and the air below grant unto me the swiftness of the winds!" and we were off like a bat out of hell. Our chains rattled with the rapid speed, but we were not deterred. "Wind on my right and wind on my left come forth and give us flight!" with the new enchantment we surge forward at an even quicker pace. All of them are laughing with pure joy as the wind wipes around us, but never cutting across our faces.

"This is amazing!" Mary laughed out. As we sped along I was aware of the people around us. I saw a few groups struggling to keep everyone together or helping a comrade up from the ground.

"Waynoka!" I yell over the wind and point up. "Look!" we both see a few guilds running across roof tops, we even saw one trying to pull someone up from falling off the edge. "What do you say?!"

Her face contorts into one of wickedness and madness. "I say: jump!" on her command we all leap with all our might. "Wind vortex!" a gust of strong wind pushes our feet up and over the roof of the nearest building and we continue on through the twisting and turning maze.

'I wonder how Fairy Tail is doing…'

* * *

"Come on Cana!" I scream at her as she keeps reusing her wind card over and over to help push us forward.

"I'm trying Lucy! I'm just so tired!"

"Forget it! I got this! Ice Floor!" Grey lets out a continuous stream of ice as we all start skating down the street.

"Hill!" I scream.

"No problem!" Romeo turns around and creates a column of fire that not only melts the ice behind us so others can't use it but the force that he is pushing the fire out at is propelling us forward. "Cana!"

"I got you kiddo!" Cana shouts over the roar of the fire as she herself pulls out her fire card and combines it with her wind card. I felt so useless there was no celestial spirit I could call out that wouldn't just weigh us down. So, I resigned myself to running as fast and as hard as I could. I silently thanks Capricorn for pushing me so hard during training, I wasn't even out of breath yet.

"Man!" Elfman shouts and he continues to knock people out of our way and thinning out the other guilds. "Come on men!"

"Just keep knocking out those assholes Elfman!" Cana shouts with mirth. As she says that we feel a gigantic rush of wind blow right over our heads.

"Who the hell is that?!" Grey screamed out as we watched a blur of colors blow past us. All I could notice was a long pink streak running through the middle of the group.

"Free Bird…" I don't say it loud enough to be heard over the noise.

* * *

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu hollers as him, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy continue to use their dragons roar. I've changed into my special running outfit that helps me run faster so I can keep up with the slayers.

"Natsu-san please be careful where you breathe!" Wendy scolds him as he almost burns down a bakery. He only laughs from his stomach and waves her off.

"We can't let Luce and the ice princess beat us! Right Gajeel?!"

"Gihi," was his only response as he lets out another round of an iron dragon roar. We keep a fairly good pace and are at the bottom of the largest hill when a colorful blur rushes past us causing a huge surge in wind to surround us on all sides.

"Oh my!" Wendy exclaims as she loses her footing, Laxus catches her before she can hit the ground and we continue on in our previous pattern. "Who was that?" she asked between roars. None of us were sure, but I had a pretty good idea.

* * *

"I see it!" Nikki screams with glee as we reach the top of the tallest hill and turn the sharp right corner. "I see the gardens!" We all push ourselves even harder and put the last of our leg strength into the last leg of this elimination game. A huge roar of a crowd can be heard as we break the ribbon indicating that we have finally reached the end.

"Congratulations, kabo!" pumpkin head runs over to us with the key.

"Take these bloody things off of me this instant you oversized cantaloupe!" Veronica roars at the king. He then proceeds to scuttle over to use and remove our shackles with haste.

"How'd we do?" I ask between gasps of breath.

"You're the first, kabo!"

"_What_?!" we all exclaim together in obvious disbelief. We all looked around us and took in the sight. There was a crowd on both sides of the finish line pushing and cheering our name, "Free Bird! Free Bird! Free Bird!" I found the rest of our troupe standing a little off to my right cheering along with the crowd. We all started to walk over to join them, but pumpkin head had other ideas.

"This way please ladies!" he and a few guards directed us to our spot in the arena to wait for the other teams to make it through. It took almost two more hours to finally get the other seven teams put into place. In which time the crowd had moved into the arena.

"Congratulations to all of the teams that made it to through this round kabo!" Pumpkin head was standing in the middle of the arena with a microphone. "Time to move on to the next round!" There were audible sighs heard from all of the guild because it looks like we were all awoken and shackled in our nightwear. "You know the drill! All guilds to the arena kabo!" While all the other guilds started to fill out of their doors down into the bowl, Mary had a different idea.

"Hell no!" Mary declared as she leapt over the edge. "Yahoo!"

"When in Crocus," Waynoka shrugged as she followed suit.

"Sure why the hell not?! I'm only in my nightdress!" Veronica complains as she lifts herself up and over. "Look out below!"

"Ready?" I smirk down at Nikki and she grins back. "Let's go!" we hold hands as we fly over the ledge and do a roll out to land on our feet. There was a stunned silence before the crowd erupted in cheers.

"That was an incredible entrance! Free Bird is a guild to be reckoned with!" Chapati Lola exclaimed with vigorous head nods from his cohost Yajima.

"If they like that wait until they see my next trick," I grin at Nikki. All of the guilds were in the ring by this point and were heading over to pumpkin head. As we walked I silently flowed my magic into all of our outfits. No one even flinched as their clothes transformed on their moving bodies. Mary smirked as her blue shorts and white shirt transform into skintight black pants that held Shōri horizontally across her lower back and a black strip of skintight fabric that covered her chest, leaving exposed her impressive eight pack abs and muscular arms.

Waynoka laughed as her yellow nightdress became a pair of tan cargo pants and a light green mid-drift sleeveless shirt. Veronica sighed in relief as her nightdress was also changed into the same blue as her Mercy Bringer and wrapped itself around her in a tight short romper. Nikki was delighted when her pants and shirt comb became a pair of yellow rolled up jean shorts and a white floral sleeveless button-up shirt.

By this point everyone was staring in either amazement or envy as I finished with myself. I decided I liked my shorts so I changed them into black jean shorts that had lace trimming the side paired with a simple blood red shirt. I made sure we all were wearing comfortable shoes to run and fight in, but the colors corresponded to their outfits of course.

"I think _that's_ how you make an entrance," Yajima states as we all finally close the gap between us and pumpkin head. I smirk as I glance at all the other guilds everyone single one of them were staring at us with murder or curiosity in their eyes. When I made eye contact with Laxus we held each other's gaze for a few moments, only broken by pumpkin head's voice.

"Who will participant from each guild in this first event kabo?"

"I will!" Orga Nanagear from Sabretooth steps forward.

"Me too!" Gajeel jumps to the front before Natsu could.

"No fair Gajeel! We didn't even decide!" Natsu complains.

"Too damn bad!" Gajeel bit back.

"I would like to take this first event," Jura steps forward for Lamia Scale.

"Jura! Don't make me spin you!" we all hear from their Master and Jura only waves in response.

"I too want to participate in this round." Araña Webb says as she steps forward.

"_Wiiiiiiiiiiild_?!" Rocker shouts as he jumps into the circle of contestants.

"Four!" his guild shouts back with drunken speech.

"I will take this round Ichiya-sensei!" Eve Tearm offers with stars in his eyes as he steps into the circle.

"I can go this time guys," Romeo says and no one objects as he joins the circle. Now all eyes fall back onto us.

"It's my turn," Nikki says without hesitation.

"What?" Veronica, Waynoka, and I all exclaim.

Mary only smirks and pushes her forward, "do your best short stuff!"

"Good luck baby girl," I say reluctantly. 'Mary better hope this isn't some kind of group combat event or I'll kill her!' The rest of the guilds head back to our respective viewing areas to watch the event unfold. 'I hope everyone else is okay…' I think as I scan the crowd for our group. I finally spot Bai-san, Lenore, Ori-chan, and Syllis sitting in the stands waving their hands frantically at us. I wave back and wonder where Nozomi-chan has slipped off to. 'I hope she's doing recon work.'

"Now that the members are picked here is the event kabo!" a large screen pops up and has the words 'SINGING CONTEST' scrawled across it with the teams in order from the prelim event underneath. "Pick a song or make one up it doesn't matter kabo! Winner will be decided by the judges and myself kabo! Order goes in the way that you shouted out your names kabo!"

"No way Nikki's going last!" Veronica groaned. I looked at Mary and she merely continued to grin a knowing grin.

"You know something don't you Mary?" I ask with annoyance.

"Oh this is going to be so good!" she explained without explaining. "Let's see what happens!" Orga takes the stage and sings some weird punk song about his guild that no one liked and was awarded with a few confused claps and a couple of boos from the audience. He drops the microphone on the stage and huffs off. Gajeel jumps up there with great enthusiasm and his entire guild groans and plugs their ears. We all follow suit as he starts singing some god awful doo-wop song.

When he is practically run off stage by the booing he merely scoffs and criticizes everyone else's poor taste in music. Jura had a nice enough voice, but for some reason he sang a really weird song about rocks. Not a rock song like the genre a song literally about the different types of rocks that you find on the ground. It was met with a studious silence as he bowed and exited the stage. By this point we all see Nikki is nervously fidgeting and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"She gets that terrible habit from you Veronica," I joke with her as we all silently pray for her to remain calm. Araña and Rocker aren't remarkable in anyway in voice or song. "Can't anyone in these guilds sing?" I chide as we all try to forget Rocker's screechy voice.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Waynoka jokes. Eve had a decent voice and the song he picked was popular right now so he received a favorable opinion from the crowd and judges. "Here we go again." We all watch as Romeo takes the stage and sings a soft lullaby that he said his mother used to sing to him. There were a few tears shed and that made us nervous. It was Nikki's turn.

"Go get them baby girl," I encourage her and she smiles at me.

"Um…I'm N-Nova L-Li-Little," she stutters over her fake name. "It's a song that I um…remember from um my past…" a little more than a few confused glances look at her probably because she is so small for a ten year old. She takes a deep breath and exhales before starting.

I don't wanna be her,  
I just want to be little old me.  
Shouldn't have to think  
Who am I suppose to be… today.  
And what give you the right?  
To tell me who I should be.  
Who gave you that right?

Cause I, I feel lovely  
Just the way that I am.  
Yes I feel lovely.  
The way that I am.

I know you want the best.  
Yeah only good things for me.  
But you have to realize,  
I can't be all these things you project on me.  
Cause I'm beautiful to me.  
Doesn't that mean a thing?  
I feel lovely…  
Just the way that I am.  
Yes I… feel lovely  
The way that I am

I need that to be enough for you.  
Need that to be enough for you.  
Cause it's enough for me  
It's enough for me

Am I suppose to give up everything I am?  
Just to make you happy?  
I thought I was the one you,  
Always wanted me to be  
It turns out I'm just little old me.  
I'm just little old me,  
And that's fine by me.

Cause I, I am lovely  
Just the way that I am.  
Oh yes I am,  
Yes I am lovely  
The way that I am  
I am lovely, lovely,  
I am lovely.

The melody was soft and her words were a bittersweet remind to all of us of where we have been. The crowd just ate her up, there were shouts for another song and for her to keep taking a bow. We were all so proud of her as we watched the other contestants walk back on stage to receive the final vote. The judges deliberated for a few more seconds before Chapati Lola stood up and declared Nikki the first place winner!

"Way to go short stuff!" Mary exclaimed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Veronica said through teary eyes.

"Way to go Nova!" we heard Lenore scream from her spot on the bleachers.

"Good job baby girl!" I shout as the rest of the guilds are given their rankings. At this rate we might end up a few million jewels richer and one brother stronger. 'Oh Naoki…you would have loved this, where are you?' I think as I catch Nozomi-chan standing on top of one of the gigantic statues on the outside of the dome. She stares at me for the briefest of seconds, but it was all I needed to understand her message. 'She hasn't found him yet.'

* * *

**Okayyyyy so I am SUPER sorry that I've been AWOL for like...weeks my bad ya'll. But I have officially reached the point in the semester where I am content with my studying and am able to focus on other things that aren't school related. What what?! Haha also *high five* to everyone out there going through the hell that is finals week! May the odds be ever in your favor! **

**Anyways I hope my lack of recent updates is made up for with this (hopefully) super long one! Also I have like at least three more chapters already written they just need final touches and go overs.**

**Final note the song is called 'Lovely' by Sarah Haze you should go hear the original it is the bomb dot com! As always keep it sparkly my friends!**

**xoxo Sparkles**


	20. Chapter 20

Pumpkin head didn't have a problem moving right on into the battle round. "Is everyone ready for the first fight kabo?!" he screams through his microphone giving me a headache.

"Mary can you see anything?" I ask over the roar of the crowd.

We all watch as her eyes flicker and head bob. Her head finally snaps back into place. "Oh no…"

"What does _that_ mean?" Veronica asks in a panic. Mary turns to Veronica and gives her a tiny apologetic smile. "Oh _hell_ no!" we were all rubbing off on her in the worst possible ways. "There is no way! I'm first?!" she practically screeched. "Who's the opponent?"

"Um…" she turns her head to our right and looks straight at Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy. "A…God…Slayer…" we all look at Veronica waiting for her response. Her face goes sheet white and she starts pulling her blue curls up into a high bun. "Veronica?"

"Let's get this over with…" she grumbles as we wait for the official announcement of her fight.

"Now! Let's see who is in the first round kabo!" pumpkin head says as the screen flickers to life and there is Veronica's face next to Chelia. "We have Chelia Blendy from Lamia Scale versus Violet Vanderwall!" the crowd goes crazy as the two women jump over the ledge and square off in the center. "Remember ladies you only have thirty minutes." With his last words the clock starts ticking. Veronica sizes Chelia up with a hard glance, Chelia makes the first move.

It was a simple quick jab to the throat and Veronica maneuvers around it without second thought. And this game of cat and mouse continues on for a few minutes until Veronica seems satisfied with her research. "Come at me for real now!" Veronica hollers as she materializes her sword and points it at Chelia.

"You asked for it! Sky God's Bellow!" Chelia lets loose a vortex of wind that would have knocked a lesser opponent on their ass.

* * *

"Come at me for real now!" I yell at the tiny girl in front of me. 'Sky God Slayer huh? We'll see about that.'

"You asked for it! Sky God's Bellow!" from her tiny body a massive gust of wind charges at me with crazy speed and force.

I know I can't be heard over the wind, but that is to my advantage. "Kitten you ready for a fight?" I smirk as my blade hums in my hand. "Right! Kitten it's time to eat!" I holler at the last second as the wind closes the gap between us. There was a collective intake of breath as everyone watched and waited. I was enjoying watching myself wipe that self-satisfied smirk off the girls face.

"What the—how?!" she screamed as her wind was sucked up and consumed by my blade.

"Good Kitten," I purr. "Mirror Reflection!" With the flick of my wrist I sent Chelia's attack right back at her. She didn't have time to dodge after snapping out of her stupor. I dematerialized Kitten as she was sent flying across the arena and became imbedded into the wall with a sickening crunch. I didn't give her time to recuperate as I too flew across the arena and pinned her to the wall with a barrage of quick punches to the gut and face. I bring Kitten back out and bring the blade down through her left shoulder.

"Ahhhugh!" she screams out in pain, but I couldn't let up even if I wanted to. This fight wasn't for me, this mission wasn't for me.

'I need to win for her.' I think as I kick Chelia in the ribs only to bring my elbow down onto her spin. "Kitten's Claws…" I whisper so only she can hear as Kitten releases her secrete blade that is hidden in the hilt. With a two sided sword I pick Chelia up and toss her in the air. "Unleashed!" I jump up to meet her midair and continue with the previous barrage of punches coupled with my blade slicing into her with every swipe.

She crumples to the ground as I land lightly on my feet and jump back a few feet. I send Kitten away as I wait to see if the God Slayer will get back up. She shifts on the ground and uses her right hand to prop herself up. "Glad to see you still have fight in you," I didn't mean for the malice to lace through my voice, but something inside of me had snapped. All these years of pent up anger and hatred was finally bubbling to the surface and this poor girl got in the way. 'I've gone too far…' I think with wide eyes as I watch in horror my own handiwork take its toll on her tiny body. There was nothing she could do, even her God Slayer healing magic couldn't mend her bones properly quick enough, so she crumpled to the ground and the round was called. "Oh god! Someone help! Please!" I sobbed as I ran to her and gently placed her head in my lap. Lydia-sensei was next to me with Bai-san before I could blink.

"Help her…please," I say between sobs. Bai-san checks her vitals as more mages show up.

"Chelia!" another little girl screams in agony.

"Move!" Lydia-sensei snapped. "All of you! Move!" she quickly bends down and places a soft kiss onto Chelia's forehead, the girl coughs and fidgets but soon enough a calm comes over her. "Blendy-san? Can you stand now?" Lydia-sensei holds her hand out to the girl who looks on passively. It was then that I realized that there was no sound, not a single soul was breathing. Everyone waited on baited breath to see what would happen now. I couldn't take it, so I stood up and made a move to leave before I could do anything else so stupid.

"Please wait…" came the broken voice of Chelia.

"Blendy-san?" I say through tears.

"Wait…" she stands on wobbly feet and the other small girl goes to hold her up. "That was amazing." I blinked in surprise and clearly no one else was expecting this sentiment either, least of all her teammates and friend.

"Uh, I'm sorry what now?" I was baffled and terrified as she limped over to me, waving off the concern of her friends.

"That was amazing!" she said it louder this time and the whole crowd broke into a thundering uproar. Chelia grabs my hands and smiles wide at me causing me to burst into tears again. "Please don't cry! This is a competition after all! You're supposed to hurt me!" she giggled like that was a normal thing to say. "Besides I'm tough!"

"I don't want to hurt people! I didn't mean to hurt you Blendy-san!" I wail as she pulls me into an embrace. "I'm so sorry Blendy-san! I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't…I don't know what came over me!" I continue to sob on her shoulder as the announcers make their comments on the fight.

"It's okay! I'm all better now; that's amazing magic you have there," she turned her attention to Lydia-sensei. She merely shrugged and headed back for our viewing box.

"No big deal," she replies as she walks away. "Come on Violet." I turn to follow her when Chelia grabs my hand one more time.

"I look forward to being friends!" she smiles and it took all my strength to not cry again as I nodded my head in agreement. After that everyone dispersed back to their places to wait for the next fight.

"Next up! Lucy Heartfilia versus Risley Law kabo!" I turn to Lydia-sensei as the next match gets underway.

"I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it. It wasn't your fault," Lydia-sensei cuts me off before I could finish my apology. "You do know we don't need to win this right?" she smirked at me.

"I know…I just—I don't know what happened!"

"Frustration, anger, grief…you pick." The words hung in the air. "Do not forget these people are of no consequence to us. We don't need to win this ladies," Lydia-sensei turns to watch the match. "We just need to make sure they don't get caught in the cross fire. But Veronica…" she looks at me at a sideways angle.

"Yes?" I squeak.

"Good job," she smirked and I sighed in relief.

* * *

I scoured the city as the Games raged on in the distance. "Naoki…where are you?" I ponder as I jump over roofs and scan the crowds below. It seems everyone is enthralled with the Games and don't even notice me hunting on their rooftops. "Naoki…" I keep sending out my magic to ping off of his. 'Well…' I think with an eye roll. 'It _is_ his magic.'

I hear through the lacrimas Nikki's sweet, soft voice lulling the city into a contented state. As I realize that time has slipped away I decided to head back and report to her. I managed to make it to one of the statues outside the arena just as Nikki finished singing. She looked up right at me as I landed softly and gave her my report. 'I'm so sorry.' Her face falls a little, but she quickly replaced it with a look of passive indifference. I sighed in agitation as I took off once again to look for Naoki's magic. 'These Games are going to be the death of us!' I think bitterly as I run farther into the outskirts of Crocus.

* * *

As I run I realize that I've grown hungry, I end up in a little restaurant on the outer limits of Crocus. A little bells signals my arrival and a woman in her late thirties with the most shocking blue eyes I've ever seen walks out to greet me. "Hi! Just one today?" she asked politely while grabbing a menu and silverware.

"Oh, um yes." I mumble under my breath. If she realized I was staring intently at her eye color she didn't let on as she walked me to a comfy booth in the back of the store. A great big bay window let the sunshine through onto my table. "Thank you," I remember my manners as I sit down and pick up the menu.

"Of course! Can I get you something to drink?" she smiles brightly at me.

"Do you have anything strong?" I ask as my eyes roam over the menu.

"That kind of a day huh?" I look at her startled and she merely stands there with a smirk and understanding in her eyes. "I'll be back." She walked off and into the kitchen as I sat there in a stunned silence. I turn my head to look out the window and watch as people pass by.

"Any one of them could be working for Shellington," I muse bitterly as I memorize faces.

"Here you go," a plate of lamb, potatoes with oil drizzled over it, and some kind of vegetable I've never seen before sat before me with a glass of bourbon. "I figured you needed this," she holds up the bottle before placing it down as well. "Would you mind?" this lady was full of surprises, she holds up her own plate and glass.

"Oh…no? Umm yeah please," I was so flabbergasted I forgot how to speak. She laughed, it was full bodied and sounded like honey, as she sat down across from me.

"You looked like you could use a friend," she says as she cuts into her plate. "I'm Mia by the way. Proud owner, chef, and maintenance person of one Blue Sky Café." She gestures to her empty store and I realize something.

"You're closed aren't you?" I ask in horror. She only laughs and waves me off.

"Don't worry about it. You seemed lost and in need of a break," she throws back her glass then looks back at me as she pours herself another. "So what's got you in such a state?" I avoided her gaze as I distracted myself with eating.

"Oh my god this is the best thing ever," I declare in amazement. "You made this?" Her amused smile never falters as she nods yes. "Well it's amazing."

"Thank you," we continue to eat and drink in a comfortable silence. After a while we finish and sit nursing our glasses. "I'll be right back." She picks up our plates and goes back into the kitchen. I hear a machine start, presumably a dish washer, as she opens the door again and brings out a whole cake. "Someone decided to order and pay for a cake and then never show up for it." She explains as she hands me a fork. "Help me?"

"I couldn't! I didn't…" I trail off as Mia makes a face at me. "But who doesn't love strawberries?" I say as I grab the fork and we dig in. The cake was amazing, full of strawberries and chocolate. We ate in a contented silence; I set my fork down after a while and stare out of the window. I can feel Mia staring at me, but she doesn't pry. "I'm looking for someone." I finally admit.

"Who?"

"Just someone really important to me…and a friend of ours," I sigh as I drag my eyes away from the window and back to Mia. "He's been gone for a long time now."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble," she commented.

"He's worth it."

"Well why did he leave?" the question stumped me and I could feel my frustration bubble up behind my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Mia offers me a napkin and I use it to wipe my eyes.

"It's complicated." I finally manage once I found my voice again.

"Does he want to be found?" I snap my head up and stare at this lady across from me really hard.

"Who are you?" I ask with enraged curiosity. She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to eat cake. "Do you know Naoki?" I choke on his name.

"Mhm? No, can't say I've ever heard that name before."

"Why would you ask that then?"

"Well does he?" she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"I…I don't know," I admit.

"Well the way I see it if he doesn't want to be found you've going to have a hell of a time."

"What if it's not his fault I can't find him?" I ask out of desperation.

"Well then my dear you have a problem. This town is big and it's full of not very nice people. Take my business for example," she gestures around us and I really look at the place. It's not big, the décor reminds me of a chic countryside, the counter by the door could use a paint job, and the kitchen doesn't seem to take up more than a foot of space. "A big business man from another country decided he wanted to move business to Fiore. And where do you suppose he wants to put his corporation?" she made a face to answer her own question.

"This place is so beautiful though. And how could he take it?" I ask outraged.

"I just don't get enough business this far from the city center," she shrugs likes it's not a big deal.

"That's not fair!" I cry out. Mia laughs so hard tears form in her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Thank you," she managed between giggles. "It's been hard. But like I said this place is full of people who just don't care. It's nice to know you do," she smiled at me. Even after her confession to her circumstances I don't see a trace of sadness or anger.

"How can you be so content with this?"

"Well I was angry at first," she admitted. "But that was months ago. Now I've made plans, my brother is letting me stay with him and his family until I can find a new place. My home is right up those stairs," she points behind me. "I felt at a loss—losing my business and my home? Jeez I thought I was going to put that Noel guy's head through a wall!" I froze at the name. "I don't even understand why he'd want to move a business in this part of Crocus!"

"Noel who!?" I ask with too much enthusiasm.

"Oh…um Shellington?" I nearly flipped the table and scared Mia in the process. "Are you okay?" she shrieked as I started running around the café with a crazed look in my eye.

"You know where Shellington is!?" I scream.

"Yes!" she screams back with equal volume.

"I could kiss you Mia!" I pull her into a hug causing her to blush and mumble incoherently. "I need you to tell me what you know about Shellington's whereabouts, Mia. This is really important." I hold onto her shoulders and stare into her face. A deep blush has spread across her face and only complemented her blue eyes.

"He—he's staying at the fanciest hotel in all of Crocus," she stutters as she fidgets in my grasp. "It's t-the Lovesette Hotel. It's named after the king's closets friend Mariam Lovesette, he owns the business and is friends with Shellington as well."

I released my hold on her and move for the door. "I'm going to be back later tonight Mia!" I shout as I drop jewels onto the counter and bolt out of the café. 'Naoki…' I think as I sprint off to find the Lovesette Hotel.

* * *

The first day was finally over and somehow we are in the lead. "Twenty points can you believe it?" I grin at Nikki as we walk to meet up with the rest of our group. "You were amazing short stuff! What did I tell you?"

"You were right Mary-san," Nikki grips my hand tighter as we walk next to Lydia-sensei. "You were great too Veronica-san!" we both turned to Veronica and she blushed.

"It—it wasn't a big deal," she stutters.

"It's my turn tomorrow!" Waynoka declares.

"I told you tomorrow's mystery event should be done by Lydia-sensei," I chided her. Waynoka pouted as we continued to walk on. "You'll do it won't you Lydia-sensei?"

"Mhm? I'm sorry what Mary?" she turned to look at me. She's been in deep thought since that Lucy girls fight.

"The mystery event tomorrow, you should do it." She looked at me and then everyone else.

"Yeah, I can."

"Everyone!" Ori-chan screamed as she ran straight into Lydia-sensei. "That was amazing!"

"Good job ladies," Bai-san walks with an air of purpose to trick passerby's into the impression of her being the Master of the guild.

"Has anyone seen Nozomi-chan?" Veronica asks as we all mingle.

"She's fine," Lydia-sensei says as she looks across the rooftops.

"Someone say my name?" we all turn in surprise as Nozomi-chan drops down onto Lydia-sensei's shoulders in cat form.

"Nozomi-chan why are you a cat?" Veronica questioned.

"I've got news." We all waited in anticipation for her news. "Follow me!" she jumps down and starts walking farther away from the arena and our hotel. We all follow suit with Lydia-sensei in the lead, Nikki had moved to hold her hand and everyone else followed in mass.

We walk deeper and deeper into a seedier part of Crocus, but none of us are fazed by the conditions of this part of the city. 'These poor people,' I think as I watch little kids without shoes running and playing in the street. As we walk people throw us strange glances and some whisper as we pass.

"Hey lady!" a little girl runs up to Lydia-sensei and holds out a wilted flower. "Would you like a flower?" we all stop as Lydia-sensei bends down and gently takes the sad looking flower from the little girl. We all watch as she vibrates the flower with her magic, giving life back to the poor thing.

"Here," she hands it back to the little girl, who was now staring in wonder at Lydia-sensei. "And here," from her pocket Lydia-sensei produced a handful of jewels in a pouch and handed it to the girl. "Be safe." With a pat on the head, she stood back up and we continued on. Now people stared at us in amazement and wonder. "Are we almost there Nozomi-chan?"

She only meowed in front of us as we continued on. 'I'm getting hungry…' I think as we pass houses that good smells are wafting from. All of a sudden Nozomi-chan enters a small shop and we all almost miss it. "A café?" I question and Veronica only shrugs as we walk in. We see Nozomi-chan sitting at a counter with another woman.

"This is Mia, she owns this café." Nozomi-chan explains. "Mia tell them what you told me."

The lady has a blush dusting her cheeks as Nozomi-chan addresses her and as she turns her eyes toward us she says something I wasn't expecting. "I know where Noel Shellington is." Suddenly everyone stops breathing as we wait for Lydia-sensei.

* * *

For a moment the world stopped and I couldn't breathe. I could feel everyone watching me, but I didn't move. I couldn't. I was suddenly thrown into a torrent of memories from the past few months, working their way backwards to when I last heard Naoki's voice. _"I love you…"_ those words bounced around in my head causing dizziness and disorientation. What felt like hours happened in the span of only a few seconds because the sound of the door opening startled us all.

"Hey are you open?" it was a man with a deep voice and a gruff exterior who entered the café. Two little boys were right on his heel as they shoved their way past the man and went straight for Nikki.

"Can you sing for us?" one little boy inquired.

"Eh?!" was all Nikki could manage as an answer.

"Marco! Jamal! Get away from her! That wasn't polite at all; say you're sorry!" the man reprimanded the boys. Neither of them seemed fazed by the man as they stared with big eyes and slightly opened mouths at Nikki. "Marco…" he warned.

The one called Marco let out a dramatic sigh with an exaggerated eye roll, "I'm sorry Nova-onee-san."

"_Eh_?!" Nikki practically screeches. "Onee-san!" she flings herself at me and I grab onto her without much thought. My mind was still reeling from the onslaught of memories and my heart was trying to return to a normal pulse.

"I'm so sorry Little-san! My boys are a little over the top," the man glared down at the boys and neither seemed to falter under the stare. "I'm sorry Mia, I didn't mean to cause such a scene. We'll be goin' now." With that he grabbed the two boys by the collars of their shirts which elicited protests.

"We don't wanna go with you old man!" Marco hollered while flailing his limbs about.

"Papa! We wanted to eat with the strongest guild!" Jamal whined as they were dragged out of the café.

"We you should have thought of that before scaring the poor girl!" their father hollered back. With them bickering the whole way out the door finally closed and we were encompassed in silence once more.

It didn't take long for the silence to become unbearable, so I stood up with Nikki on my hip and walked to a window in a far off corner. I could hear them whisper, they wanted to know the plan. 'Well I don't have a plan dammit!' I think bitterly as I gaze out the window and watch the people go by. Nikki held fast to me as my thoughts turned darker and darker with each passing second.

"Nee-chan?" her small voice barely broke through the turmoil that boiled beneath the surface.

"What is it baby girl?" I manage after a while. My eyes never left the window; we both saw the sun start its decent into the sky.

"We have to be back by midnight. That mean lady said so," she started to tap on my face to get me to look at her. "We have to leave soon."

"Mhm, you're very right. Alright up we go," I hadn't even realized I sat down before this moment. 'I'm so out of it. Could this be the end?' I think as I walk back to the troupe. "Nozomi-chan I want you and…"

"Mia," the older lady offered with a smile.

"Mia," I drawl her name out slowly while looking at my friend. "To go and visit Shellington. Find Naoki, but do not—and I mean it Nozomi-chan—_do not_ engage. We have to handle this with delicate touches. You said that he was buying out your property?" I turn to Mia who seemed startled by my assessment.

"How did you…?"

"I'm amazing," I say sarcastically. "What can I say? Yes or no?"

"Y-yes!" she squeaked and looked to Nozomi-chan for support.

"Try to buy yourself more time. Make it so he doesn't buy before the Games are over. Nozomi-chan I need you to go with her. Make sure she doesn't slip up," I turned back to my friend. Her face was set in a hard stare and her mouth was pressed into a hard line, she looked like an angry feline. I leveled my gaze with her as I continued on. "Report back on Naoki's condition. We need to know if he is going to need immediate medical treatment or if a forceful extraction is possible." I turn to Bai-san and ignore the hateful look from Nozomi-chan. "Bai-san can you—" I couldn't finish my plan before I was cut off.

"Who died and made you queen?" Nozomi-chan sneered. I set Nikki down as I turn and look at my friend. The look was a confusing mix of emotions and her voice shook as she spoke. "_Do not engage_?! How can you tell me to be passive! I could grab him and we all could run!" She balled her hands into tight fists. "And don't talk to Mia like that! She doesn't have to do anything you say!"

"Nozomi…"Mia placed her hand on Nozomi-chan's shoulder and she visibly relaxed. "It's okay I want to help. Naoki's your brother is he not?" she turned her bright blue eyes towards me. I was stunned into silence by Nozomi-chan's outburst and couldn't respond. "I bet you're feeling so lost right now." She moves around the counter and grabs my hand. It was the same size as mine, but her hand held a warmth that I have been craving. "I'd bet all my money that you want to 'storm the castle' in a figurative sense," she laughed but there was no denying the truth in her words. "It's okay to be scared." I felt my body tremble as I crumpled under my own weight.

Many voices called out to me, but only Mia was able to reach me. "Shh, it's okay I know you've had a hard time." I don't know when I started sobbing, but they came in huge waves that racked through my body causing me to shake. "If it were my brother I don't think there's a force on earth that could stop me from getting to him. The fact that you can show any restraint is a praise to your patience. I know Nozomi probably shouldn't have told me everything, and I understand your frustration, but don't worry. I'm going to help you. I want to help you," she rubbed small circles on my back as she helped calm the storm raging inside my head. "There's no need for this anymore."

With her last sentiment she wiped the tears from my eyes and held onto my shoulders until I felt put back together again. "Better?"

"Stable," was my response. "Nozomi-chan I…ompfh!" before I could finish she ran straight into my arms. I held fast to my friend as she let her storm rage its war and we weathered it together. "I'm so sorry Nozomi-chan."

"I want to go home!" she wailed as the last of her tears subsided and a calm filled the café once again. At least for a moment.

"So maybe you're prone to more outbursts than the rest of us," Syllis joked and earned a hard elbow to the rib from Ori-chan. Nozomi-chan and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm so sorry everyone," I say as I let Nozomi-chan go and grab Syllis's hand. "My mind is in a constant state of motion it seems."

"No kidding," Mary rolls her eyes as she slings her arm across my shoulders. "Let's go get some sleep. I'm bushed from all this emotional crap," it was my turn to roll my eyes. "As far as the plan goes I think you're right. Nozomi-chan don't act alone. I didn't have a vision…but I just have a gut feeling. Mia," she turns her head to look at our new ally. "Thanks, for everything." With a quick goodbye and plans for her and Nozomi-chan to meet tomorrow morning we left. Syllis stayed by my left and Mary stuck to my right as we walked back down the streets to our hotels and a much deserved rest.

* * *

**What updates two days in a row? I must not have a life! lol *only kind of joking* Anywho! I swear this story is about to turn into a roller coaster before the climax and even then it's going to be intense! **

**So! So! Like it! Hate it? Think I'm crazy? Wanna say something sweet and kind about my story? Go ahead and R&amp;R if you so choose :) I would appreciate it a whole bunch! **

**Until next time keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo Sparkles **


	21. Chapter 21

'I can't sleep…' my mind was buzzing with the news from last night and I did not sleep at all. I turned to my side to see the sun slowly rising behind Veronica's head, I flipped over to the other side and watched as Nikki breathed deeply in her own bed. 'I can't sleep…' my mind whined at me. I got up slowly and crept to the door. 'No rule about when you can leave in the morning I suppose.' I change my clothes into a white tunic with jeans and slip on my shoes. I try to leave as quickly and as quietly as my abilities would allow. Once I'm down the road I stop sneaking and straighten out my posture.

"Mmmmmhm," I hum as I stretch out my limbs and bask in the early morning sun. Bakeries and coffee shops are buzzing in their early morning preparations for the onslaught of people. I take a deep breath and feel my muscles relax and the weariness seep out of my bones as I start to walk. No destination in mind, just walking. "Shellington," my mind returns to its early ministrations as I turn corners without consciousness. I continue to follow random twists and turns as my mind does the same. "Omph!" I managed to run into a wall.

"Watch it," a voice snarled at me causing me to snap out of my thoughts and actually look.

"Redfox-san?!" I gasp as I back up a few paces. He looks down his nose at me as he continues to chew on a nail.

"Who's askin'?" he growled. I flush in anger at his rude tone and bare my teeth at him. He in turn flares his nostrils, "you lookin' for a fight?"

"Not with a brute like you!" I throw back as I turn around fuming and stalk back the way I had come.

"What's your deal anyways?!" he hollers after me. When I don't respond I hear heavy footfalls behind me as he attempts to catch up to me.

"Go away!" I hiss and pick up my pace. Gajeel doesn't let up as he keeps nipping at my heels. "Redfox-san!"

"Who shoved a stick up your ass anyways?" I pivot on my heels causing him to almost collide headfirst into me as I shove my finger in his direction.

"Don't talk to me with such vulgar language you—you monster!" I scream as I turn back around and make a break for it. '_Monster…is that what you think of us…?_' those words from a dark corner of my mind float back to the surface of my consciousness. When I turn the corner for the hotel I slow down and duck into an ally. '_Aren't we friends?!_' I start to shake as the faceless voice fills my head. "Who's the real monster?"

* * *

"Lydia-sensei!" I yell when the—now—pinknette opens the door and walks inside. "Where _have_ you been?"

"Sorry Waynoka. I just felt like taking a walk this morning." She offers as a cover. Her eyes possessed dark bags and something about her was off. No reason to push her though we've blown past her limit a long time ago.

'She's barely hanging on at this point,' I think miserably as I watch Nikki throw herself at Lydia-sensei and talk in quick and quiet words. "Come on and eat you two."

"Yes Waynoka-san," Nikki replies as she takes Lyida-sensei's hand and walks towards the kitchen. "What time do we have to be at the arena today Nee-chan?"

"Today's events start at noon," came her soft spoken reply.

"Don't forget you have to do the mystery event today!" Mary shouts from the bathroom.

"Yes, yes of course," she smiled, but there wasn't any meaning behind it. Forced and faked just like everything else recently. I sigh as I stir the oatmeal and dish out a few portions.

"Sleeping beauty's finally up," Mary laughs as she walks in rubbing a towel through her hair. Behind her is Veronica looking worse for wear.

"Can it Mary," her voice comes out ragged and groggy. "Food." Veronica plops herself down unceremoniously and begins to munch.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Lydia-sensei stands up and pushed in her chair.

'Ever one for her training still I see.' I think as I look into her bowl, she didn't eat anything. "Mhmmhm," I sigh frustrated. 'No sleep. Won't eat. And becoming reclusive…what are we going to do?' I think desperately as I rack my brain for ideas. Once I hear the shower I turn to Mary and Veronica. "We need to do something about her."

"What?" Mary asks around a mouthful of food.

"I don't know…just something. She's pushing us out. Did you see how she and Nozomi-chan were at each other's throats yesterday? Aren't they supposed to be friends?" Nikki shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "At this rate she is going to be a walking disaster. She won't eat and can't sleep and in no way has she even really told us the master plan behind us joining these stupid Games."

"I trust her," Veronica inputs. "I think once we have Naoki-kun back she'll finally eat and sleep better. As for Nozomi-chan…well she _is_ Noaki-kun's magic not Lydia-sensei's. Can you blame her for the outburst at being told _not_ to save him as soon as she can?"

"I don't know Veronica…my visions have been gettin' real weird lately." Mary sets her spoon down as she contemplates.

"Stop it!" Nikki stands up abruptly with tears in her eyes. "Stop talking about nee-chan like she isn't our friend!"

"Oh short stuff that's not what we meant—"

"Then stop it! She isn't going to leave us Mary-san! I know that's what you're thinking…I'll—I'll make her stay if I have to!" her tears nearly spill over, but she pushes them back. "I can't lose her, too."

"Nik," Mary sighs and suddenly looks older than she is. "I just meant that these Games are giving me strange and fuzzy visions. Like back when I first realized I could see the future—unclear and frightening. It probably has nothing to do with Lydia-sensei and more to do with the situation as a whole. I couldn't see where Shellington was, but Nozomi-chan managed to save the day on that one. But now…there's nothing. I can't see or sense anything. I'm just worried is all Nikki, nothing more." Mary crosses her arms and leans back in the chair with a heavy sigh. "I consider Lydia-sensei to be a very valuable friend. Someone I care for deeply—it's how I feel about all of you."

It was at this point I realized the water had stopped running, I casually strolled around the corner and saw Lydia-sensei standing in the doorframe in her towel with a look of discontentment coloring her features. When our eyes met there was no emotion, only the look of a women who has lost everything. 'What is going to become of us?'

* * *

Lenore and the others catch up with us as we head to the arena. "Lenore are you feeling okay?" I ask with undisguised concern.

"I'm fine Waynoka," she brushed me off and continued to walk next to me. Well, 'walk' was a strong word, she was clearly struggling with the effort to keep her suggestion in place. "What's the event today Mary?" she asked to pull the attention away from herself. There was a slight pause before Mary answered.

"Not sure all I know is Lydia-sensei is the one who should be involved today. My vision was fuzzy and I couldn't make out the words," Mary brought her hand up to her chin as she spoke. "In face most of my vision are hazy when Lydia-sensei is involved." We all turn to look at her, but she made no indication she heard us. "I guess we'll find out." As we continued on more and more people started to crowd around us and eventually we had to split up.

"Good luck," rang out from the other half of the group as we entered the arena. It was already packed to the max when we made it to our box to await Mato's instructions.

"Hey, hey, hey kabo!" Mato ran out into the middle of the arena and the crowd went wild. "Those who are participating in today's mystery event please make your way down to the field!" We watched as Natsu, Cana, Ren, Lyon, Rogue, Warcry, and Beth all jumped out of their box and into the arena. They all smirked up at us probably in an attempt to make us feel foolish.

'Too bad,' I smirk as we watch Lydia-sensei stroll out of our box and take the stairs down, making an elegant entrance into the arena. A round of applause rings through the wind and I swirl it around me as I watch in satisfaction as the other guilds puff out their chests in annoyance. "Go get them girl!" I scream as she stops a few feet from everyone else.

"Now that everyone is here let's reveal the event, kabo!" Mato declares as a screen flashes to life over his head to reveal the words 'THREE LEGGED RACE' with pairings underneath that. "Find your partner! In this event if you cross the finish line first both parties gain ten points and everyone else splits the points evenly; losers lose an even amount of points kabo," Mato laughed sinisterly. We watched as Ren and Lyon paired up, as did Warcry and Natsu, Cana and Rouge, and that left Beth with Lydia-sensei. They each tied their legs together with the provided ribbon and Lydia-sensei changed her pants into running shorts. "Follow the guide lights and good luck kabo!" Mato let a shot ring out and everyone was off.

I looked at my friends and they all had worried looks on their faces. Nikki clutched tightly at Mary's shirt as we watched and waited for the outcomes.

* * *

I read the screen with a mild disinterest as the king continues to ramble. 'He's friends with Shellington…' I glare at the pumpkin head until I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Huh?" I turn to see the country girl from Mermaid Heel standing next to me with ribbon in her hand. "Yes?" I inquire.

"We're a team?" she tilts her head in confusion while pointing to the screen. I finally read it and curse myself for not paying attention.

"Yes I am so sorry Vanderwood-san," I apologize as she ties our legs together. 'I can't run in jeans…' I think as I change my pants into running shorts. "We ready?"

"How'd you do that?" Beth asked as she pulled at my shorts. I swat her hand away in embarrassment.

"Magic," I mutter as we line up for the race. Lyon is standing right next to me and our eyes meet for the briefest of moments. 'I wonder if he recognizes me?' his eyes give nothing away as he turns back to focus on the task at hand. "I hope your fast," I mutter to Beth.

"You can count on me!" was the last thing I heard before pumpkin head got off a shot and we took off. I felt like a leaf in a storm trying to keep up with Beth's speed.

"Vanderwooooooooooddddd-saaaaaaan!" I screeched as we rounded another corner at a break neck pace. "I'm gooooo—ooing toooo throo-oow u-u-u-up!" my speech is jarred and jagged as she drags me along beside her. 'I know I'm fast, but this girl is crazy!' I think as we start up a hill. "Look out!" I manage to shove Beth out of the way before a wall of fire burned us.

"Thanks!" Beth says brightly as she lets loose an army of carrots at Natsu and Warcry. "That would have really put a damper on our lead!" without further comment, and the distant sound of Warcry bawling, we were off again. "Can you keep up?" Beth offers me her hand and I smirk as I wrap my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, no doubt!" with my head finally straight and my pace matching hers we were running full speed in no time. Cana tried to hit us with her card magic and Lyon created a bear that chased us for two miles before melting away. "No one can stop us Clara-chan!" Beth howled with delight. We were getting closer and closer to the end when suddenly we were stuck. "What the—?!"

"I've managed to capture them Cana-san," we hear the soft voice of Rogue as he and Cana pass us.

"Better luck next time No Name!" Cana taunts as they fly past us.

"Clara-chan?" Beth turns to me with tears in her eyes. "What do we do?" she whimpers as I struggle against the shadow holding up hostage.

"Rogue!" I snarl and I felt a strange power well up in the chest as I let out a frustrated roar. "_Rogue_!" I felt his magic start to shutter and fade as the power continued to grow. Beth screamed, but it sounded like a faraway sound as I finally broke through the shadow hold and we took off at an incredible pace. Beth struggled next to me as I kept pushing us forward and we overtook all the teams that had managed to pass us. I could see Rogue and the goal line as I grabbed Beth tightly and pressed on. The power and the wrath continued to boil over the surface as we passed them and I created a binding made from the ground around their feet. They both feel face first into the cobblestone and a few teams tripped over them.

"Better luck next time," I growled with satisfaction as we crossed the finish line. The crowd was eating us up as we finally slowed our pace as came to a complete halt in front of pumpkin head. "Vanderwood-san are you okay?" I ask a little woozy from the power high I was coming off of. She didn't respond she only quickly untied us and ran back to her guildmates. My head was spinning as I tried to work my way back to the box we were assigned.

"What the hell was that?!" Cana roared as she came up behind me and shoved me face first into the dirt. I landed with a dull thud and a cloud of dust floating up beside me. "What did you do to Rogue?!" she lifts me up by the collar of my shirt and brings her left arm back to punch me.

"Stop it!" came the shaking voice of Beth Vanderwood. Cana turned and stared at the girl while my head was still reeling from the aftermath of all that power. "Put her down Cana-san! We won fair and square!" her tiny fists were shaking, but her voice ceased to waver. Her guildmates stood behind her in quiet support.

"But what did she do to my partner?!" I finally manage to turn my head and see Rogue laid up on a stretcher.

"Wait…" my voice was rough and horse as I pleaded. Cana dropped me and I crumbled to the ground. I pushed myself up and with the help of Beth we hobble over to Rogue.

"Get away from him!" Sting stood between me and his brother.

"Let me look," I argue.

"Why, so you can hurt him again?" he spat back.

'Hurt…him?' I move my gaze beyond Sting and come face to face with a withering Rogue. "Oh no…" I breathed out in agony as Rogue continued to suffer. "Please…please let me help him." I gently shove Beth away, I have regained control of myself and I stand up straight. "Move," I felt the remnants of the power from earlier course through my voice and Sting doesn't stop me as I shove past him and tend to Rogue. I drop down to his level and focus only on him as the world around us slowly fades. "I'm so sorry," I whisper as I place a soft kiss on his forehead. Rogue visibly relaxed and the tension in his muscles subsides as I let out a long sigh.

"Please open your eyes," I stare down at him until his eyelids flutter and a small groan escaped his lips. "Can you stand?" I move to get out of his way as Rogue pushes himself to his feet. Without further explanation I abruptly turn on my heels and head back to my troupe.

As I pass Cana she starts walking to Rogue and the others, "Thanks…Clara." With no falter in either of our steps we continue on to the places we belong.

* * *

We all watch in complete silence as Lydia-sensei works her magic on that member of Sabretooth. I noticed that her partner from the event was shaking as she protected our member, like she was afraid of something. 'Afraid of what though? Lydia-sensei?' my thoughts turn turbulent as the whole ordeal finally ends. Lydia-sensei walks briskly back to the box and I slump in my seat.

"Lenore-chan are you quite alright?" Bai-san leans down and places her hand on my forehead. I wave off her concern with the swat of my hand. "Lenore-chan," she chides.

"I'm fine Bai-san," I mutter as the king returns to center stage and the crowd becomes listless again waiting for the battles to begin. 'I wonder who has to do it today.' The first fight is between Natsu Dragneel-san of Fairy Tail and some dude from Quatro Cerberus. That fight lasted for like ten minutes before Dragneel-san had the man bashed into the earth like a meteorite. "That was boring," I say as Oribella yawns next to me.

"I'll say!" She stretches her arms over her head as she scans the crowd. "I'm going to go on a walk," she stands up abruptly and makes to move down the aisle.

"Be careful Oribella-chan," Bai-san warns. We all knew she was going to do recon work to help Nozomi-chan, but not one word of the plan passed our lips.

"I need food!" Syllis jumps up and follows Oribella out. "Want anything?" she turned to me.

"Something to drink," I respond without much thought. The next fight was starting between some dude named Toby and a girl named Millianna. It was a strange fight to say the least, they both seemed to think themselves animals. 'Not even kind of like Nozomi-chan!' I think as I watch the cat lady drag dog boy around the arena. He was relentless though, I would give him that. Their fight was coming to a close when Syllis sauntered back with food. "Took you long enough," I grumble as I sip the drink she handed me.

"Give me a break the lines are ridiculous out there!" Syllis huffs as she slides in between me and Bai-san. "Have we gone yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling we're next," I answer as the buzzer goes off and the two guilds each earn points. "Lame," I declare and Bai-san agreed.

"Next fight is….Clara of Free Bird versus…Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail Team A! Kabo!" the king barely finishes his sentence before the crowd roars with excitement and anticipation.

"Here we go!" Syllis jumps up with the rest of the people and cheers.

* * *

We were all watching the fights with bored indifference. Nikki started to hum a tone and Mary decided to take a nap while we waited for our turn. Millianna was a force to be reckoned with and her opponent didn't give her a chance to breathe. 'Mhm…he must have improved since the last Games.' I muse with idle curiosity.

"Next fight is….Clara of Free Bird versus…Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail Team A! Kabo!" at the mention of my fake name Nikki stops singing and Mary is startled awake by the crowd.

"What happened?!" she shoots up and glances around wildly.

"Lydia-sensei has to go fight now," Veronica's voice is tight with concern. And the distress is clear on Waynoka's face. I pat Nikki on the head and help Mary sit back down.

"I'll be back soon," I try to sound reassuring, but it was hard. I kept replaying my encounter with Gajeel from earlier in my mind. _"Monster? Is that what you think of us…? I thought we were friends?!" _It was clearly a woman's voice, but I didn't know anything beyond that. 'Monsters…who is that?' I ponder this as I enter the arena and stand face to face with my antagonist from earlier.

"Well if it ain't No Name," Gajeel spits as he finishes off a nail. "You wanna fight girly?" he sneers.

"Now, now Gajeel-kun! Save it for the official fight kabo!" pumpkin head stands between us, but I don't even notice them.

"I'm talkin' to you pinky!" Gajeel snarls with a fierce look.

"May we begin Mato-san?" I ask calmly, but there was a rage boiling beneath the surface.

Pumpkin head glances between the two of us before running a few feet back and announcing the start of the fight. Gajeel wasted no time in his attacks. "Iron Dragon's Club!" he changes his arm into a log metal rod and brings it down with blinding speed. I quickly dodge with an easy grace as his onslaught continues. "Iron Dragon Roar!" a vortex of wind and metal race toward me as I barely have time to twist my body out the way.

'This is going to be a game of dodgeball!' I think as he brings his club down again. 'What spells do I know?!' I think frantically as I dodge another sequence of movements.

"Iron Dragon Scales!" his whole body changes into a metal suit of armor as I begin to lose my form. "Gihi," he smirks as he finally landed a punch to my side.

"Auuuugh!" I was sent flying across the arena with a sickening thud against the wall.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" I'm hit in the back with his breath attack and I feel my sanity slowly slipping away.

'Not here!' I think desperately as I claw my way through the rubble. Gajeel was there and he picked me up by my hair and dangled me in front of him. My heartbeat was erratic and my breathing was shallow as he leaned in close.

"Not so cool and tough now are we pinky?" his smirk was smug and I hated him for it.

'Men,' I think with venom as I sudden warmth spreads through my chest. 'There's all the same!' with this last sane thought the warmth quickly turns into a blazing heat that seemed to sear Gajeel. He drops me and moves back a few paces. I land on my feet and I can feel all my broken parts start to heal and my sanity finally slipped through the cage I've been keeping it in. 'This madness…this—this power…' I started to drool and I could feel the laughter rumbling through my chest, I just couldn't hear it. 'It's all so familiar…he—hehehe…I need to tame my dragon…' my mind purrs at me as I gaze at Gajeel.

Everything became this blur of motion and terrified screams. By the time I come to Gajeel is laying at my feet bleeding profusely. I felt my muscle twitch and spasm wanting—needing to continue with whatever I was doing pervious. I grabbed my head and groaned, I feel like throwing up again. "What…happened?" the world finally comes back into focus and there is an uproar coming from the crowd. I look up and see people with terror and rage coloring their features. "What have I done…?" I dropped to my knees next to Gajeel. "Red…fox-san?" I touch his forearm and he filches from the contact.

"What…" he winces with the effort of talking. "What _are_ you?"

I felt hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes as my sanity finally slips back into its cage as I answer. "I don't know," I use up the last of my strength to put us both back together before passing out.

* * *

I don't know what time it was when I finally came to, but it was dark. I groaned as I sat up, my stomach churned at the effort I exerted. "Ouch," I wince as I throw off my covers and try to stand.

"Lydia-sensei!" Bai-san was walking into the room as I fell back onto the bed. "You shouldn't be up! You're wounds…they're—"

"I'm fine Bai-san, just dizzy. What the actual hell happened today?" as I ask the question the door opens. Nozomi-chan and that lady from the café—Mia—walk in.

"Um, well…" Bai-san trails off.

"You're power it's coming back." Nozomi-chan interjects. "I think it's because Naoki is so close to you again and you finally don't have those chains on anymore." I stare at her with bleary eyes.

"Naoki?" I question. Nozomi-chan lets out a long sigh and scratches the back of her head.

"He's fine, a little banged up but that's to be expected. That bastard brought him to our meeting today. It was like he was daring me to do something," she growled.

"But," Mia placed her hand on Nozomi-chan's arm to calm her. "He's alive." The relief must have been very evident in my face. "I managed to convince Shellington to hold off on buying me out until the Games were over. I told him that I was getting good business and needed the money to start over or something to that effect," Mia explained. "We have a few days now to get him back. But is three days enough time?"

"We'll have to make it enough," I respond. "Thank you for your help Mia-san," I stand without feeling faint and managed to give her the ghost of a smile. "I need to see him," I say as I move for the door.

"You can't Shellington has him locked up tight," Nozomi-chan says as she blocks my path.

"Really Lydia-chan you need rest," Bai-san chides.

"Not Naoki. Gajeel," I dart past the three concerned faces and move quickly down the hall.

"Lydi—Clara-chan!" Bai-san was quick on my heels with Nozomi-chan and Mia at her back. "This is not a good idea!" before any of them could stop me I opened the door that held the familiar scents.

"Redfox-san I'm so sor—!" my apology was cut off by a giant hand smashing me into the wall. I was gasping for air as the hand continued to apply pressure and cut off my circulation. "Dreyar…s-sa-sama," I choke out. I swat aimlessly at the hand as I slowly start to see dots and a fuzzy boarder.

"How dare you harm my child?!" Makarov screamed at me. He dropped me and brought his fist down on my back.

"No stop!" Nozomi-chan wailed. Mia was holding her back and I silently thanked her. "Please stop this! She didn't mean it! She didn't mean any of it!" To my utter dismay she broke free from Mia and threw herself between me and the next beating.

"Noz…" I croaked. "N-no please stop," I grab Nozomi-chan before the fist can come down and shift us around so I take the hit. "Auugh…" I cry out in my almost silent pain. 'Nothing I haven't experienced before I suppose.'

"Come on Master knock it off," came the gruff voice of Gajeel. When the next punch didn't come I ventured to peek over my shoulder. Makarov had moved back to standing next to Wakaba and Lucy who stood over Gajeel. Practically all of Fairy Tail was there watching over their friend.

'They act like I came here to kill him!' I bare my teeth in frustration at the situation I got us into. Nozomi-chan helped me up and I limped over to the door, I did not step inside the room. "Redfox-san," I bow deeply, just as I was taught all those years ago. "I sincerely apologize for those rude words I said to you this morning…and for every moment you spent in my company afterwards." I could hear that he was going to interject, but I couldn't stop. I dropped all the way to the floor and this elicited a few startled gasps. "Dreyar-sama I wanted to return the kindness you offered me all those months ago," I don't know how I did it, but I produced the map and the same amount of money he had given me at the start of my journey. "I'm sorry to have been a burden to you all," with that I leave the items in the door and sprint down the hall.

The last thing I saw of that room was the utterly confused face of Laxus Dreyar and the rage contorted face of his grandfather. 'Who is the monster indeed...?'

* * *

As the sun came up on the third day of the games I felt my heart clench in my chest. I rolled over to see Nee-chan sitting in the window stroking the fur on Nozomi-chan's back. That's how they looked when we all finally went to bed earlier that morning. 'Nee-chan…'

"Mornin' Lydia-sensei," Mary whispered as she walked over to Nee-chan with a cup of tea. "You okay?"

"Mary what did I do yesterday?" came her quiet response.

"You really don't remember do you?" Mary's face falls a little as Nee-chan looked completely devastated. "You turned into…"

"A monster?" her voice cut like a knife.

"_A different person_," Mary retorts. "I don't know one minute that brute of a man has you hanging by your hair and the next thing we all see is a flurry of movement and golden light. And somewhere in that mess you managed to bang him up real bad. I can't remember the last time I've seen a man so broken and bloody." Nee-chan winces at the words and I silently scold Mary for it. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I understand. I just wish I knew why it felt so…so familiar. Yet at the same time it was so foreign and scary I don't understand how I lost my grip so completely on my sanity." Nee-chan took a sip from her cup and Nozomi-chan curled closer to her. "I'm sorry for scaring everyone like that. No more fighting for me Mary. No more," they both watch the sun rise as dread settled into the room and our hearts.

'Onee-san what is going to become of you?' I think miserably as everyone else starts to get up and stretch.

* * *

I didn't think it would be possible, but the third day of the Games was actually uneventful. Waynoka came in second in the mystery event, which was an eating contest of all things, and poor Nikki was beaten into the ground by Ezra. That devil woman showed our little girl no mercy, probably because of the fight yesterday. 'And poor Lydia-sensei is tearing herself apart because Nikki was hurt so bad.'

"I'm hungry Onee-san," Nikki grumbles as Lydia-sensei continues to hover over her like a mother hen.

"Let's go eat at Mia's huh?" Nozomi-chan offers.

"Sounds good to me," I chime in.

"I agree with Molly and Nozomi-chan," Veronica seconds using my fake name.

"Baby girl?" Lydia-sensei questions.

"Mhm let's go see Mia," with the decision made we all start off for the Blue Sky Café. As we walk and pretend to enjoy the nice weather I can't help but notice the staring.

"Clara-chan can I get your autograph?" some would shout. "Nova-chan aren't you the cutest little thing! Can you sing for us Nova-chan?" others would coo. "Violet let me take you on a date!" the abuse was insulting and endless. As we made it to the outer parts of the city the harassment subsided. This is where the people who made the Games run smoothly lived, where the people who provided the goods and services during the Games resided. They didn't give a damn about us, we were just money makers.

'I swear people just can't be nice!' I think darkly as the two little boys from the other day run up to us. 'Great now there's a whole hoard of them.' A troupe of dirty little children run up to us and start asking questions. I, for the most part, ignore them. Veronica and Syllis were having a good time talkin' with the brats. I watched as Lydia-sensei held hands with the little girl from a few days ago. She still carried around that flower. "Mhm?" my vision went blurry for a second as I took a peek into the future. "Now what are they doin'?" I wonder as my vision returns to normal and I take a quick look over my shoulder. Sure enough I saw them—Fairy Tail. "Why are you followin' us?"

We continue on casually until we stroll into the café. The hoard of children come in with us and for that I'm grateful. 'They wouldn't start anything with kids around right? Doesn't that old man like kids or something?' I think as I wait until everyone else is inside before firmly shutting the door. I walk over to Lydia-sensei and Mia who were chatting at the bar. "Clara," I tap her shoulder to get her attention. As soon as she turns around I'm shoved out of the way and something blue smashes into her face. 'Too late!'

"Clara?" I felt Mary tap on my shoulder and as I turn to look at her a hand shoves her face out of my view.

"Mar—?" I'm cut off by something blue trying to shove its way down my throat. I hear Mia let out a startled yelp and all the kids ran screaming into a corner. I manage to pull the thing off my face and look at it. "_Happy_?!" I ask exasperated.

"Do you know these people Clara-san?!" Mia screams as she dodges the wall of bodies trying to shove its way into her small café.

"Fairy Tail!" the group of children scream with delight and glee.

"I'm starving! What's to eat?" Natsu bellows as he grabs Happy and runs into the kitchen.

"Please don't go back there!" Mia pleas.

"Natsu! Happy!" a very angry blonde runs in after them. "Get out of the kitchen! This isn't our home and that is very rude!" she drags them both out by their ears.

"Aw Luce come on we were just hungry!" Natsu defends himself as he munches on a big slab of meat.

"My lamb!" Mia wails.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry ma'am we will be paying for this I swear!" Lucy glares at the Dragon Slayer for confirmation. He only shrugs and continues to eat.

"Sorry for barging in like this!" it was Makarov. "As you can see my family is very hungry and we heard this was the best place for strawberry cake!" Ezra ran Makarov over at the word strawberry. I heard Nikki scream and duck out of sight, I glared at the red head and she didn't seem to notice.

"Baby girl!" I rush to her side and she curls into me crying. "Shhhhh it's okay nothing is going to hurt you here." I try to sooth her frantic heartbeat with soft words and small circles on her back. I try to pull her into the kitchen when I hear the sounds of guns loading and swords being drawn. "What the actual hell are you doing?!" I screech as Mary, Veronica, and Syllis stand over Nikki and I with their weapons drawn.

"You stay away from her," Mary's voice was low and menacing.

"You won't be able to beat us down so easily," Veronica's voice was as cold as ice and as sharp as her blade.

"Get out," Syllis unlocks the safety from her Twins and points them straight at Ezra. Nobody moved, nobody breathed as time slowed and Nikki continued to cower under my arm.

"Ladies sto—"

"You misunderstand why we're here," Makarov interrupted me.

Bai-san moved in between us and them and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "Speak." Lenore crouched down next to me and grabbed Nikki to run into the kitchen with her. Once they were out of sight I stood up and moved around the counter. I stood shoulder to shoulder with Bai-san. "I'm waiting," Bai-san growled with impatience.

Ezra stepped forward and placed her hand over her heart with a slight bow. "I wanted to apologize to Nikki for my behavior today. I was…out of line. I knew she wasn't as strong as me and yet I handicapped her from even being able to fight me by using my noise restricting armor. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me. I was no better than Natsu the first time we met Clara," she looks up into my eyes and I force myself not to flinch.

"Hey! I already apologized for that! Her dog was _eating_ Happy!" Natsu interjects with a pout.

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy smacks him on the head. "Sorry Clara-san," she rubs the back of her head with an awkward smile. Bai-san looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I grab Mary's katana and force her to lower it. A trickle of blood flows down Shōri's tip as she holsters it. Veronica dematerializes her sword and Syllis puts the safety back on. Everyone seems to fall out of a defensive posture and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Mia-san I'm bushed. I need a shot of something strong," I sigh with a big stretch as I walk behind the counter again.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Cana rolls her own barrel up with a cheeky grin.

"Did you plan on staying?" I ask with little infliction or emotion.

"Whaddare you gonna do bout it?" she slurred with an exaggerated wink. Lenore cracks the door open and they both pop their heads out.

"Nikki someone has something to say to you," she gives me a look of horror and disbelief.

"I don't care," came her stubborn rely.

"You wanna eat?" I snap back.

"Oi Nova-nee-chan I can buy you something to eat if your sister won't do it! Ow! Jessica what was that for?!" we all turn around to see Marco on the floor holding his head in agony. A little girl, about Nikki's height, is standing over him with a rolled up menu in her hand.

"I thought you were buying _me_ dinner tonight Marco!" she placed a lot of emphasis on the word 'me' and glared at Nikki. I thought the poor girl was going to faint.

"Baby girl?" I say softly with and outstretched hand. Her little face held such tired eyes and I just wanted to steal her away from everything. With a look of determination and stubbornness she grabbed my hand and hoisted herself up onto the counter.

"I'm sorry Marco-kun I don't date boys who are younger than me," she turned her nose up and away from the children. "As for you Ezra Scarlet-san you are forgiven. It didn't hurt that bad anyways…Nee-chan now can I have so food?" she snorts and by this point both Waynoka and Mary are hollowing with laughter. Bai-san and Veronica have tears in their eyes, Mia, Nozomi-chan, Lenore, and Syllis are clutching their sides. Everyone else looks so confused that I can't help but laugh so hard tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"W-wh-whadda mean _younger_ than you?!" Marco cries while his brother and friends laugh at his dismay. The girl Jessica looks very smug standing next to him.

"I'm eleven years old!" Nikki shouts with indignation. I look to Fairy Tail and for once they are all at a loss for words.

"Come on in everyone. Sit down I'll be right back," I give Nikki a quick kiss on her forehead before grabbing Mia and heading into the kitchen to cook. 'What a weird guild,' I think as I watch Natsu and Mary argue about meats, Waynoka, Cana, and Bisca talk about the flower festival, Syllis and Alzach swap gun stories while Asuka shot at Wakaba and the other children. Everyone seems to be relaxed and enjoying the comfy café.

"Mind if I help?" Mirajane walked through the door with a soft smile.

"We could us it," Mia answered with a smile as well. "Can you finish chopping the vegetables please?" A quiet settled over the kitchen as we all continued with a routine. "I'll be right back. I need to grab more lamb," Mia sighs with a laugh before heading into the freezer.

"You don't have to keep avoiding us you know," her voice was soft and small and I almost missed it over the roar of the rowdy group outside the window.

"I don't know what you mean," I reply.

"Master told us about your conversation."

"I would expect no less," I huff.

"Did you tell your own guild?" her question was unobtrusive enough, but it still bothered me.

"How's Gajeel's wounds?" I sidestep.

"Oh just fine! He wouldn't be as good if you hadn't helped him when you did!" she answered brightly.

"O-oh that's good," I mumble as I continue to stir the soup.

"You should go talk to him. Juvia misses you an awful lot," her voice was sincere and I couldn't bear it.

"No reason to miss someone without a name," I respond.

"But you do have a name?" it was more of a question from the tone of her confusion. Before I could respond Mia was back and blabbing about how everyone was going to eat her out of house and home.

"Not if I can help it Mia-san," I say with a forced smile. I avoid Mirajane's gaze as I grab the meat from Mia and start to chop it up.

Alright everyone soups on!" Mia yells out to the group and everyone cheers. We start passing bowls and plates through the window and everyone helps the kids get situated first before helping themselves. Once all the food is passed out we exit the kitchen with our own plates. "Over here!" Mia pushes me towards Nozomi-chan and Nikki who were sitting on the floor by the stairs. "How is everything?"

"Great!" Nozomi-chan and Nikki reply at the same time.

"I'm glad! Clara-san?" Mia turned her attention to me.

"It's good Mia-san," I smile weakly at her as I force the soup down my throat. We continue to eat in relative silence until a few footfalls are heard behind me.

"Mind if we join?" we all turned to see Gajeel with Levy, Lucy, Natus, Gray, and Juvia behind him.

"No please do," Mia shoved a few knickknacks she has laying around out of the way to make more room. Gajeel and Levy sat close to her while Natsu and Lucy sat by Nikki. Gray and Juvia sat with Nozomi-chan, which put Juvia right next to me. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye every once in a while, but she never looked at me. I tried not to let it hurt my feelings since it is my fault, I'm the one who left without a word.

_"__Aren't we friends?!"_ that faceless voice broke through to the surface again and it made my blood boil. 'Monsters…' I look at Natsu acting ridiculous causing both Lucy and Nikki to laugh, I shifted my gaze to Gajeel. He looked content listening to Levy and Mia talked about books. _"Is that what we are to you…monster?"_ I felt a heavy weight sit on my heart causing me pain. 'Who's a monster? What is this…this feeling? Who am I?'

"Clara-chan?" I was forcibly snapped out of my thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"Y-yes?" I answered startled. I looked up to see Juvia looking at me with concern. Gray was eyeing me weariness. "I'm sorry what was that Lockser-san?" Juvia visibly winced at my formality with her.

"Juvia said that we were able to have our lunch date, right Clara-chan? Even if it's dinner time…" her smile was forced and her tone verged on sadness.

"Juvi—"

"Clara-san our Master would like to speak with you," Ezra and Laxus interrupted me before I could finish.

"Yeah okay," I stand up and give Juvia one last look before following them back to the booth with the big bay window. 'Maybe it's for the better…' I think sadly as I slide into the booth across from Makarov. "You wanted to speak with me Dreyar-sama?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay! So _super_ long chapter...this is me trying my very hardest to set everything up! I mean next chapter is going to be INTENSE! I have been dying to write the next few chapters since I started this venture! Please let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me if you share your comments and opinions :) I'm a grown person I can take criticism I pinky promise! Please enjoy xoxo**

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me Dreyar-sama?" the enigma that is Clara sat down across from me. For someone who seemed so consumed with worry and sadness the other day seems very composed in this moment. I blew out a ring of smoke as she sat patiently, never breaking eye contact. The children ran around causing a ruckus, but neither of us minded them. Suddenly the room went very quiet and a soft voice filled the void. We turned to see the small one from her guild singing a lullaby.

We continued on in our silence as the soft voice lulled us into a serene peace.

"You made me a promise," I finally gruff out.

"Yes." Short and simple was her response. Her eyes never left mine.

"You broke that promise," I retort, a little miffed she didn't show much in the way of emotions. 'How can she be an open book one day and a complete wall the next?'

"Yes…" this time the answer was drawn out with a slight down turn of her lips.

"So, what now?" I fold my arms and lean back into the booth.

"Will you spare them?" her face doesn't change, but her eyes plead.

"I just don't know if I can without the truth," I sigh.

"You want the truth?" her voice raises a few octaves and it causes others to look our way. "I told you Dreyar-sama this is not a web you want to unspin. You witnessed firsthand the destruction that will come from it," by now everyone has turned to us.

"It is better than being in the dark!" I also raise my voice and this time she does not flinch.

"You are trying to shine light into the wrong darkness Dreyar-sama," she slams her hands on the table and stands up. "You don't know what you're going to see! _I don't know what you're going to see!_" the last statement came out with venom and hatred. At who it was directed it wasn't hard to guess.

"What don't you know child?" I clam my voice back down and she seems to regain composure.

"That's a moronic question don't you think Dreyar-sama?" her tone is sarcastic, but her voice is quiet. I turn to see the whole restaurant starring at us, she opted to look out the window.

"Dreyar-san…" it came as a whisper, I would have missed it had Laxus not materialized at her side instantly.

"What?" his voice was indifferent, but his actions spoke louder. He leaned down near her without a glance at me.

"Do you remember what I told you all those months ago in the forests of Bosco?" she continues to look out the window.

Laxus's face sets into a hard line as he steals a quick glance at her guildmates. "I remember."

"Do you think we're here for the Games?"

"No."

"Do you know what it is that I seek?"

Laxus pauses before answering. "No. But I have a pretty good idea."

"What's my name Laxus-kun?"

"Clara Newman." He said it with such conviction that even she turned, surprised, to look at him.

"You have a last name child?" I ask astonished.

"Clara-chan…" it was from the master of her guild.

"I'm tired Bai-san…" came her confusing response.

"_Oi_ I thought your name was Botan?" it was Gray. Master Botan or Bai-san, whatever her name was, turned a blazing shade of red.

"Clara!" the one called Molly snapped at her.

"I'm so tired Mary…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Gajeel demands.

"I would appreciate some answers Clara-chan," I level my gaze at her, but her focus is still on Laxus. My grandson seems to be unaffected by this strange turn of events as he stars back at her.

"Marvell-san?" Wendy blushes at the mention of her name and stands up abruptly.

"Y-yes?!" comes her startled response.

"I didn't lie to you all that time ago. What does my name matter anyways?" we all wait for her to continue. "I don't kn—" she's cut off by the bell above the door jingling to signal we are no longer alone.

"What a dump!" a high pitched voice echoes around the tense quiet that filled the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" Mia seemed to remember how to act like the world isn't tilted as she walks up to the group entering the restaurant.

"Mia-chan this is who you've been catering to?" a voice I don't recognize response, but all of a sudden Clara and her guildmates tense. "I can see you keep popular company," the same voice intones. I watch as Laxus subtly blocks Clara from the voice, but her face is a mixture of wrath and fear.

'What's going on here?'

* * *

'Shit!' my mind is reeling trying to catch up to this unplanned twist in our plan. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!' I try to act casual as I turn my head to take stock of where everyone is. 'Nikki is near that ice kid…Nozomi-chan is moving to Mia…Waynoka and Veronica are standing with that fire freak and the blonde girl…Lenore—Lenore?! Oh! There she is moving towards Syllis and Oribella…Lydia-sensei…' I watch as that man from the forest blocks her from view.

"Noel Shellington!" Mia's voice is high and tight as she tries to stay calm. "Why, what are earth are you doing here?" her smile twitches as she moves to shake his hand.

"Mia I needed to try this food that is so popular with…wizards," Shellington's gaze shifts around the room and I feel a cold sweat break out over my body. "But unfortunately the business world never sleeps and I need something to take away." He shifts his body ever so slightly, but it didn't stop us from seeing it. From seeing _him_.

'SHIT!' My mind screams at me as I hear a low growl come from Lydia-sensei's direction. I turn to look at that man—Laxus—and hopefully convey the message to him. 'Please don't let her go,' my mind begs him. Luckily he seems to understand and he completely blocks her into the booth.

I wasn't paying enough attention to the group at the door because the next thing I know I'm surrounded by Shellington and his people. "You're Molly Marks right? I haven't seen you in the arena yet. Noel Shellington," he holds his hand out to me and I star dumbfounded. "This one wasn't raised with manners I see!" he says brightly with humor and hatred dancing in his eyes. His group laughs in rounds at my expense. "It's called a handshake," he grabs my hand and I stop breathing.

"Let her go." It came out more of a growl as Lydia-sensei pushed her way past Laxus.

"Clara-chan is it?" he smiles cruelly at her as he continues to hold my hand firmly.

"Let. Her. Go." The words are clipped and timed with her steps towards us.

"No I think not," he pulls me into a tight embrace, one where his free hand is wrapped around my throat. "Don't think I don't know your game girly." He spins me around and I'm caught by…Naoki!

"No…" I whimper out, but Naoki's eyes are dead. 'He's under a puppet spell…'

"You better not impede my business venture any further. Do you understand?" at his words all of his associates pull out weapons and point them at various members of our makeshift group. "Respond!" he snapped and I saw every single one of my friends snap to attention, every single one of them…expect Lydia-sensei.

"There is no man on this earth that can tell me what to do…" Lydia-sensei's voice shook with rage as her magic started to leak out. "And if you don't release them I'm going to kill you…and it will be slow, and oh so painful…" her eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments. "Shellington…"

"That is enough!" Dreyar-sama stood up from the booth and stood between Lydia-sensei and Shellington. "Young man I don't know what you think you are doing, but this is enough! Release that young girl this instant before I become angry!" his voice held a command I can only assume came from years of being a Master.

Shellington laughs in response, "only protecting what is mine old man. This doesn't concern you!"

"Noel Shellington?" it was Laxus.

"Who's asking?"

"Laxus Dreyar," his eyes are dark as he towers over Shellington. The others that were in the forest that day surrounded him, weapons drawn. "Are you the same Noel Shellington that hired my guild to transport slaves?!" Naoki's grip on my throat tightens and I gasp for air.

"Oh you're the idiot who can't complete a mission?" Shellington might have sounded confident, but his posture became defensive. "Tch…whatever. Mia-chan don't forget our agreement." With the snap of his fingers his associates lower their weapons, Naoki releases me, and the spell cast over my friends fades away. "This dump will be mine," with that last sentiment they retreated.

After a long and deadly silence Lydia-sensei fell to her knees screaming. "Naa-aaaok-kkiii!" she wailed and it broke my heart. Nozomi-chan was at her side in an instant and the world started to spin at normal pace again. "Naaaaooooki!" she continues to wail and even Nozomi-chan can't calm her down.

"Mary-chan are you alright?" Bai-san was working her magic on me. "There's no need to cry." I wiped at my face.

"I hadn't even realized," I admit. "He was right there Bai-san…what could I…he was so—what did I do?" I lean into her for support. "Lydia-sensei…" she continues to struggle with her emotions. "Lydia…" her screams are heartbreaking and I was glad the children had gone home long ago.

* * *

I watched with a blood red color clouding my vision as Shellington once again took my love away from me again. I felt that warmth trying to spread throughout my body again and it was increasingly difficult to contain the power. I screamed my anger and frustration and sadness to the heavens as I fell to my knees. Nozomi-chan caught me before I could completely crumple to the ground. "He's a bastard and we're going to get him for this…just shhhh—please stop," I could barely hear her over the sound of my heart once again breaking.

"I can't do t-th-this anymore!" I cry out as I grip her arm for dear life. "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" Gajeel hollers as Natsu, Gray, and young boy, and himself come running back into the café. I didn't even hear them leave, but the young boy locked the door and people started to draw the blinds down. "Laxus what the fuck just happened?!"

"I don't know!" Laxus snapped back at him as he crouched down to Lydia-sensei.

"No…no! Get away from her!" it was Nikki. She threw herself between Laxus and Lydia-sensei.

"I ain't gonna hurt her. We're the good guys remember?" Laxus looked annoyed.

"L-leave us alone!" she throws herself at Lydia-sensei who passively accepted her embrace.

"Bai-san?" I whisper as the commotion continues around us.

"Hm?" she responds.

"I'm fucking tired," she laughed, it was humorless, but a laugh nonetheless.

"Me too Mary-chan, me too."

* * *

I looked to the clock on the wall and it was half past eleven at night. "We have to leave soon," I look at the one called Mirajane.

"Oh dear, you're very correct," her eyes are tired and I can tell everything has her very confused.

"Winema-san…"

"There's no point in that now Mirajane-san. My name is Waynoka." Her face falls even more if that's possible.

"Waynoka-san what is going on?" It is a reasonable enough question.

"That's up to her to decide to share," I point to Lydia-sensei. She is currently laying in a booth with her head in Nozomi-chan's lap. Nikki is standing guard over her as the man called Laxus looks on in annoyance. She's been in that position ever since Mia got her to calm down from her wailing and hysteria. "I'm sorry Mirajane-san."

"Please call me Mira," she managed a small smile and I smiled back. "I hope she's okay."

"Someday," was the best response I could give her.

* * *

I could feel all of their questioning gazes pass over my body. I could hear every whispered word and every confused question. 'I don't have a plan…there is no plan…he knows—Master knows and I can't do anything…' my head pounds from all the crying and screaming I did earlier. 'You're such a child!' my inner voice screeches at me. 'He was _right there_! You could have been done with these Games! With these people! Naoki deserves better than you!'

Her voice only cuts me deeper and the bleeding is going to be the death of me. The worst part is the fact that it is a slow, painful, and never ending death that I am suffering. "Naoki…" I mutter through the confusion and chaos raging a war in my head.

"Shhh…we'll get him back. For sure," Nozomi-chan was running her fingers through my hair while gently rocking us. "We need to get back to the hotels now." I sit up and refuse to look behind us. "We're running out of time tonight."

"We're running out of time…" I feel that same warmth from before cause me to flush. "Dreyar-sama?" I turn to look at the old man sitting next to his grandson.

"Yes child?" he voice was tight and laced with weariness.

'I should have never dragged them into this…' I think as I contemplate my next sentence. "Will you come back tomorrow?" I mentally slap myself. 'That's not how you get people uninvolved…baka!'

"Yes." There was no hesitation and soon the air permeated a resolve and determination I've never felt before.

"We'll all be here," it was Juvia who spoke. "Juvia wants to help."

I feel tears well up again as all of Fairy Tail make the same promise. "J-Juvia," I ran to her and throw my arms around her neck.

"Juvia is happy," she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me close. "You used Juvia's name," a small sigh escapes her lips as we hold fast to one another. "Juvia has missed her friend very much."

"I'm so very sorry Juvia…just so sorry," I burry my face into her neck and she giggles.

"Juvia will see you tomorrow?" she pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Yes. Tomorrow." With the promise made we all quickly clean the café and run for our hotels.

We made it with no time to spare as we closed the door behind us and collapse onto the floor.

* * *

"Lydia-sensei!" Nothing. I huff in annoyance, "Lydia-sensei!" I yell even louder. "Nikki go grab that woman for me please?!" I holler from the kitchen.

"Okay Waynoka-san!" she hops off the counter and runs to the bathroom. I hear a couple of things fall and clang mixed in with cuss words from both Lydia-sensei and Veronica. "I got her Waynoka-san!" Nikki sang out as Veronica threatened to chop _my_ head off.

"Get in here and eat! I saw you last night! You didn't eat shit!" Lydia-sensei comes around the corner as I yell that last part out with murder in her eyes. "You really aren't a morning person are you?" I snicker as she growls at me. "Eat." I point to the plates I've laid out for everyone. "Mary! Mary where the hell are you?"

"Keep your hair on Waynoka!" Mary opens the bathroom door and starts rummaging around her bed. "I'm naked!"

"Nothin' none of us haven't seen before," I say quietly, but she still managed to hear me.

"You wanna eat with me butt ass naked?! I'll do it you know!" without warning she runs around the corner and throws her towel at Veronica who in response howls. "There! Now I'm eating breakfast naked!" she plops down unceremoniously and we all hear her thighs slap against the wood.

"Gross! Mary at least put on underwear you pervert!" I throw my towel at her lap and she only shrugs. "Think of Nikki!" we both look over at the little girl and I feel my eye twitch as Mary hollows with laughter. Nikki was shoving food into her face, wasn't even paying attention to anything going on around her. "Never mind," I slap my hand over my face and drag it downwards. "You people are so weird."

"And yet you stuck with us," Mary giggles as she nudges Veronica. "Right Veronica?" she waggles her eyebrows at her while Veronica only growls her frustration at being awake. "Oh quit bein' such a baby."

"Lydia-sensei do you want juice?" I ignore those two as they get into another lovers quarrel and focus on Lydia-sensei. "Hey? You okay?" I squat down next to her and try to get her to look at me. "What's wrong? Did you not sleep last night?" those were both stupid questions on my part.

"Mhm," she hums a response, but nothing else as she sits there and continues to push the eggs around on her plate.

"Lydia-sensei if you don't eat I'll stop eating too," I use as my last trump card to make her eat. 'When is the last time I saw her really eat?' my mind wonders.

"I am eating Waynoka, stop pestering me," she snaps as she shoves a forkful of eggs and sausage into her mouth. I sigh and stand back up and move to eat my own plate. I lean up against the counter and clean off my plate quickly. "Nikki are you finished?" Lydia-sensei stands up and grabs Nikki's plate and moves to the sink. Veronica finishes and moves to help dry the dishes. A long silence blankets over us as the sun continues to rise, Mary eventually put on clothes. "Let's go." She throws the towel on the counter and we all follow her out the door and onto the fourth day of the Games.

* * *

My mind was chastising me and had been since I first gave away our secret to Fairy Tail last night. And even my dreams decided to come back and haunt me. I shuddered remembering the dream.

_ "__Come on!" a beautiful blue dragon yelled at me as she continued to run. "You have to catch me to win!" she laughed. I was running full speed behind her huffing and puffing with the exercise. _

_ "__Aquamarine!" I scream after her. "Wait for me!" I reach my hand out to grab her, but she slipped through my fingers. "That's not fair!" I whine. _

_She laughed as she continued to press forward. "You have to be quicker! You know my water magic is great for escape!" _

_ "__Why are we doing this again Aqua?" I huff as we round a corner._

_ "__To increase your speed of course!" her breathing was being coming ragged, it wouldn't be much longer now before I caught up to her. We ran like this for another twenty minutes before I finally saw what I was waiting for._

_ "__Got you!" I jump and wrap my arms around her neck and pin her to the ground. "Stop squirming!" we struggle right over a cliff. "Auuughhhh! Aquamarine!" I manage to sprout my wings and haul us both back up the cliff before we became acquainted with the earth. "You…need…t-to…flap—dammit!" I grunt each word out between pants as I drag her body back onto the clifftop. _

_ "__S-sorry," it was easy to see the blush creep across her blue face. "But you caught me!" she smiled brightly._

_ "__Ugh," I flop backwards into the soft grass and stare up at the clouds._

_ "__Are you doing star training tonight?" she asks as she lays down, curling around me._

_ "__No," I snort and I flip to my side. "Naoki-kun decided I was too much of a distraction," I lay the sarcasm on thick to hide the hurt in my voice. _

_ "__I-I'm sure he's just embaressed because he's falling behind you in training," she tries to make me feel better._

_ "__It doesn't matter…" I sigh. _

_ "__I—" Aqua never got to finish because we heard heavy footsteps approaching at a rapid pace. "Who goes there?!" she bellowed._

_ "__Hey cupcake," it was Edan! He smirked at Aqua and she growled, she hated the nickname that he gave her._

_ "__Edan!" I jump up and rush over to him. He picks me up and spins us around._

_ "__Hey Princess," as he brings me down he kisses me deeply. "Wanna ditch training tonight and run away with me?" he waggled his eyebrows at me in a seductive manner. I giggled and lightly punch his chest._

_ "__Actually I would," I smile slyly at him. Apparently I surprised him because his only response was to raise an eyebrow at me._

_ "__Really?"_

_ "__Really, really. Come on let's go! Bye Aquamarine I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I shout over my shoulder as I drag Edan behind me laughing._

_ "__Please be careful!" she shouts back as we fade out of sight._

"Lydia-sensei?" I was startled out of my thoughts as Lenore tugged on my shirt sleeve.

"I'm sorry Lenore—what?"

"I'm really tired Lydia-sensei," she had dark circles under her eyes as she struggled to walk next to me.

"Oh Lenore!" I throw her arm over my shoulder and bring her forehead to my lips. 'She's so hot.' I think with worry. I plant a long kiss on her forehead willing as much of my magic into her bloodstream as I can. She relaxes in my arms and I can feel the tension release in her muscles. "Hold on for just a little bit longer Lenore…I'm so sorry."

"I'm trying Lydia-sensei…I'm trying," she slumps in my arms.

"Syllis!" I yell frantically. "Syllis!"

"What happened?" she ran up to us and slung Lenore's other arm over her shoulders. "Is she okay?!"

"Just tired…this suggestion is draining her magic too quickly. Bai-san…" I plea as our surrogate Master runs up to me to examine Lenore's vitals.

"Syllis take her back to the hotel and—"

"Clara-chan!" we all turn to see Fairy Tail coming over the hill. Juvia was waving her hands around frantically and rushing towards us with great speed. Gray was right on her heels followed by Lucy and Wendy.

"Juvia!" I cry out in relief at her friendly face. Her and Gray make it to us first.

"Oh my Mavis!" she gasps when she sees Lenore struggling to breathe in my arms. "Wendy! Wendy come quick!"

"What's wrong Juvia-san?" Wendy rushes over and gasps when she sees Lenore.

"She's fine—just requires rest," Bai-san glares at the group for causing such a ruckus. "Syllis take her back to the hotel."

"I'm fine Bai-san…" Lenore slurs as she tries to shove us away and stand on her own.

"No you're not. You're sick—you're magic is too far depleted…we have to stop this," Bai-san turns to me.

I grimace as I refuse to meet her eyes. 'This is all my fault.'

"Juvia would like to help," we were all startled as Juvia grabs Lenore's arm from me and slings it over her own shoulders.

"Juvia you can't—" Gray started to protest but was cut short by one look.

"Gray-sama Juvia will cheer for you from the hotel. Juvia will just have to cheer for you extra loud is all," she smiles. "But Juvia is going to help her friend right now." Without another word her and Syllis turn around and take Lenore back to the hotel.

"Fullbuster-san…" I start, but he holds up a hand to silence me.

"Let's just get going," he grounds out between clenched teeth. He starts walking towards the arena and everyone follows suit. I fall behind the group as I watch everyone pair off and talk about nothing in particular.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I jumped as Makarov stood beside me.

"Y-yes," I stutter out. He grunts in response and moves past me. My eyes turned upward before becoming down casted.

"What's got you?" a deep voice startled me once again as I turn to see Laxus.

"Dreyar-san…"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do _what_?" I shoot back irritated.

"Act like you don't know me. Like I'm not supposed to know you," he growled back. If it wasn't for the years of being beaten into poise and graceful posture I think I might have stumbled over thin air.

"You don't know me," I reply curtly.

"I've seen enough," it took me a moment, but when I understood his implication I scowled at him.

"Pervert," I hiss at him.

He only laughed and continued to stride towards the entrance. I was fuming and too tired to argue so I only huffed and hurried along. I tried to pass Laxus, but he grabbed my hand and forced me to hang back with him. "What?" I snapped at him.

"Are you okay?" the sudden change in his tone threw me off. "You look…I don't know different."

"What is it the pink hair?" I reply sarcastically. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No. You look unwell."

"Just what every girl wants to hear from a boy," I roll my eyes.

"Are you eating?" I stopped in my tracks and flipped on him.

"What is _wrong_ with you and Waynoka?" I hiss quietly. "I. Am. Fine." I finally manage to break away from him and head for our box. 'Who does he think he is?' my inner voice hisses at me. 'You brought this on yourself!' I smash my knuckles against my temples to make the voices go away. This only forced the rest of that nightmare to continue on as pumpkin head started the fourth day of the Games.

_ "__Edan?" I was wondering through the forest searching for him. "Edan?" I could feel panic set in as I started to run through the trees. "Edan?! Ompfh!"_

_ "__Hey Princess," his annoyingly handsome grin spreads across his face. "Miss me?" I punch him in the gut and huff off. "Where you headin' Princess?" he sauntered behind me at a leisurely pace. I didn't dignify his apparent lack of caring with an answer. "Come on Princess I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I could hear the grin in his tone._

_ "__I wasn't scared!" I huff indignantly. I don't stop my angry stomping as we clear the forest and come in view of the castle. "I'm going home." I try to take off for the castle, but Edan grabbed my wrist and twisted me around to look at him._

_ "__I'm sorry," his tone was gentle and caring. But I was too stubborn to let my anger dissolve. "I'm. Sorry." He says again in between kisses. "Please say somethin' Princess."_

_ "__I'm mad at you."_

_ "__Why?" He scoffed. "Is it because I decided to play hide and seek without telling you?" he smirked again._

_ "__I'm going home."_

_ "__No wait come on," he holds fast to my wrist as I try to twist out of his grasp._

_ "__What?" I snap at him._

_ "__I wanted to ask you something," he suddenly looked very nervous._

_ "__What…?" I ask with caution._

_ "__I wanted to know…" he let my wrist go and begins to twist the ring on his finger._

_ '__Why is he nervous? He doesn't play with his father's ring unless…' I go wide eyed as I anticipate his question. "Well?"_

_ "__Would you be against—I don't know…would you marry me?" the air stood still. I could feel my heartbeat quickened and the blood rushed to by ears. My breath caught in my throat and the world tilted._

_ "__Wha—" I couldn't think straight._

_ "__Edan!" we both turn to see Naoki barreling down the path towards us. I hear Edan curse under his breath._

_ "__Think about it," he gives me a quick kiss on the forehead and disappears into the night._

_ "__Edan!" Naoki roared as he finally run up next to me. "Fuck!" he runs his hand through his hair causing it to become even more unruly. _

_ "__Na…oki-kun?" I question in a daze. _

_ "__When will you learn?" he snapped at me. I turned my confused gaze to his enraged one. "What happened?" his tone became softer, closer to what I remember as Naoki._

_ "__I'm tired…"_

_ "__Come on, Sunglow needs to talk to you anyways," he grabs my hand and entwines our fingers. "You really are hopeless you know that?"_

"Molly Marks of Free Bird wins the match!" the roar of the crowd brought me back to reality. I look down and see Mary standing over the body of Gray, she is smirking smugly. When I look at the screen I see that I've been inattentive the whole day because we were the last battle of the day.

"Tomorrow is the final battle kabo!" pumpkin head pauses to let the crowd scream and cheer and go wild. "Our contestants will be…Fairy Tail A Team versus Free Bird Guild!" Waynoka and Veronica jump in triumph. Nikki waves a flag with our fake guild mark on it while cheering with the crowd. I thought I was going to be sick, but I forced a grin and joined in the celebration.

* * *

There was no room to breathe, everyone wanted to celebrate with us. We jumped from party to party with our whole troupe and all of Fairy Tail. I feel like we were being used as a promotional tool for the Games and I become grumpier and grumpier as the parties drug on. I was sadistically happy to see I was not the only one who was unhappy with the constant crowd. "Fancy seeing you here," I smirk as I walk up to Laxus.

His face had a scowl etched into its features and he grunted in response. He shifts his eyes around the room before finally settling for starring at the air above Natsu and Cana's heads. They decided to engage in a shots contest, which was unfortunate for Natsu. Laxus not once looked at me. "Look I'm sorry about this morning…I just didn't get enough sleep last night." It was a lame excuse, but at least it was true.

"You gonna pretend to not know me still?" It was at that moment I realized he was sulking!

"You're sulking!" I accuse and I watch as a deep blush spreads over his cheeks. "That's so adorable!"

"I am not adorable!" he snaps. I laugh, actually laugh and it ended up hurting my side. "What?!"

"Laxus," I manage to say his name in between giggles. "I am sorry."

"So you okay?"

"No," I admit and he gives me a sideways glance. I appreciated that he didn't push for more information that made me smile a little. "But I feel like I will be, eventually."

"What can I do?"

"Please don't beat on Nikki tomorrow," I say.

"I ain't gonna beat on no kid dammit!" his scowl was back with full force.

"Laxus I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow," I suddenly feel nervous.

"Don't worry," he offered. "We'll talk about everything tonight." He sits down at the table behind us and I jump up onto the table to sit. "I hate parties."

"Me too." I agree as some weird guy with a bowtie offers us complimentary drinks. "Cheers," I hold my glass up to him and we clink as the party rages on around us.

* * *

I smirk as I watch Laxus with No Name, 'No…her name is Clara.' I mentally correct myself. 'They seem to get along pretty well.'

"Mira-chan!" Waynoka shouts at me from across the bar. "Come have a drink with me!" she smiled brightly while waving around two beers.

"Yes okay!" I laugh at her silly antics. I throw one last quick glance at the two in the corner, satisfied with what I see, I head over to my new friend.

"What shall we drink too?" she asks as she slides my beer to me.

"New friends and talented mages," I clink my mug with hers.

"Cheers!" she laughs as the foam sloshed over the lips of our mugs. Many others joined in as we toasted to each other, the Games, and the future. By the time the party was finally dying off it was well past eleven o'clock. It wasn't until almost midnight I realized Clara, Laxus, and master were no longer with us.

* * *

"Shall we have our discussion now?" Laxus and I are startled out of our conversation by the rough voice of Makarov. We both blush deeply and apologize for not noticing his coming. "No need for apologizes, come let's go someone more private." So, at only ten to ten we left the party unnoticed.

"This is much better," Makarov proclaimed as he flipped on a light in a hotel. "This is Fairy Tail A Team's hotel room," he explains.

"It's much bigger than ours," I murmur. Laxus shuts and locks the door behind us and I involuntarily gulp back my hysteria. 'Haven't they proved themselves to be good men?' I try to quell the panic as we sit down in front of the fireplace. Laxus builds a fire and Makarov lights his pipe. I inhale the smoke and enjoy the tang that accompanies his particular tobacco.

"So?" his tone is soft and unobtrusive, I notice his gaze is steady and unwavering. I have to gulp down more hysteria as the weight of what I'm about to say dawns on me. I stand up again and move closer to the fire. I knelt down next to Laxus as he continues to poke at the flames until they danced with mirth and warmth; I shivered involuntarily.

"Here," he grunts as he drapes his light coat over my shoulders causing me to blush. "Don't go catchin' a cold the night before our battle," he smirks. I avoid his eye contact and quickly sit down on the fireplace to look at Makarov again.

"So," I start, my voice is breathy and hesitant. "I-I guess the best place to start is with my mission." Both men turn their full attention to me and I wrap the coat around myself tightly. "Or I g-guess ma-maybe I should explain who I am." I watch Makarov as he slowly blows out smoke. Laxus only scoots closer to me and pulls his headphones off. "I was…found with my brother when we were young. Mast—Noel Shellington and his wife found us in a cave many years ago. They said we were seven and six, my brother and I. But I was older." I felt my heart lurch at the memory of those dark days in that dank cave. I remember Naoki crying out for a mother neither of us remember.

"We didn't—couldn't have known who he was. Shellington was so kind at first, he and his wife taught us many things. It wasn't until I was ten that I realized he only taught us those things so we could be more suitable to his…clientele. From the age of ten until that day you saw me in Fairy Tail I and my brother were bought and traded as slaves…people especially loved to buy us. We were called The Siblings in the inner circles, we were the ideal, the preferred. I had to train…I witnessed so many—" a sob choked my words as my mind was bombarded with images and memories.

"W-we we-were used to make others like us," I bury my face into the warmth of the coat and I felt a strong arm wrap around me. No one spoke for a while, they both just let me have my moment. Before I continued we heard a soft scratching at the window. I look up and notice a light purple cat, "Nozomi-chan." I dart over to the window, let her in, and shut and lock the window again.

"Where's the dog?" it was Laxus. Nozomi-chan meows sadly and my eyes hide behind my hair.

"He's at Shellington's house at the moment." I return to my place by the fire. Laxus moves close again and this time our knees bump each other. "Well…needless to say Naoki and I did not get the best lot in this life. Neither did any of those in my…guild. While under the ever present watch of Shellington we witnessed many unjust things, one of which was the murder of his wife." My voice turned hard remembering again the unfair and tragic death of my Mistress. "He killed her…it was devastating, Mistress truly loved us and was resentful towards her husband for our treatment. You can see why she did not get to live long. I saw many like us fall victim to cruel hands. Children—like Nikki—were stole away from their families, their homes, and their childhoods. It was horrific and what was worse is that I could never really remember.

"Anyone who was a product belonging to Shellington had to wear these chains. Invisible to the naked eye, so we could walk among civilized society without drawing attention to ourselves. He even began to produce these chains for commercial use and made a fortune. Everyone who was forced into the industry now had to wear them. But Shellington was as clever as he was cruel. He is a wizard as all of us are, his specialty is puppet magic. If he is able to retrieve your blood he has control of you—body and soul. It was terrifying I remember truly believing he loved us and that what we were doing was natural and perfectly ordinary," I felt my anger boil. I had to pause and collect my thoughts. "None of that matters anymore…at least I don't think it does. But if he wants to buy out Mia and set up shop here we have to stop him." I turned to face Makarov directly.

"Do you remember that Council meeting about the rash of wizards going missing?"

"Yes," he was placing more tobacco in his pipe as he watched me with curious eyes. Nozomi-chan stretched in my arms and meowed.

"Shellington and his associates are behind it. They say there is a huge market for owning wizards and using them to do the bidding of the rich."

"Hmmm," his face contorts in rage, but he says no more.

"How did you get to Magnolia?" Laxus asks.

"That's…a strange tale." I admit sheepishly.

"It was all Naoki," Nozomi-chan said, startling both men.

"The cat spoke!?" it came out sounding like a question. Nozomi-chan rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You have _three_ in-house freaks with wings and the fact that I also speak is strange?" she raises an eyebrow with a sarcastic smile. "Besides I'm not a cat," she hops out of my arms and transforms into her original form. "I'm an embodiment."

"Amazing…" Makarov stands up and admires Nozomi-chan. "You can create embodiments Clara-chan?" he pokes at Nozomi-chan's butt and she swats him in the nose.

"Well yes I can, but Nozomi-chan is my brother's embodiment. Oliver is mine," I giggle as Nozomi-chan huffs and stalks away from the old man. "I came to Magnolia by some kind of magic…Naoki and I had be purchased for use by a wealthy fisherman. He wanted both of us out at his beach home together. We were there for a very long time, the magic around the invisible chains weakened being so far from Shellington. Naoki found a weak spot in the magic and shoved me through the small hole he was able to create. Unfortunately we both couldn't fit," Nozomi-chan's face dropped as I spoke of that terrible realization.

"It was strange I went from being on a beach to the middle of a forest. I was scared and frightened, but Oliver and Nozomi-chan were there. They helped me get through the tangled mess we ended up in." I don't know when it happened, but Laxus was sitting so close that our shoulders and knees were touching. He held my hand and stroked my knuckles with his calloused thumb. I tried to suppress the blush I felt creeping up my neck. Nozomi-chan wore a small, sad smile as she watched us. 'You truly are a terrible little girl,' my inner voice hisses at me. 'What about Naoki?'

I ignored the snide remarks in my head as I continued my story. "I mean you know what happened after that. Laxus-kun was kind enough to let us use his home while I helped you balance your accounts, you supplied us with the money and map, and then we took off. The mission was simple in theory: find Shellington's place and extract Naoki and our friends…unfortunately theory did not translate well into practice. Along the way I ran into so many masters I was scared and discouraged. But, I also ran into you—Fairy Tail." I look at Laxus as I say this last part.

"Seeing you reminded me that I had a mission and it was an important mission, so I should finish it. Otherwise I risked tarnishing my brother's memory. So I pressed on and after you gave released those ladies we found it. But I was…too late to save my friends. Reggie and Kikiyo were dead." I felt the tears threaten to spill over. "We buried them and I vowed to make Shellington pay for this crime. We caught wind that he was going to be in Crocus and now we're here…" I trail off not sure what else to say.

'Do I tell them about the dragon stuff?'

'Are you psychotic?! Don't tell them about your delirium induced dreams! You don't even know if they're real!'

'Edan and Acnologia are real.'

'Don't do it you twit!' I begrudgingly agree with my prissy inner voice. I have to find out that truth on my own.

"So what's your name?" Laxus's voice startled me from my inner war.

"Huh…?" I blinked at him in confusion.

"What do you call yourself?" he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I don't…Laxus-kun I never lied when I said I don't have a name. That was one thing that never came back to me after those chains disappeared. I figured out that Shellington was using his puppet magic and the magic from the chains to repress my memories, but if I never had the memory in the first place it doesn't matter. I can't remember my name," I feel my fingers clench into fists, trapping his hand in mine. "But they call me Lydia, you call me Clara, and as for me…there is nothing. I've answered to many names over the years, I've found it doesn't matter what my name is." Nozomi-chan narrows her eyes at me and I avoid her gaze. 'Except for the fact that my name holds a great importance according to Sunglow…'

"Well child I can see why you seemed so mysterious and off putting when we first met." Makarov says in between puffs. "Don't worry our agreement still stands. I shall not go back on my word."

"Thank you Dreyar-sama!" I throw myself at the old man and wrap him in a hug.

"Didn't I tell you to at least use my first name missy?" he laughs as he pats my head.

"Thank you…Makarov-sama."

* * *

'Last day…it's game time.' I think as I run across rooftops as I pursue Shellington. 'Where the hell are you taking him?' I muse bitterly as I watch Naoki with heightened interest. They continued to weave in and out of the crowd working its way towards the stadium. Shellington kept a firm hand on Naoki's shoulder as I counted three guards tailing them. 'Tch I could finish them easy enough. What's going to happen today?' my musing turns towards the plan she finally came up with last night.

_"__Nozomi-chan while we are caught up in the final battle tomorrow I need you to watch Shellington. Know where he is at all times—make note if Naoki is with him. Bai-san you have to stay in the arena so appearances can be upheld…Lenore…" we all looked at the poor red head. She had dropped all magic around Lenore a while ago, so she was back to her original appearance. "I'm so sorry Lenore, but you need to stay in the arena too. Not too close to Bai-san, but she needs to be able to see you at all times. Syllis," she turned to the gunslinger with determination in her eyes. "You are with Nozomi-chan. Keep far away, you are a second line of defense. If Shellington or his associates make Nozomi-chan you are to grab Naoki in the midst of a fight. Otherwise stay on guard and have her back understand?"_

_Everyone responded in the affirmative. "Makarov-sama understands the situation with Shellington, who he is, who Naoki is…he has agreed to turn him in after we are long gone. The agreement is that we don't win the Games. We don't need that kind of attention anyways so I agreed eagerly. If there is no fight and Syllis does not extract Naoki before the Games are over, we are to do the extraction during the end festivities. Shellington should be busy with Mia and the paperwork around that. In which case Nozomi-chan will be with Mia and get her out…'_

I was pulled out of my memories as Shellington enters a shop. I drop down into an ally to check it out. 'A clothing shop for men? What's going on?' I wait in the ally as Shellington and Naoki wander the store, picking things up and down. After an hour they both emerge in new outfits, very nice suits more suited to being worn to a business meeting. 'What the hell…?'

* * *

The roar of the crowd was deafening and I tried to drown it out as pumpkin head spoke. Nikki fidgeted nervously next to me and I watched as Mary sharpened her katana. Waynoka and Veronica were also messing with their weapons—Ori-chan gave a giant staff-chain-thingy to Waynoka. We were waiting in the designated area while the announcers and pumpkin head talked about boring and annoying things.

I sent out my magic again, trying to connect to Naoki and Nozomi-chan. Since Shellington flaunted him in front of me I have been able to sense Naoki's magic again. 'It was such a familiar and warm thing…Naoki…' I was startled back to the present when we heard a loud bang. Pumpkin head had fired the shot to signal the beginning of the final battle. "Let's do this!" we all charge off into different directions trying to run into the Fairies.

I heard the clashing of metal and people calling out spells as I continued to run around. "Fancy meeting you here," I turned to see Gajeel.

I smirked in response. "What an unpleasant surprise Redfox-san," I murmur. He scowled at him and I laughed, I didn't mean it to sound cruel, but I was so nervous about this plan. "You wanna dance?" I quirk my eyebrow with a smug smile.

"Tch…thought you'd never ask!" with that he began his assault against me. I had to fight to keep my power in check. Ever since my last fight with him and actually seeing Naoki the warmth in my chest has been harder and harder to keep in its cage. "Iron Dragon Roar!"

I dodged around the vortex of wind and metal and dove into the river we managed to run by. 'If I swim to the bottom…do I have to come back up?' my thoughts return to those dark moments before I was freed from my chains. I was back on that beach, in that sundress, and I could see all the blood I've spilled because I could never control this warmth. 'Dammit!' I lost focus and the warmth spread rapidly through my body. Gajeel was still throwing punches and managed to activate his Shadow Iron Dragon form.

"Gajeel-kun!" I used our code to signal I was losing my control again. He cursed and jumped out of the water. I had to follow to make it seem like I had managed to land a blow. I did actually kick him in the gut to keep up appearances. We could hear the crowd all the way out there, it was sickening to know they got off on this violence. 'Here goes nothing…' I think as I focused my safer magic into my hand. I managed to create what I wanted, a steady beam of magic that shot out of my palm at a rapid pace.

Gajeel managed to dodge, just barely. I nicked his left forearm and forced him back towards the city's center.

* * *

"You are very good with your weapon!" Ezra shouted at me as I dove to avoid yet another crazy suit of armor she owned throwing an even crazier attack at me.

"Thanks! But it's nothing like you!" I shout back.

"Nonesense Molly-san!" she smirks as she manages to land a kick to my back. I cough and push myself back to my feet.

'Crazy ass woman…didn't Lydia-sensei say she has over five hundred suits or something crazy like that?!' I think as I wipe the blood from my lip. I focus my magic and try to predict her next move, it was hard when I didn't know all her suits of armor. 'Lightening?!' I only dodged the strike by an inch, she charred the building behind me. 'We're heading back to the city center at this rate!' I continue to play defensive moves and bide my time.

* * *

"Take this!" I scream as I fire another blast from Mercy Bringer. It was a crowd pleaser when I finally revealed my take over to my opponent.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed as he inhaled deeply and let lose a tunnel of fire. I manage to duck and roll out of the way as I dematerialized Mercy and called on Kitten.

"Kitten it's time to eat!" I manage to awaken my sword at the moment Natsu decided to hit me with a wing attack. "Mirror Reflection!" I throw it back at him and he dodged beautifully. I didn't get much time to admire how well he battles considering I was the one engaging him. We continued with this back and forth for a while until he finally managed to hit me directly. "Augh!" I screech in pain as I wither under the heat.

He came in for a finishing blow with his fist, but I materialized Mercy and managed my own direct hit. He reeled back from the blast to his stomach and I make a break for it. 'Water. I need water!' I run towards the fountain we pasted a few minutes ago. 'Where did it go!?'

"There is nothing in the center of the city that can help you Violet!" Natsu mocked behind me as he struggled to catch up.

"We don't know that until I try!" I hollered back at him.

* * *

I was being slowly, but surly, beaten back by Laxus. He was a viscous man when it came to magical battles. My breathing was ragged as I limped to hide behind a broken building. "You can't hide forever!" I heard him taunt as I stilled my breathing.

"From the Heavens grant to me the gift of light flight," I whisper. A swirl of air encompasses me and lifts me from the ground. As soon as I was floating I took off and over Laxus's head. "Catch me if you can!" I taunt back. With a smirk he manages to move as fast as lightening while in the form of lightening! "Shit!"

He throws a few spells to slow me down, but I press on. "Wind vortex!" I throw back at him and once I see him get swept up into my spell I dive in. "How about this?!" I breakdown the weapon Oribella loaned me and tried to wrap the chain around his limbs. He grabs the chain and we enter an intense tug-of-war battle. "Wind knives!" I throw air currents as sharp as knives at him and manage to draw blood, but the wounds are superficial. In response he supercharges the metal with his lightening and shocks me.

I lose my grip and my vortex falls, causing us both to crash land into the fountain in the middle of the city. 'Damn this is hard…'

I couldn't breathe. I tried to manipulate Wendy-san with my music, but the first time she stole the air from my very lungs. And every time after that she managed to cut me off mid-song. 'My leg is broken…Nee-chan is going to be so angry.' I think as I search around wildly for a place to hide. 'How did we end up so close to the center?'

* * *

"Sky Dragon Roar!" I was blown away from my makeshift hiding area and forced into the open again. I was so dizzy, my mind was hazy and I barely registered Waynoka grabbing me and pulling me along.

"Come on girl!" she threw me to the side as she took the blunt of a combo attack from two people.

"Heeeeeeey!" we both look over to see Mary running full speed at us with a very scary looking Ezra on her heels. I cried out in frustration as we three were back to back trying to fend off monsters.

"Molly!" Veronica joined our circle and helped to land several blows to our current oppressors. "Mirror Reflection!" a vortex of fire and iron was sent spiraling towards our opponents.

'Iron?' I whip around to see Nee-chan fending off Gajeel-san and Natsu-san. Veronica-san managed to block a combo attack from them and hurl it back. There is a moment of calm with us facing them down. Laxus had moved on to Nee-chan and I watched as she stared each other down. Mary and Veronica backed up against each other while Waynoka stayed by me. Ezra was breathing heavily next to Wendy who sported a variety of cuts and bruises from our intense battle.

"Let's finish this!" Nee-chan shouts out and the world starts to shake.

* * *

**So there was A LOT of stuff thrown at you in this chapter! Please let me know if something sounds...hinky. Like *I* know what I'm talking about, but that doesn't mean it makes total sense to anyone else! I hope you stick with me...we are actually pretty close to the climax now it's ridiculous how close actually. Do we learn Lydia-sensei's real name next time? What shook the earth? Who knows... (jk I totally know the answers lol)**

**As always keep it sparkly, R&amp;R if you are so inclined and**

**xoxo **

**Sparkles**


	23. Chapter 23

"Let's finish this!" I yell over the sound of my own blood rushing through my ears. Just as I start to close in on Gajeel the world beneath us shake.

"What the hell is this?!" Gajeel exclaims as Natsu falls over onto him.

"Hold onto something!" Ezra screams out as she grabs Wendy and equips a winged armor.

"Nikki!" I try to scream over the sound of the earth cracking. I watch as the ground under her splits apart and raises her a few feet into the air.

"Come on shorty! Jump!" I look over to see Mary almost reaching her. Nikki jumps and lands in her arms and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"No time to be relaxing just yet!" Laxus shouts to me as he runs up and grabs me before I fall down a new hole. "Hold on tight!" I wrap my arms around his neck and try to quell my hysteria. "What the hell is happening?!" it was rhetorical of course, none of us knew what was happening. I watch as everyone pairs up and we move to higher ground. Just as we land on a rooftop and Laxus sets me down we hear a noise. It was a heart stopping, bone chilling howl.

"What is that?!" Waynoka is covering her ears from the sheer volume. The howl comes again and a jolt of familiarity runs right through me. "Make it stop!" Waynoka cries out as Natsu tries to help her reduce the noise.

"Is anyone hurt?" Wendy runs over to Waynoka to check on her. No one else seems to be in worse shape than when our battle was interrupted. Suddenly the earth stopped shaking and the howling ceased. It became so quiet I could hear Laxus' heartbeat, I could smell nothing but freshly tilled earth and smoke, and every nerve ending was on fire.

"Something is coming…" I say quietly. I felt Laxus and the others tense around me. "Something is coming!" as soon as I scream out a surge of cries can be heard coming from the arena. All of our senses are assaulted as screams and cries of terror and pain tear through the air. Blood fills our nostrils and Gajeel has to hold his stomach to not throw up. "We have to go!" I take off without further comment and everyone is right on my heels.

"Wind on my right and wind on my left come together and give us flight!" Waynoka preforms one of her speed spells and we all fly through the air. The noise and scents become stronger and stronger as we get closer to the arena. Half of the stadium is torn to pieces and I almost can't believe what I'm seeing.

"It can't be!" Natsu hisses between clenched teeth.

"That's—this is impossible! Why here? Why now?!" Ezra says astonishment coloring her tone.

"I can't believe…" Wendy fainted before she could finish her thought. We all starred up in horror at a very much unexpected twist.

"Acnologia…" the name is a quiet whisper on my lips. Upon hearing its name the beast assaults our ears once again with its otherworldly howl. The screams from within the stadium grew closer as people began to flee from the area, they cried out to us to save them, to protect them. 'How? How do we fight a creature so fierce?!' my thoughts and mind become twisted and warped by fear. 'How do I save Naoki now?!'

"_Do what you've always been able to do my Beloved._" A sudden warmth—different from the one I've been experiencing—fills me. "_Are you not my child?_" my head rolls to one side as I feel the warmth spread through me. "_Haven't you figured out just how powerful you truly are my Beloved?_" before I could ask her anything we see movement from atop Acnologia.

"Isn't this nice?" it was Shellington! "This power!" he laughs as though he's gone mad.

"I'm sorry!" Nozomi-chan and Mia ran up next to us. "I didn't know! I didn't know he would…" Nozomi-chan was bleeding from a cut on her head.

"Where is Syllis?" Mary questions as her and the now recovered Wendy run to her.

"She's—she's helping…evacuate civilians…" she manages between pants.

"Shellington!" I scream as I charge forward without a second thought. "_You need to remember your name my Beloved…it will help…_" I could hear several sets of footfalls behind me. I didn't stop to see who it was, the only thing I could do was press on. "Shellington!"

"Oh my? Is that you my lovely, naughty little girl?" his smile spreads into a wicked grin. "I think I'll have my associate teach you manners," just them Acnologia takes off into the sky and a dark figure halts us in our tracks.

"Move!" I scream at the figure.

"Unn…Clara," Natsu comes to stand in front of me. "Don't engage him." His face is serious, and not a trace of humor could be heard in his voice.

"It's fine Dragneel-san I can't take care of myself!" I try to push past him, but he only blocks me further. "Dragneel-san!" a giant wave of black magic surges towards us as I finally maneuver around him.

Natsu grabs me and shoves Gajeel out of the way in time. I hold fast to his vest as he continues to move us back a few feet. "Don't fight this guy Clara. Zeref is not someone to mess with."

'Zeref…?' I can finally see the man's face as the dust settles. Nothing particularly outstanding about his appearance, and yet something in his eyes really pisses me off. His small frown creating a crease in his forehead all looks so familiar. 'Zeref…who is Zeref?' He sighs audibly and places his hands on his hips.

"Natsu-kun you're the one that has to kill me," his voice isn't what I expected, but it wasn't that strange to hear. "I've been waiting for you Natsu-kun, can you do it this time?" Natsu turns to stand between me and Zeref. His fists are clenched tightly, I can see the veins popping out.

"You'll pay for the destruction you've caused, Zeref!" Natsu throws himself at the man with full force. I watch in horror as black meets red in a fight of pure strength.

"Natsu!" I turn to see Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail running towards us. My troupe is hot on their heels. Lenore and Syllis are at the back, Lenore looks a lot better.

'She must have let the suggestion go,' I think as Ori-chan rushes up to me.

"Lydia-sensei!" she wraps her arms around me tightly. "Are you hurt? Who is that? What's going on here?" her questions blur together and I struggle to answer.

"No! Zeref the dark wizard…I don't know. Shellington is up there!" I point to where the dragon continues to circle overhead. "I think Zeref, Acnologia, and Shellington are working together. Something about power…" by this point many other guilds have banded together to help aid in the fight. A huge mass of men formed behind Zeref and I could only assume they belonged to Shellington. "Wait…no it can't be…" at the front of the group was Naoki. "Naoki!" I took off again without warning, many protests were screamed behind me, but I couldn't stop. "Naoki!" I reach out for him only to be thrown into a wall by a massive about of dark magic energy. "Ahhhhhuugh!" I scream out in pain as the magic surges through my veins.

"Clara!"

"Lydia-sensei!" a lot of cries rang out as I pushed myself back to my feet. A little pain never bothered me anyways. I try to run again, but found I could only hobble. I had to sling my right arm across my stomach to lessen the pain from my feet trudging on. I could faintly hear the fighting in the background, Shellington's men have charged at the wizards behind me. Another wave of dark magic heads straight for me, but this time I felt it coming.

"Get away from me!" I roar as my own magic surges out. That now familiar warmth floods my systems and suddenly nothing hurt. My internal wounds patched themselves up, the weariness in my muscles subside and I can now move again. I can fight again.

"You shouldn't go that way girl," it was Zeref, he was speaking directly to me.

"Oh? And why would I listen to someone like you old man?" I spit back remembering he is older than dirt according to Juvia.

"You won't get far going that way," before I could question what he meant I watched in horror as Naoki ran to him. He stood by Zeref's side and they both just stared at me. Natsu ran up next to me panting and wheezing.

"Clara…what's going on?" I couldn't respond, my voice caught in my throat.

"Did you think you could just take him back Mallory?" Shellington and Acnologia hovered closer to the ground allowing him to jump down. "Or is it Clara, Lydia…whatever you're going by these days. Isn't it a glorious thing?" he bore a cruel smile as he walked up between Naoki and Zeref. "You being so easily changed to suit the needs of others? You're look…" he leered at me and my pink hair. "Your name…it's all _so_ changeable." I watched in disgusted agony as he wrapped his arm around Naoki. "You're both so desirable…" he licked Naoki from the base of his throat all the way up to his ear. "And soon you'll be together again."

"Clara…?" Natsu stood by me with confusion rolling off him in waves. "What's going on? Do you know that man?" he pointed to my brother.

"Finish the boy Zeref…he's annoying to look at." Shellington flicked his wrist in that pompous dismissive manner.

"Natsu…" Zeref caressed the name with a sultry smile. Natsu and I vibrated with power, our anger getting the better of us. I tried to cage my sanity again, but it was slipping through the cracks. I had to hold onto Natsu to regain my composure, unfortunately Natsu was not a patient man.

"Natsu!" I choke out and force him to look at me. "You can't fight in that condition…"

"I don't have a choice I have to figh—" he was effectively cut off by my kiss. Since my sanity was going haywire anyways there was no point in not sharing the power. Through Natsu I could feel everyone, all of Fairy Tail, anyone he considered a friend or ally—including my troupe.

'I hope this works!' I force my magic through Natsu, like a conductor, in order to reach the others. It was a massive feet and I will have to wonder how I managed it at some other time, for now everyone was back into top condition. 'We have a chance to win now!'

"Cl-Cl-Cl-Clara?!" Natsu stutters out, his face bright red. I rolled my eyes.

"Not now Dragneel-san! We have a fight to finish!" this seems to snap him out of his embarrassment, but the blush remains in its place on his cheeks. "But Dragneel-san…I need you to fight Naoki for me," my eyes turn downcast. "I know…I know you won't kill him. And maybe I can't defeat Zeref—but if you subdue my brother then you can help me defeat Zeref. Please Natsu-kun," I pleaded. Natsu stared at me for a moment before looking out at the fights raging around us.

"Okay…Clara," he stuck his fist out to me and I blinked at it in confusion. "Um you're supposed to hit my fist with your fist."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I say embarrassed by my lack of cultural understanding as I fist bump Natsu.

"Alright! I'm all fired up! Let's do this Clara!" he takes off at full speed towards Naoki causing internal panic on my part. I have to shove it down as I focus my magic once again. I force my golden magic out through my palms as Zeref sends a wave of his dark magic racing towards both me and Natsu. I grit my teeth as I take the blunt force of impact and fend off his magic. All around me I hear metal clashing with metal, flesh ripping, dying screams, and agony filled cries. I can smell nothing but fire, smoke, and blood.

'Is this hell?' I contemplate as I let my sanity slip through its cage. 'What kind of person wants this madness?' my last coherent thought as I allow my magic to consume me. The rush of power was overwhelming and I scream from the force it was exerting on my insides, the world was tinted red as I looked out towards Zeref and Naoki. Shellington had run to safety atop the dragon once again. I could feel things shifting inside of me, but I didn't understand it.

"_Please remember your name my Beloved…_" Sunglow's voice filtered through the noises in my head. I hadn't even realized I had been beating on Zeref, it was too easy. No effort on my part was exerted, however the same could not be said for Zeref. His feeble attempts to block my advances were comical. Him trying to land a hit on me in this state was even funnier. 'What does a name matter with this kind of power?' my inner voice thinks cruelly as we continue to beat Zeref.

I hear a sickening sound, bones being crushed, and a strangled cry. "Clara…?" a broken voice gasps out. "Clara!" I turn to see Natsu on the ground with Naoki standing over him with a sword poised above his head.

"Naoki!" I scream out. "_No_!" I tear myself away from my fight with Zeref to try to stop Naoki. Naoki flashes his face at me for the briefest of moments, but it was enough to terrify me to the core. His eyes were almost completely black, a familiarly unfamiliar blue pattern swirled its way around his face and neck, and as he bared his teeth I saw that they had grown into points. 'Where have I seen this before?!' my sanity starts to leak back in and I rummage through my memories. "Stop this Naoki! Don't do it!" I pick up a rock and dive between Natsu and the blade. The rock takes most of the deadly attack, but Naoki managed to brush the tip of the blade across my right hip.

I ground my teeth to keep from crying out in pain as I drag Natsu away. Naoki advances onto us, I search his face for my brother, but I see nothing. There is only the coldness in his eyes and the glint from his blade as he brings it up and trusts it down. Natsu squeezes my arm as I shut my eyes waiting for the impact. What I wasn't expecting was something warm splashing across my face and a gargling sound. I peek out of the corner of my eye and scream.

"_Naoki_!" my brother, my love, the only thing I had left in this world stood over me with a giant claw protruding from his chest. I followed the claw up to the dragon, he made no noise as he viciously attacked Naoki and he made no noise as he withdrew his claw. Shellington screamed at the dragon, Natsu screamed at me, and the fights continued on around me. I heard none of it. I watched in mute horror as Naoki fell to his knees, I grabbed him before he could fall to the ground. "Na-Naoki…" I whimpered as I stroked his face. His eyes turned back to the deep blue I remembered and the swirly pattern disappeared.

"H-he-hey beautiful," he murmurs through clenched teeth.

"Shhhhh…Naoki shhh no talking okay? I'm going to…I am going to save you," I plant a long kiss on his forehead. I pulled back in shock, the damage is extensive and I'm scared I won't be able to save him. "Naoki," I croaked out, my voice dry.

"It's…it's okay sister," his face contorts in pain. "It's time for me to go…I can feel it. They're calling…calling m-me back now."

"N-n-n-no Naoki, please don't leave me here! Don't leave me again!" I sob as I continue to kiss him all over his face and neck. "I ne-need you…I love you Naoki! Please don't go…don't go…"

"Shhhh," he brushes my hair back. "Have you always had such terribly pink hair?" he asks with a lazy grin. I couldn't help but laugh at his absurdity.

"No," I whisper as I let my cover fade showing my true face for the first time in ages. Scares and all. "You're gonna be okay, okay? I have so much to tell you of this world, but for now you have to be quiet and let me fix you okay? Shhh…" I continue with my kissing, but he stops me.

"Sister…I can hear her…mother. She's calling me home now…"

"Tell Stellaluna that I can't lose you!"

He blinked at me in shock and amazement. "You remember Stellaluna?"

"And Sunglow and Aquamarine and the Dragon Realm…I remember so much now Naoki. So, don't leave me okay? I need you to help me—"

"Do you remember your name?" he interrupts me with urgency.

"N-no," I admit with a blush. "Sunglow always pushed me to remember, but I can't. It's gone."

"I need to—augh…" Naoki clutches his chest as a cold sweat covers his body. "Come closer to me…" I bring my face right next to his. He runs his fingers over the long scar covering the left side of my face. A present from a master long dead, thanks to Naoki. "I h-hated this man…to mark upon your face…I hated him." He continues to trace my features with his fingers. "You need to know something. It's important…" his voice became weaker and weaker with each word. I had to keep moving my ear closer to his mouth. When my ear was on top of his mouth I felt everything freeze. Naoki stopped breathing soon after he delivered his message. His body dissolving in my arms as the fighting behind me continued to be muted. Tears freely streamed down my face.

As soon as I finally take my first shaky breath since the message, Naoki disappears completely and I lose it. The warmth becomes a raging fire, clawing its way through my system and venting itself through every pore. Time continued to stand still as I rose from my place on the ground. When I turned everyone has ceased their fighting and they stared at me. Some with horror, others with awe, and most with a mixture of both. My rage continue to ravage by body twisting and turning my insides in familiar ways.

Eventually my mind came into focus, my memories have been completely restored, and I finally felt complete. I looked out to all the faces staring at me. I took stock of how many opponents there were, their position, and the relative health of my allies. I look down at my hands and hiss—claws. Claws and scales cover every inch of me; something twitched on my back. 'Wings…' my inner voice is finally just my thoughts as I crack my neck. I flex my fingers and pop a few of my joints to get reacquainted with my body.

The next time I breathe Acnologia lets a roar tear from his mouth, this time I know what it means. He was in pain…he was angry…he was dead. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

It was a surreal feeling, fighting people that once tied you up and beat you. "Won't you just die you bastard?!" I holler at master Kling.

"Come now Mary-chan," he purred as he dodged me yet again. "You're not still mad about our whole affair are you?" I growled in response and I trust Shōri at him once again. "By the way…where _did_ you find this old thing? I thought I disposed of it long ago," he smirked and it pissed me off.

"Bastard!" I manage a hit and a thrill runs through me. I snarl as I lunge again and again causing him to lose balance and fall with a hard thud. "Say your prayers you dirty old pervert," I shove my blade through his heart without remorse or regret for a lost life. He laid there twitching, trying to curse at me with blood pouring from his lips. "Shhhhh my _baby_…it won't hurt very long…" I purred the last sentiment he ever said to me back at him. With a final feeble attempt to attack me, he died. I wasn't given much time to clean my blade before the next one came at me, and thus ended the life of Robert H. Kling, no ceremony nor recognition as an outstanding architect. Only the, now public, knowledge that he was a despicable human being who tied up little girls would be talked about until the next scandal. "One I won't be a part of ever again," I smirk as two more fell to my blade. Before the next one could attack a strange sensation came over us all.

"What the hell was that?!" a sudden eerie calm came over the battlefield. Waynoka tosses one more to the ground before becoming still. We all turn to see Naoki become impaled by the dragon's talon.

"Naoki!" Oribella screams out as she tries to run towards Lydia-sensei and Natsu. Before she can get there a powerful magic renders everyone useless under its pressure. "Lydia-sensei!" she screeches as the weight of the power forces her to her knees.

"I…can't—push back!" Waynoka hisses through gritted teeth. We all fall, one by one, to our knees, allies and enemies alike. I manage to lift my head enough to see a terrifyingly beautiful sight.

"Lydia…sensei?" I watch in a muted horror as her body contorts and changes as Naoki's body turns to dust in her hands. Her shoulders shake as two giant golden wings grow from her back, her head lulls from side to side as ridged horns grow and extend downward from her skull, and her entire body shutters and clothing and skin transform into scales that glow with a deadly beauty. Lastly there was the tail—long and golden, "what the hell is going on here?!" I struggle to my feet, but the pressure is too much and I end up face down in rock and dirt.

The pressure lets up after a few moments, although it felt like years. "Lydia-sensei!" Lenore cries out as a man with a sword plunges the blade into her shoulder.

"Lenore!" I hear Syllis scream before the man is riddled with bullet holes. "Lenore hold on! Bai-san! Where is Bai-san?!" Syllis grabs Lenore and hauls her off to the sidelines of the war torn field. I watch as Bai-san rushes over to Lenore's aid and the battle rages on. Expect over by Lydia-sensei and Natsu. It appears Shellington is screaming at the dragon while that Zeref character looks bored, or tired it's hard to tell from this far away.

"Lydia-sensei!" I start to run to her aid, but am blocked by another persistent opponent. The eeriness from earlier continues to cover the field even though the fighting has resumed. 'What is going on?! Why does Lydia-sensei look like that?' I think as I gut open another man. I try to hear what they're saying, but the sound of blades crossing and dying gasps prevents me. I do witness another astonishing thing, Lydia-sensei glowing with an unearthly black and blue light. The light swirls and shimmers around her body leaving patterns and sparkles in its wake. Soon her once golden body is laced with dark blues and blacks that only heighten the beauty of her new form. It covers everything, her hair, the tail, those wings…everything glows and changes once again. This time gold is mixed with the night sky.

Without a seconds hesitation she once again kisses Natsu to transfer her power before throwing him at Zeref and taking flight towards Shellington and his monster. 'Please be careful Lydia-sensei…' I think before turning my full attention back to my own battles as my strength is returned to me yet again.

* * *

"Natsu-kun just shut up and fight!" this crazy woman screams at me as she forces her lips on mine again and I feel that same swell of energy as from before. Only this time it's more somehow, there was more power—like a never ending supply of stamina and magic woven into the kiss.

'Luce is going to kill me later…' I think with despair as I regain my confidence in my abilities. "Right," I spit out some blood and stand next to her. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill," her now fiercely red eyes held an intensity I've never seen before. There was no other emotion other than anger swimming in their depths. Without another word she leapt into the air and took flight. I was mesmerized by the beauty in her movements—graceful and fluid without a hint of hesitation as he landed her first blow directly onto the dragons chin.

Acnologia went flying and that dude riding on his back was knocked off and landed in the battlefield next to our own. "Well you heard the lady…time to finish this!" I light my fists on fire as Zeref becomes aware of the situation again. 'What is this guy's problem?' I think with a dramatic eye roll at his obvious lack of concern.

Even with my strength and stamina restored Zeref still manages to hold me back. He dodges every attack and maneuvers around my magic without much effort. Eventually we both were panting from the effort, but neither of us let up. "I'm all fired up!" I shout as I use my Dragons Roar and finally land one hit.

* * *

Once Natsu and the others were healed and given a portion of my strength I take to the skies. 'I wish I could relish in this feeling…I used to love flying…' I think as I force magic into my fist and connect with Acnologia's chin. "You're dead!" I scream as Shellington flies off his back and lands in the other battles. "Do you hear me? _Dead_!"

He never responses, but I know he could hear me. I know he understood the atrocity of his previous act. He knew the punishment for angering me. Acnologia continues to soar higher and higher with me hot on his tail. "Come back! Fight me you coward! Are you man or dragon?!" I roar as I focus my magic into a point. I can feel Naoki's magic swimming in my veins, his last gift to me. "You betrayed me yet again! Face me! Turn around and face me!" I scream, the anguish clear. "_Edan_!"

At the mention of his true name the great beast stops and hovers a few feet from me. His eyes are the same as they were all those years ago. "You remember me, Princess?" his voice is so familiar. A pang of guilt and sadness run rampant through my body.

"How can I forget such an unforgivable barbarian such as yourself _Edan_?" I spit his name out like poison. "How _could_ you Edan? How could you do this to me _again_?" I cry out in frustration. When he doesn't respond I summon a ball of my golden magic—it felt so good to remember what I was capable of again. "How much do _you_ remember Edan?" I poise the question only a second before I move. Causing him to falter and not being able to move in time to avoid the impact. When the magic connects with his gut he grunts in pain and tries to swipe at me with his tail. "Do you remember how I was always the fastest flier? In all of the Dragon Realm not one dragon could keep up. Even the wind users!" I laughed bitterly remembering our past.

"You were always the stronger one…" his voice causes conflicting emotions in me. "Always stronger than that retched Naoki," he growled out before unleashing his unholy roar. I bring my wings in so I drop out of the way before I could be blown back. "He was always weak!" Edan swipes at me with his talons. "He was always holding you back!" this time he threw magic at me. It missed by a long shot, but nevertheless was impressive. "I wanted what was best for you! If you had only come with me all those years ago this never would have happened!" his rage was evident in his tone.

I went ridged and still as we both hovered hundreds of feet above the earth. "It's too late for regret now Edan…you've taken everything from me." I take off higher into the sky without another word. Edan follows, but he knows his speed cannot match mine. As I climb higher and higher tears start to form in my eyes. As they leak out memories flood my conscious mind. Everything I thought I would never remember again flash before my eyes and cause me misery. I stop right before I break atmosphere and turn around to see Edan a few feet below me.

I breathe in the thin air deeply thrilled I feel a sense of familiarity at the magic I was about to perform. "Cloaked in shadows…hidden in darkness…let the starlight shine bright as revelations take flight!" I smash my fists on top of Edan's head just as he approaches me. He howls with rage and pain as his body is forced to transform back. His scales and wings shrink, his body contorts until it is the size of a human male again, his tail attempts to lash out at me but it is too late. Edan once again looks like the powerful magic wielder I remembered. His wings were not the same nighttime black as Naoki's were, no they were an inky black like out of a nightmare. His fangs continued to diminish as his claws retracted back into human nails. He hissed and howled in pain as his wings finally disappeared and he fell right out of the sky.

I watched with dead eyes as his body dropped, causing the air around him to bend. Once he was a mere two hundred feet from the earth I took off after him, catching him easily before unceremoniously dropping him at Zeref's side. I skirted back a few feet next to Natsu who was bleeding profusely again.

"Clara…?" his bewildered eyes held much confusion.

"No time now Natsu-kun…just stay out of my way," there was a sharp edge in my tone. I didn't mean to sound so cold, but this was it. "It's the end, Edan."

"I'll miss you Princess…" he managed between coughs and spurts of blood.

"As the wind stills and the stars cease their dance…I call upon the darkness to shroud my intentions…" my incantations summon the night to bend around me causing a cloak of night to cover me and those things I wish to be hidden. In this case both Edan and Zeref were enclosed into my night.

"What's going on? Who is she?!" Zeref's voice comes out with panic laced through it. "I can't see!" in my night I am the only one permitted to witness the atrocities that happen within it. All those trapped inside can only suffer my wrath.

"It's time to go Zeref…we've lived long enough." Edan's voice is faint and faraway. I felt tears well up again, this time the memories of us. All those days filled with laughter and love, but they could never make up for the days filled with terror and pain. I hold out my hand, palms up as I recite a spell I'd never thought I would have to use.

It was simple. A simple spell, easy to remember and hard to learn let alone master to the extent I have. "Oblivion…" I whisper, my voice harsh because of the tears. My palms glow a light golden color as tiny circular particles dance around them. I slowly walk towards the two men who can only see me when it is too late. I place my palms gently on their foreheads, Edan sighs deeply while Zeref wails out in anguish and despair. Slowly their bodies disintegrate into particles, those particles break down into smaller and smaller particles until there is nothing left. All that can be heard in my night is the dying screams of Zeref and Edan's simple statement.

"I will always love you…"

* * *

I stay hidden inside my night for a long time. I can sense the fighting around me has ceased, hopefully Shellington and his men are either all dead or captured. But I couldn't go out there and face their scrutiny. I don't want to answer questions, I don't want to explain myself or my past. I just wanted to feel my pain, my sorrow that I rightfully deserve to feel. Yet, there is nothing. I feel nothing. No tears come and no painful sobs tear through my body.

I stay in that darkness on my knees with a numbness that encompasses my whole being. 'Just a moment longer…there must be something…' my mind tries to force me to feel something. But, I think I'm strung out I've been overused and there is nothing left. I've reverted back to that little girl in chains who was beaten into silence. A little girl that never cried out. The darkness slowly faded from around me and the numbness remained as I felt eyes all around me.

"Lydia-sensei!"

"Clara!"

"What happened?!"

"Where's the dragon?! Where's Zeref?!" All of the questions swam around my head making me dizzy. No one tried to approach me it was then that I realized that I hadn't transformed back.

"Clara?" I couldn't place the voice. It was deep and gravelly and accompanied by footsteps. "Clara?" a man with blonde hair crouches down in front of me.

'Who are you…?' I try to drag my mind out of the past and remember everything from this life.

"Get away from her!" a familiar voice booms out across the crowd. "I said get away!" another blonde man shoves the first one out of the way. "My Lady?"

"O-Oliver…?" when did he get here?

"My Lady," he sighs in relief. "Come let's go," he places his hand under my arm and hauls me to my feet.

"N-n-no…" I shove him away as I suddenly _see_ everything around me. The destruction, the death, the pain and suffering that surrounded me. "No!" I say more forcefully. It was too much, it was all too much to bear. 'Everyone is in a sorry state because of me…they're hurt—everything's destroyed _because of me_!' I felt that familiar hysteria and panic swell in my chest as I look for an escape.

"Nee-chan?" a small child wanders towards me and tears at my heart. "Nee-chan is it over?" she reaches out to me and I freeze. Her face is one of confusion and hurt when I don't move to pick her up.

"I…I-I can't!" I flee in the only direction I see; up. The crowd below me begin to scream and cry for me to come back, but I can't do it. I can't face the questions…not again. So, I do what I've always been good at—I fly far and I fly fast.

* * *

After several hours of flying in no particular direction I start to feel tired. A heavy weariness fills me to my core and I start to lose altitude. My eyelids droop and my mind becomes fuzzy from exhaustion. Soon I shed my scales, horns, and tail as they have grown too heavy for me. My wings continue on, but I feel the weight of my extended flight. Coupled with the amount of magic energy and stamina I've spent I was tired. Without much grace or worry I fell from the sky, all I could see was water below me as I raced towards the surface.

'The ocean is so beautiful…but this world is too big for just me. I wonder if this time I can reach the bottom…?' it was my last coherent thought as the world reached up to greet me. The snapping of branches and the rustling of leaves is the last thing I hear before I black out.

* * *

**Whaaaaaaat?! Am I right? I swear I will explain everything! But isn't suspense fun *evil grin* **

**Anyways let me know what you think please :) **

**Next chapter soon(ish)!**

**Keep it sparkly xoxo**

**Sparkles **


	24. Chapter 24

Suddenly we all hear that same mind numbing roar thunder through the air. It really hurt my head and unfortunately it distracted me long enough for one of the thugs to land a solid blow to my head. The world started to spin, if it wasn't for one of the women from Mermaid Heel taking the guy out I would have been dead.

"You okay?" she asks as she grabs my arm.

"Y-yeah…what was that noise?" I ask while trying to stop the bleeding from my head.

"I don't know…but it was very worrisome." Her face was grim as we moved to the side of the battlefield. "Here," she rips the bottom of her shirt and presses it to my head. "Sit out behind that rock pile for a while."

"No can do…" I grab a couple kunai knives from my pouch on my back and throw them at a man intent on severing Nikki's head. "Got people to protect you know?" with a shrug and a salute I dart off back into the fight.

"Oribella-san!" Nikki struggles to her feet, using her blades as a crutch. "Thank you."

"No problem Nikki. Come we gotta help Natsu and Lydia-sensei." She nods and we start running towards the side fight.

"Oribella-san where is Nee-chan?!" Nikki screams in a panic. We can only see Natsu fighting Zeref, Naoki was gone, and now so was Lydia-sensei and the dragon.

'Waynoka is taking care of Shellington…' I think as I look for my friend. 'There's no way…' I jerk my head to the sky to witness the most astounding sight. "Nikki look up!" I point as we watch Lydia-sensei dive-bomb the dragon with a type of magic I've never seen before. In a matter of seconds the dragon transforms into a man and falls out of the sky. "Lydia-sensei!" I scream and push myself to run faster. She dropped out of the sky as well and slammed the man into the ground. "Lydia-sensei!"

By the time the fighting behind me ended that inky darkness was already surrounding Lydia-sensei, the man from the sky, and Zeref. Natsu was trying to force his way into the darkness, cursing the whole time. The king's army finally decided to join us and they arrested everyone else that wasn't dead as my friends and our allies surround the darkness. It was clear no amount of force or magic was breaking into that darkness.

"Oliver-kun?! When did you get here?" I whip around to see Oliver running up to us looking worn and ragged. Mary was the one to question his presence here and greet him first.

"Where is she?" his voice was harsh and held no pretense for wanting to be pleasant.

"I-in there…" Mary pointed to the darkness and distress crossed his face.

"Move. Let me through!" Oliver started to throw people out of his way as he walked to the center. Natsu and now Laxus are trying to break the barrier with no luck. "Leave it alone!" Oliver hissed through gritted teeth.

"We have to get her out of there!" Laxus shot back with equal venom. "We have to save her!"

"No one can save her you fool! There is nothing any of us can do for her now…" Oliver's voice became as tired as he looked. It caused Natsu and Laxus to stop beating on the darkness and stare at him in confusion. "She must be so scared…" he walked over and rested his head against the darkness. "I'm so sorry My Lady, I'm so sorry." It was another five minutes before the darkness finally vanished, but it felt like eternity.

"Lydia-sensei!" Waynoka tried to rush the crowd, but Laxus beat everyone to the punch. I don't know what he said to her, but Lydia-sensei's eyes were dead. Her face was ashen and her demeanor was sullen.

"Get away from her! I said get away!" Oliver threw Laxus out of the way and tried to talk to her. He at least got her to her feet.

"O-Oliver…?" her voice was horse. Oliver seemed relieved at this small exclamation, but was overtaken by guilt and sadness. I wanted to go to her, but everyone pushed from all sides knocking me further and further back. I saw Nikki weave in between legs and worm her way to the front. I hope she makes it up there.

Amidst the endless and repetitive questions I watch in horror as Lydia-sensei's face turn to one of sheer panic and terror as she claims, "I…I-I can't!" and without another word took to the sky. Everyone started to scream and cry for her to come back, but I watched in understanding.

'Oh Lydia-sensei…what happened to you?' I think bitterly as I turn away and go help round up the rest of the thugs.

* * *

I screamed in protest and I cried like a child, but I couldn't help it. "She left! Why would she leave?! We won! This isn't fair!" I wailed as Bai-san tried to calm me.

"Nicole-chan this isn't going to help anyone. Come we must give her time," Bai-san tries to reason with me, but I can't hear here.

"She can't leave me! I need her! I don't—I don't want to lose everything again!" Mary marched right up to me and smacked me across the face. My wailings and tantrum halted immediately.

"Mary-chan!" Bai-san scolds her with a fierce look and bends down to check my cheek.

"Whining ain't gonna help anyone here short stuff. Knock it off," Mary's voice waivers with unshed tears. "Let's just go," she turns and starts walking away. Oribella was already picking up dead bodies with the army, Lenore and Syllis were off on the side helping Wendy tend to the wounded, Veronica was one of them. Luckily Nee-chan sent out her magic once more and Lenore's blade wound was healed up, mostly. Bai-san grabs my hand and we follow Mary. Waynoka struggled her to feet behind us and trailed along, back towards what, none of us knew.

"Wait just one minute," it was the Master of Fairy Tail.

"You win we aren't even a real guild anyways," Mary says dismissively. "Look, our guild marks have already disappeared," she laughed bitterly and I was horrified. I checked for my mark and it was in fact gone. I felt more tears threaten to fall, but the commanding voice of the Master stopped them.

"I made a promise to Clara back at the beginning of these Games. I told her I would take care of all of you if something was to happen to her."

Mary and Oribella stopped moving; Mary's fist clenched into tight balls. Waynoka moved up to lean on Bai-san, who supported her full weight as she turned us around to look at the Master. Syllis ran up with a status report about the wounded, but Mary silenced her.

"What did you just say old man?" she hissed through her teeth.

"I said that you all have the choice to join Fairy Tail." A dense silence fell over us and I started to sniffle, Bai-san squeezed my hand tightly. "You will be welcomed in our hall."

"Just like that huh?!" Mary exploded. "Just like that she gives us away too! Who died and made her queen anyways?! She had no right to ask that of you! I can take care of myself!" Mary's rage boiled over as she screamed at the old man.

"And the child?" I stiffened at the mention of me.

"Nikki's fine! She just needs to be with people who care about her!"

"Come Nicole-chan let's go find Charlie with Oliver-san," Bai-san tugged at my hand and helped Waynoka limp along.

"What about your wounded?" the Master continued to argue with Mary. They became a fuzzy noise the farther away we got. Eventually we reached Oribella.

"There's so much blood," she mumbles as she throws another body unceremoniously into a cart. "I hate blood." We all watch as she grabs her weapons that she lost during the fight and put them back into their holsters. "I hate war…death—I hate _her_!" it was them that we realized Oribella didn't realize we were there. She was talking to herself as she continued to help the cleanup effort. Tears streamed freely and quietly down her cheeks as she kicked rocks and threw bodies.

"Wh-where did Oliver go?" Waynoka speaks up causing Oribella to finally see us.

"What?" Bai-san frown deepened as we looked all around us, but we could not find him anywhere. Before we can worry more about Oliver we hear someone scream Mary's name. Waynoka was finally able to stand on her own so Bai-san sprinted back. Mary was convulsing on the ground. Lenore ran over to help while Syllis continued to help Wendy, Oribella didn't stop her own tirade as she picked up the bodies, and Waynoka wandered off. Eventually Mary stopped moving and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. Bai-san forced the rest of her magic into Mary as Lenore tried to desperately calm her mind. The older white-haired lady from Fairy Tail hovered around like a mother hen. I released the breath I'd be holding when Mary finally sat up. I decided to help Oribella.

"What happened Mary-chan?" Bai-san asks me as I finally sit up after an intense vision. My head was throbbing and there was a dull ache at the base of my skull where I hit the ground. Lenore supported my weight as Mirajane gave me water. Bai-san continued to expend her magic on me, I pushed her way.

"Save it Bai-san we're all gonna be sick for a while after this one," I mumble as I try to stand back up.

"Are you okay child?" Makarov peered down at me.

"Yes," I state bluntly.

"Are you going to continue to resist this idea?"

"…Maybe," I drawled out.

"Do you want to talk about your vision?" I started to fidget under the gaze of all the eyes.

"We were all members of your guild," Lenore tightens her grip on my shoulders as I spoke. "I don't know what was happening exactly, it's been a long time since I've had a vision that…intense. It was kinda like a collection of different moments that all involved trying to find _her_," I couldn't say her name. "Where did Oliver go?" I search around for him, but to no avail he isn't here anymore. "That's strange…he was in one of the moments."

"Well for now let's all get some rest. Tomorrow we will head back to Fairy Tail and get everyone settled." Makarov sighed deeply and everyone looked utterly defeated.

'So much for wining…' I sigh and agree. We all help finish disposing the bodies, I wrap my arm around Oribella she seemed very distraught. Nikki held onto Bai-san for dear life while Syllis helps Veronica join us.

"Look who I found wandering around!" Waynoka smirked as she rode up on Charlie. "He was worried about us."

"That makes two of us," I retort as I pat the beast on his rump. "Thanks for stickin' around buddy." We all load into the tattered wagon and carefully make our way back to Mia's café.

* * *

We sat for hours it seems. Mia kept the coffee and tea flowing; no one spoke. Nikki sat in a corner staring out at the sky, the night was black and bleak. No one spoke.

I watched as Waynoka and Syllis took over for Lenore and Bai-san in taking care of Veronica. Her condition was improving rapidly, but no one spoke.

Oribella couldn't keep herself from finally crying. She lay broken on the floor, Mia wrapped a blanket around her, and still no one spoke.

The grief was dramatic, the loss that was created by Naoki's death that ultimately led to the demise of Nozomi-chan was unwitnessed. The last anyone saw of poor Nozomi-chan was her taking on three opponents at once without a moment's hesitation. Then, just like everything else she was gone. The thing that hurt the most—that left us all speechless and numb—was _her_. 'She just left…there was nothing to prevent it I guess. Everything is gone now, we're alone again…' my thoughts are interrupted by Mia pouring more coffee into my mug. No one spoke.

Oliver ran off into the night without so much as a clue as to what happened to her. 'Just turned tail and ran. Men,' I do a mental eye roll as I finally stand up from my spot at the counter. "So what should we do now?" I ask as I continue to stretch my sore muscles.

"I want to join Fairy Tail," Nikki didn't move, she spoke to the window.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?" I huff in annoyance.

"You said it yourself Mary…" she has long since dropped the honorifics with us. "You saw us with Fairy Tail looking for…for _her_," even she couldn't say her name.

"I'm so tired," Oribella's voice was horse from her crying. "Mary why did she leave? Why did she go away too?" the questions are pathetic and the voice is more so. I curled my fists into balls to prevent myself from screaming out.

"I'll go with Nicole-chan," Bai-san speaks as she sits up from a booth Mia put her in. "I strongly suggest we all stay together. However, we are all grown women and therefore can decide for ourselves. But, I shall join Fairy Tail as well."

"I just need her to come back and tell me what happened…" Oribella whined from the floor.

"Quit bein' so pathetic Oribella!" I snapped. She huddled further under the blanket.

"There is no need to be angry with her Mary," Waynoka retorts. "We all feel the loss. Oribella lost another sibling today, let her be."

"I'm so sick of this! Of us not being strong enough!" I slam my fist down on the counter. "Why do we need her anyways?! She told us multiple times to leave. To run away from her and we were all stupid enough to get dragged into this mess. And for what?" I snapped and no one spoke. "Some of you haven't even ever met Naoki _or_ her before this! This is ridiculous!" I sit back down, my energy all but spent at this point.

"She saved us and in return we tried to save her…but we couldn't and now look at us," I drag my hand down my face, defeated. "I can't join Fairy Tail. I'm not good enough."

Lenore stood up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she stood next to me and I cried. "Just too weak. I can't—there's no way I can find her. I tried. I tried while we rode here. The visions are always blurry. I can't _see_ her," I sob as Lenore pats my back.

"But she doesn't want us to be alone Mary," Lenore speaks softly. "No one deserves to be all alone."

"Then what about her?"

* * *

"Master! We can't just ignore this!" Ezra screams as the whole guild argues about the events from earlier today. "We have to find those women and make them talk!"

"What makes you so sure they know anything, mhm?" the old man spits back. His rage is evident across his features and this discussion continues on in a circular pattern. I stay silent sitting at the table where I last spoke to her, where I remember seeing her smile. Half of the guild was drunk by this point, everyone wanting to forget the fight. To forget seeing the built up hatred those women felt result in the brutal killings of dozens of people.

"Master you can't honestly let them in can you?" it was Gildarts who spoke. "They killed dozens of those men."

"And do you know what those men have done to them? For years?" gramps' face was solemn, I could tell he was reliving our private conversation with her. I had been doing it all night. "Those women…they weren't lucky like us. They had to grow up much quicker than most because they had no one. Their lives revolved around choking down their pride, forgoing their humanity, and suffering through unimaginable torture just to maybe make it to the next day. It might be speculation, but I would bet all of my worldly possession that they have seen far more than their fair share of untimely deaths and even more heinous murders. If you wish to pity anyone give it to them. They now have to continue living in their own perpetual hell and their only saving grace just flew the coop!" he finished by throwing his mug at Gildarts. "Any other stupid comments?" he growled.

I stood up and left the pub. As I started walking with no true destination in mind I heard footsteps behind me. They didn't speak and I didn't mind the entourage. Eventually a few turned into a herd as we roamed the streets; I knew where I was going now.

"What should we do?" Ever asks as she stood next to me in front of the restaurants door. "I hear sobbing…" I steel my nerves and push open the door. All of the women left of the Free Bird guild were crowded around each other on the floor. Their only fallen comrade lay in the middle of them.

"Laxus…Dreyar-san?" a well-built blonde stands up. I mentally kick myself for not remembering their names. "I'm Mary. Mary Valkyrie, it's quite alright if you can't remember our real names. We understand," her voice was scratchy and her eyes looked tired. One look at the clock and I saw that it was two in the morning.

"So, you got an answer?" I gruff out. Two more of them, the little girl and one with brown hair, stand up as well. They each look at the other for confirmation before Mary speaks again.

"Yeah I do."

"And?" Ever cuts me off.

"We'll join."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," the old man managed his way to the front and planted himself between us and them. He lit his pipe as Mary sank back to the floor with a sigh.

'Things just can't be normal for us can they?' I sigh inwardly as a few of us help them carry the fallen one back to the hotels.

* * *

_'__Not this again,' I groan to myself as I have to sit on the sidelines and watch my memories play out before me. 'I remember everything now. Why must I continued to be tormented?'_

_ "__My Beloved are you ready?" Sunglow smiles down at me and a tiny version of myself frowns back._

_ "__Yes mommy," comes her dull response. She holds her hands out as Sunglow slashes a claw across her forearm. The blood runs thick and red into the hands of tiny me. Her little face scrunches up in disgust, but she does not move._

_ "__You must ingest it My Beloved. It is the only way," Sunglow's voice sounds tired._

_ "__But mommy…"_

_ "__No arguments little one. This is the only way you can inherit the birth right. Naoki must do the same thing."_

_ "__Stellaluna must bleed too mommy?" her voice sounds horrified._

_ "__Yes, now drink…" with great effort tiny me lifts her hands to her face and ingests the blood. "That's a good girl My Beloved."_

_The next moment I'm thrown back into that field where Naoki and I fought together. This time was no different. Naoki had me pinned to a tree as our mothers watched us from a hill. "You aren't very quick are you?" Naoki smirks as he squeezed tiny me around her throat. She flailed her arms around, but he didn't seemed fazed. "And not very strong either," with that he picked her up and threw her to the other side of the field. "You can't be my subordinate forever sister. You have a duty—"_

_ "__I know what I must do Naoki-kun," tiny me gasps out. "I don't need a lecture from someone younger than me." She stands up and brushes off the dust and grass. "So shut up and fight." With that the fight rages on and I'm once again thrown through my memories._

_ '__So much has happened…then again I've lived a very long life.' I sigh as my mind filters through various moments from my past. 'I remember that day…' I reminisce about different moments that pass by. I mourn for the dragons whom I once knew, but are now gone. I would have wept if I could have, but in this state all I can do is watch. 'I remember this day very well.'_

_ "__Monsters? Is that what you think of us?!" it was Aquamarine. She was yelling at Edan again._

_Edan rolled his eyes and continued to stand between a grown version of me and Aquamarine. "No you water jug that's not what I said," Edan was irritated. "I said you were acting like a monster, there's a difference."_

_ "__I…I thought we were friends!" she had turned her attention to me. Deciding to ignore her antagonist altogether._

_ "__You're the one that put that scar on her face Aquamarine!" Edan snapped at her before I could respond. "You did this! You lost control and it hurt her! You hurt her!" his words were like a whip that lashed across Aqua's heart. "It will never go away! And should serve as a reminder to you! Remember who she is and who you are and furthermore—!"_

_ "__Edan that's enough," I watch as older me places a hand on his shoulder. She steps around him even as he protests. "She meant no harm and a few scars never hurt anyone," her smile was kind, but Edan didn't desist. _

_ "__I don't want you to be hurt ever again, Princess."_

_ "__I will always have that possibility looming over my head Edan," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid."_

_ '__I am afraid,' I think bitterly. 'What do I do now?' my thoughts turn forlorn as the memory fades out. 'All of them are gone now…I've ruined everything.' My mind finally rests and I am able to weep._

* * *

It has been three weeks since that faithful day. After we told the king everything about Shellington and Lovesette there was no price to pay. Shellington's operations were reported to the government of Bosco and all of his assets were frozen. All damage was to be paid by the parties involved in his schemes, those who were not killed were sentenced to life in prison. The Magic Council did not bring any charges against us for lying during the Games and allowed us all to join Fairy Tail.

The king apologized profusely to all of us again and again, but it didn't matter. Now we were all settled into the town of Magnolia, all of us living in a house together. We each placed our Fairy Tail mark over the area our Free Bird mark was in and went on missions. Makarov-sama is very kind and understands that calling him Master would be an insult to us, everyone else is used to us as well. They go on missions with us and help follow clues that could lead to her whereabouts. So far, nothing has been helpful and we were all becoming tired of the chase.

"She'll find us if she really wanted too," Veronica tried to reason with Mary.

"I just don't get it!" Mary huffed as she continued to make lunch. "It's been a month now…you don't think she's hurt do you?" her voice waivered at the end. I sighed and hoped off my stool. "Nikki where are you going?"

"To the guild. I think I'm going to take Laki up on her offer to go on a mission together." I grab my bag from the door.

"Okay be careful," Veronica hollers at me as I take my leave. I missed her so much, and all of this talk about her made me sick. I wish she'd come back to me. We lived pretty far away from the guild, it was the only place in town that had housing large enough. The walk was pleasant and many people called out to me. I volunteered at the hospital, singing to the patients, when I wasn't on missions or I couldn't sleep. It seemed like I wasn't sleeping more and more these days. But, everyone here was so nice, 'I can see why she spoke so kindly of this town.'

Once inside the guild I went straight to the board. "Another mission Nikki?" it was Lucy.

"Yeah, rent is high for houses you know," I shrug as I grab a random paper. "Laki said she'd go with me."

"Do you want anymore company?" Lucy frowned. She didn't like it when I went out alone.

"No it's okay Lucy. I know you have to make rent too, this job isn't worth much. Just experience," I wander away from her before she can protest.

"Hey squirt!" Laki bounced over to me as I told Mirajane about the job. "We going on a job today?" she grinned at me. I forced a smile back with a nod. "Great! Let me go grab my bag! I'll be right back!" she ruffled my hair and left for Fairy Hills. I sighed and slumped down in my stool.

"What's got you?" I turn my head to come face to face with Laxus. Over the past month we somehow managed to become closer. We shared a mutual sadness over the loss of her, but we were quieter about it. When I didn't respond he didn't press for an answer, which I appreciated. "You can come over anytime Nik. I'm not leaving for a mission anytime soon." With that he got up and left. He was as restless as I felt, but he needed to be here more and more often. Fairy Tail was in a bit of a financial debacle. Laxus has been trying to reason with all the people we owe money to and it took a toll on him.

'She would know what to do…she could create real money whenever things got tight.' I sighed again and willed the impending headache away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Jet started yelling at someone at the door, which was thrown open with too much force. "Get out of here you mangy mutt!"

'A dog…?' I sat up curious as to what was happening. A lot of others have surrounded the dog by thing point so I couldn't see it. Finally Alzach moved just enough for me to see.

"_No_!" I screamed and launched myself out of the stool and across the room in no time. "No don't hurt him! Move it!" I command with my magic and everyone circles up. There laying on the doorstep of Fairy Tail was a giant golden blonde dog, with paws the size of my face. "Oliver…?" my voice cracks over the name. "Oliver is that you?" I bend down to his level. He had collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. "Wendy! Bai-san!" I didn't know if either of them were there, but I cried out anyways.

"Let me through please!" comes the tiny voice of Wendy as she rushes to my side. "Oh my goodness! Let me see him!" she bent down and started to work her magic on Oliver. "His bones are broken…and there is some internal bleeding. No one move him yet. Jet-san, Droy-san can you grab a stretcher from the med room please? Mirajane-san I need hot water and towels please. Levy-san, Lucy-san have either of you read up on dog anatomy before? I could use some help…"

"I'm on it Wendy!" Levy rushed out of the hall to the library.

"Nikki-san I need you to hold his head okay? Let him know it's going to be fine," Wendy's face always sets into a mask of professionalism when she's like this. It's comforting to know she cares. "Thank you Jet-san and Droy-san…lift him carefully—just like that thank you." Once Oliver was on the stretcher they rushed him off to the med room.

"Will someone tell Mary for me please?" I turn to look at the rest of the hall.

"I'll go," it was Laki. "I'll be back soon okay?" she smiled at me before darting off. I stared at her retreating figure before turning and joining Wendy upstairs.

Not even ten minutes later Waynoka, Mary, Veronica, Oribella, and Bai-san come crashing through the door. "Where is he?!" Oribella bellowed.

"Please be quiet Oribella-san!" Wendy snapped at her. "He needs rest and fluids, but he's fine. I've managed to mend most of the broken bones and the internal bleeding has stopped."

"Lenore and Syllis have been notified of the situation," Warren walked into the room.

"Thank you Warren," I say, but do not move from Oliver's side.

"No problem Nikki, they say that they'll be back as soon as possible." He turns as leaves us in peace. Wendy soon follows with a stern warning to not wake Oliver up. Then we were alone. Waynoka and Bai-san give Oliver a once over to make sure there isn't anything they could do to help relieve his pain. Mary slumps down into a chair, while Oribella sits on his bed gingerly.

"I can't believe it…after all this time." Oribella's eyes water as she strokes his muzzle. Veronica touches his front paw tentatively as if he would disappear under her fingers, just like Nozomi-chan. It wasn't until Veronica woke up a few days after the incident that we learned she did in fact witness Nozomi-chan's final moments. She said that Nozomi-chan disappeared into tiny pieces that seemed to join the stars. Since Nozomi-chan was the embodiment of Naoki she had to leave when he did and we were all starting to think the same thing of her and Oliver. But here he is and that meant she was out there somewhere.

"I'm glad you're back Oliver," Mary whispers with a sad smile. We all ended up spending the night in the med room.

* * *

_'__I don't want to watch anymore…' the memories wouldn't stop. 'How long must I suffer?' Flashes of faces I once knew continued to haunt me as my memories ran rampant. But mostly I saw Naoki and Sunglow and Stellaluna. In my later years Edan became a dominate figure. Aquamarine, Scissor Runner, Spike, Mercury, Grandeeny, Yellowhead, Rock Rover, Metalicana, Atlas Flame, Savannah, Rocket, Igneel…hundreds of dragons that I knew danced across my memories. Each one someone important in their own way._

_The memories came in no particular order, everything seemed so random. Different moments would flash by with a nauseating mix of sounds and colors. I could literally smell some of the memories as they passed on by. When my mind did settle on a particular memory I never seemed to stay long enough._

_ "__Oi, you coming or what?" Naoki held out his hand to me. I was covered in bruises and had more than a few broken bones, but he was no better._

_ "__Yeah, let's go." I let him pull me to my feet. "Sunglow is going to murder us for sure this time." I groan as we step carefully around the bodies of humans and dragons alike._

_ "__Yeah probably. Then she'll bring us back to finish this war and kill us again!" we both laughed. "I'm sorry we probably shouldn't joke about this situation huh?"_

_ "__Probably not," my mouth set into a hard line. "Let's go."_

_ "__Yeah." The portal opens as we jump back to our own realm._

_ '__I don't know how much more of this I can take…'_

* * *

Oliver finally woke up after a week of sleeping and constant fluids. He hobbled out of the med room and went to lay down in a room full of filing cabinets. "What's he going in there for?" Oribella asks incredulous. We all just stare at the giant dog as he lays down on the floor with a sad expression.

"He just misses her is all," Laxus walked up next to me. "That's where they spent all their time when they first came to Fairy Tail."

"When she helped with the money problem?" I asked.

"Yeah," he was tired that's for sure. Laxus walks into the room and opens the window to let light in. Oliver whines, but doesn't move out of the rays of sunshine. Laxus just sits down on the floor next to him and stares out into space. Waynoka goes to sit on Oliver's other side and Veronica plops down on the desk ledge. Lenore and Syllis made it back a few days ago and decided to maintain the house while the rest of us were here. Finally Oribella and I join everyone in the room. We sat there for a few hours.

Oliver finally stood up and made his way downstairs, we all followed like puppies. Finally he jumped up onto a stool by the bar and transformed into his human form. It was shocking to say the least. Gone were the clothes he wore when we last met, now he adorned a chest plate made from gold with sapphires glistening is delicate swirls, two thick wrist cuffs made of the same gold with more sapphires inlaid around the tops and bottoms, and two shin guards of the same design. Underneath he wore a simple tight golden shirt and dark blue tights. His long blonde hair was held back with a braid, a few lose strands sat elegantly around his face.

The last thing I noticed was his blade, its hilt had also taken on the golden color of his armor and the blade shined with the sapphires, it was strapped to his back. He looked positively medieval and beautiful. 'Deadly is another term that comes to mind…'

"So you're that mangy mutt that followed her wherever she went huh?" Laxus breaks the silence as he slides into the stool next to Oliver. "Should have known…you smell like a dog."

Oliver glared at him and didn't respond. This annoyed Laxus, but he said no more. The guild hall once again fell silent. I didn't think anyone was going to speak again and it was suffocating. "Do—do you know where Juvia's friend is?" the water mage slowly crept forward. Gray was right on her heels as was Lucy. "J-Juvia would very much like to have Juvia's friend back now," her voice was crackly as she tried not to cry. Oliver continued to stare into the abyss.

"Oliver!" Mary snapped. "God damn you! Say something—_anything_!" This outburst pulled him from the trance that held him, he slid his eyes over to her. Mary did not waiver under the gaze. "_Well_?"

"Not much to tell I suppose…" his voice sounded deeper than I remembered. "Strauss-san may I have a glass of water?" he returned his gaze to the abyss and Mirajane ran off to fetch a glass for him. Once she returned and Oliver took a long pull from the glass he spoke again. "She's in a lot of pain."

Everyone inhaled sharply as we waited for more information. "She's in a lot of pain and there is nothing I can do about it. She has hidden herself very well," his smirk was an appreciative one. Like he knew a secret that we could never know. "This pain is never ending it feels like…her body is broken and won't heal. Her mind is damaged and refuses to rest. She is falling—or she has already fallen. It's hard to tell."

"Please…_please_ tell Juvia where she is!" Juvia practically threw herself at Oliver's feet. "Juvia…Juvia needs to see her again," she wailed as Gray picked her up. "Why won't Juvia's friend just come home Gray-sama?" he only held her tighter.

"I'm going to look into your mind now Oliver," Lenore walked up to him and grasped his head. "Don't move." Her voice is ice as she starts to roam around inside his head. She lets him go after a few minutes with a dejected frown. "There's nothing…I can't see anything about where she's been or where she's going. What's the meaning of this Oliver?" she growled.

"Who said she went anywhere?" he shrugged and finished off the water. "Why do any of you care so much anyways?" he snorts.

"Why'd you come back?" I don't know why I asked that question. "If you knew you were of no help why'd you come back?"

Everyone settled down to hear the answer. Oliver only sighed and shook his head, his face was drawn tight from weariness. "I didn't want to it's just where I ended up. I was running out of my own magic and had to fall back on the reserve I had of her magic. This is where it wanted to go. Nothing more," a huge uproar erupted from everyone at this statement.

A chorus of similar questions was heard throughout the hall. Like "why didn't _she_ come here then?" "where has she gone that she can't come back?" "what do you mean wanted to come _here_?!" it was all too much. I tried to run out, but Laxus grabbed me and hauled me up into his lap. He kept a firm grasp on my waist as we listened to the outraged cries of our guildmates. After a while everyone seemed to run out of steam and cooled back down again. Juvia could be heard sobbing into Gray's shoulder.

"Oliver I thought you were only made of her magic?" once again I don't know why I spoke. I was beyond angry with him _and her_ for leaving in the first place. Why did I care what happened to them now? My question was answered with a genuine smile, one that took my breath away. It was a smile that held secrets and promises that could never be broken, but it was real nonetheless. "Oliver why can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Nikki they are not my secrets to tell. I am only a servant to My Lady. I have been her servant for a very long time, I know many things but it does not matter. She wished me to take them to my grave and I shall."

"Your grave shall be her grave!" I retort.

"Always so observant," his smile never faltered. "It is true the one most certain way I will die is if she dies first. But there are ways to get rid of embodiments, none that any of you can accomplish, but still there are ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu spits through a mouthful of fire. "I could get rid of you easily!" he smashed his fists together to ignite a flame.

"Maybe," Oliver mused with a smirk. It only added fuel to the fire that is Natsu and he attacked. If I wasn't watching I would have never believed what I saw. Oliver had Natsu pinned to the ground with his blade at his throat in the blink of an eye. Natsu's fire had gone out, but I did not see what caused that. "Then again you're a few years too early to be challenging me…_sir_," he added the last word with venom. "If I recollect your fire is how we met in the first place. That and your wildly inappropriate cat."

Oliver replaces his sword back into his holder and walks back to his stool. "For some unknown reason My Lady has taken a liking to this…establishment. I am here because this is where the most basic and primal part of her subconscious wishes it could be. Since I am also from that part of her mind…here I am," he spreads his arms out wide for emphasis.

"Oliver won't you stay?" I ask.

"For as long as My Lady wants me here Nikki."

* * *

_ "__You seem tired…"_

_ "__Whose there?!" I scream into the darkness. The memories have temporarily halted and I don't know why._

_ "__Relax I am not going to hurt you." The bodiless voice continued to speak in a calm manner. It only made my heart race faster. "You've been hurt let me help."_

_ "__I don't want your help!" _

_There was no response only a dull light appearing at the end of a long tunnel. 'Is this the end?' I think as I try to run towards the light. It becomes brighter and brighter the closer I get to it. 'Can this really be the end?' The light encompasses me in a warmth that I haven't felt in a long time. I bask in it as sleep suddenly takes over and I fall once again. This time there is nothing except the warmth._

* * *

Another two weeks go by as the guild grew more acclimated to Oliver being there. If he wasn't with me he stood by Oribella or Mary. He never left our sides, he slept in the spare room, and he reluctantly accepted membership into the guild. Makarov-sama told him all were welcomed from the now collapsed Free Bird guild, which included him. He and I have just come back from the mission I promised I'd go on with Laki. It was a particularly brutal mission, one that was supposed to be easy, but wasn't. In the end we managed to bring down the two monsters that plagued a coastal town. One of them was a leftover from Zeref's own playbook.

The closer to the hall we got the louder the people were. This is not unusual except that the air around the guild was charged, like something had happened. Without a word all three of us broke out into a dead sprint. We crashed through the door to come face to face with something I never saw coming. She was here. She was laying on a table with Mavis-sama and Makarov-sama standing by her head. Juvia was holding her hand and crying hysterically while Mary held Oribella at her other side.

Oliver howled, in rage or joy I could not tell, and jumped over the railing to land at her feet. 'Nee…chan…' my head was reeling. 'Is she real…?' I couldn't move. 'Is she alive…?' her face was ashen and her skin pale. She looked sickly with the skin drawn tight over her features and bruises of various colors littered her body. All of her scars were on display and they only severed to make her look more ghostly. When my legs started to move I ran. I tripped down the stairs and pushed Romeo out of my way. I wedged myself between Juvia and Cana before climbing up onto the table. I sat across her stomach and peered down at her.

"Wake up!" I slapped her across the face.

"Nikki!" Cana shouted at me, but I didn't stop.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I sobbed and continued to abuse her face. "You have to wake up! You don't deserve to sleep now! Wake up! Wake up! Wa—ake up…" my sobs racked my body as my hands slumped by the sides of her face.

"Nikki-chan her body is very broken right now. You slapping her isn't going to help," Mavis-sama spoke quietly to me. "She's in a very bad place right now. She cannot hear us."

"She'll hear me…" my sobs have quieted by this point. "She has to hear me." I moved off her stomach and went to lay down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled myself closer to her. Through the blood and dirt that clung to her I could smell her natural scent. It was calming and reminiscent as I breathed it in deeply. 'Like the beach and honeysuckle,' I sighed as I thought about the words that have haunted my heart for weeks.

Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,

Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Is it you I want or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around?

Safe to say from here,  
You're getting closer now,  
We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be

Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

To lie here next you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here next you is all,  
To lie here next you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here next you is all,

Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

My voice was quiet as I tried to sing only to her, but everyone quieted down as my voice carried through the hall. I don't know when the tears started to fall, but they stained the table and her skin. There was a calm that came over the hall as the last strains died off. The tightness in her face relaxed and her breathing became more even. It was then that I noticed Lenore, she had her hand over Nee-chan's forehead.

"Whew that's better," Lenore smiled down at me. I smile back then bury my face deeper into Nee-chan's neck. Her heartbeat is strong, but slow. "She's back kid. She's back," Lenore pats my head before walking away. I fall asleep soon after, wrapped up in her scent.

* * *

**First the song is 'Rain' by Breaking Benjamin and second sorry! I know it never seems to be consistent when I update and I really do apologize. Sometimes I just sit here staring at my screen for eternity before giving up and trying again the next day. But here you go a new chapter!**

**What do ya think? I hope you like it, but if you don't feedback is always nice too :)**

**keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo**

**Sparkles**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey ya'll! So this is a short chapter because quiet frankly I needed a break in between two very long chapters! I hope I set up for the next chapter nicely! But you can be the judge of that...on with the story!**

* * *

_"__Hey you," Naoki smiled down at me from a tree._

_ "__Naoki…where are we?" I look around at the grassy plains. _

_ "__Nowhere in particular. Just someplace," he replied._

_ "__That was cryptic," I say sarcastically. "Why are you in a tree?"_

_ "__To be closer to the stars of course," he threw me a lazy grin. "Why don't you join me?"_

_ "__But I'm in a dress…" I say as I look down at the silky threads that cover me._

_ "__So change it."_

_ "__How?"_

_ "__You know how. You've always known how." I sigh because I realize he was right. I have always known how; it's my magic after all. I change the simple yellow dress into cotton pants and a bareback shirt. "What if I don't like what I see?" I ask in hesitation. Something told me I wouldn't like the view._

_ "__There's nothing you can do to change it now," he rolled his eyes. "Just come on sis."_

_ "__Okay…" I say reluctantly as I start my ascent. I hop onto a branch adjacent to his and sit down. "What should I see?" I ask as I look out over the plains. _

_ "__Everything."_

_Before I could ask what he meant the world shifted at a rapid pace and all of my memories played out once again. This time they were farther away and didn't cause me pain. Moments that I never thought I'd see again flashed across the grass for the second time. We both just sat there as I watched as I made the same stupid mistakes over and over again that led to this terrible future. "I ruined everything didn't I?" I say as recent memories flood the plains._

_ "__How do you figure?" curiosity colored his tone. I turned to look at him like he was stupid._

_ "__You're dead Naoki."_

_ "__And you're not," he replied brightly._

_ "__You broke your promise to me."_

_ "__But I kept an even greater one."_

_ "__What promise could have been greater?!" I retort with sheer astonishment._

_ "__The first promise I ever made to you. From when we were very little." I was dumbfounded and confused. "Back when we first came to the Dragon Realm you made me promise to always treat you as my sister. Don't brothers always protect their sisters?"_

_ "__Not when they're a younger brother!" I yell back in exasperation. "I was supposed to protect you! I should have been the one to die long ago! You should be here! You deserve a chance! Not me! Never me…I was never good enough…" tears threatened to spill._

_ "__Don't be mad sis. Everything's okay now. No one is in pain anymore—the war is over." His tone was serious at the end. "Never forget the war is over and now, my beautiful sister, you must awaken."_

* * *

I awoke with a start causing the sheets around me to tangle. "Oww…" I mumble as I feel my magic course through my body. "Everything hurts," I whine. My right shoulder was popped out of place, my left kneecap was broken, I had a slight concussion, and overall I was covered in dark bruises of various size and color. "Where am I?" I blink in confusion as I survey my surroundings. A window to my left showed a moon hanging low in the sky, there were medical tools laying around, and several beds.

Everything feel cozy and safe. "But where am I?" I murmur once again. I hear a loud crash down below me and it startled me greatly. The crash was followed by loud voices that seemed to be approaching quickly. Panic rose in my throat as I quickly untangled myself and moved to the window. The voices grew louder as I threw it open and jumped out into the cool night. I landed without a sound and took off into the night.

'What's going on? Where is this place?' I managed to make it into a wooded area for cover. I darted between trees at lightning speed. 'What's that?' I skid to a stop in front of a house. It was small, painted white but faded from too much sun and not enough maintenance. The door and window frames were a soft blue color—also faded. There were clothes on a line out by a big sliding glass door. 'The home of a man…' I observe as the clothing is not feminine at all. 'Or the man is just dirty,' I think more probably.

I was going to take off again when a slight breeze blew a familiar scent my way. "What?" I boldly decide to approach the house. I sniff the air tentatively, but the familiar scent still lingers on. "What is this place?" I am close enough now to touch the clothes. There was a dark green shirt swaying in the breeze, I rub the fabric between my fingers and am flooded with nostalgia. It wasn't concrete, but I couldn't help but feel warm inside. I take the shirt down and gingerly hold it in my hands. I bring it to my face and inhale deeply, 'it smells…clean? Yes, clean.'

I walk up to the glass doors and peer inside. It was easy enough to see in the dark with my enhanced vision; no one was home. I check to see if it was locked and wasn't surprised to find it opened. I stepped through the door into a decent sized kitchen/dining room area. There were dishes in the sink and a dying flower inn a vase on the table, but it felt homey. With the shirt in hand I proceeded deeper into the house.

Immediately outside the kitchen was the living, sparsely furnished with two medium sized bookshelves, a couch, and a table made of glass standing atop a beautiful rug. There was the door leading back outside next to a closet that held two jackets and a pair of boots. 'Definitely a man's home,' I decided as I open the next door. It was a bedroom—'wait…what?!' This room smelled like _me_.

"What is this place?" I hiss as I shut the door quickly and move with a newfound purpose. I climb the stairs to the second story to find only four doors. One led to a bathroom that held the clean smell, one a closet, another a small study, and lastly the master bedroom. The bathroom overwhelmed my senses with that clean smell that was becoming more and more familiar, but this…this was something different. The master bedroom contained my scent, but it only lingered. The smell of clean was mixed in with a deep woody smell. 'A sort of musk…like a pine tree in a storm.'

I run my hand over the bedframe before I sit down. A small stab of familiarity once again shoots through my mind. "Just think…" I breathe out deeply and fold my legs on top of the bed. "What's the last thing I remember?" I allow my mind to go blank. 'Naoki—in a tree…um memories?' I gasp out loud. "Memories!" I snap my fingers as my mind finally unlocks its hidden secrets. "What else…what else!" I try to focus again, it was harder with the realization that I had forgotten almost my whole life. 'Naoki and Nozomi…Oliver and Nozomi-chan—the Games! The Grand Magic Games! Avian…avian what? Birds? Birds…Free Birds! Oh no!'

From there everything came rushing back, I was drowning in memories of recent months. 'The Grand Magic Games...and Shellington! That monster! My troupe, those poor women. My dear brother,' I felt tears run down my face as I remember Naoki. "Edan…" my voice was as thick as syrup. "What have I done?" I hang my head in my hands and weep. I realized too late that I still held the shirt in my hand. "Oh no…Laxus." I stand up abruptly.

"Oh no! Fairy Tail!" still clinging to the shirt I make a mad dash back the way I came. 'Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic!' my mind screams as I finally manifest my wings and take to the sky.

Not even five minutes later I crash through the doors at Fairy Tail. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" I cry out as I almost topple over the railing in my haste. "I didn't—I um…" I trailed off as the noise in the building died. All eyes were turned towards me and suddenly I felt out of place. "I…"

"_Nee-chan_!" Nikki wailed as she broke into a dead sprint towards me. "_Nee-chaaaaaan_!" she threw her arms around me and sobbed. She clung to me and I couldn't blame her, I've disappeared twice now. I gently wrapped my arms around her as she continued to sob into my shirt. Her body soon stopped shaking and her sobbing became quiet tears. "W-wh-why Nee-chan? Why did you leave me?"

I pushed a few of her curls out of her face as she looked up at me. Before I could respond the doors burst open and knock right into the back of my head. I shield Nikki as we both go flying over the railing and land hard on a table. "Ouch," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Listen up Fairies! Our boss is tired of waiting for our money! So unless you plan on forkin' over the jewels we're going to tear this place apart!" It was that stupid man with the bad haircut from Twilight Ogre.

"Why you uneducated pile of trash!" I was shaking with rage as I placed Nikki on the floor. "Didn't I tell you last time?! You mess with Fairy Tail again and I'll kill you," my voice became low and rumbled in my chest as my magic flared to life.

"And who the hell are you?!" ugly haircut and his cronies peered down at me. My wings unfurled as I glided up to their level. "You're—you're that monster from the Games!" He held his crude weapon in front of him. "We don't have any business with you!"

"What about with her?" I mock as I transform into my long pink hair, smooth skin, and black eyes. Ugly haircut gulped and took a step back.

"Yo-you-you won't do shit!" he challenged.

"Oh really?" I cocked my eyebrow at him. "This is the second time you've hit me with that door you barbaric imbecile! And this is the last time you shall get away with it! Oliver!" I snap.

"Yes My Lady!" Oliver manifests next to me in canine form.

"Attack," on my command Oliver leaps over the railing and latches his giant jaws onto a man in the back of the group. "Take him out! He's been trying to suppress my magic since they showed up!" I lunge forward and materialize my own blade. I bring it down, but ugly haircut is able to block in time. "Oh? You can keep up with that speed?" I mock. "Well then I guess I just need to go faster!" I stick out my left hand and push them all back a few paces. Without hesitation I move in and kick a women with cat ears in the side. She goes crashing into the wall around the building.

"Do mind your manners, this is not your building after all," I smirk as I continue to trash Twilight Ogre. Oliver managed to throw three of them over the wall as I am finally left with just ugly haircut. "Since I'm feeling so forgiving today I shall let you live. But next time you do not heed my warning I shall not be as kind. Do you understand?" I stare down at the pathetic man. "I said do you understand?!"

"Y-yes!" he manages before turning tail and running. I glide back to the earth as my sword dematerializes.

"Stupid cowards…they'll never win with those cheap tricks," I mutter and Oliver quietly looped his way back over to me. "I've missed you buddy," I say as I pat his head. "Now where was I?" I say as I turn back around to head inside. Oliver trails along next to me with a wolfish grin on his muzzle. "So sorry about that. I just really hate being hit in the head," I smile awkwardly as I close the doors behind me.

After a very long and awkward pause the whole hall erupts into a noisy frenzy. Oliver's ears flatten against his skull and I cringe at the noise, it was too much for my sensitive ears. Eventually Romeo finds his way up the stairs next to me. While the noise doesn't completely go away, there is a semi-silence that takes hold.

"Romeo!" Macao shouts at the boy. I peer down at the ridiculously fit young boy. He stares back up at me with a well-defined frown. I quirk my head to the side as we continue our staring contest. "Romeo!" Macao shouts again.

"Can you help me train _now_?" Romeo grabs my wrist and swings himself from it. I almost lost my balance by his sudden change in demeanor. "_Please_ Clara-san!" he whines.

"Wh-wh-what?!" I flush in embarrassment. Oliver cackles in amusement at my sudden ordeal. "Romeo-kun?!" he continues to swing from my wrist as I attempt to hide my red face. "What are you doing Romeo-kun?" I finally sigh.

"I want you to train me!"

"You don't even know what I am!" that brought all other conversations to a halt. I was breathing heavily as Romeo finally released my wrist, Oliver bowed his head and whined at my feet. "You don't even know…me." I look away from Romeo and pat Oliver on the head.

"Well why don't you start talkin'?" my head twisted around to face the voice.

"I just…I don't even know where to begin, Mary."

"The beginning would be the most obvious place."

"How far back would you like to stroll?" I ask sarcastically. Mary, who had been standing with her arms folded across her chest and feet apart, was startled out of her defensive stance. I look back at Romeo and offer him my hand, he looks at it skeptically before deciding to take my hand. We walk down the stairs with Oliver trotting on my other side, we stop and sit at a table near the middle of the room.

"I hope she is okay," my head snaps up at the familiar voice. A small woman with long, curly blonde hair is surrounded by many people. Makarov-sama, Mirajane, Lucy, Natsu, Levy, and Wendy all nod in agreement as they turn to stare at me. They all seemed startled that I was staring so intently at the small woman. "What is she looking at? Do you have something on your face Makarov?" she inquires.

"You," I jump back up and rush over to the small group.

"Who child?" Makarov-sama asks.

"_Her_!" I point to the tiny one as if they were all blind. The small woman seemed startled and her face flushed a bright red as she fidgeted to get out from under my finger. "Don't you see her? The small woman with long blond hair?"

"Nee-chan…?" Nikki walked up next to me with wide eyes. "You can see Mavis-sama?"

"What? Who…Mavis-sama? That's your name?" I stare with a fierce intensity at her.

"Y-y-yes…" she looked like she was going to cry.

"How did you find me?" I drop down to her level and grab her shoulders. Everyone gasps in astonishment, but I didn't have time to worry. "Seriously I…I need to know how you found me! I heard you—you pulled me out from that darkness. I heard you, but how?"

"You—you remember my voice?" she seemed to calm at the thought.

"Yes," I breathe out. "Yes I remember your voice. The darkness…it finally receded when I heard your voice. The pain dulled and a light was able to shine through. You scared me, but I was able to find my way back again. Well, you and Naoki helped with that." We stare at each other for a few moments. "But where was I?"

"Tenrou Island. A very holy island to anyone apart of Fairy Tail. You landed in the giant tree that umbella's over the island. You actually somehow managed to almost fall right on top of my grave," she said the last part so simply I was thrown when I finally understood.

"You grave?!"

"Yes, it would have been most unfortunate had you actually broken the headstone. But you didn't and all is well," she smiled and tilted her head. I stared at her with wide eyes as a realization dawns on me.

"Ahhhhh!" I release my grip on her shoulders and scuttle back a few feet. "You're dead!"

"Very."

"But I touched you!"

"Yes, that is very odd."

"Don't act so calm! In all my years of living I have never—_never_ encountered something this strange! And I have summoned demons before!" my chest was heaving and my breathing was ragged.

"That's a strange hobby to have," Mavis-sama gave me a curious look.

"What?! No…I did _not_ summon those assholes because I wanted to!"

"You knew the dem—?"

"Mavis-sama!" everyone shouts and suddenly we were both very aware of our audience.

"Oh sorry sorry! It's just I've never known anyone who could summon demons!" she giggled.

"Lydia-sensei?" Ori-chan knelt down next to me and helped me stand again. "Demons and ghosts aside how are you?" her eyes held nothing but concern. The worry and love that overflowed there caused me to remember that I should be in mourning. Tears welled up in my eyes and she pulled me into a tight hug. She rubbed small circles on my back as sobs shook my body. The grief that consumed me was beyond sounds, it only held a sadness so deep and a heart so broken that only time would dampen it.

"Oh you poor thing. I'm so sorry about Naoki-kun. I'm so, so, so very sorry. I wish I could have done more," she buried her face in my hair. "He was the entire mission and I failed you. I'm so sorry Lydia-sensei." I only held onto her tighter. The tears did not last long and soon a weariness sunk into my bones. "I think it's time for sleep don't you agree Bai-san?"

"Yes, it's been a strenuous night for her I am sure," Bai-san stands over us. "Let's hold off on the discussion and questions until tomorrow."

No one argued with her, she must have whipped them all into shape to have this much influence over the guild in such a short amount of time. Her and Ori-chan lift me up and try to move to the door.

"Let me carry her," they both turned so all of us came face to face with Laxus.

"Dreyer-san it's okay we can handle this," Ori-chan states.

"Ori-chan," I remove my arm from around her neck. "It's okay, I kind of have something I need to talk to Dreyar-san about. We'll follow you," I give her a small smile, she returns my smile but scowls at Laxus.

"Okay Lydia-sensei. Mary, Waynoka, Lenore grab Nikki and let's go."

"Where's Syllis?"

"At our home," Lenore grins at me. "We bought a house."

"Oh," I say shocked. "That's amazing, okay let's go." I start walking out of the guild.

"Wait! Please wait!" we all turn to see Juvia running up to us. "Juvia wants to stay with Juvia's friend, too."

"Juvia…"

"Juvia has missed Juvia's friend so much!" she throws her arms around my neck. "Please don't leave Juvia again." I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Oh Juvia…" I release her, but hold onto her hand. "Come with me," I pull her along as well.

"Wait Juvia!" now Gray ran up to us. "We don't know anything about her. You can't go running off with her."

"Gray-sama be nice to Juvia's friend. Juvia doesn't need to know everything about Juvia's friend right now. Someday, but not right now. Juvia's friend is tired and needs to rest. Juvia and Juvia's friend will be back tomorrow," she released my hand for a moment and stepped closer to Gray. "Juvia loves Gray-sama and wishes he would trust Juvia's judgement." She kisses his cheek then smiled at him. Gray gave me a hard look before finally sighing.

"Alright fine, just come to the guild tomorrow morning," he resigned before kisses her cheek and walking back towards Natsu and Ezra.

"Sleep over with Juvia, Nee-chan?" Nikki asks looking up at me.

"I guess so baby girl," I manage a small, but genuine smile.

"I don't care who comes, but you're not walkin'," Laxus guff's as he scoops me up in his arms.

"Wait! Dreyar-san I can walk just fine!" I whack at his face. "Put me down!"

"No," he smiled smugly at me.

"They _liiiikkkke_ each other!" we heard both Juvia and Happy coo together. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment again, and my only consolation is that Laxus' face also turned pink.

'Oh well,' I think with a sigh. 'Tomorrow I'll explain everything.' My face becomes hidden by my hair as it slowly fades back into its natural dark color. 'But will they understand?'

"Oi, by the way why do you have my shirt?" Laxus' amused voice cut through my dark thoughts. I whacked him in the face again to hide my blush.

"Shut up you dolt! I didn't mean to take it! It just happened to be in my hand when I remembered everything!" my face was super hot.

"So, you don't deny stealing it from my house?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I did not _steal_ it!"

"So, you _were_ at my house." His eyes betrayed the angry look he was going for. They danced with mirth and amusement at my expense. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout. "It's okay you can keep it."

"Huh?"

"You always seem to favor that shirt anyways, you might as well keep it." His voice was softer causing me to blush for different reasons.

'Gah! Stop it! There's so much to tell him before I can allow these feelings in once again!' I mentally slap myself, but smile at him. "Thank you…Laxus." I brought the shirt up to my face and buried it in it. We continued on in silence until we finally reached out destination.

It turns out there was a room just for me, they had been waiting for me to return. Blankets, pillows, and tons of food was brought into my room. Everyone spread out and we talked about nothing in particular until late into the night. Tomorrow's sun will bring with it a revelation of the truth, but for now it felt like a small kind of peace has taken over as we all drift off into sleep.

* * *

**I can't believe it! I've finally made it to this part, there isn't much story left now! Gaaaah! I don't whether to feel excited or sad about that. Please feel free to leave a review I would much appreciate it (as all writers do) and am super curious to know if anyone has any idea as to where I am going with this story lol**

**As always keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo**

**Sparkles**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so this is like SUPER long and I hope it makes up for my absence! But I have been working on this for days trying to cover all my bases! Thank you GajeelIronSteel for the review and I sincerely hope every question you have is explained here!**

**Okay well read on and (hopefully) enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up before everyone else and tried not to disturb Nikki or Juvia, both of whom decided to cuddle with me during the night. I wiggled my way out and crept to the door, it was hard considering the room wasn't huge and the body count was high.

Once outside the door I let out a sigh of relief. I popped my shoulder and checked my knee to make sure the magic didn't leave behind any scars while it healed my body. I sighed in relief again as the only thing I could see were a few of the bigger bruises. "My Lady," I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oliver!" I hiss while grabbing at my thundering heart. "What are you doing awake?" He looked at me like I was stupid. "…Oh right, sorry," I mutter.

"It's quite alright My Lady. Are you hungry, shall I make breakfast?"

"Let's do it together," I look back at the door. "There are a lot of us to feed this time around."

"Why are you makin' so much noise this early in the morin'?" came the very groggy voice of Laxus. Oliver and I abruptly turned around to find him sprawled out on the couch.

"Laxus!" I hiss at him while my heart flutters again. 'How did I miss him on the couch? My abilities must be super rusty!' I smack my hand to my face and grunt in frustration.

"My Lady are you alright?!" Oliver circles me like a mother hen. I swat at his hands as they flutter over me. "But why did you smack yourself in the face?" he huffed.

"I'm just frustrated with myself is all Oliver. I just need practice…again," I pinch the bridge of my nose. "I'm going to cook now." I walk away before either of them could say anything else to me. 'Whoa…' I admire the kitchen as I walk around the huge room. 'A double oven…look at all this counter space! This refrigerator is huge! Oh what's in these drawers?' I skip around the kitchen opening and closing various drawers and cabinets finding beautiful plates, cups, bowls, a wide assortment of cooking utensils, and lots of art everywhere. A sink was built into the island that took up a good portion of the kitchen.

"Do you like it My Lady?" I turn to see both Oliver and Laxus watching me. I beam at them before turning back to the kitchen.

"Yes. I love it," I sigh dreamily.

"You like kitchens?" Laxus asks with amusement.

"No, I love cooking. And this kitchen…it's a beautiful place to cook is all."

"Want any help?" Laxus asks as he walks over to open the refrigerator.

"Sure, grab that carton of eggs, the oranges, butter, and bacon please. Oliver grab two skillets I saw under that window over there and…oh here's the spatulas." I start pulling out utensils and go on the hunt for some flour. "Laxus I need milk and some kind of fruit if there's any in there please," I speak without looking at him. The men gather everything I need and spread it out over the various counter space. I turn the stovetop on and place the skillets over it.

Once I start cooking both men slowly step out of the kitchen towards the dining room. Apparently I am very scary to work with in a kitchen, but that's nothing new to me. I hum as I flip pancakes, poke at eggs, and fry the bacon. I even throw some bread down in the egg pan to toast it up a little. The house starts to smell good and I notice both men take a deep appreciative sniff. I smirk as the door to my room finally opens and women come pouring out in mass.

"Lydia-sensei?!" Waynoka is the first to make it to me, but Ori-chan and Lenore are right on her heels.

"This smells amazing!" Mary says with enthusiasm. I have to swat at her hand because she tries to grab a pancake. "Ouch! Lydia-sensei…" she whines.

"Set the table please. Here Nikki," I give the girl an orange and she giggles.

"No fair!" Mary whines again as Syllis pushes her towards the cupboard to grab out enough dishes for everyone.

"Come on Mary the sooner its set the sooner we can eat!" Syllis practically dragged her to the table. Bai-san and Oliver helped to lay out the plates, Nikki and Laxus helped me carry the food, while everyone else took a seat at the table.

"Alright foods on!" Once thanks was given everyone started to pass out and stab at various plates. There was a lot of laughing and shouting as some food landed on faces instead of plates. Veronica threatens to behead Syllis if she throws another pancake at her causing another round of giggles and laughter. Soon enough everyone has full plates and is eating. The sounds of glasses clinking and forks scrapping plates were the only sounds for a while.

Closer to the end of the meal Ori-chan looked over at me with a smile. "Are you feeling better this morning Lydia-sensei?"

The background noise subsides as all eyes turn towards me, I gulp in nervousness. "I mean yeah—yes I only feel sore today. But otherwise I'm okay."

"I can't believe your wounds are gone!" Veronica quips as she leans over to poke my shoulder.

"Ow…still sore Veronica," I grumble.

"Oh sorry!" she smiles awkwardly.

"That is some amazing healing magic you possess Lydia-chan," Bai-san changes the topic. "How do you do it?" the question was innocent enough, but it still made me squirm.

"I uh—it's hard to explain without telling the whole story," I say flustered.

"It's okay Lydia-sensei," Mary had folded her hands under her chin. "It all has to do with Naoki too, doesn't it?" I nod my head. "And that dragon too?" I nod again.

"Acnologia?" Juvia gasps astonished. Laxus grips his fork a little tighter when I nod my head again.

"Let us get ready for the day," Bai-san cuts off the conversation by standing up and clearing her plate. Everyone followed her example except for me. I sat in my seat for a few minutes more.

"I'll see you at the guild?" Laxus walked back to me. I met his eyes with hesitation as he continued to stare down at me.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you at the guild," I sigh. His hand twitches, but it doesn't move from his side. He only nods and gruffed out a response. He bid farewell to everyone else before leaving through the backdoor.

"Juvia will see Juvia's friend later?" Juvia walked up to me next with hesitation in her eyes. She seemed unsure of my presence, like I would disappear into smoke if she doesn't stare at me.

"Yes Juvia, we'll all be at the guild later. I need a shower right now though," I explain as I pick up my dishes and head towards the sink. "Let me help Lenore."

"Now, now you cooked I can clean up here. Go shower you stink anyways," she smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Juvia tugged at the bottom of my shirt.

"Juvia I promise, this time I'm coming back," I turn around and hug her. She seemed to relax at my words and hugged me back. "I'll see you later."

"Okay!" Juvia beams before walking out the same door as Laxus.

"Well I'm gonna shower too, I did not shower after my last mission and I smell like dog!" Veronica sniffs her hair and makes a disgusted face.

"Yes I need to bathe as well. Asuka-chan is very rowdy and got me covered in dirt last night," Bai-san states as she cleans dirt from under her nails. "Gross."

"Well hurry up you guys. Everyone needs to shower," Lenore retorts as she continues to scrub at the skillets.

"Alright, alright I'm gone!" Veronica ran up the stairs with Bai-san in tow.

"This way Nee-chan. Our bathroom is around the corner from the dining room," Nikki grabs my hand and leads the way. "My room is right next to yours by the way," she says in way of conversation as she opens a door. "I'll show you the rest of the house later. Let me know if you need help with the bath," she says as shuts the door behind her.

"Well these clothes are nasty," I grumble. "No sense in keeping them." I fold them up until they disappear completely before turning on the shower. 'This is nice,' my mind murmurs as the hot water cascades around my sore body. I try not to think about what happens when I have to leave the bathroom, for now I just enjoy this moment.

* * *

"Yeah so I was playing with this kitten right? And this stupid dog decided that it wanted to eat the kitten! So obviously I had to threaten it with Mercy Bringer…" Veronica was detailing the last mission that she went on with Lisanna and Elfman. "Of course Elf was _no_ help! He just kept screaming at the kitten to be a man!" I was only kind of listening as everyone else laughed at Veronica's disgruntlement.

Nikki was holding my hand as we strolled along the river. "Look it's Natsu and Lucy!" she points to a man hanging out of a window. "Natsu!" Nikki runs up under the window and the man finally looks down at us.

'It _is_ Natsu Dragneel…what the actual hell is he doing though?' I think as Oliver walks up next to me in human form. I smile briefly at him as I watch Natsu jump down from the window, followed by that blue cat thing.

"Natsu! Where did you go?!" Lucy sticks her head out of the window to look down at us. "Oh! Nikki! Waynoka! I need to talk to you guys; I'll be right down!" she closed the window and a minute later she was downstairs next to us. "Hey Nikki, Waynoka can we go on a job today?" Lucy asks while smiling.

"Oh, um Lucy today's the day Lydia-sensei is coming to the guild with us," Waynoka explains apologetically. Lucy looks at from over Lenore's shoulder with a curious gaze.

"It's okay I'm sure I can find something to do it's just that my rent is due tomor—kaaaay!" Lucy was almost run over by a short, robust woman.

"Lucy!" she bellows while stroking what looked like a fox scarf. "I'm going to turn you out! You are behind by two months now!" Lucy starts begging and crying at the woman's feet. No one seemed fazed by this display, even Oliver. I, however, was floored.

'What the actual hell is going on here?!' I walk up to the woman and stare at her in wonderment.

"What are you lookin' at?" she puffed out her chest at me.

"How much does she owe?" I ask.

"Wha-what?" the landlady stammers.

"How much does she owe?" I ask a little more impatiently.

"T-two months' worth tomorrow…so one hundred and forty thousand jewels."

"Oh that's not terrible," I say as I manage to conjure up that amount of money and hand it to the landlady in a nice bag. "I hope you are satisfied with your payment," I bow slightly before turning to continue on.

"How do I know this is real?" the landlady hollers after me.

"Check it. Let me know if it is not up to standard," I shrug as I continue to walk. Oliver trailed behind me without hesitation. Eventually I hear some shuffling behind me and soon footfalls try to catch up to me.

"What was that?" Mary asks.

"Who cares?!" Lucy cries. "Thank you Lydia-chan!" she throws her arms around my throat and laughs. I stiffen under her contact, but soften after a moment.

"No worries Heartfilia-san," I reply.

"Oh please! You can call me Lucy, no need to be so formal with me! You called Natsu by _his_ first name, you can totally call me by mine." She slaps my back while laughing. "Oh that's right! I'm sorry I don't even know your real name! I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you Lydia!" Lucy gasps like she had just committed a horrific crime.

"No need to worry Heartf—Lucy-san no one here is aware of my real identity. Well expect Oliver, but he doesn't count," I shrug again. We were almost to the guild at this point. A very obnoxious noise could be heard coming from the guild. 'How can they be so loud?' I think as I sigh.

I at least remembered from the very first time I walked through these doors to duck as soon as they were open. A chair went sailing past me and Lucy and smacked straight into Natsu. "Who threw that?!" Natsu roars. "Was it you ice prick?!" he jumped over the railing and punched Gray in the face.

"Oi! What was that for flame brain?!" Gray screams back as he socks Natsu in the head.

"Charla!" Happy flies right over our heads and lands next to the other two winged cats. "Do you want to share my fish with me?"

"Hey Mira-chan can I get another barrel?" Cana slurred next to the white cat.

"Man! Fights are manly!" Elfman screams as he punches Gajeel in the face. Gajeel fell backwards onto Levy who screamed and threw fire at the two men.

These were only some of the conversations I heard as we walked towards the bar. My head was pounding from all of noise. Laxus and Juvia saw us and started in our direction.

"Laxus where are you going?" I hear Freed whine. "I thought we could go on a mission today!"

"Juvia? What's going on?" Wendy asks as Juvia makes a beeline for us. "Oh, Nikki-chan!" Wendy got up and followed Juvia.

"Hi Wendy!" Nikki ran over to her friend and they started talking animatedly.

"Hey Nikki, Wendy," Romeo walked over to them as his father started crying behind him. Why I do not know. The three started talking and ignored Macao.

"Juvia was worried Juvia's friend wouldn't get here soon!" Juvia beamed as she grabbed my hands in hers. "Juvia is glad."

"Hi Juvia," I smile back at her.

"Oh hey Waynoka!" Mirajane shouts from the other end of the bar.

"Hey Mira!" Waynoka winks at me before moving down to talk to her friend. "How's it been today?"

"Oh, you know busy, loud, and as rowdy as ever!" Mira giggles brightly.

"Mary!" someone I didn't recognize shouted out. Mary turned and smiled at the woman.

"Hey!" she ran over to her.

"Bai-san can you come here for a moment?" Wendy called out and Bai-san walked over to the three young ones.

"Syllis-nee-chan come play with me!" Asuka rushes up to Syllis and grabs her hand to drag her back to a table with her parents.

"Lenore can you help me with this stupid man!" Evergreen shouts at Lenore who only laughs and runs over to help her with Elfman. And then of course, as if karma herself was doing it, Gray grabbed Juvia before Gajeel and Natsu could hit her. Thus leaving me completely alone with only my uncomfortable feelings and Oliver. Unfortunately, with Juvia gone and the fight still raging on the next attack that was hurdled in my direction sent me sailing over the bar. Not for a second did I believe they would actually hit me!

"Augh!" I grunt as I am thrown into the wall behind the bar.

"My Lady!" the whole guild suddenly stops and stare with an awkward silence. I slowly stand up from my place on the floor, my bruises were still sore so it took more effort than it should have. "My Lady are you alright?" Oliver says as he growls at the two dragon slayers.

"I am quite alright Oliver, nothing to worry about," I wince as I feel my shoulder pop out of place again. "My stupid shoulder is popped again hold on…" I force a good amount of magic into my shoulder to readjust my bones. Once it's popped back in I weave the magic through the muscle and veins to sew up any loose ends. "Ouch," I scrunch up my nose as my tissue was being repaired.

"Are you okay?" it was Mirajane.

"I'm fine Strauss-san thank you," I reply. "Just a flesh wound nothing to cry about," I try to smile, but she only frowns.

"Natsu, Gajeel you need to be more careful next time," she scolds them.

"Sorry…again," Natsu says sheepishly.

"Watch out next time," Gajeel mutters.

"What was that Gajeel?" Mirajane hisses at him causing him to gulp.

"I-I mean sorry 'bout that," he steps back from Mirajane's gaze.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" came the booming voice of Makarov. "Oh Clara-chan you're here. Come tell me everything!" he bounces down the steps with that lady from yesterday right behind him. "I'm curious to know more about you." I visibly gulp because soon Oliver, Mirajane, and I are surrounded at the bar. Oliver stands in between the group and me, I take a couple of deep breaths before gently placing my hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"My Lady?" he gazes at me questioningly. I only nod my head and he moves out of my way with a bow.

"Well Clara-chan?" Makarov jumped up and sat on the bar. Lucy and Levy shared a seat and Natsu and Gajeel stood behind them, Juvia stood next to Gray who had his arm around her waist, Mary and the rest of my troupe stood huddled together at the end of the bar. I caught a glimpse Laxus with his Thunder Legion as I walked down the length of the bar.

"I'll tell you…everything. I guess—there's quite a lot to tell actually. But," I look at Nikki with a sad expression. "You're the ones who deserve answers more than anyone else here. I never meant to hurt you with my deception, even if for a while there I didn't even know what I remember now. I am so sorry."

"Eh," Ori-chan shrugged nonchalantly. "None of us really pegged you for a liar anyways. I always knew you'd come around," she smirked and winked at me. "Right Mary?"

"Right," Mary grinned.

"Besides, in our old line of work lying was kind of a huge part anyways. I can't blame you if something rubbed off," Waynoka laughed. "So, relax Lydia-sensei we'll always have your back."

Nikki climbed up onto the bar and scooted across it so she was right in my face. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck. "No matter what you're my sister and I love you Nee-chan," she held tight. A wave of nostalgia ran through me and it took a lot of effort to not cry. Instead I only held onto her as tightly as she held me. I decided to jump up onto the bar and pull her into my lap before I spoke. I needed another minute to compose myself. Oliver stood behind me with his arms folded across his chest, he was on guard.

"There's no need for that Oliver," I smile weakly at him. "The war is over remember?" a slight murmur went through the crowd at the word war, but Oliver only sighed.

"As you command, My Lady," he dropped his guard and relaxed against a crate that was behind the bar. "I will be here for assistance if you require it."

"Thank you Oliver," I turn to the crowd this time. "First things first—my name is not Lydia or Clara or Mallory or any of the others various names people have given me over the course of these long years." Everyone turned their full attention to me, not a single person wasn't at the bar. I took a deep and shaky breath with closed eyes; Romeo joined us on the bar and cuddled up next to me. I open my eyes and smile at him. "What I am about to tell you is something powerful. My name is not just a way to identify myself—it holds magic. Like a lot of things in my life it is a very old magic at that."

"How do you figure that?" Veronica asks with the curiously obvious. I hold my hand up, I knew everyone could see my shaking.

"P-please just let me get this out. I promise I'm going to try to make as much sense as I can, but somethings about me will be hard to believe I just _really_ need you to believe me. Okay first my name is…Mahari." I breathe a sigh of relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest and I could finally breathe easy. "Yes, my name is Mahari and it is not only a name, but a name that had a spell intertwined in to it. If something catastrophic were ever to happen to my home—which it did—I was to have my memory erased by someone by activating the magic laced through my name. Only one person could do this—and only that same person could grant me my memories back."

The room was deathly quiet, it barely sounded like people were breathing. "My other half…my love—my best friend and brother Naoki…" the tears finally started to flow silently down my face. Oliver handed me a napkin from below the bar, I took it gratefully and held it to my eye. "Naoki was gifted with this power by my mother. His mother is the one that was able to place the spell on my name and it only made sense that Naoki be the one to hold that power. It was to keep me in check as well."

"So…at the Grand Magic Games that surge of magic…that was you?" it was Levy.

"Y-ye-yes…I um well might have gone a little overboard when my powers were fully restored to me," I blushed. "I just had forgotten how much there was—just how powerful I am. And I was so angry and my heart felt like it was torn from my chest. I don't even really remember those first few seconds after my power was restored. Everything went red, I was able to focus again after I watched Shellington go flying off of Edan." I grimaced at the memory of the Games.

"Who the hell is Edan?" Gajeel asks with a huff. I stare at him with pain in my eyes and my heart starts to break all over again. It must have been very obvious on my face because Levy drops a ton of rocks on top of him with the audible exclamation of 'baka'.

"Edan is the name of Acnologia…before he became that—that _thing_."

"Hold on just a minute!" Lucy pushes herself up from the seat and knocked into Natsu and almost threw Levy to the floor. "Are you saying you _knew_ Acnologia _before_ he became a dragon?!" her voice was incredulous. The whole hall erupted into questions at this point and I held onto Nikki tighter and pulled Romeo closer to me. Oliver hovered over us and growled at anyone who got too close.

"_Will you brats shut up_?!" Makarov bellowed. "Clar—Mahari-chan can you please elaborate? What are earth are you saying?"

"Um…"

"Mahari-chan you just tell us what you want to tell us. In whatever order you deem acceptable, do not be afraid," Bai-san stated simply.

"Yeah Mahari we're your friends okay? If you say you knew Acnologia as a human then I believe ya," Syllis smiled at me with a huge grin. My tears momentarily stop and I laugh, actually laugh.

"You're right Syllis, Bai-san thank you. Makarov-sama, Lucy I had promised I'll tell you everything didn't I? It's okay to be confused everyone," I say. "But let me show you something, Nikki can you get off of my for a moment please?" Nikki did as I told her and rolled off to the side. She sat next to Romeo as I stood on the bar. "This is important for you to observe," I say as my magic begins to course through my veins and the air around me. My body slowly shifts into a form I know so well. I can feel my wings unfurling, my horns elongating and curling down, my skin and clothing transforming into hard scales, and my tail swishing behind me.

"This is my master form," I state. "Do not mistake my magic for the type used by the Strauss family or Veronica. This is not a take over in that sense, it is a completely different type of magic and I shall explain it to you in due time. But I just wanted you to be able to see it up close." I look down and trace the new black and blue patterns that are swirling around on top of my golden scales. 'Naoki…'

"Okay so the very beginning is the only way I can make this make sense…I hope," I say as I transform back into my true original appearance. 'My scars are proof of survival, I shall not hide them any longer,' my hand absent mindedly traced my long scar on the right side of my face. "I was born in the year 617 in what is now called the Pergrande Kingdom at the time this kingdom was not as large as it is today and was just called the Homeland, in fact I was born in the northern most part of Homeland. Also I can't remember the name that I was originally given, Mahari is a name I gained later in my life. I was also born without magical abilities—unlike the rest of my original family.

"I was born in a very small village that was not touched by the outside world too much. We were peaceful, quiet, and mostly farmers. My father was a farmer, my mother was a farmer's wife, and I had three older brothers. The only unique thing about my family that set us apart from everyone else in the village was that they all were magic wielders. Actually, quite to the astonishment of many my mother was actually a priestess that forsake her birthright to marry my father. She did not want to sit on a throne and never experience the world. No, she met my father and wanted to go and save the world with him."

I grimace at the memories of the stories she used to tell me. "My father was a medical man, he used his magic to help and heal others whereas my mother's magic was one of beautiful destruction. My oldest brother, Emem, was a perfect mix of both mother and father. The second eldest, Talib, took after father the most and my third brother, Keyon took after mother. Then there was me," I sighed. Nikki crawled back into my lap, her face was one of pure astonishment and awe. When I finally looked at the crowd I could see everyone was captivated and slightly awestruck.

"The whole village, including my family, looked down on me for being ordinary. My family was revered for our magical heritage especially since, back then, women were not allowed to wield magic, unless of course you're a priestess. I was ashamed of myself and worked extra hard around the farm and village. People gave me the most horrific jobs that could have killed me, barely anyone ever spoke to me. The only time my mother or father talked to me is when they either needed something or were drunk. Talib was very mean to me, if I recall correctly he actually never spoke to me. He would send Keyon to fetch me if he needed me, this in turn made Keyon very angry and bitter towards me. Keyon…he is the one who gave me my first scar."

I had to breathe deeply because the memory caused anger to flare inside me. "He decided I was a good practice dummy and used his destructive magic on me. The scar is slashed across my stomach. It was Emem…Emem punished Keyon and took care of me. I just remember crying so much and all that blood—Emem patched me up," I smiled at the memory of my eldest brother. "He was the only one who loved me, who _saw_ me. Emem was…he was everything to me. He tucked me in, fed me, bathed me, and patched me up each and every single time. Many people took their anger out on me so I had to be patched up a lot. But he never complained…he always told me he appreciated the practice," I laughed.

"I'm sorry that's not funny…he would always frown after he said it. I knew it broke his heart to see me so beaten and broken. So, one day when I was four years old I decided I was going to train by myself so he would never have to be sad again." I saw a few tears in the eyes of my audience and even Nikki was trying not to sob in my lap. "I trained and trained and trained for months and it was the strangest thing…suddenly there was magic. It was like a flood gate was opened and I was overwhelmed with power. There was so much in fact that it actually made me sick. I was out all alone in the middle of the woods, Emem couldn't find me for three days. For those three days I withered in pain and tried very hard not to cry out. Emem was so distraught that he stayed with me for another two days until the pain finally went away.

"When I finally woke up six days had passed and I was back at our home in my brother's bed. Emem told me to not tell anyone about my magic when I asked why he told me something that was going to change my life forever. Emem said 'my dear sister there is a war going on. A war that is tearing the whole world apart…and I don't ever want to see you drawn into a war that has nothing to do with you. You deserve so much more from this wretched world so please—_please_ little sister do not tell anyone.' And then he gave me my greatest gift. He shared with me his healing magic. He said 'little sister take this healing magic and use it to take care of yourself. Maybe one day you'll be able to use it on others, but for now it is for you and you alone. I wish I could do more for you, I'm so sorry…'"

I held Nikki tighter and sigh while stroking Romeo's hair absentmindedly. "So I never did tell anyone and no one noticed my power and stamina increase. For the rest of my days in that village the thought of a war plagued my mind. Little did I know that this war was really going to ruin my short life. Not even two months later Emem and Talib were forced into the royal army, basically anyone with magic wielding abilities was kidnapped and put into the army. A month later they took father and Keyon. My mother became so distraught with hatred and grief that she went off to kill the royal family," I sigh in frustration at the memory. "My mother was an idiotic fool and she was killed, all of them were. I was left all alone in that house in that stupid village.

"To make matters worse one day, a little after I turned six, a man on a horse carting a giant cage rolled into the village. He said on order of the king all those who cannot work are to go with them. Not for one minute did I think the villagers would do what they did to me. They caught me off guard and knocked me out, took me to the man and claimed I was a burden! Those wretched evil humans…" I hiss my eyes flashing red for a moment. "I was thrown into the cage without a second thought along with a pregnant woman, a dying man, and three other children. For four days we rode on in silence without stopping for food or drink.

"They finally stopped when we came to the castle. Even though I was scared and confused I could not help but admire the building. It was bigger than the king of Fiore's castle and was twice as magnificent. The brought us inside and we actually met the king. A very tall and fat man who had a high pitched voice. He ordered us to be cleaned up and fed—everyone else but me cheered at this. I was filled with dread. And so we were cleaned up, given new clothing, and feed until we could barely move. That is when the terrible news came."

I paused my monologue as the wave of emotions ran through my body. No one pushed me, no one said anything as I composed myself again. "I finally found out who we were fighting in this war. I learned who killed the only person I loved and I found out why I had been brought to the castle. We were sacrifices that were part of a treaty signed with…the dragons. A ceasefire was reached, the humans wanted gold and the dragons wanted humans. There were hundreds of us picked up to be used as a pawn in this very long drawn out war. It was heart stopping and all I wanted to do was fight—never in my whole life had I wanted to fight as much as I wanted to fight in that moment. The king just stood there and handed us our death sentence like it meant nothing. He wrote us off as burdens and unnecessary, so we were perfect to give to the dragons.

"So that was it. The very next day they bathed and dressed and fed us again before placing us out in the courtyard. The day was beautiful no clouds, a slight breeze that cooled our heated skin, and everything seemed so wrong. The day of my death should have been black and full of rain, but it wasn't. As we waited a priest blessed us and the pregnant woman kicked him, another man who I had never seen before cursed at the guards, and children cried. Soon the sky cracked open and I saw the most amazing place. It was a bright and sunny place full of majestic mountains, a lake that stretched on for miles, giant grassy plains and quiet wooded areas. It was beautiful, except for the gigantic scaly creatures coming through from that beautiful place. There had to have been at least a dozen of them, some carried chests the size of a house and others just flew down to collect us. People fought and screamed as the creatures tried to take us, I was so numb that I just allowed the beast to pick me up.

"This is how I came to the Dragon Realm. This is where I first met Naoki and we bonded instantly, he reminded me so much of Emem that I loved him from the moment I met him. And this is where it got weird—"

"Wait!" Laki cries out in dismay. "Mahari-san your story is so crazy and unbelievable! How on earth do you expect us to believe this?! My head hurts…" she shook her head fiercely.

"Seriously how do you expect us to believe you're not only older that master but master Mavis as well?" Ezra questioned.

"And what the hell is the Dragon Realm?" Natsu snorts.

"I know I'm sorry I told you my story isn't one that is easily believed, but I swear I'm telling the truth. Scarlet-san my age is quite frankly something of little consequence to me anymore, but I shall explain it. Please, give me time as you can tell I've lived a long life. Dragneel-san…the Dragon Realm is where all dragons were born and raised. Did you believe they lived here on Earthland all of this time?" I question.

"Well…yeah I mean how was I supposed to know there was another place for just dragons?" he rubs at the back of his neck.

"Did you not travel to Edolas?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know of Edolas?!" the black winged cat asks, surprised.

"I've known about Edolas since before you were a thought Exceed," I snap. "Don't act so surprised. The portals between all the worlds used to be much thinner. There are literally thousands of other worlds, for crying out loud you have a magic wielder who holds _several_ keys to the celestial world!" I point at Lucy. "You do recall that the celestial world is not the same as this one don't you Lucy-san?"

"Oh-oh…um well it is true that one day here equals three months in the spirit world," Lucy sputters.

"Yes, exactly so by that logic is it truly hard to believe that my age has been manipulated and fluctuates quite a lot?" no one answered. "Exactly."

"So Naoki isn't your brother then?" this question came from Laxus. I looked at him for a few moments before answering.

"No. I did have three older brothers all of whom are now dead, but Naoki was never one of them. He was my brother by choice and then by association. As I was about to explain," I stare at Laki who only blushes and doesn't meet my eyes. "Once in the Dragon Realm we all thought that we were going to be eaten, but the dragons had other plans for us. They wanted us as slaves. As they were explaining their expectations for us, I slipped out and made a mad dash to the woods. I grew up surrounded by trees, I could live off the land. What I wasn't expecting was Naoki who at the time was a very annoying thorn in my side. A very useless little boy who grew up in the dessert. You call it Desierto now, but back then Naoki said he was from the Badland. He knew nothing about the woods and decided to stick with me because 'I looked like I know what I'm doing'." I roll my eyes and laugh a little at the memory.

"He really was hopeless and on more than one occasion I really thought about leaving him for the dragons. But in the end we really did grow close, looking back now I guess we didn't click as instantly as I first thought. For me, though, an instant could be two years so…anyways we made it several months before we were finally caught. I was really worried about losing Naoki, so I broke my promise to Emem and I used my magic to defend him. Of course being so young there was no rhyme or reason to my magic and I was inexperienced compared to the dragon. Naoki was surprised by my abilities, but it didn't last long because apparently he was also hiding his ability to use magic.

"We both fought against the dragon with all we had, but in the end we lost and were taken again. They brought us to a castle, it was very wide and seemed to kiss the top of the sky. The dragon, who I learned later was named Ironrod, escorted us into the throne room. This is where I had my next life changing moment. Sitting atop a pile of gold and jewels was the dragon I would call mother," I look at Oliver and he gives me an encouraging smile. "Her name was Sunglow and she was beautiful. Her golden scales shone brighter than the jewels, her wings were long and elegant, and her eyes were so soft. Sitting next to her was the dragon that Naoki would soon called mother, her name was Stellaluna.

"She was just as beautiful but she was the exact opposite of Sunglow. Her scales were the color of the night sky and she had feathers that trailed along her spine down to the tip of her tail. And her body shimmered whenever she moved, she looked like stars. It was night and day, the sun and moon and they were best friends. Well anyways Ironrod announced us as the humans that ran away before they could assign us to our dragons and he also informed them that we used magic. Sunglow and Stellaluna never took their eyes off of us, Naoki squirmed under their gaze but I stared back with ferocity.

"Sunglow dismissed Ironrod without a second thought even after he protested. Once he was gone Sunglow glided down from her pile of treasure and sauntered towards us; Stellaluna followed. 'Well now aren't you two cute?' Sunglow purred at us with a smirk. 'What do you think Stella? Aren't they cute?' I glared at the dragons as I stood between them and Naoki. 'Very the boy is adorable and I want to train him.'"

I made eye contact with Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and lastly Laxus for this next part. "Naoki and I along with about five others were the very first humans to ever be trained by dragons. The five others were each studying under dragons of different specialties. I even befriended another girl who studied water magic alongside her dragon's daughter. The girl's name was Sarah and she was good, but not good enough. One day the magic just became too much for her and she died in the middle of the night. The dragon's daughter became so distraught she swam to the bottom of the lake and didn't come up for months. I was actually the one to finally get her to resurface and she became one of my greatest allies and friend. Her name was Aquamarine."

I closed my eyes at the memories of Aqua and I. She truly was a great friend and confidant and I miss her dearly. "So, you're sayin' that you're a dragon slayer like us?" Gajeel asked as he folded his arms across his chest and gave me a hard look. "No wonder your magic felt similar to mine."

"At the time we were not calling ourselves dragon slayers Redfox-san," I say as I set my mouth into a hard line. "We simply called ourselves students, later once Naoki and I mastered our abilities we became Dragons. We were recognized by all inhabitants of the Dragon Realm as true Dragons—not like Acnologia before you can ask," I state. "But yes you can say that our abilities are similar, but I can guarantee you the training we went through versus your training is very different. I am on a very different level from all of you, you could say I'm a super rare type actually."

"What do you mean Mahari-san?" Wendy pipes in.

"Mhm…" I sigh. "Well once Naoki and I finally stopped resisting the advances of Sunglow and Stellaluna we learned that the dragons were not the monsters we thought they were. When I told Sunglow about my family she felt deep sorrow for my bother Emem and for me because of the treatment I received from people I was supposed to be able to trust. We learned that many dragons were lost in that long war and that everyone was just glad it was over. None of them were sad to lose a few thousand pieces of gold if it meant there could be peace between Earthland and the Dragon Realm. So, we studied. Sunglow took me under her wing and Stellaluna took Naoki. Which was always funny to us because I am tan with dark hair and dark green eyes whereas Naoki was pale with bright blonde hair and clear blue eyes. I was the one who looked more like night and he looked more like the day, but so it goes. My eyes slowly faded to the gold you see today and Naoki's hair darkened.

"We were driven into the ground over and over again, our mothers pushed us to our limits and then forced us beyond that. Naoki started his training before me and under the weight from the responsibility of my name he pushed me as well. Sometimes he would get frustrated with me and I would be angry with him. But, it's what siblings do right?" I give them a sideways grin. "Anyways, yes, we trained every single day for hours this included studying the history of everything, politics, mathematics, and other such elementary skills. We actually didn't start training on our Dragon magic until about fifty years after we arrived in the Dragon Realm. Which brings me to why I am a rare type…

"Sunglow was no a Sun Dragon as some of you might have assumed. No, no her magic was far more powerful than that. Sunglow was a Particle Dragon, she had command over _everything_. This is why she was the undisputed ruler of all the Dragon Realm, she wasn't just powerful though," memories of my mother warmed my insides. "No she was kind and smart and caring and everyone loved her. Stellaluna was the Mistress of the Night. She ruled the stars and she actually created those spirits you love so much Lucy-san."

"Wh-wha-what?!" half the room screams at me.

"No I'm being totally serious. Stellaluna and Sunglow were seriously that old when I first met them. So in short I am what you call and Particle Dragon and Naoki was a Star Dragon…" I trailed off. "There was another spell that both Naoki and I had to learn because of our statues and the power of our magic…it is a self-sacrificing spell," I choked on the last words. Tears started to run down my face again and I wiped away angrily at them. "In the event of the demise of one of us we are to recite the spell that will transfer our magic to the other one. A Particle Dragon and a Star Dragon are very rare, they were rare magic types back when dragons were plentiful. So, in order to preserve the magic this spell was used."

My voice was shaky and the tears would not stop. "To hear these words I am at the end…to you I give everything for you are my everything…with my dying breath I grant you the power of—" a sob escapes my lips. "I grant you the power of the stars…" I curl inward taking Nikki with me. My sorrow comes back with full force as I mourn the loss of my brother. "It should—have been me. It—it was always su-supposed to be-be me, but that baka Naoki ha-had to be a hero. He kn-knew Edan would stop him, he _knew_!" Nikki clung to me with all her strength and Oliver kept us from falling off the bar. Someone stroked my hair, I'm pretty sure it was Romeo. "So now instead of having my brother I'm left with the power of the stars as a hollow reminder of everything that I've lost. Again.

"If that's not enough I don't even have a home to go back to…Acnologia destroyed the Dragon Realm and the stupid portals and broke the treaty and just ruined everything! And it's all that stupid Zeref characters fault!"

"What does Zeref have to do with any of this?" Mavis asked with a serious tone.

"Edan was a human from the present day Sin. He accidently got caught up into the pull of a portal. When he landed in the Dragon Realm my friend Scissor Runner found him and brought him to Naoki and I. This was during the middle of our Dragon training and there was only two other humans in the Dragon Realm at this time. So, the presence of another human was shocking, but I was so excited…Edan was strong for a human, but Naoki didn't like him. It was understandable, he had always had my full attention up until that point. Edan wanted to stay in the Dragon Realm with me, but a lot of the dragons—including my mother and Stellaluna—didn't trust him. Sunglow said that his character was not strong and she worried about that.

"I convinced everyone to give him a chance…never in a million years did I think he would…well he was placed under the care of a Rock Dragon named Mountain Peak. He was in charge of traveling between worlds, so Edan went with him on his trips. During one of those trips another war started to rage on—you know the one. From four hundred years ago? Yeah…Zeref was around back then and was causing mischief and creating his creatures of darkness and despair. He corrupted Edan, told him that the dragons were going to destroy the world that he knew and loved. And what does that jerk do? Helped to slay Sunglow's followers so Edan can bathe in their blood and change into that beast. He destroyed the Dragon Realm in an attempt to 'save me' so Naoki and I end up falling through the portal with Edan as it collapses.

"What we didn't know was that the portals jump through time as well as space. Edan was blasted out four hundred years earlier than us and as we fell through the portal we watched in horror as we aged back into children. Before we could both forget everything Naoki enacts the memory spell and then…well you kind of know the rest. Shellington and his wife find us, we are turned into escorts and slaves, and then here we are now," I finally finished. Lots of people had tears in their eyes, while others looked angry. Whether they were angry at me or my story I could not tell.

"So you're a few centuries old?" Lisanna asks.

"Yes, a couple of centuries."

"The Dragon Realm doesn't exist anymore?" Wendy asks with a dejected frown.

"As far as my memory recollects," I cast my eyes downward. "The last thing I ever saw was fire…dragons were fighting other dragons—and blood. There was so much blood in the air it made me sick."

"You don't remember your first name, but you remember your brothers?" Wakaba questions curiously.

"Well, my name became irrelevant when I took the pledge to study to become a true dragon. The name Mahari represents my reincarnation as a new person. But my brothers…their names will never change. Emem…Emem will always be my loving brother."

"I still don't understand…" Natsu starts. "What are you?"

"…A Dragon Dragneel-san. I am the last of my kind. With the death of Naoki and the fall of Sunglow-sama I am the last descendent of the royal line. Which um…well made me a princess and now the current queen…" I trail off because talking about my title always made me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry? You're a what now?" Lucy asks shocked.

"I did mention that my mother was the undisputed ruler of the Dragon Realm and I was her only beloved daughter. Since it was planned that I was to marry Naoki he was always just assumed to be the prince, but now," my throat constricted as I thought about how my life was supposed to be. "Now there is only me. Technically speaking as descendants of my mother's followers you are all under my rule," I look at Natsu and Gajeel. Wendy gasps and Laxus' jaw tightens. "Please do not look at me like that. This topic always made me uncomfortable and I would prefer you did not worry about it. Even though Dragon blood could possibly run through your blood does not mean you must follow me. Besides right now I'm a little lost," I tried to laugh but it sounded tired.

"So you're a queen? Of a species that is thought to be dead?" Makarov asks.

"Yes."

"You knew Zeref?" Mavis demanded.

"Yes Mavis, I knew Zeref in the sense of Edan talking crazy about him and his plan to destroy the whole world and rebuild it with the blood of the innocent," I snap. "He is cruel and there is nothing that anyone could tell me to convince me otherwise."

"But—"

"Mavis!" I yell. "Look at me! Look at my life!" I jump up on the bar startling Romeo and Nikki. "Does this look like the ideals of a sane man?!" I take my memories and manipulate the air around me to project the pictures. Images of Edan being consumed by Zeref's anger and hatred, the destruction of the Dragon Realm, the fights between dragons, the blood of innocent and undefended individuals spilt flash across my face. "_This_ is what Zeref did. He was not a kind man, Mavis. I am sorry if you have a different opinion of him, but I am far too old and have seen too much bloodshed to think differently."

Mavis was holding back her tears as she sat back down. The images fade out as we continue to stare at each other. "I'm sorry," she says.

"It's…over now, Mavis. I just—I'm just in so much pain," I say clutching at my heart. "I _loved_ Edan, Mavis. I believed in him and Zeref—he took Edan away from me. My world was shattered and my poor brother he had to help pick up the pieces once Edan's betrayal became known. Naoki should be alive right now Mavis! And once again because of Zeref's cold indifference to the suffering of others Naoki did not get the chance to live either."

"I'm sorry…"

"Me too, me too." The hall was silent for a while after that. I jumped down from the bar to end up resting against it. "You all must still be so confused. I'm sorry I don't know any other way of explaining it."

"But what is your power?" Gray asks.

"Particle Style of course and now…Stellar Style as well. I trained the most on Particle Style it is my primary magic. But I am better than proficient at Stellar Style, however, I did study it for longer than most of you have been alive."

"Can you show us?" he inquires.

"Un…" I scratch at the back of my head. "It's just that well it's been a super long time since I've used my magic because of the memory spell and I'm kind of rusty."

"Why did you need the memory spell?" Freed asks.

"Too ensure that no one could steal my magic. If I didn't even know it existed then there was no way for others to know. Naoki must have hit his head when we fell through the portal because he couldn't remember my name after enacting the spell. He must have done some soul searching while we were separated to remember it again. But in short I guess it was to protect the royal line."

"I would like to see your magic again," Freed concluded. Several others seconded his conclusion, putting me into a tight spot.

"I just…I'm scared," I admit.

"No worries Mahari," Waynoka says as she walks over to me. "I believe in you."

"Yeah you can do this," Lenore agrees.

"Besides you've done a brilliant job with our clothes all those long months," Veronica offers.

"It's okay Mahari," Ori-chan smiles at me. "We trust you."

I smile back at her and all of the members of my troupe. "Okay well…there was something I've been wanting to check on anyways. Okay stand back please," I wait until everyone has backed up a few paces. I place my hand over my heart and concentrate. 'Focus…focus…focus…' a dark blue swirl of magic forms in a circle in front of me. In a matter of seconds a figure appears. They are wearing a dark blue silk robe that has swirls that glitter and shift around one the fabric, in their left hand they hold a giant, twisted wooden staff that holds an actual star at the top, and in their right hand swings a bright red orb.

"Mahari-hime…it has been a long time," the voice was a soft, sweet thing.

"Yes it has been far too long Citlali," I smirk at the figure.

"Hime why have you summoned me after all these years?" the 's' sound is dragged out.

"Citlali, I was hoping you had the information that I seek," I try to not sound desperate.

"Oh, oh, oh Hime-sama you wish to be informed of the other side?" even though the face was hidden under the robe I could just see the smirk.

"Will you remove your hood Citlali? It is very rude to hide your face in the presence of people who do not know you," I scold.

"As Hime-sama commands…" the right hand releases the orb, but it continues to float in the air. The sleeve rolls back to reveal a very delicate looking hand that has the nails painted the same red color as the orb. "So, shall it be." The hood falls back to reveal the face of a frail man. Citlali has the sides of his head shaved with a thick mass of red hair on the top that is mused to the right. His eyes are black, but have an inner sparkle that make them shine and also make it look like he knows something you do not.

"Citlali I would like a statue update. What has happened since the last time I summoned you?"

"Now, now Hime-sama," he cooed. "You know the payment I require," he grabbed his orb again and held it out to me.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "After all the trouble I've pulled you out of you ungrateful demon?" I snap and he only laughs. "Fine, give it to me." I take the orb from him with another sigh. It floats in front of me as I use my right finger to slice the palm of my left hand open, I smear the blood around the circumference of the orb. "There you greedy demon, now answer my question. What has happened since the last time I summoned you?"

Citlali's head lulls back and his eyelids flutter shut as he emits a low hum. The orb lazily starts to circle around him as his staff's star glows brighter. Suddenly his head snaps back, the staff stops glowing, and the orb is reattached to his hand. "Oh my, the afterlife has been busy hasn't it?" I growled at him. "Hime-sama it is quite hard to pinpoint the exact times for the untimely demise of Sunglow-sama, Stellaluna-sama, ouji-sama, Aquamarine, and Edan-san. The time flux that surrounds you causes a disturbance in the information."

"I just need to know that they are okay Citlali, please," I beg him. The underworld demon takes pity on me.

"As far as health…they are in fact dead. As for happiness…" his face scrunches up in confusion. "You know for one's who are dead they are very happy."

I sigh in relief, "thank you Citlali."

"Anything for you hime-sama…or should I say Mahari Heika," he smiles at me before bowing.

"Why you disrespectful piece of trash," my eyes flash red as I manifest my sword and point it at his throat. "Do not tarnish the royal line of the Dragons with your inability to respectfully address an active member of its court."

He does not even flinch as my sword cuts into his flesh. "Ah you still possess the Draconic Royal Scale I see," he flicks his tongue out to caress the blade. "I meant no disrespect Heika…you are now the one true—and sole—heir to the throne of the Dragons."

"Tch, I will never be the true queen. Not like mother…" I dematerialize the sword. "I do not require you anymore Citlali."

"Please call on me when you do Heika," with that he fades away as quickly as he came.

"So you really do summon demons. How did that happen?" Mavis asks from next to me.

"Eh, I was a stubborn kid and when Stella said I couldn't read from a certain section of our library I had to defy her. Turns out it was very black magic…and long story short I lost all my hair for about six months, but I gained the allegiance of the Demon King himself."

"Demon King?" Bickslow questions with a tilt of his head.

"There are _many_ different realms," I reemphasize. "I can also do this," I walk over to a table and place my hands on it. If you blink you would have missed me turning the wooden table into a living horse. "This is the power of Particle Style," I touch the horse and it becomes a simple houseplant. "I can manipulate _everything_," this time I change it into a blanket. "Everything is made up of particles, or atoms. Whichever you prefer to call them it doesn't matter. I can take a flower," change again to a flower, "and make a weapon," change into a handgun. "I can change weapons into harmless items," I finally change it back into a table. "It is Particle Manipulation. I have all the usual dragon attacks that you are capable of, but it's just _more_."

"How come you don't recite any spells?" Levy asks.

"Because I've moved beyond them, nothing special about that." I look around at all the faces staring back at me. They all seemed either really curious, confused, or a mix of the two. "I know it is a lot to take in. Trust me, I know. So, please ask me any questions you want and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability, but please remember that I am in mourning. All of this information might be super old, but I am only just remembering all the tragedies again. The pain is fresh and I feel a little broken right now."

"Oh Mahari…" Ori-chan pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry girl. I wish I could have always been there for you. I never thought for one second your life was this complicated."

"You will always have a friend in us," Syllis says. Everyone else in my troupe agrees with her and I smile at them from over Ori-chan's shoulder.

"And you will always have a family here in Fairy Tail," Makarov interjects.

"Wh-what?" I stammer.

"What did you think I wouldn't let my previous offer stand?" he smirks.

"But…that was so long ago! You offered that to No Name Gal not me…not Mahari!"

"Are you different people?"

"Well…I mean kind of. She was just a part of…me I guess."

"Do we have a reason to not trust you?" this time it was Laxus. "We all trusted you when you didn't have a name, a past. And I hope I can speak for everyone here when I say we can trust you when you do have a name and a past."

I look around me at all the faces that I've read so much about, and the few faces that I've gotten to know better. I studied the faces of those who I did not recognize at all and of those that were the most familiar to me. Each and every single one of them smiled back at me and fresh tears sprung to my eyes. "Thank you everyone, thank you."

"So, Mahari Queen of the Dragons this is the last time I shall ask you this question. Would you like to join the ranks of the strongest guild in all of Fiore? Would you like to become a member of Fairy Tail?" Makarov jumped up onto the bar and looked down at all of us.

I looked at Ori-chan and Syllis who nodded their approval, I looked at Oliver who only sighed then smirked at me, and I looked at Laxus. He wore a small smile that made my heart flutter again and I blush as I look back at Makarov. I take a deep calming breath. "I accept your offer…master."

* * *

**There were a lot of words I know and I hope everything has made sense to everyone! And well...this is basically it guys! I think there is either going to be only one more chapter or maybe two...mhm we'll see what happens! :)**

**Let me know what you think! Comments, questions, whatever :)**

**Keep it sparkly**

**xoxo**

**Sparkles **


	27. The End

**Hello everyone! This is it! This is the FINAL chapter :) enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

"Can you tell me again how your magic works?" the old man smiles up at me.

"Granddad leave the poor lady alone!" his granddaughter pulled at his beard again to move him along.

"It's okay Mandy," I rely. "I don't mind. Everything is made up of smaller things called particles. My magic controls particles, all particles at my level, so I can manipulate the particles however I need them. So, for example your case, you had that monster eating all of your goats and instead of killing the monster I just changed it into goats," I smile at the old man. "It's simple really."

"That's just so amazing! We've been having such a hard time because of that thing and then you come in and solve all our problems in a matter of minutes! Just so amazing!"

"Granddad!"

"Alright, alright Mandy I'm coming. Thank you Mahari-san, Gildarts-san!" he and his granddaughter waved goodbye to us as we started off for the train station.

"Well that was easy enough right?" I smile at Gildarts.

"Hm," he hummed his reply as we continued to stroll along the quiet countryside. "Looks like rain."

I look up at the sky and count the clouds. "Mhm…smells like it too." We fell into an awkward silence as the countryside stretched on. 'It's been almost three months now since I joined Fairy Tail…why does he still hate me?' I watch him out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" he asks when he catches me staring. "Do I have dirt on my face? You know from all the fighting I didn't get to do?"

"Oh!" I blush a bright pink and turn forward again. "N-no there is nothing on your face Clive-san." The awkward silence continues.

"You know I was just kidding."

"What?" I ask startled.

"It's okay that I didn't get to fight on this mission. I'm gettin' kind of old anyways, probably should retire soon."

'Why is he telling me this?' I think as I continue to stare at him in shock.

"Yeah I'm glad there are mages like you to take care of the family once I retire. Maybe I'll move to the beach see if Cana wants to come with me," he gets a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Clive-san I don't understand," I say dumbfounded.

"What's not to understand?"

"You don't like me. Why tell me any of this?"

Gildarts was quiet for a moment as he contemplated his next words. "I don't like that you lied to us when Laki and I ran into you all those months ago, and I didn't like it when you didn't tell us what was going on. You could have trusted us you know."

"I know now," I reply quietly. "But at the time…" I trail off, refusing to look at his face.

"I know and I'm sorry for actin' so cold towards you, I was worse than Gray wasn't I?" he laughs.

"Gray hasn't liked me since day one. It's only because Juvia invited me over that he finally gave in," I laugh with him this time. "I am so sorry Clive-san, I never meant to hurt anyone. It's been so hard all these years to really trust and believe in others, even harder to believe in myself."

"Hey come on don't talk like that! The master made you an S-class mage the second week you joined Fairy Tail! You didn't go through the trials or anything, that's amazing! Never doubt yourself," he smiles down at me.

"Hey to be fair I did beat you, Scarlet-san, Mirajane-san, and Laxus-kun straight into the ground," I smirk at him. He blushes deeply and grumbles a response. "What was that Clive-san?" I laugh at his disgruntlement.

"I said that was just a fluke, I'll get you next time!" he gruffed.

"Ha bring it on old man," I grin triumphantly at him. "I'll take you on anytime," we made it to the train station and now had only a few minutes before our train was to be boarded. "Thank you for coming with me Clive-san, I'm sorry it was a boring mission."

Gildarts snorts before replying, "Never did I think you would finish a ten year mission in only two days. And one of those days was dedicated to travel!"

"I mean I was sick the whole way here if that makes you feel better," I turn green just thinking about getting onto the train.

"Yeah," he laughs. "I didn't think you would be susceptible to that travel sickness stuff like Natsu!"

"Well I am a Dragon Slayer after all," I shrug nonchalantly as I dread the upcoming ten hour ride back home. 'Mhm…home,' my thoughts turn pleasant as I think about the last three months of my life. I now own hundreds of happy memories that all involve the people of Fairy Tail and Magnolia.

* * *

_ "__What have you done?!" I scream as I walk into my old office. "What the actual hell is this Makarov?!" the old man throws himself at my feet and sobs._

_ "__I'm sorry Mahari-sama! It just that the past couple of missions that we've taken on have all ended in entire cities and towns being leveled!" my eye twitches as I glare at stacks of paper, ceiling high. "Please can you fix this again?"_

_ "__Ye-yes…" I ground out between my clenched teeth. I turn on my heel and head over to the railing overlooking the whole hall below. Oliver comes to stand by my right as I stare out into the crowd. "Natsu Dragneel get your sorry ass up those stairs right _now_!" The crowd below quickly stopped all conversation. "Dragneel!" I snap._

_ "__Ye-yes!" he starts to sprint towards the stairs and trips over a chair. A few people laugh at him._

_ "__Don't you go laughing Gajeel Redfox, Ezra Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Romeo Conbolt! Get up here _right now_!" they all stop laughing when they see my eyes flash red and scurry up the stairs behind Natsu. "Line up!"_

_ "__Yes ma'am!" they all yelp in unison as they scramble to form a line. _

_ "__If my memory serves correctly you all where some of my biggest problems the last time I did this. So, starting today I am going to take you each individually to the towns and cities that you destroyed. If you went in bigger groups everyone will have to join us; now I am going to repair _all_ of these places while you get down on your hands and knees and beg forgiveness from those poor people. Do I make myself clear?!"_

_ "__Yes ma'am!"_

_ "__Good! Now get out of my sight or else I'll blow you all into next century!" at my dismissal they all tripped over themselves to get down the stairs as fast as humanly possible. I sigh and rub at my temple._

_ "__I've missed this," Oliver smirks at me._

_ "__What?"_

_ "__You're commanding personality."_

_ "__Thanks," I snort with an eye roll. "Come on let's get to work."_

_ "__Yes My Lady."_

* * *

My eye twitches at this particular memory. 'What a bunch of destructive demons!'

"Our trains here," Gildarts taps my shoulder to bring me back to the present.

"Oh, okay let's go."

"Yeah let's go home," he smiles at me.

"Yeah…home." We board our train and start our long journey home.

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

"Sensei!"

"Hey Mahari! Gildarts!" a bunch of our guildmates crowd around us as we walk through the guild doors.

"Hey baby girl, Romeo how is training going?" they both start to chatter insistently about all they've been doing these past three days. Neither of them stopping for a second, they were too excited. I tune them out while smiling awkwardly at them. "Hey Ori-chan I thought you and Juvia were going out on a mission?" I say as I pat Romeo on the head.

"Oh yeah well…Juvia kind of got a little problem," she leaned into me. "Downstairs if you know what I mean," she whispers while staring pointedly at the front of _my_ pants.

"Oh I bet you tore Gray a new one didn't you?" I smirk.

"You bet your sweet ass I did! I really wanted to go too!"

"Just make him go!"

"Juvia won't let him leave because it's all his fault," she laughs. A few more people crowd around us as we move towards the bar.

"Let's go out again soon Mahari," Gildarts shouts at me over a few bobbing heads.

I turn to smile at him, "Yeah sure…Gildarts-san." He smiled back at me and followed a few people to a table to talk about our mission. Suddenly a fight breaks out and things start to go flying, including poor Alzach. 'He always seems to be the one that gets thrown. I wonder why?' I think as I punch Wakaba in the face. Soon enough the whole guild is involved in the fight that was probably started by Natsu. And as quickly as it started it was over with me, Mirajane, and Ezra coming out on top.

Everyone gets up and brushes themselves off to go back to whatever it was they were doing prior to the fight. "Hey Mahari! Tell us about that monster you took out yesterday will ya?" Natsu and Lucy were waving me over to their table.

"Yeah sure!" I holler back. Before walking over I catch Makarov's eye out of the corner of mine. He nods his head with a small smile and I nod my head in return. As I head over to Natsu and the others, people were calling out to me. Mostly everyone was welcoming me back home, it warmed my insides in such a nice way.

"Hey," Laxus says as he joins me at the table. "How was the mission?"

"Oh, it was good. Gildarts-san and I had a nice time. The village was beautiful," I smile at him as he sits close enough for our knees to touch. "I think I want to go back some day, just to visit. Mandy and her grandfather were so very kind."

Laxus chuckled at my eagerness to return to a place I spent only one day in. "Yeah okay, someday we'll go back," he replies as he snakes his arm around my waist. "For now, I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too," I reply with a smile as I snuggle up closer to him. We all soon fall into a conversation about monsters and battle strategies. 'Yeah, my home. My Fairy Tail.'

* * *

**So thank you thank you thank you to everyone who read my whole story! But this is it everyone :) I still don't know how to feel...I mean I can't believe I did it you know? My first fic is done and I am super proud of myself lol I think I'm going to do a Soul Eater fic next (who knows!)**

**Please feel free to drop me a line..or you know review ;) if you like my style of writing and wish to PM me about a prompt go for it! I want to hear from you! Otherwise again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I've loved writing it.**

**As always **

**Keep it sparkly!**

**xoxo**

**Sparkle0001**


End file.
